Come What May
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: Mary Poppins returns to London with no family to look after and she can no longer follow the winds - she feels truly lost. But the shocking discovery that she is pregnant will not only change her life, but Bert's as well. Together they head into an uncertain future with only each other to rely on. (Mary Poppins and Bert) (Pregnancy) [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** I'M STILL ALIVE! Yes, I'm here, sorry I've haven't posted anything for ages, but I've been revising for my exams and preparing for University.  
Anyway, here is my first ever Mary Poppins fanfiction, I've got so many ideas for Mary Poppins stories, but I started with this...sorry that this chapter is so long, but I couldn't really find a place to split it that I was happy with...so enjoy the 9,000+ words!

Please let me know what you think as I'm quite nervous about this since it is my first Poppins fanfiction, but it's also about a fandom so pure! So if you could leave a review I would really appreciate it. I really hope you enjoy this!

Additionally, I have done some historical research to help me write this, but if I have gotten anything wrong, please let me know!

 **Come What May**

Mary always regarded herself as an intuitive person, yet for the past few weeks she was simply unable to find the source of her unease. The winds had been blowing softly, so softly that she could not fly with them. Prior to these nervous sensations she had left London to become the nanny of a single parent family on the outskirts of Bristol; she was there no longer than a month, yet the West wind had simply carried her straight back to London with no new clients to attend to. She was left standing at the door of her Uncle Albert's house and that's where she'd been since. Of course, Mary was glad for the company, she loved her Uncle and it put her mind somewhat at rest knowing she would always be there to stop him from floating up to the ceiling; but she had never had to wait for her clients before. Never. And that was what she didn't like, the unfamiliarity and the sudden change in nature of her duties, she had always been someone who preferred a bit of structure, with her line of work it was something that came as second nature; but she never anticipated that she would feel so lost by the slightest change. She slumped back into the worn armchair that sat out of place in the spare bedroom. Her head fogged with questions and potential answers.

"Could there have been some kind of mistake?" Uncle Albert suggested doubtfully.

"What do you mean? What sort of mistake?"

"Maybe you just followed the wrong wind?" Even Albert didn't believe that.

"Don't be ridiculous -" She responded calmly, "—I'm only capable of following the East and West winds to my clients" Uncle Albert went to suggest something further, but Mary politely answered his question with, "And yes I most definitely took the East wind to my last job and I am positive that the wind changed whilst I was there…I just ended up here when I landed." Mary looked down at the floor quizzically.

"Did you perhaps miss your newest clients?" Albert suggested with a carefully tone.

"I'm almost offended by that notion; I would never make such a sloppy mistake." She commented. Albert scratched his head with thought and rocked gently on the balls of his feet.

"Maybe you're supposed to return to a family you've already worked for?"

"Highly unlikely" She stated.

"Well, you did work for a large family in London right before you moved on to Bristol; maybe they didn't learn their lessons?"

"How impertinent of you, Uncle Albert"

"Sorry, my dear, I just want to help you figure this out." He said quietly. Mary sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry" There was a brief moment of silence, with their tense thoughts making the air around them feel thick.

"What about that other family? The one with the young boy and girl?"

"The Banks family?"

"Yes! That one? Maybe you need to return to them? How long has it been?" Mary thought hard about her uncle's question.

"It can't have been longer than six months -" She paused briefly, "—I left the Banks family and moved on to the Clark family in York, then back to London with the Harrington family before finally moving down to Bristol…they can't have forgotten their lessons in less than six months, it's simply not fathomable" Mary rubbed her temple in frustration.

"It could be something more trivial? Do you have any sort of unfinished business here in London?"

"Not with my clients" Mary replied simply as her cheeks began to flood with red. Uncle Albert raised his eyebrow at her curiously, but one of her stern looks kept him quiet.

"Maybe there just aren't any families in desperate need of a nanny?" The conclusion was one that Albert certainly didn't believe to be true.

"That is quite possibly the most preposterous suggestion so far"

"I know…" He sighed. "Maybe…maybe it's you?" Mary's eyes shot open.

"Excuse me?!" She almost snapped.

"I don't mean that in a critical way, but maybe you're ill or something like that?"

"I hardly think so" She scoffed.

"Tell me, Mary, how do you feel?"

"Well, I feel…I feel…well, I don't really know how I feel, I've never had to use a word to describe it"

"Mary, you and I both know that there's always a word available if you can't think of anything to say" Said Albert almost skilfully.

"I fear that that word is not an appropriate description."

"So you don't feel well?" he questioned.

Mary sighed, stood up gently and made her way over to the window. Her eyes studied London with a keen perception.

"It's not that I don't feel well, but I feel unsettled, just have this intuition that something isn't right, and for the first time I can't figure out what it might be…"

Albert moved behind her and rested a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go and see the doctor? It couldn't hurt could it? It might even do you good"

Mary let her gaze fall to the floor again, this was so unlike her, normally she would know exactly what was wrong as soon as it occurred; never before had she been left in such a state of question. Even the notion of visiting a doctor seemed foreign to her as she was usually so on top of everything. Still, she had to remind herself self that she was only _"Practically perfect"_ and even practically perfect people fall behind.

"I think you're right" She said to him quietly.

"Go there now -" He said encouragingly, "—Get it all over and done with"

"You're quite right!" She said, her tone now perkier as she began to head toward the stairs.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He called after her.

"Oh no, don't trouble yourself, but promise me that you're feet will remain firmly on the ground whilst I am gone?"

"Yes, my dear"

"Very good" Were her final words before the door closed automatically after her exit. The streets of London were beginning to grow colder in the October air and the days were getting shorter. But the air still had a crisp bite to it that caused many to still take shelter in their coats. The small heel of Mary's shoe cracked against the stony ground as her mind wondered, seeming like a new thought arose with each dainty step she took. The streets she travelled down were quiet and quaint, the houses and buildings stood tall around her with each perfectly placed yet out of place stone making each one feel like a home. It was like a painting, and Mary wouldn't have had it any other way. London was her home; she was always so pleased when she got to work here; perhaps that was why she seemed to be here more than any other city? Maybe she really did have some kind of unknown control over where the winds took her? She felt an inexplicable fear creep up her spine like a pair of invading hands, maybe she was about to lose what she had known as her way of life for so long…

Doing her best to push these thoughts out of her mind, Mary turned the corner into a slightly larger street and found herself faced with a group on enthusiastic ladies, each one wearing a purple and white sash over their shoulder.

"Excuse me! Madam!" One of them called to Mary before rushing across the street, "Excuse me, but as a woman do you feel that you should have the same rights as men"

"But of course" Mary responded politely.

"And do you think that women and inferior to men?"

"Not at all" Mary replied with a slight laugh.

"And do you think that it is fair that criminals, drunkards or those labelled as imbeciles have the right to vote but women don't?" Cried the woman passionately.

"I think it is most unfair"

"Then please, join the suffragette movement, join our marches, help fuel our protests and we will make sure that we have suffrage and that we will have the same rights as men!" The group of women cheered and clapped before a song of 'Votes for women!' began to build.

"Perhaps on another occasion" Mary laughed.

"Anything you can do to help us will be greatly appreciated, whether it be now or in the far future. We must stand together!"

"I will certainly do my best" Mary said to her with a polite smile. She was about to continue walking when she heard a familiar voice cry out,

"Mary Poppins! Is that you?" Mary whipped her head round and saw the shocked Mrs Banks scuttling towards her. She felt something that she hadn't felt in a very long time: Nerves. "Mary Poppins it is you!"

"Good afternoon, Mrs Banks" Mary nodded and smiled.

"Oh it's so wonderful to see you again after all this time! How are you?"

That's what Mary intended to find out. "I'm perfectly satisfactory at the moment thank you, but please tell me, how are Jane and Michael?"

"They're doing very well, a lot more well behaved thanks to you, and George still spends time with them when he can"

"I'm very glad to hear it" Mary smiled.

"If you don't mind me saying, Mary Poppins, well, the children do miss you so much…why did you leave so suddenly?"

Mary felt her chest become heavy with guilt; she had never found herself in this situation. She had never returned to one of her families before, but now she had to look a mother in the eye and explain why she made her children sad. On a normal day she would simply tell her that she never explained anything, but there was something about the Banks family that she found so special.

"Mrs Banks, I only stay for as long as the children need me, Jane and Michael had learnt their lessons and no longer needed me with them…they may have wanted me, but there were other families in greater need. So that is why I left." She said cryptically.

"I see…are you working with a family at the moment."

"Not at this point in time, no" Mary told her honestly and Winifred's eyes lit up with hope.

"Oh! Would you consider coming back to us?" She asked joyfully.

"Well, I'm not sure if that would be the right decision -"

"Oh please, Mary Poppins, the children miss you so much, I miss you, I think even George misses you! -" Mary laughed silently to herself as she doubted Mrs Banks' claim, "—and if you're currently between jobs it can't cause any harm, can it?"

"There may be a family nearby that needs me more" Mary excused. Whilst she knew this fact was true, she also knew that with her current condition she might not be able to find this family, and as each second passed Mary began to realise that the Banks family might be her only option.

"We need you too, Mary Poppins…if you're worried about the children being upset with you, I promise you they're not, they just want you back. Please, Mary Poppins!" Mary's eyes left Winifred's face and briefly darted to the doctor's office at the end of the street, could she really afford to make any promises?

"Well, I truly appreciate your offer and will consider it, but I should like a few days to think about the appropriate decision to make"

"Of course! Please come and see us once you have made up your mind!"

"I assure you I will" There was a brief pause between them, "Well, it has been an absolute pleasure to see you again, Mrs Banks, but if you don't mind, I must be carrying on now" Mary took no more than a few steps before words of inquisition left Winifred's lips.

"Where are you going, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mary sighed almost silently, she did mind, she didn't want to cause an unnecessary panic or another string of questions that she wouldn't be able to answer. But she liked and respected Mrs Banks and thought that she deserved nothing less than a truthful answer.

"Well, I'm heading to see the doctor"

"Oh dear! Are you ill?"

"Unfortunately I couldn't give you an answer even if I wanted to, but I'm positive that I'm in good health."

"There's no harm in just making sure"

"That's exactly the reason I'm going…take care, Mrs Banks, I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"I hope so dear, do come and see us and I hope everything goes well at the doctors"

"Thank you, Mrs Banks" And with that, Mary continued to stroll down the now crowded street. It took here a mere amount of seconds before she could finally walk into the doctor's office.

 **0oooooooo0**

The Doctor looked at Mary from across the desk with kind eyes and sat back comfortably in his chair, Mary remained upright; to the untrained eye it would simply seem as if she wished to remain in the correct posture, and whilst this was true, even she couldn't lie about the fact that her rigid position came almost entirely from her well disguised nerves.

"Okay, Miss Poppins, after your examination I can tell you that your fears of having some kind of sickness are unnecessary as you are perfectly healthy -" He said to her and she began to relax, "—However, there is one matter that should be brought to you attention immediately -" Even though the doctor's relaxed tone of voice didn't shift, Mary remained tense, the fear now visible on her face, "—Don't look so nervous, Miss Poppins, I'm sure you won't perceive this as bad news." He said with a smile.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Congratulations, Miss Poppins!" He beamed at her.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about"

"You're pregnant, Miss Poppins"

That was it, that was the moment where timed stopped for Mary Poppins.

"Excuse me? Miss? Miss are you okay?"

Mary snapped back into reality.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. If you don't mind, could I have a few minutes alone to think about this"

"Of course you can" Smiled the doctor before exiting the room.

A million thoughts began to rush around her mind – making her almost physically dizzy. She didn't know how to respond, she didn't even know how to feel about it. She didn't know if it was a blessing or a mistake. How would this affect her work? How would this affect her life? Did this mean the end of her days as a nanny? She slumped back into her chair and sighed.

"Well, what an awkward situation you've gotten yourself into now" Chirped the parrot that she had be almost strangling for the past five minutes.

"The last thing I need is criticism from you!" Mary snapped.

"Don't be angry with me, this isn't my fault, you know"

"It's not like I _intended_ for this to happen" She whispered strongly.

"You should've been more careful, Mary Poppins"

"Yes, I know that!"

"This is going to affect you in a big way, you know…you probably won't even be able to go and work for the Banks family now"

"Will you keep your voice down!" She tried her best to silence the bird.

"You're the only one that can hear me, remember?"

"Well, I suppose this explains why I haven't been able to follow the winds…"

"Who's the father, Mary Poppins?"

"I know exactly who it is"

"Are you sure?" Replied the bird, insinuating something rather rude about Mary's love life.

"Of course I'm sure! You can be so rude sometimes!"

"Who is it then?"

"There's only one person who it can be and you know full well who it is"

"Oh, _him!_ "

Yes _him_ , the one and only Bert, And Mary remembered exactly when it happened…

 _ ***One month earlier***_

 _It had been a usual day for the both of them, it was Mary's day off and like always, they spent it together. They had met outside the park in the early hours of the morning and Bert had drawn up a colourful interpretation of a meadow for them to spend the day in._

" _Bert, it's absolutely beautiful!" Mary marvelled as she breathed in her surroundings._

" _Only the best for you, Mary!" He smiled at her lovingly. She wrapped her arm around his and they strolled leisurely through the meadow. Their ears were serenaded with bird song and a gentle breeze reminded them of the freedom they had in this moment, it was just them in this world the Bert had created for them, only them. The grass beneath their feet was luscious and green and fresh flowers bloomed around them, cherry blossoms that were pink and Hawthorns that glistened in the sunlight. Bluebells danced around their feet in a gentle sway that made the entire place come alive. It was perfect._

 _Mary took this time to think about her relationship with Bert. She had almost lost her perception of how long they'd known each other, and for as long as she could remember whenever she was in London they spent her days off together. They would often jump in and out of Bert's drawings, but sometimes they would simply stroll around London and spend their time in hidden cafes, sometimes Mary felt like her days without magic were the most magical. Yet she had always been so unsure of her feelings towards Bert, they were very close friends, there was no doubt about that, but over the years she had found herself questioning if that's all it was. She often noticed the way he looked at her, his eyes sparkling with adoration; and she had to admit, when she was with Bert everything else in her life washed away, and all she could think about was how much she cared for him and how happy they made each other. And that's what made all of this so hard, she was always travelling around the country, even to other countries on rare occasions and their time together was often short. She knew that she hurt him every time she left London, but he always kept a smile on his face. Leaving London hurt her too, but it wasn't just about leaving the children she would care for, but she knew that she would have to keep leaving the friend she cared for too. Every time she was with him she kept asking herself the same foolish question:_

' _How do I really feel about Bert? Do I want to be more than just friends?...No! -" She interrupted herself, "—Practically perfect people do not permit sentiment to muddle their thinking!'_

 _Bert was her friend and she was perfectly happy with that. They enjoyed each other's company and engaging in anything more would only complicate her lifestyle and would make things harder for both of them. It just wasn't practical._

" _Somethin' on your mind, Mary?" Bert said softly, interrupting her thoughts. He smiled down at her warmly. She smiled back at him._

" _I'm just enjoying the scenery; you've really done an amazing drawing, Bert!"_

" _So you're sayin' that the others weren't amazing?" He teased._

" _You know that's not what I mean" She giggled. She felt so at ease with him. They kept strolling until they came to a slightly secluded spot near a lake that was rich with the deepest blues. Mary snapped her fingers and a simple picnic formed on the ground in front of them; Bert smiled, even after all these years her magical abilities still made him feel in awe of her._

"' _ow are you getting' on with the Harrington family now? Are they still an 'andful?"_

" _Quite, but it's getting easier, I guess it's just been a while since I've had to take care of such a large family…the two eldest don't need too much attention and they don't cause any trouble, it's the youngest four that tend to cause the most problems"_

" _They 'aven't done anything too drastic 'ave they?"_

" _Not particularly, although Timothy and Elizabeth did try to send their brother into space"_

 _Bert laughed and Mary let her lips curl into a smile._

"' _ow on earth did they think they were gonna do that?" He giggled._

" _They tied several kites around his ankles and thought if he got up into the air, they could let go and send him to the moon…luckily the wind never picked up that day" She half joked._

" _How much longer do you think you'll be with 'em?" Bert said quietly, he didn't look at her so she didn't have to see the hurt on his face, but she knew it was there._

" _I can't say for certain, but I doubt it'll be for much longer than a week"_

" _I see" He replied plainly, he had hoped she would've stayed longer._

" _I'm sorry, Bert" She almost whispered to him._

" _Don't be silly, Mary, you've got nothin' to be sorry about"_

" _I can't help but feel guilty every time I move on"_

" _Please don't feel guilty, Mary. I'd 'ate to think that you weren't 'appy just 'cos of me! You know I'll always be here waitin' for you!" He gave her a crooked smile._

 _That was part of the problem, he did always wait for her, and she felt selfish. He was there living his life based around her every move; she would hate to think that he was wasting his time just because of her. But at the same time she often found herself in fear that he would move on, find someone else to spend his time with and then forget about her. She wasn't possessive, but she cared for Bert and didn't want to lead a life without him. Sure they had lived with their friendship like this for years, but Mary often wondering how long they could keep going._

 _She was about to saying something to him when a clap of thunder startled them both and the beautiful meadow began to melt away. Before they could fully process what was happening they found themselves back in the wet streets of London looking at where Bert's meadow once lay._

" _Such a terrible shame, I'm sorry, Bert" She commented._

" _Not to worry, I'll get plenty more chances to do some more" He said with an optimistic smile, a distant clock chime let them know that it was still only the afternoon._

" _Well, it is still my day off" She said to no one in particular._

" _Maybe you should come back to mine and get yourself dried off, even if you do go back to the Harrington's early, you don't wanna get sick!"_

" _Thank you, Bert" Mary opened her umbrella and they both huddled under it, hand in hand, and they all but ran back to Bert's apartment, with each hurried step drenching them even more. London turned grey underneath the bleak weather, but the two of them did not share the melancholy; all they felt was a childlike rush as they ran through the urban sea. The pair let out the occasional giggled as the water splashed up around the legs or as they would almost slip around the corners of the London streets._

 _They eventually made it to a somewhat run down, yet oddly charming building the held an array of small flats – most of which were owned by chimney sweeps. Bert's flat – like the rest – was small, but not suffocating. It held a total of three rooms, a bedroom with an adjacent kitchen and a postage stamp sized spare room that Bert had found no use for; and a bathroom. Bert considered his living situation somewhat of a luxury considering his pay. The pair removed their hats, coats and shoes before Mary politely offered to make them some tea._

" _I think I should get a fire going" He remarked._

" _I think that would be most wise" Mary replied with a smile that she kept to herself._

 _As Bert crouched against his aesthetically disappointing fireplace he couldn't help but find his mind wandering to issues other than the box of matches in his hand. That moment that he had just shared with Mary, the two of them running through the rain as if nothing else mattered…he liked that, it felt so special to him. He rarely got to see the real Mary. Of course, the Mary that was a nanny was real, but when she was working she portrayed herself with a required professional manner that often clouded over her true, more carefree nature. When he saw her running through the rain, gripping his hand and laughing, he knew that was the real Mary. The Mary that only he got to spend time with. The Mary he wished he could spend more time with…_

 _Of course, he was very grateful that Mary always chose to spend her days off with him, it was something he would never give up; but there were times where he often found himself questioning if their relationship was destined to stay this way. He constantly told himself that he would never, ever give up his friendship with Mary, she was his best friend, but he often longed to know if there could ever be something more between them. There were times when he felt a spark, where he was certain that Mary felt it too…these moments were becoming less and less rare. But he had never worked up the courage to discuss this with her, how could he? She was Mary Poppins, practically perfect and never staying in one place for more than a few months – a year if he was particularly lucky – he couldn't just waltz up to her and ask her to confess any potential romantic feelings that she may have for him; it would certainly earn him a scolding. So Bert left his thoughts there, after all, he was a forbearing man and would never dream of jeopardising his friendship with Mary. As long as she was in his life in some way – and he didn't care what way – he was happy._

 _Soon he had a fire burning confidently and he sat with Mary on a small sofa that stood perfectly between the end of his bed and the small fireplace. He took a sip of his tea. The fire warmed them slowly and Bert's mind was in conflict…_

' _She told you she's going to be leaving soon -' He thought to himself, '—why don't you just say something to her?' Then his counter argument kicked in, 'Don't be ridiculous, you'll offend her or scare her off or do something to make her uncomfortable, you'll ruin your friendship so you should just stay quiet. After all, you're happy as you are'_

 _Bert was almost angry with himself, why was he being so selfish? Mary was his friend, why wasn't he happy with that? Maybe he should follow Mary's way of thinking and should stop letting sentiment cloud his thinking._

" _Bert…" Mary interrupted his thinking – almost making him jump._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Are you okay?" She asked him simply. Bert almost panicked, thinking for sure that she somehow knew what he was thinking._

" _Uh, yeah of course I am" He lied._

" _Bert I'm sorry if I upset you today" She said softly, her simpler words making her sound so real._

" _What are you talkin' about, Mary?" He asked, setting his cup of tea down on the nearby table. Mary did the same._

" _I saw your face when I told you that I would be leaving soon, and I'm sorry Bert, I know how hard this is for you" She looked down at the floor and Bert's heart almost broke._

" _Oh, Mary, don't be silly, you didn't upset me! I know that you 'ave to be travellin' back and forth all the time, that's just who you are and what you do" He said with a small smile._

" _I see the hurt in your eyes, Bert, every time I tell you that the end is in sight and I can see the way you silently wish for more time…" She paused briefly, "…it hurts me too, knowing that no matter how many families I make happy, I'm always hurting you" Mary could feel how uncharacteristically sentimental she was being, but she couldn't help thinking about how many times they had done this. How many times she had watched his face fall when he knew she would go…how she would see his lonesome figure slump as she ascended into the clouds. There was only so much even she could handle…and she was reaching her limit. But as always, Bert would do his best to pretend he was okay, just to try and make sure she was happy. She felt she didn't deserve him._

 _Bert rested his hand on her shoulder and her head turned to look at him._

" _Mary -" He began, but his mind froze…_

' _Tell her how you really feel!' His mind screamed at him._

"— _Mary you are my best friend and no matter how many times you 'ave to leave, I'll always be waiting 'ere for you"_

" _That's what makes me feel so terrible…you spend your life waiting for me to return, you don't deserve to be so hindered by my lifestyle…and I certainly don't deserve someone so…so…kind" She said simply. She could almost feel tears building in her eyes. Almost._

" _It's the choice I make, Mary -" He told her softly, "—Please, don't feel bad, not even for a single second, as long as you're my friend, I could never be unhappy" It sounded so hyperbolic, but in its essence it was true, sure it made him ache whenever she left London, but he knew that she would always be back and that was what kept him going; it was a light that always shined in his life. "I know you think I'm lying to you, Mary, and maybe I am exaggerating a bit, but please, never, ever feel bad for doing what you do…" He repeated. He wanted so desperately to say more, but he had never seen Mary like this before, she was rarely an outwardly emotional person, and to see her getting upset over him…it made his chest feel heavy._

 _Mary sniffed in response as she found herself on the very edge of crying. She boldly shuffled across the sofa and rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to slightly cuddle into his side. Bert's arm snaked around her shoulder and comforted her. Mary didn't know if she could do this again, she didn't know if she could say goodbye and keep a clear head. This conversation seemed to initiate some kind of awakening, although this was not the first time they had had a deep conversation, this was the first time in which they seemed to be pushing the boundaries of their friendship. Mary panicked, thinking that perhaps she had made it worse; but then she thought, could it be any more painful? Bert moved his head slightly so that his nose nuzzled her hair so delicately that they almost couldn't feel it, but he was careful with his actions. Both of their hearts slowly began to pound in their chests, this was an overly intimate situation for them and they were somewhat fearful of the unknown…where would this lead? Did the other one feel the same spark? Would this ruin them?_

 _Mary shifted her head slightly and looked up into Bert's eyes and seconds began to feel like hours. He looked down at her, her eyes filled with questions but also requests. They both felt something, an invisible force that made their heads spin and their chests flutter, but neither one moved. Mary was following the almost suffocating rules of proper behaviour, and Bert was following his polite and patient nature; they were both negative forces. But in the end one of them broke the restraints and uncharacteristically leaned towards the other. It was Mary. Softly, she captured his lips against hers and all of their anxieties melted away. They leaned into each other, driven by the satisfaction of their feelings but there was still a lingering question: was this the right thing to do? Would this make it worse? Mary pulled away ever so slightly, but their noses were still touching, their faces barely apart._

" _Bert -" She breathed almost silently, "—Sorry"_

" _Please don't be sorry, Mary" He brought his hand up to gently caress her cheek and her eyes fluttered shut from his touch. There may have still been doubt, but now they both knew how they felt, they both knew that these feelings had been building up for so long that it was a battle to fight against them, a battle they lost to their emotions. Bert brought her lips to his again and the kiss that followed was fuelled by a much stronger need. The touch of their lips sent electric through them, a pulse that awakened them to something new. Bert leaned towards Mary and parted their lips to deepen the kiss and she responded by running her hands through his soft brown locks, she was more fiery now than either of them had ever known. Bert's hand travelled down her body to her waist, grazing the side of her breast as it moved, he let his lips move from hers, across her cheek and down into the crook of her neck. Mary's head rolled back._

" _Bert…" She breathed, still trying to retain some form of emotional control. She almost felt like she was a different person, she was overwhelmed by these emotions so suddenly that she questioned her actions for the briefest moment, but there was some unknown feeling inside her telling her that this was right. She listened to that feeling. Boldly, she brought her hands to his chest and began to shyly undo the buttons of his still damp shirt. Bert moved away from her neck and looked at her as his shirt fell open._

" _Mary…are you absolutely sure?" He asked her with caring eyes. She sighed and gave him a smile._

" _I've never been more sure" She told him simply. Their lips came together again and Mary slid Bert's shirt off of his body; she ran her delicate hands down his chest, feeling every inch of him. Bert was the one that made the next bold move, his hands snaked up to the buttons at the back on her dress and he undid them with gentle precision, he knew he'd be in trouble if he tore her clothing. The dress slid off of her easily and as soon as the fabric hit the ground Bert swept Mary into his arms and carried her to his bed – never breaking their kiss. He laid her down before positioning himself next to her and worked on removing the rest of her clothing; as she lay beside him, fully exposed, Bert breathed sharply before whispering…_

" _Mary, you're so beautiful" She blushed in response and kissed him again. The intensity between them began to build as she rolled onto her back and Bert started trailing kisses down her body. His lips went across her smooth skin before reaching her breasts. Mary began to let go and allowed soft moans to escape from her throat as Bert caressed her with his lips. His mouth travelled further and further down, across her stomach and round to her inner thigh and she could feel her need for him grow. She breathed loudly as his lips came closer to her aching centre, he was almost teasing her, but when he kissed where she needed it most she arched her back and gasped. Mary could feel her climax growing as Bert continued to kiss her centre; she laced her finger in the blankets of the bed and threw her head back onto the pillow._

" _Bert, wait…" She breathed almost assertively. He looked up at her, worried that he'd made some kind of mistake, but she gave him an almost devilish smile that beckoned for him. Bert removed the rest of his clothing and moved so that he was on top of her, making sure that his weight was on his arms and not on her delicate frame. He looked down at her with adoration, but his eyes were once again seeking confirmation from her, Mary whispered what some would consider a plea._

" _Please" It was almost silent. Their lips locked in a kiss as Bert slid into her. Mary gasped into the kiss sharply, Bert held himself still for just a moment – allowing her to get used to the sensation. She looked so beautiful to him, even when she was not as composed as he was accustomed to. They were nothing more than their desire for each other, and he found this moment, this moment where they were simply sharing their adoration for each other truly special. He began to move his hips slowly, watching as Mary gasped and moaned with each thrust. Mary's nails began to dig into his back as Bert's thrusts became quicker, he buried his face into her neck and feathered her skin with kisses. The pins in Mary's hair became loose and her locks fell around her shoulders like a veil._

" _Bert!" She gasped repeatedly as her climax grew closer, but she was still holding on to reality; she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to hold on._

" _Let go, Mary" Bert panted. "Let go with me" So she did, and after a few more thrusts they were riding out their climaxes and moaning each other's names. They had come together as one to share something truly special and it maybe them wordlessly happy. Bert rolled onto the bed and pulled Mary into him for a hug. They lay their silently for some time, revelling in what they had just shared._

" _Bert -" Mary whispered, "—do you think we've just made things more difficult?"_

 _Bert considered it for a moment, but he looked down at the beautiful woman that lay in his arms, the woman that he had wanted to be with for so long. All her could do was smile and place a feather light kiss on her lips._

" _No, I don't think so" He told her._

 **0oooooooo0**

"Well, are you going to tell this Bert then?" The bird squawked.

"Of course I am! It would be cruel not to"

Just then the doctor walked back into the room and Mary shot back into an upright posture.

"Everything okay, Miss?" He inquired.

"Perfectly" Replied Mary with perfect composure.

"Good. Now, Miss Poppins, how familiar are you with the recommended lifestyle changes?"

"Very familiar" She replied, trying to ignore the endless amount of panicked questions that raced through her mind.

"Wonderful, well as I'm sure you know it's nothing too major, we just recommend a reduced alcohol and tobacco consumption, a nutritious diet, plenty of fresh air, light exercise and sleep and of course less physical strain in the later months of the pregnancy…oh, and a change of clothing will also be needed, make sure it's light but warm when appropriate; after all, pregnancy is something that should be dealt with modestly, you won't need to make a drastic change, just nothing that's too tight around the stomach, perhaps a maternity corset?…but I'm sure you knew that already" He smiled.

"Indeed"

The Doctor rose from his chair and escorted Mary to the door.

"Well, once again congratulations and I'm sure your husband will be quite pleased with the news!"

"Yes" Replied Mary flippantly, but she had never felt this scared before, she was venturing into the unknown and she was taking Bert with her.

When Mary exited the Doctors rain was thundering down across London – creating the perfect pathetic fallacy. She opened up her umbrella and began to almost run through the now deserted streets. The rain drops slid off of her umbrella and created a private waterfall that acted as a cage and it kept her as a prisoner to her thoughts. She had to remain collected and logical. Firstly, she knew that this would dramatically affect her work, she knew that no one would hire a pregnant nanny, so she would get a few months of work if she was lucky, then there was the issue of what to do after the baby was born; it wasn't like she would have the baby and then go back to work, she would have a child of her own that would always need her. Would anyone hire a part time nanny? Would she be able to work and also look after a child of her own? Would she have to give up work all together? Perhaps she would be forced into taking a period of 'confinement' during the pregnancy? And of course, she would have to hide the fact that she was an unmarried mother…

Then there was the issue of Bert, she felt so awful that she was about to drop the weight of this on him, after all, this wasn't just going to affect her life, but his as well. Would he be okay with this? Would he want to be a part of this? Although it would not be in Bert's character to abandon her, she couldn't help but feel paranoid since the gift of an unplanned child wasn't the nicest. She almost felt like it was some kind of betrayal.

"Stay calm, Mary Poppins" The bird told her.

"I am calm" She lied.

"No you're not" Said the bird with an almost smug tone.

"Okay, maybe I'm not as calm as usual, but I'm in a bit of a difficult situation" She huffed and quickened her walking pace. "I don't know what this means for my employment…it might be years before I can work again, I don't know what this means for my financial situation and…" She trailed.

"And what?"

Mary swallowed hard. "I don't know what this means for Bert and I" She said difficultly.

"Where are we going, Mary?" The bird asked on a tangent.

"Bert's apartment, I'm going to tell him straight away, it's only fair"

The rain beat down harder, making her cheeks feel icy and she shivered for reasons that went beyond just the weather. She came to the park where Bert could often be found as a screever and the bleeding colours across the pavement indicated that he was not far. "He'll be home by now" Mary said matter-of-factly and headed off down a small road without waiting for the bird's verdict. A harsh wind began to wash through London, feeling like shards of glass across Mary's cheeks; but thankfully, she soon found herself at the block of flats that Bert called home. As she climbed the stairs she did her best to remain outwardly composed, but her heart was thundering and her hands presented the slightest of trembles. She knocked gently on Bert's door.

' _Everything's going to be fine'_ She thought to herself, _'You've been in difficult situations before, just stay calm, composed and tell him what's going on'_

The door opened and Bert's eyes lit up with joy when he saw who was standing on the other side of it.

"Mary Poppins! Is it really you?" He asked stunned, but his face began to drop as his eyes studied her. She was completely soaked from the rain, her hands were quivering, her body shivered and he couldn't tell if it was rain drops or tears that clung to her cheeks. "Mary are you okay?"

Mary knew she had two options now, straighten up and try to reclaim her composure or throw it all away and collapse in front of him.

"Bert, it's not very polite to keep a lady standing in out in the hall" She said with a shaky voice, Bert almost smiled at her familiar tone, but he could tell that something was wrong, and the fact that he could tell this from Mary's outward appearance scared him somewhat.

"Oh, of course, please come in" He moved aside and let Mary walk in; he took her coat, hat and umbrella for her and put them aside to dry. Mary breathed heavily and felt her nerves grow. Mary stood near a window and examined the room that had not changed since she had last been here. Bert moved across the room so that he was close to her, Mary took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms found her waist; things had not been awkward since they'd slept together, but they had never had time to explore where it had left them.

"It's lovely to see you again, Bert"

"You too, Mary" The separated, but remained standing close. "So 'ow long 'ave you been back in London for?"

' _Strange that she didn't come and see me with her newest family…'_ he thought to himself, _'How can she possibly have the time to be here this late in the afternoon?'_

"No longer than a week" She said truthfully.

"So where's the new family? It's strange that you're able to be away from them in the afternoon like this" He almost laughed, Mary looked down at the floor and he saw the conflict on her face. "Oh, I wasn't insinuating nothing" He explained, "I just thought it was strange" Mary smiled at him briefly before letting her lips fall again.

"The truth is, Bert…I'm not with a family at the moment" She told him.

"Oh, so are you going to see 'em soon?"

"Well, in all honesty, I don't have a family to go and see"

"What? Sorry, Mary, you've confused me" He rubbed the back of his head.

"I spent just under a month in Bristol after I last left London, and when the winds carried me away I just ended up on Uncle Albert's doorstep, with no letter from a family or any kind of indication as to where I was needed next. So I've been staying with Uncle Albert since"

"'ow can that be?" He pondered the situation for a moment.

"Over the last few hours I…I do believe I've discovered the solution" She said, her voice becoming shaky again. Bert looked into her eyes – his face conveying worry.

"Mary, is everything okay?"

Mary folded her arms nervously across her chest and lingered. _'Just say it'_ she told herself repeatedly, but every time she opened her mouth her throat went dry and her mind went blank. Her heart began to pound painfully in her chest and she was almost angry with herself for not maintaining her composure. She sighed and furrowed her brow with defeat.

"Oh, Bert, I'm sorry" She said. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, don't get upset -" He said supportively, "—now take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong" He gave her a soothing smile. She nodded to herself before sighing once more.

"Bert…I'm pregnant" Her voice was tiny, but Bert heard every word like it was a scream. A single tear rolled down Mary's cheek, "And you're the father" she added with a broken tone. Bert just stood there, his mouth hanging slightly; it was as if time had stopped. He blamed himself for this, he knew how much this would this would affect her work.

' _You Idiot!'_ he scolded himself, _'Mary wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't been so selfish!'_

"Bert I -" Mary was about to speak when she was interrupted by Bert flinging his arms around her and until it happened she hadn't realised how much she needed it.

"Is that what you were so scared to tell me?" Bert whispered. He felt her nod against him.

"I didn't know how you were going to act and…well, I just felt so bad"

Bert pulled his head back to look at her.

"Mary why should you feel bad? This isn't your fault…it's mine…I was selfish and I was the one who took things as far as they went…I shoulda been thinkin' about the consequences…I should've been sensible about it..."

"No, Bert, I was the one who…I was the one who kissed you in the first place…" Mary trailed off.

"Mary…do you regret kissing me?" He asked fearfully.

"Of course I don't, I'll never regret that decision…but I should've been thinking straight…"

"I guess we both got a bit carried away, huh?" they gave each other a small smile. They embraced each other again, savouring the closeness of the other.

"I think we should discuss this" Mary said quietly.

"Me too"

They moved over to the sofa that sat in front of the fireplace; the sofa where it all began.

"How long have you known?" Was his first question.

"Not long at all, probably less than an hour…as soon as I left the Doctor's I came straight here"

"So nobody else knows?"

"Not yet, though I will have to tell Uncle Albert as soon as I can"

"Of course…What about your job, Mary?"

"I think that's what I'm most confused about…If I'm lucky someone may hire me to work for the first few months, but after that I'm not sure what I'll do…I doubt anyone would hire a part time nanny, let alone one that's expecting a child…"

' _Expecting a child'_ those words were scary to them both.

"…And I don't know what to do after it's born…I keep thinking it over and the more I think about it…the less likely it seems that I'll be able to go back to work…"

Mary's face dropped and Bert felt as if his heart would break, he knew that she loved being a nanny, even if the constant travelling did make it hard for her, and regardless of the fact that neither of them could blame themselves, he felt as if it was all his fault. He took Mary's hands into his own and looked deep into her sapphire eyes.

"Mary, I care about you so much, and I know that this is goin' to affect you in so many ways…but I promise you that I will support you and that I'll be there for you no matter what, okay? I'm not lettin' you go through this alone."

"Oh Bert…"

"I'm going to help you any way I can"

"You don't have to, Bert, I know things aren't easy for you financially, I'm sure I'll be able to manage on my -" Mary was silenced by Bert's lips capturing hers softly.

"I want to be a part of this, Mary…I'm not going to abandon you and I'm not going to abandon this child either…" He stammered for a moment, "Our—Our child"

"Are you sure, Bert?"

"I've never been more sure" He referenced.

"I really am sorry, Bert"

"Hey, you've got nothin' to apologise for, okay? Please don't blame yourself…I know this is a difficult situation and I know this isn't going to be easy, but I'm not upset or angry, I could never feel that way. Let's just take one day at a time; everything will work itself out eventually. I know that we can make this work"

Mary couldn't help but smile at him, she had no idea what she'd done to deserve someone as kind and selfless as Bert, but she knew that she never wanted to be without him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you, Bert" She said simply. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Mary was simply overwhelmed by the support he'd offered her; of course she was still fearful of the future, but now that she knew Bert was going to be by her side, she felt like she could handle anything.

"I saw Mrs Banks today -" She said eventually, "—she offered me a job, I was against taking the position initially, but I think it would be wise to see her within the next few days to see if she would consider hiring me…even in my current condition"

"You sure?"

"Normally I wouldn't return to a family unless they needed me desperately, but I think the Banks family are my only option. I'll just have to explain the 'situation' and hope that they're generous enough to give me a position"

"I'm headin' towards Cherry tree lane tomorrow; I'll walk you there in the mornin'"

Mary looked over at the wonky clock that hung on Bert's wall, it was starting to get late, and the October sun wouldn't last much longer. She sat up, but didn't break away from Bert's embrace.

"It's getting late…I think I should head back to Uncle Albert's"

"Why don't you stay 'ere, Mary?"

She raised her eyebrows slightly at his suggestion.

"I mean, you've 'ad quite a stressful day, so I think it might do you some good if stayed 'ere and got some rest…saves you walkin' all the back to Albert's…I can sleep on the sofa if you want and…-"

Mary laughed at his slightly panicked tone.

"There's no need to sound so worried, Bert. You've made a very kind offer and I gladly accept, but I shall have to let Albert know" Mary stood up from the sofa and moved over to the window, she opened it to reveal the fresh evening air. The rain had stopped and a beautiful fiery sunset was painted across the sky. She leaned out of the window and began to whistle a lyrical tune that carried through the air like bird song. Bert sat back and marvelled at how her tune had lured a robin onto her fingers. Mary smiled down at the robin and spoke to it sweetly,

"Please tell my Uncle Albert that I'm perfectly healthy and that there's no need for him to worry about me. And please tell him that I shall not be returning but I shall be with Bert instead" The robin whistled in confirmation before disappearing into the London sky.

"Albert can talk to animals too?"

"Of course, it's quite easy, you know?"

"I'm sure it is" He laughed. Mary paused for a moment, there was one final issue that she needed to address and she knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Bert there's one more thing I need you to do for me?"

"Anything"

"Please decline if it's an inconvenience to you, but…well, as you're well aware, I'm an unmarried woman and I don't want to be further stigmatised by this pregnancy, so if anyone asks, could you please say that we're married?"

Bert froze again, her request was so out of the blue, but the more he thought about the more understandable it was. Pregnancy was something most women kept hidden when in the public eye as the society they lived in was so unable to grasp the normality of what goes on between a man and a woman – Mary was likely going to suffer from that, but unmarried, expectant mothers were social outcast, many were even institutionalised because of the situation. He would happily do this for her, without a second thought.

"Of course" He replied. She kissed his cheek as thanks. "Get some rest" He told her softly.

Mary made her way into the bathroom and peeled out of her dress once inside, she left it folded neatly and examined her petite figure. She knew that soon her corset would be laced loosely and that her stomach would begin to swell, she felt that within the last few hours she had embraced this pregnancy as best as she could, but the future was still so clouded in her mind. She was still scared. She stepped out confidently in just her undergarments and found Bert admiring the sunset. She suspected that he was trying not to stare at her; after all, he was still a gentleman. She laughed silently to herself before climbing into his bed.

"Bert" She beckoned.

"Yeah?"

Her next words caused them both to blush harshly.

"You don't have to sleep on the sofa, you know?"

 **Author's Notes: Really hope you enjoyed that! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon as I'm on study leave and hopefully it'll be a bit shorter!  
** **I'd really appreciate it if you left a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Phew! Now this was a challenge! I had so much writers block during this and spent so much time trying to decide how the characters would respond to these situations...WHY ARE THEY SO HARD TO WRITE ABOUT!

Also, thank you to those who have left really kind reviews on chapter one, it really helps keep me motivated to continue this story so my biggest thank yous go to all of you!

10 points to whoever spots the I Prevail song reference! ;)

Just a quick note, I noticed that in chapter one I said that it was April, but I soon realised that made no sense as this takes place 6 months after the film and the film is set in April...so, I went back onto chapter one and changed April to October! :)

I really hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think!

 **Come What May - Chapter Two**

The gentle rays of the moon delicately danced through the thin curtains of Bert's flat and formed a gentle glow around the woman that lay in his arms, and although she seemed to sleep so peacefully, Bert could not say the same about himself. He was restless. The adrenaline of what Mary had told him merely a few hours ago kept his heart racing and his mind was awake with a hurricane of thoughts. He cautiously slipped his arms away from Mary and crept away from the bed. The feel of the cool wood against his bare feet sent further chills down his spine. He made his way over to the window and drew back the sloppy curtains so that he could let his eyes fall upon the jewelled moonlight view of London. He sighed and began to slowly walk himself through his thoughts. He had gotten Mary Poppins pregnant, he relayed that fact to himself over and over again, simply trying to fully process the situation; but every time he thought about it, the more confusing it became. Even rephrasing it to something more positive like, 'he was having a baby with Mary Poppins' didn't make it any easier. He still had this stabbing feeling of guilt in his chest. Even though Mary had assured him that the fault couldn't lie on either of them, he still felt terrible.

But as he racked his brain more he began to realise that it was only his actions he felt guilty about, not the repercussions they had. But he just couldn't define how he felt about the entire thing, every time he tried to really think about everything his brain became so overloaded that he just had to stop. He felt guilt about how this would affect Mary's life, there was fear because he had no idea how any of this would pan out over the next few months or even years, he felt confused because they hadn't explored any kind of definition in regards to their relationship...but every now and then he felt this surge of a positivity – almost like happiness. Mary had even taught him to have a positive outlook on life, and he thought maybe that was what he was feeling, but as he gazed over her fragile figure his heart filled with warmth.

If there was one thing he was sure of it was that he cared for this woman beyond words, there were times when he wished he could bellow it from the rooftops like a love sick idiot…but that would certainly cause Mary to give him one of her disciplinary stares. When Bert was finally able to calm the erratic nature of his thoughts and really think about everything, he could almost smile. He didn't want to declare that the whole situation made him feel happy, it was too complicated for that; but with his positive attitude towards everything that life threw at him, he began to feel something soothing wash over him. He felt so sure of his decisions, he would definitely stand by Mary, no matter what, he wanted to go through this with her and make it into the best possible scenario it could be. Bert made his way over to the small spare room that he was lucky enough to possess within his flat. He ran his eyes over it, scattered throughout were canvases that held an arsenal of Bert's artwork, many of which he and Mary had explored at some point. He smiled, remembering those times of pure bliss and freedom they spent together, and he also smiled knowing that he could be - and would be - there for her through this.

 **0oooooooo0**

Mary stirred awake and for the briefest moment she wondered where she was. She noted the absence of warmth around her and realised that Bert was no longer lying next to her; she sat up slightly but decided against looking for him, she made the assumption that he wanted to think things over and decided that it was a perfectly understandable request. Even after everything was resolved, she still felt so guilty for dropping all of this on him so suddenly. She'd been away for a month and he didn't even get a proper introduction, just a tear stained and rain soaked woman at his door with a life altering confession. Perhaps she had caused trouble in the past, but it had always only been innocent antics that could be resolved with the click of a finger…not like now. But there was one thing that kept her going and that was a selfless support Bert had offered to her, she would never be able to express her gratitude. She thought everything over. It was a complicated situation – to put it mildly – and Mary suspected that she hadn't fully comprehended it all yet, after all, she too had only found out a short time before Bert; and even after their lengthy discussion there was still so much in the air. But she didn't want to put too much pressure on Bert; he had already gifted her so much…more than she could've ever asked for.

As her mind traced around the previous day's revelation, she began to realise that she was feeling less negative about it all, naturally she was still fearful of the future, but she let her mind drift into a clichéd fantasy, one where she saw herself with Bert and a newborn child wrapped in soft blankets. Her lips curled up into and almost embarrassed smile. She began to ponder the wider possibilities that could come out of her predicament. Of course, she still held some level of dismay about it all, but there had always been a positive side to her mind – maybe even an inner child? – that thought that maybe this wouldn't be a story filled with hurt and struggle…maybe, just maybe, they could find a happy ending? She could only hope, after all, as much as Mary was an optimist, she was also a realist and she knew this wasn't going to be easy for either of them. But, she knew better than anyone that positive thinking could go a long way. She heard the sound of creaking floorboards and was greeted by a warm smile form Bert.

"Are you okay, Bert?" She asked him quietly. He sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm okay" he replied - still wearing the smile across his face.

"Do you mean that? I know you've had a lot to take in…"

"You 'ave too -" he reminded her, "—Mary, I love how carin' you are towards others, but you found out not long before I did…this is a big deal for you too -" he let out a minute laugh, "I should be askin' _you_ if _you're_ okay" She smiled at each other for a moment.

"I am, Bert, I honestly think I am -" she paused briefly, thinking of the right words to use, "—the more I think about it all, the more comfortable I feel…naturally I'm quite intimidated by the near and far future, however, I feel like we can get through this, and maybe even turn it all into something positive?"

"I'll be by your side every step of the way, Mary, I promise you"

She shuffled across the bed and cuddled into Bert's side and he slipped his arms around her, holding her tight. She buried her face into his shoulder, savouring the comfort and protection she felt in this moment. She closed her eyes and never wanted him to let go.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" She whispered.

He held her tightly. They were soothed by the closeness of the other and the embrace was like a bubble around them. They drank in the sentiment, revelling in how consumed they were by their emotions and simply loved how safe and strong they made each other feel. In this moment, it was like they were being embraced by the sun itself, they felt warm in their closeness, like something was melting away all of their fears – leaving them in this moment of stasis, there was no time, no day or night, no hurt or fear…all they had, and all they needed was each other. Regardless of what lay in store for them, Mary had one simple wish: that this wouldn't break them, and in the moment of this embrace, in this moment where she felt closer to him than ever before, she was sure they could do this, sure that they could push through the barriers. In this moment, everything felt like it was going to be okay.

It felt as if their bodies were melting together and their touch made the room grow warm. Bert nuzzled the top of her head and was complimented by the rosy scent of her flowing hair. The soft skin of Mary's cheek brushed tenderly against his shoulder and he could've sworn their hearts were beating in time…he began to realise just how much he cared for her.

"Mary, even if you get a job with the Banks…well, you can always stay 'ere with me" He muttered softly – his voice holding a hint of insecurity. Mary stayed quiet for a moment, processing what he had just said. "…Maybe I'm just bein' stupid, but I guess I'd just be nervous if you weren't around…I'd probably be worryin' like an idiot all the time -" He slowed his speech down when he realised that he was rambling nervously. "—Ah, just forget I said anythin'…"

Mary smiled to herself.

"Bert, you really are the sweetest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing -" She said presently, "And I will happily accept your generous offer…after I've spoken t the Banks family, we simply don't know what's going to happen yet"

"You're right" He said simply. He looked down at Mary and he saw her glittering eyes begin to grow heavy. "Get some rest" he said to her, taking on an almost parental tone. They lay back down onto the bed and allowed the blankets to embrace them. Mary shuffled backward slightly and let Bert wrap his arms around her as they felt the heavy weight of sleep begin to pull at them, leading them into the void.

 **0oooooooooo0**

Mary stirred awake to the sensation of sunlight across her skin - like a dozen warm hands. Although the sun lit London kindly, the air was still cool and a low morning mist hung throughout the city like a cobweb. A tired glance at the crooked clock informed her that it was nearing 9am, Mary's eyes widened slightly – she was never one to sleep for long and her usual routine had her up by 8am at the very latest; perhaps yesterday's stress wore her down more than she thought it would? Bert sat at his small coffee table gazing at her – a bag full of chalk sat by his feet.

"Mornin'" He said softly, which earned him a smile.

"You could have woken me, Bert, I've never been fond of wasting precious hours" she said, almost letting herself laugh slightly.

"I couldn't bear the thought of wakin' you when you looked so peaceful" He chuckled with a slight blush to his cheeks.

She flashed him a look that told him not to be so ridiculous, but it also showed thanks. Mary slid her legs out from under the blankets and as she stood in the room in nothing but her undergarments Bert began to sort through his bag of supplies. It didn't take Mary long to realise that he wasn't actually looking for anything, instead he was trying to make her think he was distracted. Mary felt her heart sink a little. She adored his polite nature and the respect he had for her, but she was somewhat confused by the fact that his level of comfort with her seemed to still be caged. However, she knew she couldn't blame him, things had been difficult on him and they weren't exactly in an everyday and easy-to-cope-with situation.

Still, they way she felt about him had not changed since that night they spent together; Mary would be lying if she said she didn't' have feelings for him and even with their current situation, there was a part of her that wanted them to work. But she would never put any pressure on him, she would – without any question – let him act in whatever way made him feel most comfortable; and most importantly, she would let him figure out his feelings in his own time…whatever they were. She dressed as quickly as she could, noting that Bert's eyes remained lazily locked onto the content of his bag the entire time; his eyes only fell upon her again when she began to redo her hair and makeup – a process which seemed more magical to him than any of her flying or jumping into chalk drawings.

He didn't think it was possible, but she seemed more beautiful to him with each passing day; he watched her transform herself into the practically perfect Mary Poppins that she always was, but to him, she always seemed that way. And that was the root of his turmoil, he wanted to be with her, but their relationship seemed so complex and – in a sense – unusual; they were in a strangely intimate situation, but nothing had ever really been formally defined between them. Yes they had spent the night together, but they never really said anything about it, not due to embarrassment or regret, they just didn't. Mary found herself spending more time with her charges or running errands – through no choice of her own – and so their time before she left for Bristol came in an even smaller dose. And when they did see each other the children Mary looked after were always there, so regretfully they never found the time or place to discuss the nature of their relationship before she left. And now she had returned with circumstances that had forced them together, and now they were left together in a relatively intimate situation, but they were walking on uncertain ground when it came to their feelings and what should be acted upon. When Bert shook away from his thoughts Mary was gazing at him with soft eyes, her hair and make up now done to perfection.

"You ready? I'll walk you down to Cherry tree lane" He said kindly.

"Thank you again, Bert" Was her reply. She walked over to where Bert had left her hat and coat, but once she had picked up her umbrella she realised that she had made another sloppy error. "Oh bother!" She cursed to herself. Bert's gaze shot to hers.

"What's wrong?"

"I appear to have left my carpet bag at Uncle Albert's house"

Bert moved over to her, a cocky smile was painted across his face.

"Now, 'ow on earth did Mary Poppins manage to do a silly thing like that?" He joked. She allowed herself to wear a minute smile, but she shook her head with disapproval.

"I last left Uncle Albert's to go and visit the doctor…I didn't expect to be told such monumental news and so I assumed I would return…but as soon as the doctor told me I was pregnant, I came straight here"

 _Pregnant._ He didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing Mary call herself pregnant.

"Well, it looks like we'll 'ave to make a slight detour doesn't it? Perhaps this would be a good time to tell Uncle Albert about…you know" The slight shuffle of his gaze told her what he meant. She looked up at him, her eyes flashing with nervousness, but when he smiled at her she quickly straightened herself up and became composed.

"Yes, I think that would be best" She said confidently.

 **0ooooooooo0**

The walk from Bert's flat to Uncle Albert's house went by too quickly for Mary's liking, she had walked there, her hand entwined with Bert's and her mind racing; she tried desperately for the most appropriate way to deliver the news to her Uncle, but soon she found herself at his door and was none the wiser. She felt strange, she knew that her Uncle would not become angry, but it was an embarrassing story to tell; she never expected that she would have to look her Uncle in the eye and tell him that she'd slept with her best friend – whom she has feelings for – and was now having his child. Worst of all she felt sick, she had been lucky enough to not experience any severe pregnancy symptoms whilst she was in Bristol, but now it appeared as if they were catching up to her as her stomach began to feel tender. But alas, this had to be done. As they entered the house, Bert squeezed her hand supportively.

The pair were both relieved to find that Albert was not spending his morning in mid air, but was instead sat contently at the table with a cup of tea. His eyes brightened when he saw Mary.

"Mary, my dear! -" He wrapped his arms around her, "—I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm sorry I didn't return yesterday, I do hope you weren't worried?"

"Don't worry, I got your message -" Albert turned to Bert and smiled, "—and thank you for looking after her"

"Not a problem" Bert said with a gracious – yet somewhat nervous – smile.

"I don't mean to be nosy, my dear, but do tell me what happened at the doctor's yesterday, I was concerned when you didn't come back"

Mary sighed as the trio sat down. Mary and Bert entwined their fingers underneath the table. As she looked across at her uncle Mary's heart began to pound, she had absolutely no idea what to say or how to say it. Should she start with what the doctor had told her? Should she start with her current relationship with Bert? Should she start with what happened between her and Bert a month ago? Surely that wouldn't be an appropriate topic to discuss? Not with her uncle! But her sudden and extremely unexpected pregnancy would need some kind of explanation.

"Right -" She began in her business-like tone, "—Well, unfortunately everything is quite convoluted and really quite unexpected, so I'm afraid I'm just going to have to be very straight forward with my explanation" She paused for the briefest of moments and Albert looked at her with loving worry. "Yesterday the doctor told me that I was pregnant, you see about a month ago, Bert and I…well, we spent some time together -" she said tentatively "— and I don't think I need to explain that part any further…so that really is all there is to say…I'm pregnant"

Bert and Mary looked across at Albert, like they were two young children that had broken their mother's antique vase; Albert looked down at the table for a moment, processing what he had just heard and pondering his response. He stood up from the table and without saying a word pulled Mary up from her chair and into a warm embrace.

"Mary, my dear, I know this must be difficult for you both, but…I'm happy for you! -" Mary raised her eyebrow slightly, she didn't know what to expect from her Uncle, but it wasn't that, those were the words you'd say to a husband and wife who were starting their family; Bert and Mary were in a different boat. Albert pulled back from the hug and his gaze bounced between the pair, "—I know this isn't a situation that you'd expect yourselves to be in, but I know you can make this work. I know how close you are and I know you'll stick together"

Mary suspected that there was a subplot to Uncle Albert's words, like he was not-so-secretly hoping that this event would drive them together and cause them to get married and live out a fairytale ending; but regardless, Mary was thankful for his kind words.

"I'm going to try and get another job for as long as I can, but regardless of whether or not I find employment, I think it's highly likely that I shall be staying with Bert for the foreseeable future…I hope you don't mind me leaving so suddenly?"

"Of course not, my dear, but I'll always be here if you need me for anything…that goes for both of you"

"Thank you, Uncle Albert" Mary said to him warmly.

"Yeah, thank you" Added Bert.

There was a brief moment of silence, Bert and Mary enjoyed the sensation of being momentarily stress-free, knowing that someone else close to them was offering support, in this time of difficulty, a third person was treasured by them, and it was also Uncle Albert, someone they were both close to and someone they knew who would do all they could to help.

"Oh, Mary, you left your carpet bag here" Albert informed her cheerfully.

"Yes, it was a rather foolish mistake on my part" She commented and Bert laughed quietly to himself.

"I won't be a moment" Albert said as he hurried upstairs to fetch the item in question. Bert stood up from his chair and placed a supportive hand on Mary's shoulder, she turned to face him, but his hand still rested on her.

"I think that went well" He said.

"It really is refreshing to know that we have someone else to support us, especially since this is uncharted territory for us"

"D'you think we'll be okay, Mary? We'll get through this alright won't we?" He asked softly, his voice traced with worry.

"I don't think I can make an accurate prediction, I really don't know what to expect regarding any of this -" She locked her eyes with his, "—but I do have this feeling…this feeling that tells me we will be okay, that we'll get through this" She smiled at him timidly, what she'd said was truthful, even if it wasn't as emotive as her inner monologue.

She wanted to tell him that she can't help but smile when he's around, that her heart flutters when he smiles at her; she wanted to tell him that over the past few years she found it harder and harder to claim that her feelings for him meant nothing more than a platonic friendship. But she refrained and kept herself promise of giving him space.

"I 'ave that feeling too" He replied simply.

"Here we go!" Announced Albert as he interrupted the more heartfelt mood of the pair, he trotted down the stairs – Mary's carpet bag in his hand. "I didn't look through it, but I know it wouldn't open for me anyway!" He chuckled. Mary took the carpet bag from him, opened it and examined it briefly.

"Everything seems to be in order" She announced to no one in particular.

"I don't suppose you two would be able to stay for a cup of tea?"

"Sorry, Uncle Albert, but I plan on meeting with the Banks family to discuss the possibility of any employment" She said simply.

"Yeah, an' I've gotta be down at the park to get my drawings done in time for the afternoon, that's the busiest time down the park" said Bert.

"Oh, such a shame, well, please do come back soon and take care of yourselves" Albert told them kindly as they moved towards the door.

"We will, and thank you" Bert replied.

Once they were back out onto the street Bert offered Mary his arm and she accepted it with a beautiful smile. The mist that clouded the city had since vanished and as they strolled through London the sun began to envelop them in its warm embrace. But Mary was yet again feeling nervous, she was still baffled at the effects this pregnancy had, all of a sudden everything became so uncertain, even something as simple as finding employment; this would be the first time that she would visit a family not knowing if they would take her on as their nanny or not. But she was also somewhat fearful of returning to the Banks family, it was incredibly rare for her to return to a family, but Jane and Michael were very special to her and she didn't want any extra heartache. But she was thankful that the fresh air seemed to relieve her of her nausea.

"Did you see Jane and Michael much whilst I was away?" She questioned.

"Not too often, I saw them with their mother in the park every now an' then, but she still keeps busy with her campaignin'…I spoke to 'em a couple of times, they once asked me where you were an' if you'd be comin' back"

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them that you 'ad to leave, even though you would've stayed if you could, I told 'em that another family needed your help, but I told them that you would be back one day…after all, London is your true home"

"Does their father still make time for them?"

"Oh sure, they said 'e is still busy with the bank, but 'e always spends some time with them most evenings and takes them around London to see the sights…or feed the birds"

Mary smiled lightly.

"I must admit, the notion of seeing them again does make me rather nervous"

"Wold you really expect yourself to feel any other way?"

Mary was quiet for a moment as she let Bert's words resonate with her, he was right, it would be more peculiar if she _didn't_ feel nervous, after all, this was another family that loved her and another family that she had to leave.

"I think you might be right"

"But don't be nervous about 'em not hiring you again, because they'd be mad not to"

"You're very kind, Bert -" then she sighed, "- but I fear that things may not be so straightforward"

"And even if they aren't, even if the Banks family make the foolish mistake of turinin' down the services of the great Mary Poppins, you know you'll always 'ave me around!" He smiled down at her lovingly; his eyes were sparkling with child-like magic.

"What on earth did I do to deserve you?" She asked quietly.

"I should be asking you the same question"

The pair finally turned into cherry tree lane, but the street seemed lonely without its signature pink blossoms adding the joyous colour of spring to the surroundings. They stopped outside of the correct house and found it in a refreshing and peaceful silence. The pair turned and faced each other.

"You know, after thinkin' about what Albert said, I'm starting to think that this whole…situation we're in might not be so much of a bad thing…-" Bert said shyly.

Mary inhaled sharply through surprise at his words, but after pondering it for a few seconds, she realised that the surprise she felt was pleasant.

"-…I know it's only been a day, an' maybe I feel this way because nothin' too serious has 'appened yet…maybe I'm just bein' naïve; but when I stop and think about it all, I'm scared, but almost in a good way. I can't put it into words, Mary, but I'm not angry about any of this, it doesn't make me feel frustrated or even annoyed in the slightest…instead I just feel…content with it all…I mean, I'm not glad that I accidentally got you pregnant, but there's just somethin' about it all that almost makes me want to…smile" His words were so tentative and cautions; Mary could tell there was more he was trying to say. She laced her hands in his.

"After all of our discussions, after all of the support you offered me…well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't starting to feel the same -" they smiled warmly at each other, "—and perhaps you're right, perhaps these more positive feelings are being driven by inexperience or naivety, but if that is the case, then I want to stay naïve" She told him.

They stood facing each other for what seemed like the longest time – their eye contact never broke, they just focused on the person in front of them, slowly becoming aware of the atmosphere around them. A strong sense of possibility hung heavily around them and it created a palpable force that seemed to draw them closer to each other. But like always they were stuck in that void of not knowing what to do, not knowing how the other felt; but they were conflicted by their affections for the other. Bert looked down on her, his mind screaming at him to kiss her, his lips aching to be on hers. The tension was broken when Bert said,

"Come an' see me as soon as you can and let me know 'ow it goes"

"Of course" Replied Mary, seeming almost disappointed by his words.

They gave each other one final smile before Bert turned and strolled almost reluctantly towards the park. Mary watched him go, her mind racing over what had just happened. They both felt it, that perfect romantic cliché; that moment when two people are staring at each other and time stops around them as all they can focus on is the person that stands in front of them. When all they want to do is wrap their arms around each other and lock their lips together.

They had definitely both felt it. But neither one of them made a move, she began to question Bert's intentions, his wants, but pondered the possibility of him following the same philosophy as her; maybe he thought she didn't want anything more? She wondered if things would move forward…sure when they had spent the night together they had practically came to the unspoken agreement that they both felt the same way about each other; but things were different now. They hadn't seen each other for a month, they never had the time to discuss their 'relationship' – and now she was back in his life with an unborn child and a complex situation that seemed to put everything else on hold; that seemed to throw them into an ocean of uncertainty…and it was getting harder to stay afloat. She watched him walk away, pondering whether or not she should just call out to him, or even run to him…

Instead she turned away and walked over to the door of the Banks household. She stood there for a few moments, contemplating what she may have to face on the other side, but she knew that dwelling on the possibilities would only exacerbate her trepidation. She rang the doorbell and waited until the door swung open in a manner that seemed to represent the pride of the household. The first thing Mary saw was the somewhat disgruntled face of Ellen; the maid opened her mouth to say something, but once her eyes fell upon Mary's face she gasped and fell back several steps.

"Good morning, Ellen -" Mary greeted in her business tone, "—I was wondering is Mrs Banks was home?"

Ellen stuttered with her words for a moment, for she never expected to see the apparently magical nanny return.

"You're—you're that last nanny…that Poppins lady!" She gasped.

"Indeed I am, although it's Mary Poppins, in case you forgot" Mary's tone was not rude, but it was formal. "Is Mrs Banks home?" She repeated.

"Oh, yes she is…uh, please, come in" She beckoned.

"Thank you"

As soon as Mary stepped inside she seemed to be hit with yet another sense of nausea and she suspected that that cause was not the fact that she had returned to the Banks family. She silently analysed how she felt, becoming alarmed that it may worsen, but after a few moments she was sure that she wouldn't have to rush off suddenly. However, the sensation of her stomach twisting was making her head feel light and her breathing became deeper.

"Mrs Banks! -" Ellen called, "The caller is for you! It's Mary Poppins!"

"Oh, wonderful!" a voice called from a room upstairs. Soon the unmistakable figure of Winifred Banks came practically bounding down the stairs.

"Oh, Mary Poppins I'm so glad you're here!"

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Banks" Mary extended her arm for a hand shake, but was instead met with Winifred's arms around her shoulders. The sudden force took Mary by surprise and made her wince and the extra pressure that was being applied to her delicate stomach – increasing the nausea somewhat. Still everything remained under control.

"So, I'm simply dying to know, have you decided to accept my offer?" Winifred asked with a beaming smile, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Before I can accept your offer I feel there is something very important I must discuss with you, is there somewhere we can sit and talk privately?"

"Of course, we can go into the dining room" Winifred announced as she marched off through the house. As they walked towards the dining room Mary noticed that both Ellen and Mrs Brill were eyeing her with surprise and curiosity; she suspected that they would listen in on what she was about to say to Mrs Banks. The pair sat at the corner of the obnoxiously large dinner table; out of the corner of her eye Mary's suspicions were confirmed when she saw the curious head of Ellen peek out from the doorway.

"What is it you wish to discuss, Mary Poppins?"

Once again Mary found herself in this same situation, having to sit down and speak about a topic that had already affected her so much over the past two days…the past month even. It was like exhausting déjà vu; but out of everyone she had told so far, it was Winifred that she was most clueless of, she had never had any kind of personal conversation with her before, but she hoped that she wouldn't be one to judge.

"Well, Mrs Banks, it's all a bit complicated so please be patient with me -" Mary began. Winifred nodded in response. "—Well, I spent some time thinking about your employment offer and I would like to accept, however, since we last spoke there have been a few…developments that I feel I should inform you about, once I have done so I would like you to reconsider your offer as a feel that what I'm about to tell you will alter things quite drastically" Mary soon realised how rudely enigmatic she was being. But Winifred just sat there; worry and intrigue began to wash across her face.

"Is this about your visit to the doctor, Mary Poppins? You're not ill are you?"

"No, thankfully I'm not ill, but I am in fact pregnant"

As soon as the words left her mouth there was a mumble of disbelief from the two badly hidden servants, but Mary kept her eyes focused on Winifred – whose expression was a confusing mixture of shock and delight.

"Oh, that is simply wonderful, Mary Poppins! Congratulations!" Winifred said with glee. Mary smiled, but was unsure of how to react, this was the first time someone she had told reacted with nothing but pure bliss; but of course, to Winifred this was not a scandalous occurrence that would test the strength of two friends, no, for her it was just a woman starting a family. From Winifred's more innocent perspective this was the best thing that could've happened to Mary Poppins.

"I must say it is rather unexpected, it wasn't even aware that you were married!"

"I've never really been one to talk about my private affairs" She said flippantly.

"But I've never even seen you wearing a wedding ring"

 _Oh._

"I prefer not to wear it when I'm working…I'd hate for it to get lost or damaged" She excused.

"Oh, of course!" Winifred smiled, "Do you mind me asking who the lucky man is?"

Mary wore a small smile, "Not at all, his name is Bert -"

"Oh, Bert! Do you mean that nice man who flooded our house with chimney sweeps?"

"Yes, that's him" Mary replied, and let out the smallest of laughs.

"Well, Mary Poppins, Bert seems simply lovely; it was ever so good of him to look after the children when it was your day off! You must be a very lucky lady?"

"I am" Mary said simply. And it was true she was lucky, she knew of few people who would support a woman in the same situation as her, to stay by her say the way he did, it was the epitome of chivalry and kindness. She promised herself that whether Bert was her friend or something more, she would never take him for granted.

"How far along are you?" Was Winifred's next question, and it sliced through Mary's thoughts instantly.

"Well, I believe I'm coming up to my second month"

"Oh, you've got ages to go yet, mind you, it does fly by!" Winifred's words were said with cheer, but they sent a stabbing sense of alarm through Mary. "Have you been feeling unwell at all?"

"I've been feeling a bit uneasy today…but I assure you it's nothing"

"Are you quite sure, Mary Poppins? I would simply hate for you become ill"

"I assure you I'm fine…but what I would like to know is if you would still consider offering me a position as your family's nanny? I realise that my condition means that it would only be part time work for a few months – which isn't at all convenient -"

"Oh nonsense, Mary Poppins, I know that Jane and Michael will be absolutely delighted to have you back, as would I"

"That's very kind of you Mrs Banks, but don't you think it would be best to discuss this with your husband first?" As Mary suggested this the happiness dropped from Winifred's face slightly, they both knew that George would be less than happy to hear that the nanny that left his children without a single goodbye was back and asking for a part time job due to her pregnancy.

"You're right…normally I wouldn't say anything and would just tell him that he needs to get used to it after he's home from work, but I really don't think I can keep this from him" Said Winifred sadly. Mary nodded slowly. "I'll call him on the phone, saves you waiting all day"

Winifred left her seat before Mary could respond. Mary felt a twist of fear in her chest, she was humbled to hear that Winifred was willing to take her back without a second thought, but she knew that the mind of George Banks was not an easy one to convince and feared that a rejection was soon to find her.

"Hello? George?" She heard Winifred say.

"Winifred what an earth are you phoning me for? It's only eleven O'clock in the morning!"

"I am sorry dear, but I need to talk to you about something important"

"Well, as long as it doesn't take long" He said with a frustrated sigh.

"You see, Dear, when I was out campaigning yesterday I bumped into Mary Poppins…"

"Mary Poppins? Why didn't you say so? Did you ask her why she left my children so upset?" His tine began to grow into anger.

"I did"

"And what did she say?"

"She said that she needed to move on, that Jane and Michael no longer needed her…I think she may have been right, dear…"

"Nonsense! I didn't hire her to spend little more than a month with my children and then have her leave when she decided that the time is right"

"I offered her another job" Winifred announced abruptly.

"You did what?" He squawked.

"I offered her another job, she told me that she didn't have any work at the moment and she made Jane and Michael so happy…so I offered her another job"

"And you did this without consulting me?"

"I didn't think it would matter, after all, you weren't displeased with her work the first time" Winifred reasoned.

"I suppose you're right -" George sighed, "—and what did she say in return?"

"Well, she's currently at the house, she's willing to accept the position but she's told me that I need to reconsider my offer"

"And why must you do that?"

"Well, she says that she's only able to work part time…"

"What would be the point in a part time nanny?" George laughed.

"I know it does sound a bit silly, but think about it, Jane and Michael are at school a lot of the time and they don't need as much attention anymore…even you can't deny how much better their behaviour has been after their time with Mary Poppins"

"Well, when you put it like that…I suppose it does make a bit of sense…but I still don't understand why she should only offer to work part time, sounds awfully lazy if you ask me!"

"She's not lazy dear…"

"Well, what's her excuse?"

"She's pregnant"

There was a brief pause.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Mary Poppins is pregnant, that's why she came down. She told me all of this so that I could reconsider my offer and then decide if I still wanted her to work for us, isn't that considerate of her?"

"Considerate? I think you've misunderstood the cheek of the woman!"

"Want on earth are you talking about, George?"

"She leaves our children without saying goodbye and then turns up half a year later pregnant and expecting us to give her a job!"

"It's not like that at all, Dear, she doesn't expect anything from us"

"Well, I feel like I should have a discussion with her before this goes any further. Winifred, I'm coming home." He announced.

"What? But what about the bank?"

"The bank will have to wait"

"You're being ridiculous, George!"

"I'll be home in ten minutes" He said assertively before hanging up the phone.

Winifred walked back over to Mary and found that she had barely moved from the position she left her in. She sat back down opposite the nanny. Mary's eyes looked tried.

"Is everything alright?" Mary asked politely.

"George says he's going to come home because he wants to talk with you…but he didn't sound too angry when I told him so I'm sure he'll agree to let you work for us!" Winifred said with a smile; Mary had to admit that she did admire Mrs Banks' undying optimism. "Now, about your working hours, do you have any preferences?"

"Shouldn't we wait to hear what Mr Banks says first?"

"Oh there's no harm in simply discussing the matter!"

"As you wish…however, I think it would be best for you to decide as I'm already going to have a large amount of time off"

"Well, as I said to George, Jane and Michael are at school a lot these days, so weekdays will be rather empty, we'd only really need you in the mornings and evenings…and we're rarely busy on Sundays, George doesn't go to work and even the campaign slows down somewhat…-" Winifred continued to mull over different possibilities in her mind, "—How would you feel about three weekdays – perhaps Monday, Wednesday and Friday and every Saturday?"

"That sounds quite sufficient" She replied with a smile,

"And if this become too tiring for you we'll simply cut back on your hours" Winifred added.

"That's greatly appreciated, Mrs Banks"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Mary Poppins?" Questioned Winifred as she noticed Mary's cheeks had turned unusually pale.

"I'm quite alright" She replied.

"You really should take it easy, you know, the first two months can be the worst for sickness and exhaustion…you know, when I was carrying Michael I barely had enough strength to walk to the park with Jane!" She explained whimsically. A cape of trepidation hung over Mary again.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be perfectly okay"

Winifred was about to speak again when they heard the sound of the front door opening and George Banks entered the room with a stoic expression. He barely acknowledged Winifred and kept his cool gaze fixed on Mary.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr Banks; I hope you've been well?"

"Quite well thank you"

"I understand that you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, I do indeed…there are many things that I would like to ask you, Mary Poppins but I suppose I should start with the most obvious one…why is it that you left my children without so much as a single goodbye?" He questioned loudly.

"As I said to your wife, Jane and Michael had learnt all of their lessons and they were spending more time with the both of you…they no longer needed me, none of you did"

"And whose authority gave you permission to decide to leave when you fancied?"

"My own authority, Sir" She replied confidently.

"Well, I really don't think it was a question of whether or not you thought my children 'needed' you – do you have any idea how upset they were?"

"I can only imagine, and I do apologise for any upset that I may have caused -"

"Then I can only continue to wonder why you didn't stay?"

"And I can only continue you to wonder how you were able to neglect your children for so many years and how you can still be angry with me now, even after that has all changed" Mary remained completely calm with her speech, but the words that left her lips caused heavy tension to hang through the room – it's weight being felt by all. George fell silent. "Mr Banks I am not here to start arguments, nor am I here to insult you, I'm here because your wife asked me to come back. I'm going to be completely honest with you, I didn't want to leave Jane and Michael, I really cared for them, but please just understand that I _had_ to leave, it was for the best...-" She paused briefly, no one else said anything, "-… I was, quite frankly, overjoyed when Mrs Banks offered me a position here, your family, _all_ of you, brought me great joy and I would simply hate to be turned away…-"

Mary wasn't usually this emotive in any situation that resembled this, but her words were true, she did love Jane and Michael like they were her own children. The Banks family had given her wonderful memories; even Mr Banks made her smile sometimes.

"-…I know it must seem awfully rude of me to return out of the blue and ask for another job, and I understand that a part time and pregnant nanny must seem extremely unappealing, but…I wouldn't have accepted your wife's offer if I didn't need to, or if I didn't want to. I don't just want this job because of the money, I want this job because I regret how heartbroken Jane and Michael must have been when I left…I can only apologise for that…" Mary trailed off; she had nothing more to say.

The heavy silence continued to hang throughout the house, and the only sound that accompanied their thoughts was the tense ticking of the clock. George stood and thought over every word that had left Mary's mouth, this had come from a woman that had insisted she never explained anything; yet she had just stood there and spilled out her soul to them. He had heard the emotion in her voice and had seen the brief flashes of desperation in her eyes.

"Mary Poppins -" George began, "—it would be a pleasure to have you some back and work for us" He said with a small, but genuine smile. Winifred beamed at him excitedly.

"Thank you, Mr Banks, I am incredibly grateful" Mary said with a gracious nod. Winifred moved over to Mary – still smiling brightly.

"Jane and Michael won't be home for a few hours so there's no point you waiting around here all day…besides, it's Tuesday so it only makes sense for you to start tomorrow, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, Mrs Banks" Mary had rather hoped to see the children the same say, but her feelings of sickness began to weigh heavy on her shoulders, and so she agreed to return tomorrow morning. She began to make her way over to the door – umbrella and carpet bag in hand - when she heard George call her name.

"Mary Poppins"

"Yes, Mr Banks?"

He flashed her a quick smile.

"Congratulations!"

 **Author's notes: Fun fact, I had to go onto a medical website to look up when specific pregnancy side effects occur...it looks great on my internet history!**

 **Another fun fact, I was at a pride festival the other day and I watched a drag queen perform "Let's go fly a kite" - it was the most fabulous thing I've ever seen!**

 **Anyway, like I said before I really, really hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review as they help me to keep writing!**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Phew! Okay, I think there's quite a lot packed into his chapter, but I don't think it's too overwhelming...hopefully I'm right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Please leave a review so I know if you liked it or not! :)

 **Come What May - Chapter 3**

As Mary stepped out onto the street she sighed and a strong sense of relief washed over her like a soothing wave. She felt as if a weight had dropped from her shoulders and she felt fully relaxed for the first time since the news of her pregnancy. She began to walk towards park, knowing full well that Bert would still be there, she felt a slight surge of excitement move through her, like a child with butterfly sensations. She knew he'd be happy for her, not just because it would reduce the possibility of them facing any sort of financial strain; but she knew that he would gift her a smile that would sparkle in the sunlight, a smile that would tell her how proud he was, how happy he was. He would give her a smile that would silently speak a thousand words.

As she neared the park she saw him kneeling on the ground, his gentle eyes fixated on his creations; his artistic hands brushed lightly with the chalk and given enough time, he could transform the rough ground of London into something beautiful. He could make it into something you could lose yourself in, a colourful meadow or a glittering circus…he could make you forget all of your troubles. To Mary, that was truly magical. Her heart warmed at the sight of him, the man that was like no other she knew, the man she adored. She stood behind him, merely a few feet away and simply marvelled at his craft. She had always told him that she could watch him for hours and become amazed as he transformed something rugged into something artistically stunning.

Mary felt her lips pull into a smile, the kind of smile that is uncontrollable; even if she didn't want it there she knew it would stay. He had that miraculous effect on her, this unknown ability to make everything bad melt away when he so much as looked at her, to cause a blush to rise to her cheeks; she wished that she could bottle this feeling, and bottle the way he always looked at her in return. These moments that made her unconditionally happy. Mary took a few steps forward and allowed her shadow to cast over his work. Bert stopped drawing immediately and felt a smile sweep across his face, the same kind of smile that Mary wore. He stood up and looked at her adoringly.

"Back so soon, Mary?"

"It would appear so" She said, almost shyly.

"Well don't leave me 'anging in suspense, what did the Banks say?" His every word was accompanied with a confident smile, as if he knew that Mary was brining good news. Mary kept smiling back.

"Well, you seem to have a pretty good idea already -" she teased, "—but to cut a terribly long story short the Banks family kindly offered me some part time employment!" She announced proudly.

Bert strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Mary winced again, her nausea still manifesting within her, but the security of Bert's embrace was too dream-like to ask him to stop.

"I'm so proud of you!" He beamed as he pulled away. Mary blushed slightly.

"I really didn't do anything; it's the Banks family we have to thank"

"'ow did Mr Banks handle everythin'? I know he's different since last time, but I know 'e wasn't the most understandin' fella…" Bert said tentatively.

"It's safe to say that he was rather fractious about it at first, I was quite sure that he'd send me away, but after a bit of a one sided discussion on my part, he seemed to come around to the idea…" She smirked. Bert moved his hands to rest lightly on her shoulders.

"I'm glad to 'ear it…did either of 'em ask anythin' about…well…us?"

 _Us._

"Naturally Mrs Banks inquired and I kept true to our story and said that we were in fact married…she fondly reminisced about when you flooded their house with chimney sweeps!"

Bert smiled with childlike embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"As for Mr Banks, well, he didn't get much of a chance to speak, but I'm sure he will be told soon enough"

"Are you okay with all of this, Mary?"

"What do you mean?"

"Living this lie…we don't 'ave to, you know?"

It sounded like an accidental proposal.

"Bert, after all that's happened over the past two days, a small lie about the nature of our relationship is the least of my worries" She gave him a half smile.

' _What exactly is our relationship?' was what he wanted to ask her so desperately._

Instead he just smiled and said,

"You're right…so 'ow long are you gonna be workin' for them?"

"Well, we didn't specify a longitudinal period, but I'll be with the Banks family in the mornings and evening every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and then full days on Saturday. I start tomorrow."

"Is that gonna be alright for you, you know, later on?"

Mary blushed as his concern for her.

"Mrs Banks assured me that my duties can be rearranged to something less strenuous if needed" her breathing was deep as she spoke from the dull twisting in her stomach.

"Good, I don't want you collapsing on me" He laughed slightly. Mary let herself chuckle too.

"Well, I'll try my best to stay upright"

"Oh, do Jane and Michael know about you?"

"They weren't there when I arrived; they're at school most of the time now"

"What about you bein' pregnant? Is Mrs Banks gonna tell 'em?"

"I would assume so, they're old enough to understand…if she doesn't I suppose I'll have to tell them, it would be most inappropriate not to"

"And they'd find out sooner or later"

"Exactly"

Mary suspected that out of everyone she had told telling Jane and Michael would the most challenging…after Bert, of course. She didn't know why, perhaps it was because they were young, or perhaps it was because for the longest time she had loved them like her own children…and now she was on the way to really having her own child. She felt goose bumps travel up her arms, but Bert gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't normally admit it, but yes, I am"

"It'll be okay, you know?"

Mary looked up into his eyes and instantly knew that he was right. And she knew that even if everything did collapse they would be there to carry each other through it.

"Perhaps a nice stroll through a chalk drawing will make you feel better?" He suggested with a raised eyebrow.

My smiled and shook her head lightly, she was always amazed at his positive attitude towards everything; of course, he knew the appropriate times to act as such, but sometimes his cheery way of thinking came as a pleasant surprise.

"Are you sure that's the best idea, Bert? It's nearly midday and you said yourself that it was the best time to be working in the park…"

"Mary, I'm perfectly happy with being a few tuppence poorer if it means you're happy"

Again Mary began to ask herself the question that she never seemed to have an answer for…what on earth did she do to deserve Bert? She took his hand with a euphoric smile and headed towards his drawings.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

George Banks knew that he was expected to return to the bank, but instead he found himself stood against the fireplace replaying his exchange with Mary Poppins over and over in his head. He found himself faced with so many questions and his understanding of this woman was decaying more and more as the minutes passed.

He still felt hurt over the upset that she had caused his two children – regardless of whether or not it was intentional - and still held the strong opinion that her decision to leave was unprofessional and unjustified, he thought it was preposterous that she thought she had the right to bend the rules of her own employment without any kind of negotiation; after all, he was a man and the head of the household. But he felt something change after she had spoken to him, like he had gained a whole new kind of respect for her. Of course, he didn't disrespect women, and he certainly did not disrespect Mary Poppins; but she had spoken with such passion, he had never really seen that in her before, she always presented herself as being so calm and collected. He admired her fearless attitude, that desire to fight for what she wanted; it was that very same attitude that made him adore his wife.

But he had this twisting sense of confusion every time he thought about her coming back to work for them, he had to admit that he didn't know her all that well, but he had never expected her to get pregnant; obviously it was a normal developmental step that practically every woman went through, but to George, she seemed so dedicated to her work, he was sure that she wouldn't give it up to have children…at least not for a while longer. And then his next question hit him suddenly, was the woman married?! He had never heard her mention any husband and he would've made sure to enquire about his nanny's personal life, after all, he didn't want a married nanny that would be too distracted by her husband. Of course, now he'd manage to hire a pregnant and part time nanny. He shook his head lightly, if his children hadn't of been so fond of her he would've sent her away without a second thought. Some would call him cold hearted, but he saw it as being rational.

"Winifred" he called. She was by his side almost instantly; her mood had heightened almost annoyingly since Mary had returned.

"I forgot to ask whilst she was still here, but…Mary Poppins is married, isn't she?" He asked almost nervously.

"Why of course she is, George, she's married to Bert"

"Who on earth is Bert?"

"You know, that nice chimney sweep that looked after Jane and Michael once"

"What? You mean that childish buffoon that let also those chimney sweeps dance around the house?"

"Yes, that one" Winifred said with an innocent smile.

"Hmmm, I might have guessed, they're just as ridiculous as each other" He scoffed.

"Now, George, that's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Perhaps so…-" he reflected, "—still, it's nice to know that Mary Poppins is in fact married" he stated.

"Come now, George, would it _really_ matter if she wasn't married?"

"Of course it would, you have to be a frightfully immoral person to go around having those kinds of…relations outside of a marriage bed. Just think, if a person can happily sleep with a man out of wedlock, well, then she'd happily do that with the rest of London!" He barked.

"Oh, don't exaggerate!"

"Off to those insane asylums, that's where people like that belong!"

"Now, George! How could you be so insensitive?!"

"I hardly think I'm -"

"—you know, George, sometimes women don't always have a choice in these matters, sometimes they are met with tragedy and no one to will help them…" Winifred trailed off as she saw the expression on her husband's face drop.

"You're quite right…I apologise…" He said quietly. She flashed him a quick smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Mrs Pankhurst and her daughter are holding a rally and it would be quite rude of me to be late!" She began to practically march towards the door and whistled a familiar tune.

"Oh for goodness sake, what kind of militant escapades are you up to now?" He called behind her.

"Nothing too serious, dear" were her final words before the door closed behind her. George sighed and almost smiled, there was that fire that he respected.

"Ellen -" he called, "—I'm heading back to work now so don't for get to bring the children home from school"

"Yes, Mr Banks" She replied in a dry tone.

He almost smiled at her sarcasm too. Perhaps it was some mystical power that Mary Poppins possessed, but he could feel that happiness rise both within and around him. He walked out onto the street and found that the air had grown warmer, something almost magical was in the air, but he really couldn't figure out why he had started to feel so good. London was beginning to grown busier with the afternoon crowds and horses trotted proudly along the roads with admirable guests in tow. A slight breeze picked up as he round towards the park and golden leaves spiralled around him like a gentle tornado. Children younger than his own ran with carefree excitement around the park or let their kites soar in the autumnal breeze; at this point in time, he would've believed that the entire world felt happy.

He saw families on afternoon strolls and his mind drifted past Mary Poppins, he thought that even if her current situation made for almost pointless employment he was glad that she was coming back as he was grateful for all that she did for his family. Not only had she made his children so happy, but she had opened his eyes to the loving family he was lucky enough to have. His wife whom he loved and his two beautiful children that simply wanted to be loved…He now knew why he felt so happy; it was because the woman that had changed his life for the better was now returning. As he walked past the park George noticed two or three dainty chalk drawings displayed on the pavement, he took the time to look at them when he noticed something scrawled next to them in white letters.

' _All donations are greatly appreciated!_

 _~ Bert!'_

George began to wonder if this explained all of the nonsense stories Jane and Michael told him about them jumping into chalk drawings and participating in horse races and fox hunts.

' _Seems like this husband of Mary Poppins' is quite a jack-of-all-trades, a chimney sweep and a screever!" he thought to himself humorously._

He looked around for the man in question with the hope of leaving a donation, but was puzzled when he found the area absent with no sign of Bert. He frowned before carrying on with his journey.

' _Perhaps another time?"_

 **0oooooooooooo0**

Mary and Bert sat at the top of a hill that overlook endless fields filled with the most luscious green grass, a gentle breeze carried bird song through the air and whipped around their bodies and awoke them to the nature stimulated their senses. Trees danced in that self same breeze, creating a smooth visual illusion that would calm even the most tense of people. The horizon appeared to go on forever, as if it really were just field after field, with each one holding something new to discover. By looking hard enough Mary could just catch a glimpse of chimney smoke from picturesque cottages spiralling into the sky – like a flock of birds creating art. The sky was an abundance of the most calming blue tones with families of clichéd fluffy clouds as company. Mary let her hands rest on the grass beneath her; it was soft to the touch, like nature's very own cushion. Bert looked over at Mary, her profile was framed beautifully by the sunlight as she gazed out over the fields, and the wind caused her hair to flutter gently within its rigid bun. She wore a lacy lilac dress that he'd drawn especially for her, it framed her figure generously and he was quite sure that he'd never seen anything so stunning. He felt himself smile, wishing that he could capture this moment forever.

"Mary Poppins, you look absolutely beautiful!" He said with a shy smile. Mary blushed fiercely and turned to look at him.

"Honestly?" She asked him quietly.

"Would I ever lie to you, Mary?" He commented softly and she gave him an adoring smile. "Talk to me, Mary" He said.

"About what?"

"Tell me why you're feelin' nervous about Jane and Michael"

Mary was defensively silent for a moment and her gaze moved to the ground, but she knew what Bert was trying to do; he'd convinced her to jump into the drawing so that they could be alone, thus making her feel safe and relaxed, so that when she spoke about her problems they seemed less real. She was mildly embarrassed about how she felt, but she knew that talking about it would help her.

"I think it's rather difficult to explain…it think it's because I'm going back to them, Mrs Banks has assured me numerous times that they're not upset with me, but sometimes I can picture them giving me this look that shows the hurt and distrust in their eyes…leaving a family has always been hard, but leaving Jane and Michael was definitely the hardest…those two were special to me, more special than any other child had been…and I know they're going to ask me why I left, and I'm going to have to look at them and give them an answer that doesn't make sense, even if it's the truth. But the one thing that truly scares me, is the possibility of them resenting me; if I go there and they say they don't want me around because I hurt them…-" Mary's voice was starting to crack, "—I don't think I could bear it…"

Mary started to cry. Bert couldn't bear to see her like this, it made his heart ache. Bert snaked his arms around her and pulled her body into his, he held her there securely and let her cry into his jacket. Her smoothed one of his hands up and down her back and tried his best to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Bert -" she whimpered, "—this is so unlike me…"

"Hey, shhhh, it's okay, it's okay" he soothed.

"I think this pregnancy is messing with my emotions" Mary continued to cry into him and she could feel his words hot against the side of her head.

"I can't imagine 'ow difficult this must be for you…"

"I'll be fine…I'm just not feeling my usual self at the moment" she tried to excuse through her tears.

"Mary, I 'ave always admired your strength and perseverance, but this is new for us both and it's going to take its toll on you more than me…and that really make me upset…maybe you should take it easy for a few days?"

Mary's tears began to slow, but she kept her face pressed against Bert's chest and he held onto her protectively.

"I'll be fine Bert, I'm just being stupidly emotional…it'll pass just as soon as it came"

"It's not stupid, Mary, you can't control any of this, so promise me that if you feel like it's getting too much for you, then you'll take a step back…true strength is knowing when you need to ask for help" She had finally managed to stop her tears and she moved her head so that she could look up at him, "Promise me?" He repeated.

"I promise" she squeaked. He leaned in to her and feathered a kiss on her cheek and he let his lips linger there.

Mary's eyes snapped shut and the feeling of his lips against her skin and she found herself scandalously imagining his lips moving across to her own. But a kiss on the cheek was all he gave her. Bert had thought about being bold enough to kiss her properly, to kiss her in the way that he wanted to, but to take advantage of her in such an emotional state would be the last thing he would ever do to her; and even if the circumstance had been different he was still laced with fear. Every time they were close to each other in this way they could feel some unspoken force pulling them together and their minds begin daring them to take things that one step further.

When Bert's lips rested on Mary's cheek his mind began to ask him what could happen if his kisses got closer and closer to her lips, asking him if she would do it or if he would have to. His mind almost worked against the voice of reason, like a Freudian disaster. He felt like his mind was telling him to move things forward at a pace that would almost be invisible, just to see if she would return his gestures and feelings. But he dared himself not to listen to his mind's wants.

Sure he had kissed her on the night she came back to London, but they were both in emotional states with the new and terrifying news of her pregnancy; they both felt more level headed about everything now and more driven by reason. Yet they were still so confused about each other, it almost seemed ridiculous that two people could make love to each other and practically decide that they want this kind of relationship and then let that agreement fall into the shadows, after all, their feelings hadn't changed. But the prospect of a baby added so many twists into the mix, a new dynamic between them. They had already forced each other into a pregnancy and parental commitment; they didn't want to complicate the matter further by forcing the other into a relationship that they might not want.

"Sometimes I still feel scared about all of this" Mary admitted quietly. Bert left the tip of his nose resting against Mary's cheek.

"I do too, Mary…do you think it'll pass with time? Do you think it'll get easier?"

"I think we'll learn to adjust with each new step"

"I think it's normal to be scared" He whispered.

"So do I"

Bert swallowed hard and finally pulled his face away from hers, but he kept her held tightly in his arms. They spent a long amount of time simply admiring the view in front of them – which allowed them to both compose themselves and let their heightened emotions fall. It was a long time before one of them spoke again.

"I'll be drawing in the park for the rest of the week, so you can bring Jane an' Michael down at some point if you like…it'd be nice to see 'em again"

"I might just do they, I'm sure they'd love to see you too"

"I'll make sure to draw up some somethin' extra exciting for 'em" he said with a smile.

"You're an absolute star, Bert!"

"I try my best!" He joked.

He loved this, when they could just sit, talk and laugh with each other, with no worries about anything or anyone else. When they could just be themselves.

"It's beautiful here" Mary commented – finding it impossible to draw her eyes away from the stunning scenery that Bert had drawn for them. It was then that Bert stood up, gazed down at Mary and offered her his hand.

"What on earth are you doing, Bert?" Mary asked with a slight laugh.

"Dance with me, Mary" He requested softly.

"You can't be serious?" She questioned with a slight laugh.

But Bert just kept giving her his token smile, that smile that made her heart light. After only a few seconds she gave in and took his hand graciously. He pulled her up to him gently and he took one hand into hers and let his other slid to her waist. They began to gently move around the hill – their bodies staying close. They swayed to the light force of the wind and kept their eyes locked. Dancing was something that certainly wasn't new to them, almost every time they met they found themselves waltzing through one of Bert's drawings; it was a comfortable closeness that they both enjoyed – another one of those moments that made the rest of the world go silent. Mary loved the way they moved perfectly in time, it was almost otherworldly. But Mary began to feel her stomach knot and twist once again and her head felt light. Bert could see the colour dropping from her face.

"Mary, are you okay?"

She stumbled forward slightly and landed into his arms, she gripped onto his shoulders for support and Bert let her lean on him completely until she could steady herself.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

Mary blinked several times and ran a hand across her forehead.

"I've been feeling quite nauseated all day, I guess it just caught up with me quite suddenly" She said, almost trying to brush it off.

"You should've said somethin'"

"It really hasn't been as bad as it might sound…-" she reasoned, "—it's only now that it's starting to affect me more severely"

"I'm taking you back 'ome" He told her.

Normally Mary would have protested and ensured him that she was fine, but the sickness she was feeling seemed to grow worse.

"I think that might be best" she said weakly.

Before they knew it they back on the streets of London with that same gentle breeze caressing their bodies – their normal clothes now returned to them. Bert wrapped his arm supportively around her shoulder and led her back towards his flat as quick as they both could go; Mary managed to walk upright for the journey, but felt almost as if she could collapse. She hated this feeling of instability, this helplessness that she was eliciting.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her at several intervals.

"I'm okay" She would breathe back. She had to admit that Bert may have been overreacting, but the compassion he showed for her almost made her weep.

It wasn't long until they found themselves entering Bert's flat and Mary instantly sat on the bed, her head still feeling light – like a painful icy sensation across her forehead that forced her eyes shut, and her stomach was still cramping. Bert sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I want you to stay 'ere and get some rest…" he said softly, "…I think this 'as taken its toll on you a bit…now I'm gonna be at the park for a few more hours an' then I've gotta go with the sweeps, I was meant to stay with 'em until nightfall but I'm gonna come back early to make sure you're okay…"

"You don't have to do that, Bert…" Mary reasoned in a frail voice.

"I know I don't 'ave to, but I want to"

God he made her feel like no other person on earth, he treated her like she was his oxygen and the way he looked at her made her feel something that transcended all other emotions. It made her chest flutter in a way that was – in its simplest form – magical.

"I'll come and see you before I go with the sweeps"

"Thank you" were the only words she could muster.

"Mary, you really don't need to thank me…"

"No, I do…you just care so much…"

"Of course I do" he replied simply, not really knowing what else to say.

He kept his arm around her for a few moments, giving her a moment to relax and she didn't want him to let her go; she just wanted to be held in his arms for as long as she could. She felt that force between them again, like a magnet and she could feel it creeping up her spine. She could feel Bert's eyes burning into her which made her body feel numb. She wished she could be braver…or at least, she wished that things could be different between them. But eventually Bert's arm was no longer holding her and he moved towards the door.

"Get some rest, Mary" She told her softly. Mary nodded simply and watched Bert leave through the door.

She stayed sat there for a moment, her stomach still twisting painfully, the spinning sensation she felt had lessened and so she got up from the bed and took her carpet bag into the bathroom. Once there she stripped herself of her clothes and looked upon her naked body in the full length mirror. As she looked herself up and down she saw something that made her inhale sharply: she could see that her stomach was now producing the tiniest curve; no one could've seen it if they weren't looking for it, but Mary could definitely see it. Of course, at only two months pregnant it was hardly noticeable, but it had a profound effect on her.

Seeing the minute curve dropped heavy realisation onto her shoulders and it was at this point in time that she began to realise what she was about to face; it was at this point that everything felt so real. She took a breath and tried to work out how she felt, naturally the fear she had felt since the beginning was still present, but she also felt emptiness…like something wasn't complete…She smoothed her hand over it lightly before pulling a cream coloured nightgown out of her carpet bag; she slipped it over her figure and steadily made her way back to the bed as her nausea had not softened. She slid underneath the soft blankets and let the gentle pull of sleep take her away.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

When Winifred strode proudly through the door of her home she was greeted by an excitable embrace from her two equally excitable children; she laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Hello, you two, did you both have a good day at school?"

"It was wonderful!" said Jane gleefully.

"Well, I think I know something that's going to make you feel even better!" Winifred teased.

"What is it?" Michael asked curiously.

"Someone very special came to visit me today…"

"It wasn't another one of father's friends from the bank, was it?" Jane questioned.

"No it wasn't…" Winifred paused for a moment as she tried to prepare herself for the potential reaction of her children. She beamed brightly before saying, "…the person who visited me today was Mary Poppins!" Jane and Michael's mouths both dropped and they remained in a stunned silence. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Did you really see Mary Poppins, mother?"

"Of course I did, Jane!"

"Is she with another family?" Jane asked fearfully.

"No she isn't, and so I asked her if she wanted to come back and work for us again, and do you know what she said?"

Jane and Michael looked up at her with nervous anticipation.

"She said yes!" Winifred announced excitably.

Jane and Michael bounced around with glee and practically cheered.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Michael.

"But, there is something important I need to tell you about Mary Poppins" Winifred said seriously; at that moment Jane and Michael's celebrations seemed to stop instantly, but their young minds struggled to fathom what their mother might have to tell them so they simply stayed silent and waited.

"You see…-" Winifred began, not really knowing how to properly articulate the situation to them, "…Mary Poppins is only going to be working for us a little bit because…well, because she's having a baby" Winifred smiled at them as they processed this.

She knew that it would be difficult for them to fully understand this, but they were intelligent children and she knew that they would at least be able to understand that this would bring about a change in the nanny.

"Do you mean it, mother?"

"I do, Mary Poppins is going to have a baby which means that she might get tired easily and she will eventually have to stop working"

Their faces dropped again.

"But don't worry, she is going to be with us for quite a long time before she has to leave again and you'll be able to have fun with her like you did before!" Winifred reassured them.

"What happens when someone is having a baby?" Michael asked his mother.

"Well, at first she'll start getting tired easily and she might feel a bit unwell, but you'll notice that Mary's tummy will get bigger because there's a baby in there"

"But if she's tired, doesn't that mean that we won't be able to have as much fun?" was Michael's next question.

"I don't think so, Michael, I think Mary Poppins is very special and she will definitely find a way to make sure that you all have fun together" Said Winifred with a smile, "Anyway, it's very exciting when a woman is having a baby, are you excited for her?" she prompted.

"I am!" Jane said with a beaming smile, "I think it's wonderful that Mary Poppins is going to be a mother just like you!"

"Well, I think it's going to be boring…" Michael mumbled.

"Now, Michael, you should be excited for Mary Poppins, think of how happy she'll be when she can have a child of her own to love with her husband"

"Mary Poppins has a husband?" they seemed to ask in unison.

"Oh, so she didn't tell you either? Well, she's married to that lovely man Bert!"

"Bert? She's married to Bert?!" Jane gasped.

"That's what she told me"

"Oh, that's so lovely!" was her daughter's reply "Does that mean that Bert is the baby's father?"

Winifred laughed with a slight blush.

"Yes it does" Winifred turned her attention back to Michael.

"Cheer up, Michael, you're very lucky that Mary Poppins wanted to come back, most women wouldn't dare work whilst having a baby…if they had the choice"

"I guess so" he replied with a slightly happier tone.

"Good, you should be happy for her!"

"Okay, mother" he said to her with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Good boy, now, she's going to start work tomorrow, she'll be here in the mornings and evenings three days a week and you'll have every Saturday with her, so I'm sure she'll find something fun for you both to do"

"Does father know that Mary Poppins is coming back?" inquired Jane.

"He does."

"Is he angry with her? He seemed very annoyed with her after she left" Michael commented.

"Your father was a bit angry at first, but he had a good talk with Mary Poppins and so he's not angry with her anymore…now, why don't you two go up to your room?"

The two children ran up the stairs excitedly and were thrilled by the prospect of Mary Poppins' return.

"Oh, I just can't believe that Mary Poppins is coming back!" Jane cheered, "Do you think it'll be just like the last time?"

"It'll probably be different…" groaned Michael, "I don't know how…but I just know it will be…mother wouldn't have spoken to us so seriously if it would all be the same"

"But we'll still get to have adventures, Michael! And like mother said, you should be happy that Mary Poppins is going to have a child of her own!"

"Why should I be?"

"Because if you're not, it's rude!" Jane announced. Michael folded his arms.

"Mary Poppins will be the most loving mother that ever lived!" said Jane in a daydream like state.

"She should be treating us like that instead…like she did last time"

"You're so mean, Michael! -" then she stopped, "—are you jealous, Michael?"

"No" he huffed.

"It's not nice to be jealous, Michael…Mary Poppins will still have fun with us, I'm sure she wouldn't have come back just to be strict and boring…she's not like that" Jane reassured him, or at least tried to.

"Why do you think she left us, Jane?"

"Bert said it was because someone else needed her"

"But we never wanted her to leave!"

"I know…but I believe what Bert told us" Jane sighed.

"Do you think she really did love us?" that was a question they had asked themselves for many months.

"Bert said she did…" reasoned Jane. "…and I believe him"

 **0ooooooooooo0**

Bert opened the door tentatively and entered his flat with soft footsteps; he dropped his bag of chalk into the spare room and eventually found Mary sound asleep in his bed. He smiled at the sight of her and felt a soothing sensation move through his chest. He made his way over to the bed and knelt in front of the woman that he cared so much for. She slept softly with a face that showed her at her most innocent; her features were tender and she was pure - like a delicate rose or freshly fallen snow. She was beautiful like this, with her face free of tension; her sleep giving her nothing but tranquillity. Even the clouds would seem rough in comparison. Her body moved gently to the temperate tempo of her breathing. There was something truly magical about her in this moment, the way her face was so delicate, it made something soothing radiate from her. Bert lips stretched into a benevolent smile and his gazed rested on her face – his eyes calm. He felt captured by her beauty and grace, as she was now, and always was, the very embodiment of it.

He ran the back of his hand down her cheek gently so that he would not wake her, but enough to feel her soft skin against his; he would never be able to fathom words that could appropriately convey his feelings for her, but every time he laid eyes on her he felt some strong emotion flow through his body in a wave. It was something that made his heart tremble. He promised himself that he would tell her how he felt one day – hopefully sooner rather than later. He took his promise further by assuring himself that he would _never_ put any pressure on Mary to pursue a relationship with him, if she wanted to remain friends throughout all of this, then friends they would be. After all, his feelings for her seemed to transcended all know definitions, he would not chase after her heart if he knew it would hurt her; his happiness grew from hers so he swore that he would live by Mary's future wishes – knowing full well that if Mary wore a smile on her face, then he would wear one too.

Bert slowly began to lean forward, and when he was close enough he let his lips brush over Mary's forehead – the kiss was shy but held a thousand loving words behind it. Words that he did not know how to say, and even if he did, would probably never have to courage to say. He finally moved away from her to retrieve his soot covered chimney brushes from the spare room – the spare room that always seemed to make his imagination dance with possibility. He always preferred actions over words. He took a moment to gaze over Mary's resting figure once more.

"See you soon, Mary" were his final – practically silent words, before he left the flat.

 **0ooooooooo0**

The warm dusk that had painted the skies over London began to roll away to allow the presence of nightfall. Stars eventually began to glitter above the towering buildings and reminded the sweeps of how lucky they were. They gathered on an empty rooftop and spent their remaining hours together dancing, singing or admiring the astral artwork above them. The gentle flow of smoke from several chimneys swept gentle above them – causing serenity. The view of the city allowed relaxation to wash over them, as if they were suspended in time – a time where they could do nothing but enjoy the view they were blessed with. At this moment, they didn't have to worry about how much their next job would pay them or what tomorrow would bring, at this moment they could let all their troubles evaporate. But there was one man who seemed to be withdrawn. Bert had been his usual cheery self throughout the day, but when the time came to finally celebrate the completion of their work, the other sweeps observed the way he leaned against a crumbling chimney and stared at the stars vacantly.

"Oi, Bert! -" a young sweep by the name of Tommy shouted, "—what's on yer mind?"

Bert's head shook slightly as he was brought back to reality; he smiled slightly at his fellow sweep.

"Ah, nothin'…just been a bit preoccupied lately…" he excused flippantly, but Tommy knew him better than that.

"Bert, I've known you for too long to believe that" he laughed.

Bert sighed. He had fought with himself about whether or not he should tell the other sweeps, after all, they all knew Mary Poppins and enjoyed her company…for reasons that often extended past her fun loving nature…but he asked himself why should he tell them? He and Mary had things as organised as they could possibly be and there was nothing they could really do to help either of them. Emotional support, maybe? It was a convoluted and personal matter that didn't really involve any of the sweeps, if they weren't told they would probably just ask why she didn't come up and visit them at the end of the day like she used to.

But Bert eventually decided that all of the sweeps were some of his closest friends, they all managed to put smiles on each other's faces and Bert was grateful for that, but he didn't want to go and announce it like it was some huge romantic development in his life with Mary. He pondered with the idea of just telling Tommy, but would that really solve anything? It would either spread gossip or would put him right back in the same questioning position that he started in. How would he even go about telling them? He couldn't just say that he'd accidentally gotten her pregnant and that was the life they were now living…that would be far too awkward. Two more sweeps joined them.

"Cheer up, Bert, it's not the end of the world, ya know?" laughed the older sweep.

"Very funny, Felix" Bert replied shyly.

"I'd give it up if I were you -" laughed the youngest sweep – Oliver, "I tried askin' about 'is troubles earlier and 'e wouldn't say a word"

"There's really nothin' to talk about" Bert didn't want them to worry about him.

"Well, if it's not that important, then there's no 'arm in tellin' us, is there?" Felix remarked.

"It's not that…there is somethin' on my mind, and it is important, but…and I don't mean for this to be offensive…but I don't think that tellin' anyone is gonna 'elp" Bert explained.

"Bert, just talk to us, it'll cause no 'arm" Tommy added.

"Fine" Bert gave in, "Well, it's about Mary Poppins…" the three sweeps all began to smile at the mention of her name, "You see…about a month ago, she and I, well…we spent the night together -" his voice was quiet on those words.

The sweeps seemed impressed with his story, but the look on Bert's face told them that there was more to come – so they stayed quiet.

"I didn't see her for a month after that because she 'ad to work over in Bristol, but she came back to London not too long ago and, well…she told me that she's pregnant…with my child"

 _My child._ Those words seemed to catch in his throat as he realised it fully.

That kept the sweeps quiet, that kept all of them quiet, it was something that Bert still hadn't fully comprehended; he was growing more and more accustomed to the situation, but with Mary's recent sickness the guilt had started to creep back up his spine.

"We've got most things sorted out; we're stickin' together through it…but she's been real sick lately because of it an' I just feel guilty"

There was another moment of heavy silence as each sweep took their time in formulating there response. But Felix was the first to speak…

"I'm sure Mary 'as already told you this, Bert, but it ain't your fault, and it ain't Mary's either, the important thing is that you stay together through this…when Maria was pregnant with our first child…well, it wasn't easy, but it would've been much 'arder if we hadn't stuck together…an' don't worry about any sickness, it'll pass with time, just make sure you're there for her when she needs you"

"Are you an' Mary, like, together…?" asked Oliver cautiously.

Bert was never one to open up about his relationship with Mary, even when they were just friends, he prided himself on his gentlemanly nature, but he supposed this conversation made it a relevant topic.

"I really don't know…" he muttered.

"'ow can you not know?" questioned Oliver.

"When it was a month ago it all seemed like it would work out that way, we'd never said anythin' to each other but it just felt like that's 'ow it would all work out, but since she came back, an' since she told me about her…situation…things 'ave been a bit different, it kinda feels we're on the edge of somethin'…we keep 'aving these moments…but as of right now…well, there's nothin' really to say"

"Bert, I know there may be more important matters at hand…" Felix began, "…but let me give you this piece of advice man-to-man. There are few times in this world where we get to be truly 'appy and I've seen the way to you look at Mary, the way yer face lights up when someone mentions her name…it's the way I look at Maria, so if you really do feel somethin' special for her, you should tell her, otherwise you'll regret it"

"I just don't wanna put any pressure on her…"

"Well, tell her that too, but, Bert, telling her how you feel isn't the same as getting' down on one knee an' offerin' her a ring…you're just telling her the truth that she deserves to 'ear"

"Maybe you're right" Bert said with the tiniest of smiles pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Of course I'm right…" laughed Felix jokingly, "…now come on, we're not 'aving you over 'ere all night lookin' miserable!"

The three sweeps moved away from the chimney and were about to join the others when Bert saw something at the other side of the roof that made his eyes sparkle.

"Mary…" he breathed.

She was making her way across the roof and was heading straight towards him; her figure was hugged by the red jacket and skirt that the sweeps spoke so highly of, but her head was naked of her trademark hat. The other sweeps watched her with anticipation and hoping that she would join in their celebrations; Mary always brought magic to their gatherings, both in a literal and metaphorical way. When she was around, anything seemed possible; it was like she released something into the air with her mere presence. Like a drug. She wore a bashful smile, knowing the excitement she was causing for the other sweeps, knowing that they were watching her intently. When she finally found herself in front of Bert they simply gazed at each other.

"Mary, what are you doin' 'ere? Are you feelin' alright?" Mary smiled at him and let out a slight laugh.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine now, Bert"

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"I am" she assured him.

"Well, what are you doin' up 'ere?" he repeated.

"It's quite impertinent to ask a lady so many questions" she joked, "I knew that you'd all be up on the rooftops tonight, and I realised that we never finished our dance" she told him with a blush.

He blushed too, especially when the sweeps began to cheer and whistle. Mary rolled her eyes at them, but shot them a carefree smile.

"What do you think?" She asked quietly.

"I think that I would be honoured to accept your offer, Miss Poppins" He replied with a cheeky smile.

"What do you think, boys?" Mary called cheerfully to the sweeps.

They cheered again before breaking out into an upbeat song and danced to their own rules. The bold vocals of the sweeps filled the air with bliss and carefree magic that shot through the bodies of everyone on the roof like and electric current. With the sweeps preoccupied by their own dance Bert placed one arm around her waist and took her hand gently. Mary slid her hand up to his shoulder and drank in his gaze of admiration before they finally began to move smoothly around the rooftop. Once again it seemed as if time had stopped for them, they were no longer overlooking London or surrounded by gleeful sweeps, there was no time, no wind or nightfall; they were only two people in each other's arms. Everything else washed away, like the entire planet had faded from existence so that they could live out this moment of bliss.

Mary spun in his arms and her skirt spiralled around her like a flame; Bert couldn't tear his eyes away – even if his life depended on it. She was the epitome of beauty and elegance. Their eyes locked again and they saw everything they ever needed. They felt something dazzle within them, a strong emotion that they would never be able to explain eloquently, but they both felt it and it made them feel impossible, it made them feel invincible. They could focus on nothing else but the person in front of them. They never broke eye contact, for it was like looking into unseen galaxies – such beauty that had never been seen before.

The stars seemed to shine brighter for them as if they too shared their euphoria. A slight breeze built up and it swept around them like a tender embrace – it brought their bodies closer. Bert studied the features of Mary's face – marvelling at her magnificence, her sheer beauty. Her soft skin glowed angelically in the moonlight and her eyes were dazzling pools of sapphire. He just wished that he could capture her lips with his. He inhaled sharply, but kept gazing down at her lovingly as they continued to sway together and glide across the rooftop. They didn't say anything to each other, but they simply didn't need to.

Eventually their dance steps began to grow to the tempo of the sweep's song and the pair soon found themselves bouncing around the rooftop with the sweeps surrounding them in a circle of cheers. They clapped and sung as they watched the pair spring around with beaming smiles. The occasional "Ain't she beautiful?!" was let out by the sweeps as they watched Mary practically fly around the circle with Bert. The dance ended after what seemed like a millennium and once Mary and Bert came to a stop all they could do was stare and each other a smile – their breathing deep and heavy. They said their goodbyes to the sweeps and found themselves alone on the roof, but they made the most of the beautiful view by sitting against a chimney – their eyes falling over the beauty of a starlit London. As they sat, Mary found herself in the familiar position of cuddling into Bert's side with his arm wrapped tenderly around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was quite a dance" Bert remarked – still feeling giddy from the way it made him feel.

"It was indeed, I think a dance is much more pleasurable when your partner isn't collapsing" Mary joked and Bert laughed with her.

"I'm just glad that you're feelin' better, you gave me quite a surprise by suddenly turnin' up"

"As of late, it would seem as if I'm getting quite good at surprising you" her voice was light and humorous, but Bert could sense the darker undertone of her comment.

"Not all surprises are bad ones, Mary" he said simply.

It was a comment that really resonated with her, and took her back to her hopes of this situation causing them to grow into something happy.

"Sometimes they just take time adjustin' to, but there's good in everythin'" he added.

It was obvious what he was hinting at and it really warmed Mary's heart to hear something that suggested he too wanted something more to come out of this – something more than two friends deciding to stick together to raise an unplanned child. Bert felt this too. But neither of them allowed their minds to wonder off into the fairytale land that seemed to insist that they would end up married to each other and would raise a faultless family – things were rarely so black and white. But every now and then there was a slight tug at their hearts, a tug that told them that the stereotypical happy ending was something they had thought about long before this pregnancy. Mary moved her head to look up at Bert, but found him already gazing at her; she let her eyes drift over his soft features – his soft hair the blew minutely in the wind, his gentle eyes that always made her feel tranquil, his smooth skin that was so charmingly covered in soot and his caring smile that never failed to light up even the darkest of days.

Bert found his mind – once again – wandering to what they could call themselves. His confusion grew, what were they? Did Mary feel the same way now as she did when they had slept together? Could feelings change after such a short amount of time? Could feelings truly change at all? He thought maybe it was far too soon to be pondering the possibilities of a relationship, but over the past few days his want for her was becoming stronger; so he finally did what he had been on the edge of doing since she came back, he leaned towards her. The distance between their lips grew smaller, but before they could touch Mary pulled her head away and Bert's heart shattered.

"I'm sorry…" he breathed, his heart aching and his mind full of embarrassment.

"Don't apologise, Bert, I just want to make sure that this is the right thing to do…I want to know that you're doing this because you want to and not just because I'm pregnant…I would feel truly awful if I put pressure on you to pursue something you didn't want…"

"Mary Poppins, I wouldn't be able to tell you 'ow long I've wanted this, even if my life depended on it, but every time I see you my heart beats faster and my mind goes blank, when I look into your eyes it seems as if the rest of the world doesn't matter anymore, like it did the first time I met you…" It sounded so sickeningly romantic, but Bert could honestly say that he was speaking from his heart, "…I smiled the first time I met you, an' I'm still smillin' now, after all this time…I don't wanna ever lose you, Mary Poppins, so I promised myself that I'd go along with whatever it was that you wanted, I didn't want to put any pressure on _you_! But if you want to give us a go, if you want to be with me, then don't be afraid, because there is nothin' I want more than to be able to hold you in my arms, because I care for you more than you'll ever know…Mary Poppins, you make me feel somethin' that no one else 'as ever made me feel…you make me feel truly happy"

When Bert's speech had finally finished Mary felt a lone tear roll down her cheek, she looked up into his eyes and could see the strength of his words, how he meant what he'd said and that each word contained a part of his soul. She smiled, ran a hand down his cheek and tried to stop her tears. They nuzzled their noses together, taking pleasure from their closeness, but when they became aware of how tantalisingly close their lips were they could no longer stand it and finally did what they had been aching to do. They kissed each other. The kiss was like fire, electricity and pure bliss all in one and they felt their days of intensity melt away; the touch of their lips was the cure for them. They finally separated and could do nothing but smile at each other as they had both acquired what they had wanted most – and in this moment, nothing else mattered.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: AHHHH! Finally, am I right? I know that I upped the romance quite a lot on that one, and I was going to wait a while before I made Mary and Bert officially get together, but I just couldn't resist...plus I thought it fit better here and - in all honesty - there's only so much I can build up the romantic tension before it gets annoying - hopefully you agree with m decision?**

 **Fun fact, I named this story after a quote from Shakespeare's "Twelfth Night", it goes like this: "But, Come what may, I do adore thee so" - Cute, right? :)**

 **Anyway, I really, really hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for all the really kind reviews you've been leaving me, I know I say this a lot, but they really do mean a lot to me because I get very self conscious about my work, so hearing your kinds words make me so happy, but not only that, it also helps me to stay motivated because I know people want more.**

 **So I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter...sorry if I sound like I'm begging - I'm not! :P**

 **But thanks so much for reading! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:** I swear, if I fail my exams I'm blaming it on this story...but I'm just loving writing this so much! I hope you all enjoy reading this!

 **Come What May  
** **Chapter Four**

Mary stirred awake to the glow of gentle sunbeams and found herself wrapped in an embrace form behind. She felt herself smile and she leaned into Bert delicately and savoured the feeling. She felt so comfortable in his arms. But she still felt a flutter of surprise from all of this. She had hoped that they would both pursue a relationship after they first slept together, but once the pregnancy was dropped on them she began to believe that they would just be stuck in the void of not knowing where their relationship would end up – wanting to make the next move but being too fearful in regards the their feelings. And perhaps it was all happening too soon? Mary never would've expected that they would resolve their turmoil so quickly, but she suspected it was some kind of fate? Not that she was ever a big believer in such a thing…but she felt like it all worked out so perfectly and so quickly because they were simply meant to be this way. She sighed happily and drank in the bliss of the moment – never wanting it to be over. Their romantic development may have only happened a few hours ago, but it made confidence flow through her, it was a sensation like no other, it made her heart flutter and her imagination run wild. Mary now felt as if she and Bert could really face this together, and that maybe, just maybe, it would all work out happily. She grinned to herself…

' _Uncle Albert would certainly be happy if that happened'_ she thought to herself humorously.

She felt Bert's arms move to become more secure around her and his lips were placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck –making her blush feverishly.

"Morning" he said in a soft, half-awake tone – his breath warm against her neck. Bert had to admit that it felt a little strange being able to plant kisses on Mary whenever he wanted, but the realisation of it made him smile ridiculously; he was finally able to be with her in the way he'd wanted for so long.

"Morning" she replied.

"'ow are you feelin' about today?"

"Less nervous than I was last night" she informed with a smile, feeling the confidence Bert gave her rush through her limbs again.

"You're not feelin' sick at all, are ya? 'Cos if you are then you probably should stay 'ere…"

Mary turned in his arms so that she was now facing him; their noses pressed together and a thankful smile was painted across her face.

"I'm feeling absolutely fine, Bert, but even if I wasn't it would be quite rude of me to abandon my first day of work, whatever would they think of me?"

"They'd think, that the wonderful Mary Poppins deserves the time off because she's carryin' a child" he said softly. He was getting more and more used to saying such things with each passing day. But it still felt unusual at the same time.

"Now, Bert, even if that were the case, I simply cannot bear the thought of missing work when my reasoning for doing so is less that acceptable…but I do appreciate your concern – it's really quite endearing, and I'll keep my promise to you, if things do become too much for me, I won't push myself"

"Good, I don't want anythin' bad happenin' to you"

"You're so sweet, Bert" the words slipped from her mouth lovingly, she hadn't given them any conscious thought, she just seemed to produce them like they were a primary instinct.

"I try my best" he joked before tilting his head slightly so that he could capture her lips; they were soft as they moved against his timidly. They smiled tenderly at each other once their lips broke apart.

"What are you planning on doing today; will I see you near the park at all?"

"I thinkin' of switching between bein' one-man-band and a screever for most of the day…I don't really 'ave any sweep jobs lined up so I might finish before dusk if I feel like it"

"Well, if you're going to be at the park all day, then I might bring Jane and Michael to see you, I'm sure they've missed you terribly"

"It'd be nice to see 'em again"

Mary let her gaze flick to the wall clock for a moment and saw that 6:30 was fast approaching and she knew she would be expected at the Banks home soon.

"I think it's time for us both to get up now, Bert" she stated – like a parent would.

"Do I have to?" he groaned playfully.

"Of course you do, Bert, Spit-Spot!" she chirped as she shuffled out of the bed.

Bert couldn't help but smile, sometimes her nanny attitude would arise even when she was away from her charges, but he found this truly charming; and it really showed how much she adored her work, even in difficult circumstances. Bert soon rolled himself out of bed and studied his fairly bare wardrobe for something to wear…even though all of his clothes were incredibly similar. He was dressed almost instantly, but he found himself suppressing a laugh when her turned and found Mary still trying to lace her corset.

"Need a 'and, Mary?" he asked smugly.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you, Bert" her tone was serious, but Bert could see the smile that was creeping across her lips.

So Bert made his way into the cluttered spare room that seemed to make him smile every time he walked in there and retrieved his bag of chalk and ridiculous one-man-band gear. He hauled the equipment out of the room – making several clanging and crashing noises as he did so. Mary chuckled at the slapstick sight of him.

"You are lightheaded, Bert!"

"I'm not carryin' all of this at once" He explained.

"But surely that's what you do when you wear it?" Mary remarked with a smirk.

Bert paused for a moment and realised the stupidity of his own comment, in the end he shot her a goofy smile and said…

"True"

 **0oooooooooo0**

The pair walked through London with their arms laced together and Bert's every step produced a musical beat…literally. Mary couldn't help smile at how charmingly ridiculous he looked, but it made him radiate a happy attitude that everyone could benefit from; she loved how he just wanted to put smiles on people's faces – even if no donations were left for him he would still play his music again and again. Sometimes a smile was enough payment for him.

It was a pleasantly warm October morning in London, but the streets were still dim from the sun's lack of height within the clear sky. But the streets were practically empty – giving Bert and Mary a sense of mischievous freedom. But as they turned a corner a business man in an obnoxiously expensive suit gave Bert a pained look of judgement as he bounded past them with long strides. But Bert paid no attention to him and kept on walking – a smile bright on his face and his arm linked lovingly with Mary's.

"Have you ever felt self-conscious whilst wearing that, Bert?" She asked lightly whilst referencing to the array of musical instruments that sat proudly over his body.

"Nope, never 'ave and never will!" he stated proudly, "ya see, I don't really care if people tell me I look silly or if they give me strange looks, because when I do what I do, I make people 'appy and I also feel 'appy when doin' it, so they can judge me all they want, but I'm the one with the smile on my face…not them"

His way of thinking was practically perfect, the simplest answer to the question of how to enjoy your life, do what makes you happy and ignore those that try to bring you down, because you're having more fun than they are.

"Bert, your philosophy is very admirable" Mary beamed up at him.

"I've always considered myself a bit of a philosopher…maybe I'll be the next Plato?" he joked.

"We'll see" Mary joked back.

Leaves in endless shades of gold and orange glittered the pavement they walked on and crunched beneath their feet – like an autumnal wonderland. They rounded the final corner and were brought to Bert's usual spot at the park; he set down his bag of chalk and began to fiddle with the drum he carried on his back. Once he had finished he looked back at Mary and found her just watching him with an almost motherly smile.

"What?" He asked kindly with a similar smile.

"Nothing" she blushed.

She studied him for a little while longer before finally speaking…

"I'll see you soon, okay?" she told him simply.

"Yeah, make sure you stop by if you get the chance"

"I will" were her final sweet words to him before she proceeded to make her way to Cherry Tree Lane.

A cool morning breeze began to whip around her gently as she turned down that oh so famous street, her stomach began to tingle with nerves, but she couldn't help but smile. Her developments with Bert had some kind of magical effect on her that brought her back to her usual self, she was finally able to return to the firm and confident – yet fun loving – nanny that Jane and Michael knew so well. As she turned up the steps to the Banks household she could see a sleepy-faced woman poking out of the door.

"Good morning, Ellen" Mary said in her pleasant business tone.

"Good morning, Mrs Banks has had a bit of an early start today, but she asked me to give you this key to the back door so that you can get in and out of the house easily…I think it has something to do with you segregated working hours" Ellen's tone was somewhat harsh and laced with jealousy…or perhaps annoyance.

The servant's eyes drifted down to Mary's stomach to see if anything gossip-worthy lay there, but Mary could tell from her expression that's he was disappointed. Mary took the key and dropped it into her carpet bag.

"She also said that your previous room will also be available to you whenever you may need it"

"Thank you for passing that on, Ellen, now please excuse me"

The clocked chimed to announce the arrival of 7am and Mary wasted no time in heading up to the children's room. She decided to walk up the stairs this time – she found gliding up and down banister's to be quite uncomfortable, and really rather pointless once you realise walking takes practically the same amount of time. It was a trick she used more for show rather than practicality; she had to admit that she found the flabbergasted reactions of her charges quite amusing – as long as they weren't too shocked, of course. It was all in good humour. Mary found herself lingering at the door for just the briefest of moments, but she began to feel confident like she had done six months ago; so, she took a deep breath and opened the door gently. She has expected to see Jane and Michael both asleep in their beds, but she almost gasped out loud when she saw them both sat and the end of their beds dressed fully in their school uniforms. But before Mary could say a single word the two children bounded towards her and she soon found herself in a tight embrace from them both.

"Oh, Mary Poppins, it's so wonderful to have you back!" Jane said with glee.

"We really missed you!" Michael added.

Mary felt her heart warm and she had to make sure that the tears that were welling in her eyes didn't dare to roll down her cheeks. She had loved these children, she still did, and all of her trepidation melted away as soon as their arms were around her. She was almost lost for words as Jane and Michael had truly touched a part of her soul with their heartfelt comments; all she could do was hug them back. She held them tightly and was consumed by benevolence; she had missed them greatly and she would never be able to put into words how happy she was to see them again. As she had said to Bert, Jane and Michael were truly special to her, she had never looked after children that had made her feel so blissful…they gave her a true sense of purpose. Eventually she pulled her head back to look at them both, but kept her arms loosely around them…she supposed that her more firm façade could wait five more minutes.

"It's good to see you both" she said kindly, she was fearful of this interaction, knowing that being so open about how much she cared for them could make saying goodbye again so much harder, but over the past few days Mary had realised the true value of feelings between people; and she wanted to make sure that Jane and Michael would always know how much they meant to her. Mary finally stood up and looked at them both with keen eyes.

"But what on earth are you doing in you school uniforms already?"

"Well, we were so excited about you coming back that we were awake really early…" Michael admitted.

"And mother told us all about you having a baby, so we thought that if we got ourselves dressed early it might make things easier for you" added Jane with an innocent smile.

Mary felt her heart warm again, these two were so sweet to her, she never would've expected such a thoughtful act from any of her charges; but like she always said, these two were special.

"Well, that is certainly one of the most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me, but you really don't need to make such a fuss, I may be having a baby, but it'll be quite a while before I start to slow down" her speech was confident, but something inside of her twisted with fear.

Jane and Michael looked at the floor with disappointment.

"But it was very, very kind of you to be so thoughtful" Mary told them with a smile – which they returned.

"You've got your carpet bag, Mary Poppins!" spied Michael, "Does that mean you'll be living here again?"

"I'm afraid not, Michael, I already have somewhere to live in London" she said simply – not wanting to explain herself too much.

"Are you living with, Bert?" was his next question; Mary's eyes widened in response.

"Excuse me?"

"Mother said that you were married to Bert, why didn't you tell us that before?" asked Jane.

' _So they know about that too'_ commented Mary's inner monologue; in a way she was relieved that she didn't have to inform the children about her convoluted life, but she also knew that they were going to ask many questions that she would eventually end up having to explain. The curious mind of a child was one that was rarely satisfied.

"To answer your question, Michael, I am indeed living with Bert; and to answer yours, Jane, I never said anything because I feel it can be most inappropriate to discuss you private affairs whilst in the workplace…besides you were very young, it wouldn't have been right for me to discuss such things with you"

"But we're older now, Mary Poppins!" Michael chirped with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, I wonder how much wisdom an extra six months brings?" Mary replied sarcastically – her tone light and her question rhetorical.

"Will we get to see Bert again, Mary Poppins? It's been such a long time…Can we still jump into chalk drawings?"

"Goodness! So many questions Jane!" Mary smiled at her kindly, "Bert has told me that he'd love to see you again soon, and he has promised to draw something very special for you"

The children cheered in response, but their celebrations were cut short when Mary said,

"So make sure you both behave yourself if you want to go off gallivanting in chalk drawings"

"We will! We'll be extra good!" Michael announced.

"I should think so too" Mary looked around at their nursery – it had hardly changed a bit, "I must say, it's a very pleasant surprise to see this room so tidy"

"Does that mean there won't be any magic?" Michael asked with a sad tone.

"I'm quite sure that I have no idea what you're talking about" she said coyly; but she spoke again before Michael could argue, "Now, you may look the part, but have you brushed you teeth, washed your faces and packed your school bags?"

Jane and Michael shook their heads shyly.

"Well, get to it then, Spit-Spot!"

Once they were both out of the room Mary gave herself a mischievous grin before snapping her fingers loudly and waited. Eventually she heard Jane and Michael let out surprised cries from the bathroom. As Jane and Michael stood in front of their mirror with their teeth revealed to the world, their toothbrushes began to move independently and cleaned their teeth thoroughly without any assistance. Mary smiled to herself from the other room, she knew full well that this magic was unnecessary, but since Michael had insisted she couldn't help but surprise them. Jane and Michael soon came bounding into the nursery – their teeth whiter than they had ever been.

"Mary Poppins, our toothbrushes were moving all by themselves!" Jane said excitably.

But before they could say anything else books began to fly across the room from a nearby table and were gulped up by Jane and Michael's school bags.

"That's quite satisfactory, thank you" Mary said to the thin are, and suddenly, no more magic occurred.

"Right, I believe now would be an ideal time to set off, do you both have everything you need?" The children examined their bags and nodded their heads simply. "Excellent, right fetch your coats" They did so, "Okay, off we go!" She proclaimed as she took hold of her umbrella and carpet bag.

The sun was shining brighter once they left the house and the air was kind and warm – but the occasional breeze was a constant reminder that harsh weather was fast approaching. As they neared the park a comical musical tune began to fill the air and a smile crept onto Mary's lips – knowing full well that the source of the sound was her pretend husband. She imagined the way that he must have been dancing around in order to create such a light-hearted melody. A small crowd seemed to have gathered, which blocked the view she desired to see.

"Is that Bert playing that music?" Michael questioned in his typical curious manner.

"It is indeed"

"Can we go and see him, please?" asked Jane desperately.

"I'm afraid not, we have to make sure that you're both at school on time, perhaps on your way back home"

Jane and Michael beamed brightly at her suggestion.

The walk to the school wasn't the shortest, and Mary felt herself needing to catch her breath once they arrived, but she hid it well – she was confident that Jane and Michael hadn't noticed. They arrived at the gates – which were flooded with children of all ages wearing the same grey uniforms. Mary stood in front of the pair and looked down at them.

"Right -" she said, as she began to brush their coats with her hands, "—have and good day and behave yourselves…I'll be back to pick you up this afternoon"

"Then can we go and see Bert?" Michael asked.

"Perhaps" was the only response Mary gave him. Jane and Michael made their way into the school building, Mary was about to leave but she felt herself distracted by the waves of people around her; she could see children of varying ages – some perhaps younger than Jane and Michael, some were running or chasing footballs, others were laughing like the world had no hate, but there was something in particular that caught Mary's eye. It was less common to see a girl attending school, but Mary's gaze latched onto a young girl with flowing brown locks; the child was wrapped in a loving embrace from her mother and the autumn breeze transformed her hair into a cape.

When the girl looked at her mother, it was like she was looking at the entire universe. Mary felt an endearing warmth within her chest and a heavy smile fell on her lips. She had never really felt like this before, she had felt something similar when returning to Jane and Michael, but this was a completely new sensation – not only did it make her heart flutter with fearful anticipation, it also made it grow with warmth; almost as if a want was growing within her. When she saw the mother holding her child Mary began to realise that she would one day be doing that exact same thing. She looked down at her stomach – the curve of it was not yet visible – but as she gazed upon herself, her mind and soul felt soft. There was a twinge of hope in the back of her mind, but she didn't delve into it – not yet, not so soon. But one day she would listen to it and she would let it take her spirit into a world of wonder.

Mary snapped back into reality as the girl ran into the school building – leaving the mother with a bittersweet emptiness. Mary composed herself and decided to spend her empty afternoon completing her own personal errands.

 **0oooooooooooooo0**

Late afternoon finally rolled around and Bert's mind was fixed intensely on his latest drawing, he had sketched an array of locations across the ground, but his current creation focused on a secluded church surrounded by woodland; outside the church stood a man in jet black suit and his bride wore an angelic white dress that fluttered in the autumn breeze. Orange leaves trickled down from the trees like confetti and the sun was gleaming for the happy couple. Bert wondered if there was some hidden intention behind this drawing…after all, he was 'married' to Mary – so to speak. But he couldn't deny that the bride and groom in his drawing possessed a striking resemblance to Mary and himself. There had been a time where he'd allowed his mind to imagine what it would be like to marry Mary Poppins – around the time they both met Jane and Michael, of course he knew it was just a stupid fantasy, one of those fantasies he knew would never come true; but he let himself imagine it just so he could had a few moments of magic and perfection in his mind…even if it could never be so. But he shook away the ludicrous thoughts and continued to sketch.

Bert hadn't realised how long he'd been drawing until different classes of children and their parents began to cloud around him, each child seemed to be intrigued by his work, but the faces of parents differed. Lower class parents looked upon Bert with a smile and perhaps some empathy? Those of higher class – not so much, they stared down at him with sharp eyes that conveyed how much of a nuisance they thought Bert was. But Bert didn't mind, he simply smiled and kept drawing.

"What you drawin'?" one of the poorer boys asked.

"Nothin' too special, just a man an' a woman standin' outside a church" Bert replied with a friendly smile.

"It's really good!" chirped the upper class boy in the grey uniform.

"James" his father scolded quietly.

"Thank you very much" Bert replied with a tip of his hat. The boy smiled brightly in return.

"Hey Mister, Is that music stuff over there yours?" Another lower class boy asked – his sandy hair blowing over his eyes. Bert's eyes followed the pointed arm of the boy over to his one-man-band kit which lay neatly at the end of his row of drawings.

"It certainly is"

"Play a song for us, Gov'na!" he called. The other boys began to cheer in agreement and Bert couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I suppose I could" he said coyly.

Bert moved over to his gear and suited up, the crowd watching him in anticipation. He began to leap around enthusiastically – which earned him laughter form most of the crowd – and began to play a tune he always sang when he was with the sweeps. He beamed from ear to ear as he watched the excitement grow on the children's faces. They were practically dancing with him, but Bert was saddened to see that the upper class boy was being held back by his father. Bert attempted to change this and moved towards the boy.

"'ow about a comical poem, perhaps a limerick or even a song? What's yer name, son?"

"James" he replied.

"'ow about this: _James_ likes to go swimmin' in the _Thames_!" he had to bend the pronunciation of his words slightly to make them rhyme, but the crowd gave him a generous amount of laughter and James was beaming up at him. Bert danced back around the crowd and chose his next customer.

"What about you?" he asked the boy with long hair that had pointed out his instruments, "What's your name?"

"Charlie" he replied and flicked his hair out his eyes.

"Charlie's long blonde _hair_ …means he can't find his way…down the _stairs_!" the crowd laughed again and the boys began to ruffle Charlie's hair in amusement.

"Now…who's next" he said to himself.

"Do one for my mother!" Charlie called and pointed to a blonde woman behind him.

"Very well…it's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am, would you be kind enough to tell me you name?"

"Emma" she blushed. Bert pondered for the shortest of moments before inspiration hit him,

"When London gets warmer…you'll hear words said by _Emma_ …that'll tell you she enjoys the _weather_!"

The mother blushed but laughed along with the rest of the crowd. Bert continued to play his music and began to dance around the circle to survey the rest of the crowd, but he stopped when he saw Mary pull up to the front – a shopping bag in one hand and her umbrella and carpet bag in the other. Jane and Michael stood excitedly beside her. An even bigger smile shot across Bert's face – if that were possible.

"Why, if it ain't Mary Poppins…" He moved closer to her. "'ow about a poem?" He offered cheekily.

"Go ahead, good Sir" she almost teased. Bert looked at her with those adoring eyes – the gaze that seemed to make her melt inside. He spoke in a soft tone.

"With flowin' hair and eyes of sapphire _blue_ …Mary Poppins, my heart belongs to _you_ " on his final word he brought her hand to his lips.

Mary almost felt like weeping, but she retained her public composure and gave him a tender smile. The lack of comedy meant that there was no laughter, but a gentle applause arose from the parents…but the boys weren't so impressed.

"That weren't funny!" One of them called and Mary laughed slightly.

"My apologies!" Bert said with another tip of his hat, he began to play another upbeat tune and danced over to the brunette boy that had just called to him.

"Tell you what, Lad, you can 'ave my final poem of the day…what's yer name?"

"Peter" he said proudly.

"You may enjoy your treats sweet…but I bet that _Peter_ …enjoys them _sweeter_!" Bert had the crowd laughing again and played one final melody before taking a comical bow. "Thank you, everybody!"

Bert hadn't intended on asking for donations, but several members of the crowd approached him and insisted on giving him their money; Bert was not accustomed to this – at least not when he played music in the park. He accepted each offer and wore a warm smile, especially when the young upper class boy persuaded Bert to take his tuppence. The crowd eventually cleared and only Mary, Jane and Michael remained.

"Well, if it ain't Jane and Michael Banks! Long time no see!" Bert knelt in front of the children and received a tight embrace form the both. "It's good to see you both!" he added.

"It's good to see you too!" said Michael.

"You were ever so funny, Bert!" added Jane with a smile.

"Why, thank you very much!"

He caught Mary's eye for a second, she was smiling down at him and seemed to still be blushing from the endearing poem he had gifted her.

"Bert, mother told us that all about your life with Mary, how come you never told us before?" quizzed Michael.

Mary shuffled slightly.

"Oh yeah, what did yer mother tell you?"

"She told us that you and Mary are married!" he explained. Then Mary cut in,

"Michael, Bert didn't tell you for the exact same reason that I didn't tell you, because it would be inappropriate" she told him clearly.

"Oh…" he replied – he had hoped to get some extra information from Bert, but Mary's apparent husband had stayed quiet to allow her to deal with the topic in whichever manner made her feel most comfortable.

"Mother also told us that you and Mary are having a baby!" Jane added, "I'm very happy for you both"

It all seemed so simple coming from the mind of a child, perhaps that way of thinking should be one that Mary and Bert should embrace? Maybe instead of focusing on all of the questions on complications they should focus on the positives? After all, they were happy as things were, so a bit of extra positivity couldn't hurt.

"That's very kind of you to say, Jane" Bert told her with a smile.

"Mary told us that you would draw something special for us on Saturday, is that true?" Was Michael next question – he certainly hadn't lost his curious nature.

Bert looked up at Mary again and smirked; although Mary's face remained almost stoic, he could tell that she was smiling on the inside from the sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure that could be arranged…tell me, what would you like me to draw? Where would you most like to visit?"

"Somewhere with another fair!" Michael chirped.

"Okay then, I'll make sure there's a fair!" laughed Bert.

"Okay you two, we need to be heading home now…you can see Bert again soon" Mary said professionally.

"Be good, you two, okay?" Bert said to them kindly as he stood.

"We will, Bert" promised Jane.

"See you later, Mary" he added with an almost suggestive smile.

"See you soon" She blushed – he loved how shy she could be.

As the trio walked off the October breeze began to pick up again and brought chills to their bodies.

"What's it like being married to Bert, Mary Poppins?" asked Jane sweetly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mary questioned as she continued to walk with them.

"Does it make you happy?"

"What a ridiculous question, I wouldn't be married to anyone who didn't make happy" A minute smile curled on Mary's lips as the words left her mouth, it was true, even when they were just friends, Bert had always made her incredibly happy.

"Are you in love with him?"

Jane's next question set off alarm bells in Mary's head- whilst she had often pondered the concept of love, she had always agreed that it was far too much of a serious business to rush into, she further believed that it was not something to discussed so flippantly.

"That's a very personal question, Jane, so I shall not answer" she replied plainly.

"Why did you marry, Bert?" inquired Michael.

"Michael, my answer to you will be the same as the one I just gave to Jane"

"Why did you decide to have a baby?" he continued.

' _I didn't decide…'_ she thought to herself.

"What do you think my answer is, Michael?"

"The same one that you just gave to me and Jane?" He guessed – knowing that it would be correct.

"Exactly"

"Can I ask one last question, Mary Poppins? Please?" he begged.

"If you must"

"How do people actually make babies?"

Although Mary kept walking, her mind had stopped – her thoughts now blank. She stupidly hadn't anticipated such a question arising, but of course it was a natural thing to ask, especially now that the poor boy had a pregnant nanny. But at the same time, Mary felt herself smiling and she almost wanted to erupt into laughter. But she didn't. Instead she remained composed and gave him her answer…

"That's not a question that I should answer, Michael…perhaps you should ask your father?" she suggested with a devilish smile.

"Will father tell me?"

"I'm sure he will if you ask him nicely" she said – almost letting herself laugh.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

Mary spent the remainder of the afternoon – and a fair amount of the evening convincing the children to do their homework – they only had to complete a few basic maths problems, she really didn't see what all the fuss was about.

"It's boring, Mary Poppins! Can't you just use some of your magic?" groaned Michael.

"Certainly not! You're both very lucky that you get to go to school, and the whole point of school is for you to learn and you will not learn if everything is simply done for you. Now keep working, Spit-Spot!" she told him sternly.

Although Michael was being difficult, she was relieved to find Jane working quietly – maths didn't appear to be her strong point, but she gave everything a go before asking for help or trying to give up and Mary respected that. Once Michael noticed that Jane was receiving no hassle from the nanny he decided to copy her habits and began to work – even thought he felt like his brain was melting.

"I know it seems difficult now, but practice really does make perfect! If you keep working hard and persevering you'll soon be the best that you can possibly be!" she told them with a smile.

Mary was thankful that she was able to spend the remainder of the evening sat quietly as she watched them work – and would occasionally help them if they needed it; and luckily, they finished before it got too late.

"Time for bed" she eventually had to announce.

"I'm not tired" Michael protested.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Mary Poppins, having you back has been very exciting; we couldn't possibly go to sleep!" Jane added. But as the two children articulated their protests they got into their beds anyway.

"Well, that's an awful shame" Mary said almost sarcastically, "If you don't go to sleep now you'll be awfully tired in the morning, and that will make the work seem much harder, won't it, Michael?"

She had a point.

"We always seem to fall asleep when you sing to us…" noted Jane, "…can you sing for us, Mary Poppins"

Mary smiled warmly at them and sat on the end of Jane's bed.

"Of course I can"

The pair shuffled and made themselves comfortable as Mary's angelic voice began to wash over them.

"Until you learn to see with your heart  
Beauty hides behind the common place  
But through the eyes of love, you can start  
Seeing beauty face to face.

Reality can be all you wanted to be  
There's a golden shore; there are silver skies  
You see your castles rise through the eyes of love.

As winter snow only hides the flowers below  
Every face and everyday place conceals  
A beauty it revels  
To the eyes of love."

Mary sighed as her song finished, she had wanted to sing it many times in the past, but this was the first time she delivered the lyrics to anyone else; and as she expected, she looked over to Jane and Michael and found them fast asleep. With an almost sad smile she retrieved her coat and belongings and quietly made her way out of the house. As she almost crept down the stairs she found Winifred and George conversing quietly in the dining room and decided it was best to leave without causing any attention to herself – she would hate to disturb them.

It was not late at night, but the sky had already blackened by the time Mary left the Banks household. As she made her way back through London her feet began to ache – she sighed with annoyance, knowing that her shoes weren't the cause. She began to wonder how she would deal with all of this in the longer term; but from many years of working with families she learned a few first hand secrets about carrying a child…there were whispers that side effects reduced after the first few months. She hoped it was true. Still, Mary was a headstrong woman and she was _not_ going to be defeated by something as insignificant as a pair of sore feet…and the walk back to Bert's house was only a short one. She found the chill of the evening air soothing as it brushed affectionately against her cheeks. The moon presented her with a glowing pathway and the London streets were almost bare – it was like a different world. A world that contained history and serenity all in one; It was Mary's home and she managed to – somehow – adore it even more in moments like this.

It wasn't until she reached the door to Bert's flat that her eyes began to feel heavy, she rubbed them lightly – ensuring she didn't smudge her make-up and; and with a deep breath she entered Bert's flat. The light's were dim in there – but not intentionally and a small fire was crackling away in his mediocre fireplace; Mary turned her head and saw two plates of food on the rickety coffee table with a nervous Bert standing beside it. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I – uh – thought I'd try an' do somethin' special after your first day back with the Bank family" he told her shyly.

With a warm smile Mary let her bags and umbrella fall to the floor so that she could move forward and wrap her arms around him in a loving embrace. He returned the gesture by slipping his arms around her waist. They stayed there for a while – not saying anything…not needing to say anything. They eventually sat down together, the meal was simple but the sentiment behind it was enough to fill Mary with warmth; and she was secretly thankful for the small portion – she didn't feel like eating much.

"So, tell me about your first day back" Bert said kindly before taking a mouthful.

"There really isn't much to say, but it was so lovely to see Jane and Michael again"

"'ave they changed much?"

"Oh not at all, although I think the news of me being pregnant has altered their thinking somewhat" she theorised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I arrived there this morning I had – naturally – expected to find them still asleep, but when I opened the door to their room they were already dressed and waiting for me…"

Bert let out a small laugh – it was somewhat fatherly.

"…they told me that they didn't want things to be too difficult for me, it was quite endearing"

"They're good kids"

Mary chewed gently before speaking again,

"Not when it comes to their homework, they're not" she joked.

"Oh really?"

"I'm quite sure that Michael would rather eat his school books that complete the tasks inside of them"

"It wouldn't surprise me!" was Bert's humorous reply.

"I don't think it would surprise me either!"

"Did you see much of Mr Banks today? 'e didn't give you any trouble did 'e?"

Mary shook her head lightly and gave him a half smile.

"No, I didn't really see him or Mrs Banks today…but I don't think I've given them anything to complain about just yet" she laughed.

"What did you did with your afternoon off?"

"Not a whole lot really, I just went and bought myself a couple of necessities…" Mary trailed off, but Bert's eyes were asking for more, "…nothing too spectacular, just some maternity clothes for the later months"

"Maternity clothes already?"

"Failing to prepare is preparing to fail, Bert"

"True" he laughed in response, "But you're still tiny, you know"

"I won't be for much longer" Mary's eyes fell to the table and the rosiness seemed to melt from her cheeks.

Bert reached across the table and took her hand in his own and soothed his thumb over it. Her eyes met his again.

"Please don't be sad, Mary…" he almost begged.

"I'm not sad; I'm just…well, I can't really tell you how I feel…I think it's just a fear of the unknown"

"There's nothin' wrong with that" he told her.

"But _I'm_ not like that, Bert, I never have been…I think I became so accustomed to having everything under control that I have absolutely no bearing on how to deal with all of this…"

The truth was that Mary felt weak.

"An' like I told you before, it would be stranger if you _did_ 'ave everythin' under control…"

"I feel weak, Bert…I feel like I should be at peace with it all by now"

"It's been days, Mary… _days_! You 'ave every right to still be scared at this point"

"Do you still feel scared, Bert?"

"Yes…" he told her honestly, "I do…I don't 'ave any experience with this sort of stuff…but I know that's it's normal to be fearful of what we don't understand…and I also know that things like this get easier with time"

Bert always made her feel better. She felt ridiculous for always needing reassurance over the same stupid feelings, but as she gazed at Bert she suddenly didn't feel so foolish. He made her understand normality – something she would occasionally lose touch with – and he made her feel like it was okay to be scared and that it was okay to ask for help…even if it was for the same problem each time. She asked herself that very same question: what on earth did she do to deserve Bert?

"Thank you, Bert" those were words that she had heard herself say so much over the past few days; and she suspected that this was not the last time that they would arise. Their gazes locked for a moment, but Bert could see Mary's eyes growing heavier.

"You're tired, aren't you?" he asked softly.

"I must admit it that today was harder than I thought it would be" she explained – almost with embarrassment.

"Get some rest" he told – those were another set of words she suspected would be said often. She squeezed his hand lightly before getting up from her seat, as she passed Bert she brushed her lips gently against his cheek, before making her way into the bathroom so that she could change.

The two eventually found themselves spooning beneath the sheets and sleep began to heavily pull them into its embrace…

 **0oooooooooooo0**

Mary awoke suddenly with a familiar twisting in her stomach and a beating heart that almost conveyed its panic. Her breaths were shallow and frequent. She had the most unpleasant sensation…like something was trying to move from her stomach and up to her throat – she felt physically weak. She knew what was coming and without any sort of thinking she sped over to the empty kitchen sink before throwing up. She managed to do so daintily, but her throat felt like fire. She heard Bert move behind her as she let the tap run for a moment and clean out the sink before gulping down a drink of water. The moon light was dim now, with only the faintest glimmer present – it framed her timidly. As she had expected, she had woken Bert as she soon found him stood behind her with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist; he pressed a feather-light kiss into the crook of her neck. She sighed and leaned into him, just wanting to be held.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm okay…it'll pass" was her equally quiet reply.

"Is there anythin' I can do?"

Mary was quiet for a moment before finally saying…

"Please…just hold me…" she requested in an almost inaudible voice.

Bert did just as she asked, he secured his hold around her and nuzzled into her neck; they both relaxed into the embrace and savoured the soul-warming sensation it gave them.

 **Author's Notes: I actually got this chapter done pretty quickly so I hope it's okay! The good new is that my exams are almost over so I will have a lot more time to write until I go to University in September...hopefully I can keep publishing chapters at a fast rate.**

 **Fun Fact: The song I had Mary sing (as you probably all know) was a cut song from the film that was going to be a love ballad between Mary and Bert...to this day it still breaks my heart that they didn't use the song! :(**

 **Also, please feel free to give me any suggestions for what you think should happen in this story...I have loads of ideas but I also love hearing about what you guys want since you're the ones reading it!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews make my day and help me to keep writing! :D**

 **Come What May  
** **Chapter Five**

Saturday rolled around quickly and Mary had felt groggy and ever so slightly queasy from the moment she had gotten out of bed; but as she watched Jane and Michael bounce around excitedly, her pain seemed to ease – even if it was only a psychological effect. They practically scrambled over to the wardrobe like warriors in search of their coats and Mary's lips turned up into an amused smile.

"There's no need for such a beastly rush, Bert and his drawings aren't going to go anywhere!" She laughed.

Jane pulled out her coat and looked at the nanny with childlike seriousness,

"It rains a lot in the autumn, Mary Poppins; we want to get there soon, just in case it rains!" She explained as she threw her fluffy brown coat around her frame. Mary smiled at her reasoning.

"Well, that's very sensible of you"

"Do you know what Bert had drawn for us?" inquired Michael.

"I'm afraid not, he refused to tell me this morning…I think that means he's got something very special planned for us" she said with a smile, she had to admit that even she was feeling rather giddy about the prospect of this new adventure.

Once Michael was also wearing his coat Mary led the siblings out of their home – taking timid steps to ensure her sickness did not worsen. A herd of grey clouds had started to form in the distance over the towering buildings of London and Jane and Michael looked up at them with trepidation. The clouds seemed almost menacing – like a tsunami racing towards the shore, but they did not travel, instead they remained static – almost as if they were teasing the children with their potential to ruin the afternoon. But the sun still managed to peak through, like a tired glimmer of hope that was still fighting. But Jane and Michael managed to forget about the looming potential of a storm when they saw Bert standing proudly in front of a new set of drawings. His smile was big and childlike and the way he stood was purposeful, he made sure that he was blocking the view of one specific drawing – undoubtedly it was the one he wanted them all to jump into.

"'ello, you lot!" he beamed.

"Bert!" Jane cried excitedly, "We're ever so excited, Bert! What have you drawn for us?"

"Ah, now that is a secret" he said cheekily.

"It's going to be awfully hard to jump into the drawing if I can't see it, you know?" Mary reminded him.

"Well, try not to look at it too 'ard, I guess?"

"That makes absolutely no sense" she laughed.

"It does to me" he shrugged with a goofy smile.

There was a brief moment where Bert and Mary found themselves simply staring at each other, it could only have lasted for mere seconds, but the sheer magic of it all made it seemed like time had suspended itself for them. A sudden gust of wind whipped around them – carrying Bert's cap clean off of his head, but almost miraculously, Mary's hat didn't budge an inch. Bert retrieve his cap from the ground and smiled at Mary again.

"I guess now's as good a time as any" he suggested.

"I believe so…take my hand Jane -" she instructed and Jane obeyed, "—Michael you take your sister's hand" and he did so…reluctantly.

They all stood in a line and Mary took a few seconds to gaze down at the drawing so that she could transport them there, she somehow managed to do as Bert had suggested and did not study the drawing with much focus; all she could pick up on were the endless shades of pink and the stunning blue sky. She also spotted the small fair the Bart had promised the children – it lay hidden in the distance, like a lost secret waiting to be found.

"On the count of three…" she announced, "One…two…three…" and with that they all leapt forward like they had done six months ago.

They found that Bert had drawn new clothes for all of them too, Mary wore another lacy white dress, but the sleeves barely went past her shoulders and the pattern of the lace resembled flowers. Several petticoats added a grand feeling to the garment and the look was finished off with a small and simple beige hat. Bert had drawn himself in a simple white shirt with a beige waistcoat and matching trousers – looking like the true gentleman he was. His cap still rested charmingly over his fluffy locks. Jane and Michael found themselves in clothing that resembled their own – but the colours seemed to burst away from their bodies with vividness.

Once they had fully observed their outfits they finally took in the beautiful world that Bert had draw for them. They stood on a simple woodland path and surrounding them for what seemed like miles was a tunnel of dazzling cherry blossoms. The vast avenue of pinks were truly stunning and their brightness almost blinding – they were truly lost for words. They were only ever used to the individual blossoms that found a forced home on cherry tree lane, but here they seemed free and lived in much greater numbers; Bert had created a wonderland for them where each blossom seemed like a dream. The sun reflected off of the pink leaves brightly and they would fall to the ground in a beautiful dance. A gentle breeze shook the trees and several petals burst from the branches and spun around them like a tornado made of art – like pure magic.

It was like no place they could ever imagine, even Bert seemed to be stunned by its beauty. It was like they had fallen upon some secret world where no one else lived other than them, each tree seemed like a form of protection, almost like a friend – a glittering star that had found a body on earth. They were like the delicate snow of spring time. Mary watched as the branches swayed in the wind almost as if they wanted to laugh with joy. They perfumed the air. Mary moved to Bert's side and took his hand in hers.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful" she whispered to him. Bert made sure that Jane and Michael were not looking so that he could steal a kiss from Mary, it was brief, but it made her heart dance like the blossoms she was surrounded by.

"It's so pretty!" exclaimed Jane "I just want to run underneath them!" her voice was giddy with excitement.

"Well, if you run down that way -" Bert pointed, "—then you might just find yourself at a fairground!" he teased.

"Quickly, Jane!" cried Michael.

The two children ran through the tunnel of cherry blossoms, their arms spread out to the side like an aeroplane. They ran with bliss and perfect childlike wonder – enjoying every single second that they were in the drawing. With their hands still entwined, Bert and Mary followed behind them at a much slower pace - they eventually lost sight of the siblings, but knew they had nothing to fear. The petals rained upon them in an artistic trickle as they strolled leisurely – it made Mary feel like a bride. She smiled as she breathed in the sweet air, her nausea was still present – like an endless ache her stomach –but there was something about the chalk world that seemed to sooth her; perhaps it was the stunning scenery, the luscious smells of delicate blossoms or possibly the man that held her hand. Bert smiled down at her, his eyes soft and gleaming in the sunlight like two private oceans.

"You look beautiful, you know?" he all but whispered to her, she blushed fiercely. "I know you're probably sick of 'earing it…but I mean it every time" he said innocently, his cheeks now turning their own shade of pink.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she said with a cocky smile.

"You feeling okay?" he asked her, that questioned had endearingly left his lips so many times now.

"I'm not feeling my best…" she admitted, "…but I must admit that I'm starting to feel better" she added.

"You'll let me know if it gets any worse, right?"

"Of course"

They continued to stroll down the pathway for a while and the blossoms continued to dazzle in the sunlight, almost as if they were providing a light of their own; they made everything look so bright and clear. It made the drawing look angelic.

"I really think you've outdone yourself, Bert" she breathed – still in awe.

"You say that about every drawing" he chuckled.

"But I mean it every time" she replied. Bert continued to smile at her.

After a few more minutes of walking – their ears being serenaded with the most delightful bird song - they came to a fork in the path. Both paths looked almost identical and both continued as a tunnel of cherry blossoms.

"Which one leads to the fair?"

"That one" Bert replied as he pointed to the left pathway.

Mary was about to walk in the direction he pointed her to but she felt the slightest tug on her arm. She turned to Bert – her eyes full of question. But Bert was smirking at her knowingly.

"You just said the fair was this way"

"I know, but there's something I want to show you" he said mysteriously.

Mary followed him down the opposite path, there was something so intriguing about his suggestion, and it made his words seem mystical and filled with adventure. The blossoms that towered over them began to thicken and the path became darker with the shade. They continued down the path – Bert slightly in front of Mary – it seemed like a real adventure now. They became more and more isolated as they found themselves in what seemed like a forest of blossoms, but soon Mary could see what Bert was so excited to show her. They eventually came to another opening and the sound of rushing water filled the air around them and Mary could see a towering waterfall that stood proudly amongst the various shades of pink. It was magnificent. It took her breath away.

"Oh, Bert…" were the only words she could muster.

It was the deepest Mediterranean blue and pounded against the rock like a creative warrior – like liquid thunder. It all culminated into a bubbling pool at the its feet, the rocks that created this pool glistened like glitter; several dainty pink petals glided across the surface of the water like boats. The fall itself was like blue velvet and the sound it made was palpable – Mary could feel it travel through her body like a physical sensation; it was soothing yet epitomised the true strength of nature. Mary eventually finished her sentence…

"It's wonderful…"

Bert slipped his arm around her and gently guided her closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and drank in the beauty of the view.

"I told ya that I was gonna draw somethin' extra special" he whispered to her.

"Bert, there's something I wanted to talk to you about" Mary said – almost timidly.

Bert felt panic surge through him, but he remained outwardly calm.

"What it is?"

Mary felt light-headed again.

"Well, it's nothing too serious, I just wanted to say…thank you"

"Thank you? What are you thankin' me for?"

"For everything…" She paused for a moment, searching for the right words, "The way you've stuck by me, given me a place to live, encouraged me, been proud of me and…for the way you've cared for me" her voice was mousy and she couldn't figure out why; perhaps she was shy? Perhaps she felt something deeper than what she could understand at this point?

"Mary, when you thank me, it makes it seem like I'm doing somethin' that I don't want to…I'm not really doin' anythin', but please know this…I'm not doin' what I do just because I'm tryin' to be a Good Samaritan or anythin' like that, I'm helpin' you and stickin' by you because I want to Mary, I want to be there for you, I want to be with you because I…" he froze there, captured in a sort of trance by Mary's dazzling eyes.

He tilted his head slightly so that their noses nuzzled together before he finally pressed his lips against hers. They moved their lips together so that they could deepen the kiss and get lost in each other. They kissed to the rhythm of the waterfall. Mary slid her hand up to the back of Bert's neck before knocking his cap to the ground so that she could run her hand through his soft locks of hair. Finally she was kissing him in the way that she had longed to for some time. She never wanted it to end, but her dizziness returned and she eventually broke the contact between them; but their faces remained close and their breaths were slightly heavier than before.

"I need to sit down" she breathed as her knees buckled slightly; Bert took a hold of her and supported her frame as she found the grass beneath her. He could tell how she was feeling from the distance look on her face.

They sat for a while, almost like they wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. After some time Bert decided to lie on his back and gazed up and the glowing blossoms, Mary lay down too and cuddled against him with her hand on his chest – her head still feeling light.

"It's nice to know that I have this effect on women" he joked. Mary whacked his chest playfully.

"Don't be ridiculous" she laughed.

 **0oooooooooooo0**

After some time Bert and Mary left the waterfall and found themselves at the private fairground that Bert had drawn for them; it was an ecstasy of bright colours and joyful music. From the deepest reds to the brightest yellows, greens that looked luscious and purple that looked like velvet. Bert had drawn carousels, roundabouts and swings that took you for a flight and slides and sweets that filled you with delight. It was a place brimming with glee and it was all for them. Cherry blossoms were still scattered throughout the fair, but their density had now thinned significantly; but they still gave the fair a natural and picturesque feel. They spotted Jane and Michael giggling frantically as they made their way off of a cake walk – almost falling as they found themselves back on solid ground.

"Hey, you two!" Bert called to them and they dashed over excitedly.

"This is the best fair ever!" Jane cried.

"Yeah, where have you been? You've been missing it?" added Michael. Bert chuckled slightly.

"We just went for a little stroll"

"Are you okay, Mary?" asked Jane, seeing that the nanny looked pale; Mary smiled gratefully.

"I'm fine thank you, Jane" she lied, "Now -" she began with newfound composure, "—have you two gone on everything you want to, because we've been here for a while now so we'll have to go soon"

"Can we have one last go on the carousel?" Michael almost begged.

"Of course you can"

The siblings ran off excitedly and picked out two colourful horses with dazzling expressions. As the carousel began to move Jane and Michael cheered and waved their arms in the air – Mary adored seeing them like this - filled with such enjoyment and wearing smiles that even the darkest of days couldn't erase. She was so glad that she got to spend more time with them both, and was determined to make the most of it until she would have to leave again. It was bittersweet. But she knew that they would understand, and she knew that the next few months with them would be filled with positivity – there was a much more laid back attitude to her employment this time; and whilst she was still going to treat it just as seriously as her other jobs, she was also going to use this to her advantage. She wanted to enjoy her time with them, and with Bert.

She briefly began to wonder how often she would see them after she left, after she had had her child…would she see them at the park? Would she be allowed to go and visit? Would their paths be fated to remain uncrossed? She dismissed the thought – deciding that it was best not to dwell on the unknown if you have no intention of fixing it. Her fate with Jane and Michael was distant and she would focus on it when the time was right; but as of now, she had more pressing matters to focus her mind on. Mary began to feel herself sway ever so slightly – her dizziness still manifesting within her, but a supportive hand from Bert on the small of her back kept her steady. Soon Jane and Michael were dashing back towards them.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Mary questioned, the siblings nodded. "Okay then, everybody hold hands" they did so and all stood in a line, "Now, exactly the same as before, jump on the count of three; One…Two…Three…"

They all leapt forward and found themselves back on the streets of London – their normal clothes returned in the blink of an eye. The sky was a warm orange form the fats approach of dusk, it matched the picturesque leaves that decorated the pavements – they had been in the drawing longer than they'd thought.

"Right, Spit-Spot, you two, we need to get you home"

"I'll come with you" Bert added kindly. When Mary gave him a questioning look his eyes told her that he wanted to make sure she would be okay. She smiled warmly and nodded.

The streets were busier than usually, people in fine clothing wandered up and down in the refreshing October air, some were married couples, some were business men and others were clearly a young courting couple who had a chaperone trailing closely behind. Mary smiled slightly, she lived in a society where courtship was little more than a strict set of rules with no way to express your freedom on feelings, Mary considered herself lucky that she was able to stay out of all that, luckily their social circle was extremely small; but if word spread of the true nature of her relationship with Bert, it would drive them both out of London for good – disgraced by society. It made her panic slightly, unmarried, expecting a child, she was risking her reputation, but she had to admit that Bert would probably suffer the most if the truth was revealed, after all, she was a nanny that would follow the winds and could practically hire herself without any required materials or references; if she kept working after having her child, she would more than likely be fine. Bert, on the other hand, would probably suffer, he didn't have much to begin with, but have a reputation as a man that got women pregnant and then left them unmarried – he would be a social outcast. It was common knowledge that a man should never lead on a woman if he had no intentions of marrying her, to the point where his every word should be carefully chosen so that he did not end up leading the poor girl on or end up with a wife he hadn't wanted. No flirtation, no emotions, it was not to be shown by a single man when in the presence of an unmarried lady. Mary occasionally wondered what direction they were heading in…  
Luckily Bert had the sweeps, and Mary knew that if things really did reach the worst possible outcome, then Bert would be safe. She knew she shouldn't worry. But she did so anyway.

But it was all so complicated; courtship depended almost entirely on one factor: class. Mary wasn't even sure if she knew what her class was, working class? Middle class? Was she considered a servant? A married servant would also be disgraced by society, fired immediately and sent away with no wages or a reference…and women like that only had one option in life…  
Was Bert in the same class as her? She suspected that the answer might be 'no' – she could probably fit comfortably into what society would call the middle class – something that Bert was not, something that he was beneath. Of course, absolutely none of that mattered to Mary - or to Bert for that matter - but two people could not fight against their rigid society. They could hide a marriage, but they couldn't hide their social class. She knew this would cause trouble for them eventually, even if it was just some crossed words. Although, she was surprised that Mr Banks hadn't send anything about the nature of their 'marriage' and that he hadn't sent her straight out the door with no job…she suspected that he really had changed into someone more understanding and more forgiving. That made her happier than she could ever convey.

Bert briefly pulled Mary aside once they reached the Banks household.

"Listen; tell Mrs Banks that you're not feelin' well, I'm sure she'll let you leave early" it was in Mary's nature to disagree with such a suggestion, but she could not deny it considering her current state, not this time.

"Okay" she said simply.

She lead Jane and Michael back into their house and within moments of coming through the door a joyous Mrs Banks came bounding towards them.

"Welcome back, you two! -" she said to the children, "—did you have a nice day with Mary Poppins?"

"Yes! We jumped into another one of Bert's drawings!" explained Michael with a smile. Mary stared down at him with wide eyes but Mrs Banks just laughed.

"Oh, the imagination of children!" she said to Mary.

"Can we go upstairs, Mother?" asked Jane.

"Of course you can, Darling, run along"

Soon Jane and Michael were out of sight and Mary was alone with Mrs Banks, even Ellen and Mrs Brill seemed to be absent this time - a rare occasion.

"Mrs Banks, I was wondering if I might ask a favour of you?"

"What is it, Mary Poppins?" Mrs Banks smiled at the nanny kindly.

"Well, I feel a bit rude asking this, especially so soon, but I'm afraid I'm not feeling well at all, so I was wondering if I might be able to leave early? Just for today"

"That's no problem at all, Mary Poppins, to be honest, George and I usually like to spend our free evenings on the weekend with the children, so I was going to let you leave early anyway"

"Thank you, Mrs Banks" Mary said with a slight nod.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

Bert waited patiently outside, taking the time to gaze upon the gracious sky, with the array of orange and gold tones creating a picture perfect view – it radiated tranquillity. It was then that he heard footsteps and the infamous Mr Banks was making his way home.

"Evenin', Sir" Bert said politely with a tip of his cap.

"Ah, good evening, Bert; it's been rather a long time since we last spoke" George observed.

"That it 'ave"

There was the slightest pause of awkwardness,

"Well, I believe that congratulations are in order" said George with a slight smile and an extended hand. Bert shook it graciously.

"Oh, thank you, Sir"

"It's not an easy road you're going down, but it's a fulfilling one" It sounded a bit hypocritical coming from Mr Banks, but he soon gave a heart warming justification, "I wasted so much of my time at the bank and practically neglected Jane and Michael, I missed out on so much valuable time – thankfully, your wife opened my eyes…please don't make the same mistake that I did Mr…"

"Oh, Mr Alfred" Bert informed him. But after a few seconds it seemed as if a realisation hit George suddenly…

"Yes…I need to have a word with that wife of yours" he muttered before marching into number 17.

"What's wrong, Sir?" Bert asked with worry, but George didn't respond and the door soon closed behind him – leaving Bert alone again.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

Mary was about to leave when the door opened and the one and only Mr Banks returned home.

"Welcome home, Darling! Did you have a good day?" Winifred's comments almost seemed to wash over him.

"Yes" he replied – not really listening, his eyes were focused on Mary, "Mary Poppins I would like to have a word with you, if you don't mind" his tone had now fallen into something more serious.

Winifred was about to reason with her husband and explain that Mary wasn't feeling well, but Mary spotted this and spoke before Winifred could.

"Of course, Mr Banks" she said politely and he beckoned her to follow him into the dining room.

Mary felt truly puzzled; she had no idea why George wanted to speak with her, she let her thoughts run wildly through her mind and sifted through the endless possibilities; but her head started to spin again and so she took a deep breath, cleared her mind and remained calm.

"Now, Mary Poppins, initially I was unsure on whether or not hiring you was a good idea, but it started to grow on me until I encountered a bit of trouble last night" he said vaguely.

"Trouble?"

"Last night Michael came up to me and began to ask me some rather embarrassing questions that I feel should not be asked by a boy of his age…and I suspect that your…condition is to blame"

"I'm sorry, Mr Banks, but I'm afraid I don't quite understand?"

"Last night Michael asked me…" he stuttered for a moment.

"What did he ask you?"

George dropped his voice to a lower volume,

"He asked me to tell him…how babies are actually...you know…made"

Mary felt her lips curl into a tight and uncontrollable smirk, she didn't think Michael would actually ask his father such a question; but the thought of it made her want to burst into fits of laughter. Instead she bit the inside of her mouth to disguise her smile.

"With all due respect, Mr Banks, it is perfectly normal for children of Jane and Michael's age to be curious about such things, and I'm sure that my presence has little to do with it"

"I disagree, Mary Poppins, and the last thing I want is to have my son ask such things"

"Well...You do know the answer to such a question don't you, Mr Banks?" She bit her gums harder as George's cheeks turned red.

"Well, of course I do!" he snapped, "But that is not the point I'm trying to make"

"What point are you trying to make, Mr Banks" Mary's tone remained completely clam, almost as if she were playing at being clueless.

"The point I'm trying it make is that I think hiring you in your current condition was not a wise decision on my part"

"Is that all your trying to say?"

"Quite frankly, no"

"Then please continue" her tone was growing slightly sharper.

"I think that it might be in my best interest to relieve you of your duties"

"Just because Michael asked you a perfectly innocent question? You can't be serious?"

"I'm quite serious, Mary Poppins, it may have only been an 'innocent question' – as you put it, but imagine what could come next?"

"I'm trying to, Sir, and I can't possibly think of anything harmful that Jane and Michael could encounter through me being their nanny"

"It is rare that we see such things coming, but when they do arrive we often feel foolish for not taking the proper precautions"

"Mr Banks, I can assure you that Jane and Michael will not be exposed to anything inappropriate"

"How can you be sure of that, Mary Poppins?"

"I am a very controlled person, Mr Banks, there are few things that occur in my life that aren't caused by my own decision and planning -"

 _Except for my pregnancy._

"—I really don't know why you're so worried about Jane and Michael being around me…but it will do them no harm" she stated.

"I'm rather unconvinced" he commented.

"The day you hired me, Mr Banks…those things I told you, do they mean nothing now?"

"Mary Poppins, I'm afraid that -"

"Oh for goodness sake, George!" Winifred interrupted as she marched into the dining room – her fast flustered.

"Winfred? You haven't been listening on this conversation, have you?"

"I have!" she stated, "and not only am I appalled that you'd even think of firing Mary Poppins in such a condition and for such stupid reasons, but that you were going to do so without even discussing it with me!"

"Well I -"

"You can be so insensitive, George…and you need to stop be so overprotective over Jane and Michael, you need to let them grow up and learn new things!"

"Oh, I think I finally understand" said Mary – her eyes sparkling devilishly.

"What do you understand?" George questioned.

"You're obviously a very concerned father and you want the best for your children?"

"Well, of course!"

"Then that means that you want them to gain as much knowledge and experience as they can?"

"Rightfully so"

"Well, that means that by having me around will be somewhat educational for them…obviously not in any sort of explicit manner, but it'll give them a realistic perspective of what they might expect to see in their own future"

"I…uh…" George stuttered with confusion.

"So, naturally you'll want me to stay on as their nanny for as long as I can?"

"That's correct!" Winifred chirped, "Isn't that right, George?"

"I…uh…yes, we do want the best for Jane and Michael…" he was stunned, confused and almost lost for words.

"I'm so very glad to hear that" Mary said with a triumphant smile.

"We're so glad that you're going to stay with us, Mary Poppins…we won't keep you any longer, do go and get some rest"

"Thank you, both. I'll see you on Monday"

Mary left before another word could be uttered. Winifred shot an annoyed glance at her husband, but George stared at the ground with his mouth hanging open as he tried to process what had just happened. When Mary stepped out of number 17 the streets were glowing from the evening smoulder.

"What 'appened in there? I could 'ear shouting" Bert said to her as she stepped on to the pavement. Mary smiled slightly.

"It would appear that Michael has been asking Mr Banks some rather…interesting questions"

Mary slipped her arm around his and they began to walk home. Bert raised his eyebrow at her.

"What sort of questions?"

"He's been asking about the…baby making process" she giggled slightly. Bert laughed boldly.

"Michael's a brave lad…I almost feel sorry for Mr Banks"

"Well, it's my fault for putting the idea into his head" Mary laughed again.

"What did you do this time?"

"You make it sound like I often go causing trouble, Bert" she joked.

"Not at all" he replied with a smile, "But what did you say to make Michael ask such a question? I'm intrigued!"

"The question came of his own accord, he asked it to me when I brought them home from school a few days ago, and naturally I felt that it wasn't my place to give him an answer…so I may have told him to ask his father…" Bert began to laugh again, "…I didn't think he'd actually go through with it, but he's always been a curious boy"

"I think you _do_ have a desire for a bit of trouble, Miss Poppins" Bert chuckled.

"How impertinent of you, Mr Alfred" she laughed back.

"But wait, is that what Mr Banks was shoutin' about?"

"Unfortunately yes, he didn't react to it well at all, in fact, I'd say he overreacted…he almost fired me"

Bert stopped walking as soon as those words left her mouth.

"You can't be serious? He tried to fire you over _that_?!"

"He did, I tried to reason with him, but he's still quite stubborn…"

"What did you do?"

They started walking again.

"I was quite sure that I was going to walk out of that house without a job…luckily Mrs Banks was on hand to defend me, and, well…let's just say I managed to turn the situation around and wriggle my way to safety"

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about…but I'm glad it worked out okay"

"You didn't really think I'd let something so trivial cost me my job, did you?"

"Sometimes I just don't know what to think, Mary Poppins" he said with a smile.

They were silent for a while as they let the chilling evening breeze accompany the beautifully painted sky. It was pure gold.

"Are you still feelin' unwell?"

"Yes…and really very tired, I didn't think I'd find today so exhausting"

"You did well" he said simply.

Mary was about to speak again when a young voice called out to them.

"Excuse me, Miss!"

Bert and Mary whipped their heads to the side and saw a young street boy – probably a pick pocket – dressed in worn clothing calling to them. He had thick dark hair that was knotted underneath his cap. He ran up to them.

"What's the matter?" Mary asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss -" he began shyly, "—but, you're 'aving a baby, aren't you?"

They were both stunned into silence and Mary blinked several times with shock; although she had noticed a slight curve to her stomach a few days earlier it was nowhere near prominent enough to be seen through her clothes. It was already difficult to see when she wasn't wearing anything at all.

"Yes I am…how on earth did you know that?"

"I dunno, Miss, Sometimes I just know things…like when it's gonna be an 'arsh winter or which card is gonna be picked out of a deck…"

"Extraordinary…" said Bert quietly.

"I can tell you what it's gonna be as well"

"Excuse me?"

"If it's gonna be a girl or a boy, I know the answer…shall I tell ya?"

Bert and Mary looked at each other for a moment, they'd never really thought about those kinds of details before; even thought things seemed to be running a lot smoother, they were still adapting to everything. But Bert shrugged and shot her a look that said: _'Why not?_ '

"Okay then, young man" Mary said almost nervously.

The boy took a small step forward and timidly rested his hand on Mary's stomach. The boy was silent for a few seconds and Bert and Mary watched him intensely.

"Girl" he whispered, "You're going a 'ave a girl"

Mary's breath caught in her throat, she had often thought about what it would be like to have a daughter she was young and everything suddenly felt so real. It would seem utterly ridiculous to trust the word of a young street boy, but there was something about the gleam in his eyes that made her trust him. Was it true? Was she destined to have a daughter? She felt something warm run through her. She looked at Bert, was she going to have a daughter with him?

Mary reached into her carpet bag and pulled out a shiny coin, she placed it in the boy's hand.

"Please take this"

"Thank you, Miss!" he gasped before running off promptly.

"I wonder how true any of that was?" Bert wondered out loud.

"I honestly don't know…but we're not exactly the sort of people to disregard the possibility of magic, are we?" Mary noted with a slight smile.

They continued to walk, the sky's red fire glowing proudly – it looked as if it were the portal to another universe – like an amber gateway that led to something magical. Or perhaps even a shrine made by the sun itself. It created a perfect glow. As they walked, Bert's inner monologue began to run wild…

' _I wonder if that boy is somehow right? What if the baby is a girl? That would mean I'd have a daughter…saying it like that makes it sound like we're some perfect family, but it's true, I might have a daughter…wow. I still can't quite believe it, at first I was sure that something would fall apart or that this would be the ruin of us…I don't know why i thought that, we're both positive people who care for each other…maybe I just thought that way because I'm out of my depth? But I'll always stand by Mary, even if she stormed out of my life and proclaimed she never wanted to see my face again, I would still always be there for her if she ever needed me; it's an almost scary kind of loyalty. But I care for her so much, more than she may ever know…_

 _I really want everything to work out with us, I know we've never spoken of it, but I often thought about what it would be like to have a life with Mary Poppins…I suppose we never initiated anything because of her unpredictable lifestyle; but after that night back in September, it really felt like things were all going to fall into place…but quite the opposite happened. I don't know why I still feel so confused and reluctant, I know that Mary wants to be with me too, but our situation is so out of the ordinary. It's not like we're following the usual rules of a relationship, no, we're two friends who realised that we had feelings for each other, slept together and are now expecting a child and have just started up a new relationship that's built on unsteady ground._

 _But my feelings are still there, I remember that I wanted to kiss Mary for so long and now here I am with her arm linked around mine, with the ability to kiss her whenever I want…with her carrying my child. Why is it all so difficult to figure out? Do I want too much? Do I even know what I want? I want Mary, and you could say that I have Mary – in a way…but sometimes I still feel like there's a bit of a barrier between us, but maybe that's my own nerves, or my own lack of self-confidence. Perhaps if the circumstances had been different, then we too would be different._

 _But I'm not unhappy about any of this, not in the slightest! To be with Mary is practically a dream come true…it sounds so clichéd, but it's true. I never thought I'd be so lucky. And Mary being pregnant with my child…well maybe that's a different kind of luck that I never knew I wanted? When I look at her and I tell myself that she is carrying my child, it just makes me want to smile. I just have this feeling that we'll settle into it, and I now feel confident enough to say that I hope it all does work out that way. I hope it becomes what we live for. I've never been one to dwell on the future or to lay out set plans for myself, but I'm beginning to think that I want a life with Mary, any kind of life…and maybe this is it? I want to raise this child…our child, with her. I want to always be part of her life. I just hope that she feels that same way – but I will, of course, understand if she doesn't, everyone has their own feelings and they can't be punished for that. I want to ask her one day, maybe it's selfish of me to seek out such clarification, but I think it'd be for the best. But I won't ask her yet. Things are still too new._

 _After all, she is sacrificing so much here, her entire reputation as a woman and as an employee, if word got out that she was pregnant and unmarried…it would ruin her. I will do her the favour of telling people that I am her husband without a second thought…but I have, once or twice, found myself wondering what it would be like if it were real? Maybe, just maybe, it could be one day? Maybe it would be the best thing for us to do? It would take away any fear of the truth being exposed…but would we both be able to marry purely for convenience? But my heart does race every time I see her and I often think that Mary is the woman I want to spend my life with._

 _But as always, I'm just going to take one day at a time and see where this path leads us…'_

 **Author's notes: I know that not much happened in this chapter and that it was a couple of thousand words shorter than normal and I am sorry for that; I have loads of plot ideas, but i'm just trying to fit them all into the right place and I don't want things to seem rushed - especially when it comes to Bert and Mary's relationship. I want it to seem a lot more natural.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Mary's history lesson about Edwardian courtship! ;)**

 **Fun fact: I recently bought myself "Assassin's Creed: Syndicate" for my Playstation and it just so happens to be set in Victorian London, so I've been loads of time admiring the absolutely stunning visuals and trying to get inspiration for this (I know Poppins is set at the very end of the Edwardian era - but the difference isn't too substantial :P)**

 **Anyway, like I said, I know a lot didn't happen in this but I'm going to start adding in more time skips so that I can actually write about more substantial plot events because the last thing I want is for this to be boring! So I can promise you that the next chapter will be more eventful!**

 **If you do have any ideas then you are more than welcome to let me know because I would love to hear what you guys think and I would probably end up using your idea in some way shape or form!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, thanks for all the heart warming feedback - it's so endearing! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think - I will take any compliments or criticisms - and reviews help me to keep writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has a bit of a interesting ending (NO SPOILERS) - but I'm a bit nervous about it so your opinions and feedback would be greatly appreciated! x**

 **Come What May  
Chapter Six**

A couple of weeks had passed and the end of October had arrived. The streets of London became practically covered with golden leaves, so much so that most street sweepers had given up on keeping the city clean. The air was becoming harsher, it had a stronger bite to it and people's clothes were beginning to get thicker. But the season still had a delicate charm about it, London always seemed to glow in the sunlight and everything seemed calm…until the rain began. As Mary made her way to Cherry Tree Lane the skies had opened and the rain poured down without mercy; Bert had left early that morning to sell hot chestnuts before joining the sweeps, so as Mary used her umbrella to shield herself from the downpour, she was left with the company of her beloved and sarcastic parrot.

"Well, I must admit, I didn't think things would go so well between you and Bert" he squawked.

"Oh, really? And why, may I ask, were you thinking so negatively?"

"Be honest, Mary Poppins, how many men would stick by a woman in your situation?"

"Must we really discuss this? It's starting to get a little boring" Mary huffed.

"There's no need for that attitude, I would've thought you'd be more than happy to talk about Mr Alfred"

"And just what are you implying?"

"There's no denying it, Mary Poppins" the bird said mysteriously.

"No denying what?"

"You know you can't hide these things from me"

"For goodness sake, will you please explain yourself?" she demanded.

"Surely you've realised it too?"

"If you don't explain yourself right now you'll find yourself going head first into the Thames"

"You won't do that" the parrot said in a cocky voice.

"Please, just stop being so frustrating and tell me what on earth you're talking about" Mary sighed as she stepped through several small puddles.

"I think you're in love with Bert, Mary Poppins!" the bird stated proudly.

Mary inhaled sharply and stepped forcefully into another puddle – causing a small wave of water to mark her long coat. For reasons unknown to Mary, the idea of love scared her and she felt so stupid for feeling that way. The fear of three simple words, the fear of 'I love you' would make it seem as if she was uncertain about her relationship with Bert, but she knew that was not the case. If she were to be honest, she felt the opposite, every time she was with Bert everything just felt…right. Like there was no other possible way of living and if there was, she didn't want to know about it. She adored waking up and finding herself in his arms, she adored the feeling of his lips against hers…she adored him; she adored every part of him.

But the thought of actually saying 'I love you' made her stomach feel hollow. She couldn't understand the turmoil, it wasn't as if she didn't want to say it, perhaps it was just her inexperience? She was practically perfect in every fathomable field of life, but the world of romance was still incredibly new to her. She had never reached a point in her life where she had found herself on the brink of 'I love you'. Mary hypothesised that she was scared, she didn't know why, nor did she know what she was scared of, but that was what she felt. Perhaps it was the thought of potentially scaring Bert away? Or was it the sheer emotional value of the word 'love' – it may be a word that is used flippantly among families, but saying it in a relationship was something so different – it held a whole new meaning.

But as she thought of Bert her heart began to do somersaults and she couldn't keep her lips from curling into a smile. She began to realise that this is how she felt whenever she was with Bert or whenever he crossed her mind; Bert had made her feel this way for the longest time, even before she met Jane and Michael. The more Mary studied these feelings, the more she began to realise the severity of their meaning and that there was only one explanation for them…

"I really don't think it's appropriate to discuss such matters" she dismissed.

"Appropriate? I'm a wooden parrot on the end of an umbrella!"

"And you're so horrifically self aware" she quipped with a slight tone of frustration.

"Why don't you just let him know how you feel, it's starting to drive me insane"

"It's not that simple"

"Why?"

"It just isn't" Mary justified poorly.

"Do you think I'm going to accept that answer?"

"Do you think I'm going to explain myself?"

"You're a stubborn one, Mary Poppins"

"Good"

"But I still think you should tell him how you feel, after all, it's so painfully obvious"

"Well I'm glad that it's all so black and white from your perspective" Mary sighed.

"And why, pray tell, is it so complicated from yours?"

Mary sighed with defeat and the rain began to pour more violently.

"It's hard for you to understand…"

"Try me"

"Bert and I have been friends for so very long, sometimes it's difficult to remember times without him, because when I recall my fondest memories – he's in them…I'm starting to realise that there was always some kind of spark between us and I think Bert realised it long before I did…"

"When did you realise it?"

"I have no idea…I suspect it was around the time that I first met Jane and Michael…Bert and I had never gone more than a year without seeing each other, but before I met the Banks family I had been away for at least eighteen months and when I finally saw Bert again…that's when I realised it…"

Mary didn't want to get too personal with her parrot, but what she was describing was a moment that she would never forget. It was true, she had not seen Bert for a very long time before their 'Jolly Holiday' with Jane and Michael; and when she finally reunited with him all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and hold onto him tightly. Finally seeing his smiling face again filled her with such a jittery excitement – it made her feel like a child; it was sheer bliss. And that's when Mary first realised that there was something more between herself and Bert, something powerful and unspoken; and now it had all been unravelled and was finally starting to make sense.

"Keep talking" said the parrot plainly.

"It was very intimidating at first, it didn't know how to address what I was feeling and I certainly didn't want to jeopardise my friendship with Bert…"

"Bert is more than your friend now, Mary Poppins"

"I'm perfectly aware of that"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just having trouble understanding what's holding you back" the bird huffed.

"I can't explain it, I'm just nervous and inexperienced and I think it's perfectly normal to feel such things"

"He loves you, you know?"

"You can't be certain of that" Mary said with slight panic.

"Mary Poppins, I have never seen anyone look at a woman in the same way that Bert looks at you"

"Well, I'm sure that you can understand why I'm reluctant to take such risks"

"I'd hardly call telling Bert how you feel a risk"

They arrived at number seventeen.

"Things always seem so much simpler from an outsider's perspective"

"Are you suggesting that I lack empathy?"

"Yes" she stated, "And furthermore, I really don't see why the matter is so important to you"

"It's in my nature to be nosy"

"Well, we're at the Banks household now, so I suggest that your nature should be silence"

Mary closed her umbrella and made her way into the grand house through the back door – using the key that Mrs Banks had thoughtfully given her. She stepped into the kitchen and found Ellen and Mrs Brill laughing boldly.

"Good morning" Mary said politely.

"Good morning, Mary Poppins" Ellen replied – she seemed happy this morning.

But Mary was rarely one for small talk and so she walked straight up to Jane and Michael's room – anyway, the combination of the rain and her heavy discussion with her umbrella had cost her some time. She felt uncomfortable in her wet clothes – but she would not have time to change. Mary practically crept over to their door, expecting to find them fast asleep as they normally were, but as she opened the door she found them sat in their school uniforms and waiting for her arrival. Mary smiled and almost laughed. She had been back with the Banks family for a month now, but these two still managed to surprise her.

"I do hope you aren't going to make a habit of this, it's going to make my job far too easy" Mary said with a light smile.

"The rain woke us up, Mary Poppins" claimed Jane sweetly.

"Is that so?"

They both nodded – their heads moving to the same rhythm.

"Well, it would certainly be hypocritical of me to tell you off for being prepared – it's always better to be an hour early than an hour late"

"You don't want us to get up an hour earlier do you?" Michael asked – Mary laughed.

"No, of course not"

"Phew!" was his reply.

 **0ooooooooooo0  
**

The trio had waited for a while before leaving the house with high hope that the rain would stop – or at least ease somewhat, but they were left with dismay and had no choice but to face the downpour. As they made their way down the stairs they heard a delicate voice speak out,

"Mary Poppins?" Mary turned to see Mrs Banks smiling at her brightly.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs Banks – I didn't think you'd be home"

"Well, we don't have any meetings or rallies planned for today – thank heavens!"

"Indeed"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have tea with me after you've dropped the children off – think of it as my way of saying thank you for the last month"

Mary was rather touched by the gesture.

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs Banks"

"Wonderful!"

And with that, Mary left with Jane and Michael. The rain seemed to be cascading down with a brute force – much harder than it had been before, Mary pulled the siblings close to her and managed to shield all three on them with her umbrella as they walked. Their steps were rushed despite the slippery London walkways – it was like a battle of survival. The sky was a menacing grey – hinting that this weather was planning on staying in the city. Despite England's cruel weather based war, the streets were crowded with people all walking in a similar fashion - they protected their faces with whatever they could and some even ran to their destinations or in search of shelter. Mary and the children continued to power through the cruel horizon as an unforgiving wind began to whip though the city; it swung around street lamps and clutched onto people's coats violently. It howled fiercely. Rain drops began to feel like knives on Mary's cheeks and she pulled the children closer to her – making sure that they were more shielded from the storm than she was. The storm continued with its wrath as Mary spotted a tree branch fall in the distance – it was torn from its main body like a helpless paper limb. The wind carried the autumn leaves through the air like a fearless army that attacked in alarming numbers – the sight of it was almost hypnotising as the golden shreds were propelled through the air like ravenous waves. But they made it through the storm and through the school gates; Jane and Michael ran towards the building and claimed their safety. With a deep breath Mary turned around and faced the storm yet again.

Her limbs began to tremble slightly as she found herself journeying back toward Cherry tree lane in a cautious run. Her small feet cracked across the pavement and sent small bursts of fallen rain water into the air with each hurried step. The streets were emptier now. Mary was relieved to find herself back at the Banks household far sooner than she had anticipated – although her run had made her breathless. She made her way into the home and went straight up the stairs so that she could change. She shivered more now that she was inside – perhaps it was the contrast of temperatures, for Mrs Banks had a fire burning downstairs that seemed to heat every inch of the household; luckily Mary always kept a few spare outfits in her carpet bag. She pulled out a simple white blouse with a high collar and a skirt made from a deep blue material; she changed swiftly and made sure to take a sip of her all-purpose medicine before meeting Mrs Banks downstairs. The she poured the liquid onto a spoon – she really did keep everything in her carpet bag – and as always it came out as in a dazzling bronze form, but as she swallowed it the flavour of rum punch left an unpleasant taste in her mouth that hung there like an illness. She cringed slightly. She knew that pregnancy could do strange things to a person, but she never thought she would ever have a distaste for rum punch – but it was just another thing she would have to deal with.

Now feeling warmer, she made her way downstairs and found Mrs Banks in the dining room with two steaming cups of tea.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Mrs Banks, but I wanted to change into a dry pair of clothes first"

"Oh, that's understandable, Mary Poppins please don't worry yourself…" she said with another bright smile, "…do sit down" she offered.

"Thank you" Mary took a seat opposite her. Mary took a silent sip of her tea and felt the warmth of it sooth her instantly.

"I'm dreadfully sorry that you had to go out in that awful weather, I should've offered to go instead"

"Not at all, Mrs Banks, after all, it's what I'm here for"

"I just feel a bit guilty, that's all"

"There's honestly no need, Mrs Banks" Mary said with a warm smile.

"Anyway, I really wanted to let you know how wonderful it's been having you back"

"It's my pleasure"

"Oh no, it has most certainly been _our_ pleasure, Jane and Michael speak of you so much and with such fondness" Winifred smiled and took a sip of tea.

"It really makes me glad to hear that, Mrs Banks, although I do hope it doesn't take over your time with the children"

"Oh, not at all, Mary Poppins, George and I still enjoy our time with them…things really do seem to be harmonious between us all"

"They weren't before?"

"I'm not saying that, but things have just felt a bit different since you've been back"

"Different? How so?"

"I can't really explain it…but you just seem to have a certain…ability, Mary Poppins, like happiness follows you wherever you go"

"That's awfully kind of you to say, Mrs Banks"

"Although I must admit, I still haven't quite gotten used to you being pregnant"

"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual" Mary joked slightly. Winifred smiled at her like an adoring mother.

"But you must feel so wonderful? I remember how excited I was when I was expecting Jane…it only seems like yesterday…" Mary stayed quiet and listened with fascination, "I was so giddy when I found out that I practically ran home to tell George!"

"What did Mr Banks say to you when you told him?"

"He could hardly say a word, he just picked me up and spun me around until we could both hardly stand…I know it might not seem like it, but George is still a bit of a romantic, he's just a lot more private about it now" Winifred smirked, but Mary chose to ignore any of the insinuations that came with her statement. "How did Bert react when you told him?"

Mary froze for a moment.

"Oh, well, Bert and I were both very surprised by the news…" she said vaguely.

"I bet he was so excited!" Winifred said – not really expecting an answer, "I must say, it did come as a bit of a shock to George and I, I know we shouldn't judge people, but we just never expected you to start a family…at least not so soon"

"I never really thought I would either…I suppose things can have a funny way of working out"

"How right you are, Mary Poppins…in all honesty, we didn't think you were married either"

"Considering my occupation, that's a more understandable assumption to make" Mary commented politely. She sipped her tea some more.

"But I was so pleased for you when I found out…even George was!"

"My greatest thanks to you both" Mary smiled.

The storm had softened considerably now, instead of being a brutal force it had calmed to just a gentle patter – like a crowd of small feet.

"So tell me, how long have you and Bert been married?"

Mary panicked again.

"Oh, not too long" she answered flippantly – hoping that the conversation would move swiftly on.

"Surely you're going to tell me more than that, Mary Poppins -" Winifred let out a minute laugh, "—I know you're not one to discuss personal details, but surely you can spare a few for me?"

Mary felt guilty, Mrs Banks had been incredibly kind to her over the last month and it was obvious that she wanted to create a bond, but Mary had to live a lie that did not have enough details to ring true.

"Well…I don't know what you want me to say…" Mary replied nervously.

"You can tell me anything you want to, Mary Poppins, how he proposed or what the wedding was like…" she trailed off.

"There's really not a lot to tell"

Winifred looked at Mary quizzically and she could see the nervousness spread across her face.

"Mary Poppins, are you okay?"

It was then that Mary felt herself finally cave in. She sighed – defeated again.

"I'm afraid I have a bit of a confession, Mrs Banks…"

Winifred looked worried now.

"What is the matter? Is everything okay?"

"It's quite personal…"

"Mary Poppins, please know that I would never judge you harshly, in fact, I would never judge you at all. You can tell me what's wrong, okay?"

There was something about Winifred's warm tone that Mary trusted, she knew that she was being honest with her, after all, this was a woman who was fighting for equality and didn't even care that Mary was pregnant when it came to hiring her. Mary had faith that she could confess to Winifred – perhaps it would lift the weight of the façade?

"Well, Mrs Banks, the truth is that…Bert and I aren't married…nor are we even engaged, we didn't plan to start a family together…I'm sorry if this is too personal, but Bert and I spent the night together – so to speak – back at the very beginning of September, after that I travelled around for a while working for different families, then I found myself back in London. I found out that I was pregnant and told Bert immediately, but I hadn't seen him for over at least a month, it was a huge shock for us both…" Mary paused for just a second, "…luckily for me, Bert is the most kind-hearted and supportive person I've ever known, he agreed to stick by me through this pregnancy, and afterwards, he let me stay with him and agreed to pretend that we were married to avoid any kind of trouble…you're the only person I've told the truth to, Mrs Banks"

Winfred was moved and somewhat heartbroken, she just wanted to hug the poor nanny. Instead she leant across the table and took Mary's hand into her own.

"Oh, Mary Poppins, I can't imagine how difficult this has been for you, but know this, it really doesn't bother me that you're not married and it is truly horrid that this world cannot accept such a thing. But I really respect you, Mary Poppins. You're a truly strong woman!"

"Thank you" Mary replied simply.

"It must have been such a shock!"

"It really was, I was truly scared that I'd be left to face this alone…I really don't know what I'd do without Bert"

"He's just the sort of person we need in this world" Winifred proclaimed. Mary simply smiled and gave a slight nod. Winfred released Mary's hands, "Although, I am curious to know what sort of relationship you have with Bert?"

Mary felt herself blush.

"Well, I think there was some kind of unspoken bond between Bert and I for a long time…something more than just friendship" Mary spoke tentatively, she still was not one to discuss the depths of her feelings or private affairs, "…but we never really did anything about it until September…but of course I had to leave London so we didn't actually start a formal relationship…we just…had that one night…" Mary was blushing feverishly now, she felt somewhat uncomfortable about the discussion and her voice had dropped in volume.

She wasn't sure why she was telling Mrs Banks all of this, maybe she just trusted her that much? Maybe she thought it would help to openly discuss it with someone who was on the outside – whom she also knew would not judge her? Or perhaps she simply thought that Winifred already knew so much that she might as well know the rest? Either way, she kept speaking – even if it was devilishly uncharacteristic of her.

"…then, of course, I fell pregnant, and that just got in the way of things…I guess…"

"So, you just had a one night thing with Bert?" Winifred inquired.

"Yes, Ma'am…it's a little embarrassing to discuss…"

"You've no need to feel embarrassed, Mary Poppins, we should be free to do what we like with whomever we like…within the bounds of respect and the law, of course…do continue" she prompted.

"Well, Bert and I were just living together and tried our best to process the situation…then not too long afterwards we decided to start a serious relationship with each other"

Winifred smiled brightly.

"I'm ever so happy to hear that, Mary Poppins, is it all going well?"

Mary Smiled warmly, and blushed slightly…again.

"Yes, it is…I think we're very happy together" that was all Mary wanted to say on the matter, she certainly wasn't about to discuss the depth of her romantic feelings for Bert.

"It sounds to me like it's been a long time coming?"

"I think it has"

"Do you think you will get married?" Winifred asked with a devilish smile.

"Oh, I'm really not sure…I haven't really taken the time to think about it and Bert hasn't mentioned the prospect of it either…"

"Well, I'm overjoyed for you both; if you really have had feelings for each other for so long then you deserve to be together and you deserve to be happy…I know your child is going to be very lucky to have such wonderful parents" Winifred said endearingly.

Mary could feel herself tearing up.

"My sincerest thanks to you, Ma'am…and thank you for being so supportive"

"Think nothing of it, Mary Poppins"

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

Mary had continued to talk with Winifred for hours, none of their conversation topics were quite as compelling as Mary's love life, but Winifred had this way of engrossing a person into a conversation – making it feel like something truly philosophical, regardless of the topic at hand. Mary suspected it had stemmed from her time as a suffragette. It got to the point where they found themselves cutting the meeting short so that Mary could go and collect Jane and Michael from school. The rain had kindly subsided for most of the afternoon, but Mary huffed with annoyance as it seemed to reappear as soon as she stepped out onto the street. The downpour was not as heavy as it had been that morning, but it was enough to give Mary's umbrella a thorough beating. She stepped cautiously through London – the roads and pavements glistening underneath a thick coat of water; the air was chilled from the rain and Mary's breath formed into a gentle cloud as it left her lips. Several horses and carts trotted gently through the city – timid splashes of water following every hoof beat;

Mary witnessed a young chimney sweep almost getting drenched and her attention sparked suddenly as she hoped to encounter Bert during her travels. But her hopes were met with dismay, a small group of sweeps did walk cheerfully around a street corner, but Bert was not part of their ensemble – she suspected that he was working elsewhere. Over the last month she had found that Bert crossed her mind so frequently, it sometimes became hard to focus on anything without an image of his face cropping up; but Mary didn't mind this as it always made her smile internally – sometimes externally too. But with every thought of Bert came the echo of Mrs Banks and her parrot and soon her head was swimming with the serious questions of life: _'Do you love Bert?', 'Do you think you'll get married?', 'What kind of relationship do you have?'._ Mary found it alarming to have to ponder them all at once, especially since she was carrying Bert's child, but she felt more confident after speaking with Winifred – like she was starting to understand everything a bit more. She hoped that the answers would soon become clear.

When Mary arrived at the school she found Jane and Michael sheltering from the rain with gloomy expression on their faces, she approached them with concern.

"What's the matter with you two?"

"Mary Poppins -" Jane began shyly, "—my teacher says that she wanted to speak with you"

"Oh? What about?"

"I'm not quite sure…but she said it was important"

"Very well"

Jane and Michael led Mary into the damp building and pointed her in the right direction. Mary walked down the corridor – her mind a blur; but she was thankful that she did not have any nausea of dizziness to accompany this meeting. Jane's classroom was a dull place that elicited the most depressing brown tones – almost as if the place had died and lost its spirit. A stern teacher with a cruel and aged face was sitting at the front of the classroom; she wore a thick grey dress with thick glasses to match. The woman's harsh expression bore into Mary like something physical, but like always, Mary was calm, collected and as polite as the situation required her to be.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am" Mary said politely, "Jane said that you wished to speak with me?"

"So you must be Mary Poppins"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Please take a seat" the teacher said without emotion.

"Thank you" Mary sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair at that was a fair distance from the teacher's desk.

"I'm not prepared to waste my time, Miss Poppins, so I'll just get straight to the point" she leant forward and her watery eyes bore into Mary without mercy, "…today the girls were assigned a task that required them to write a short passage about someone special in their lives and what makes them as such. Each girl was asked to read their passage out loud."

"Did Jane do something wrong, Ma'am?" Mary inquired with confusion.

"No" replied the teacher bluntly, "Jane chose to write about you in her passage, Miss Poppins -" Mary almost felt herself smile, she was touched by Jane's actions, but she knew that her teacher hadn't called her in here to discuss Jane's endearing writing project. The Teacher's brow creased as she continued to talk, "however, I was most concerned about the description she gave of and the message it was sending to the other girls"

"I'm afraid I don't understand"

"In her passage, Jane talked about how you had worked as a nanny for her and her brother some time ago and that you recently reclaimed your position at the beginning of the month…"

"That is correct" Mary nodded, "But I fail to see the problem…"

"I'm not finished yet, Miss Poppins…" she spat coldly, "…Jane went onto talk about ridiculous 'adventures' as she called them, although she clearly has an overactive imagination – which displeased me – I let that slide. But she then went onto say that she found you rather inspirational since not only were you working as their nanny, but that you're also married and expecting a child!"

"That is also correct, Ma'am"

"I asked to speak with you because I wanted to express my concern, I think that you have made some poor lifestyle choices, Miss Poppins, and I think this has had a negative impact on Jane and will also affect her classmates in similar ways since she is so open about this information"

"Excuse me?"

"I really don't think it's a good idea to be promoting to girls – such as Jane – that it's acceptable to neglect ones duties or ones family…it seems to me that you are neglecting your husband and your child by working as a nanny, but it also seems like your neglecting your duties as a nanny by having a husband and by being pregnant!" the teacher looked at Mary with harsh judgement and worn a permanent grimace.

Mary sighed quietly.

"Is that all you wished to say to me?"

"Not quite…Jane also mentioned how your husband's primary form of income comes from him working as a chimney sweep, is that true?"

"Yes" Mary answered – her tone growing harsher.

"That simply exacerbates the matter! Jane is an upper class girl from a very respectable family; she should not be given the impression that class is not important – especially when it comes to courtship and marriage! She should know that she should marry a respectable gentleman of her own class instead of wasting her time getting involved with those beneath her!"

Her comments started a raging fire within Mary, but, alas, she gritted her teeth slightly and managed to remain externally cool.

"Is that everything?"

"I believe so"

"Very well, Ma'am. I'm not prepared to waste _my_ time either, so all I have to say is this: I do not think that I am causing Jane any harm, in fact, I think I may be doing her some good since I am exposing her to a new way of life that transcends the rules of our suffocating society; I'm teaching her that having a family shouldn't stop a woman from working and that working shouldn't stop her from having a family…I'm teaching her that when she is a woman she will be strong enough to do both. And finally – and perhaps most importantly – I am teaching her that she should marry someone she loves and cares for, not someone that is simply in the same class as her…" Mary stood up with force, "Good day to you" and she marched out of the classroom.

The rain had stopped again. When Mary stepped out of the classroom she found Jane and Michael stood further down the corridor – their faces laced with worry. The dashed over to her.

"Mary, is everything okay? What did my teacher say to you?" Jane asked.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, now let's get you home before the rain starts again"

Mary began to walk swiftly with the two children and had hoped that no more questions would arise, but the curious nature of the Banks children had always been an undying flame.

"Did my teacher say that I was in trouble?"

"No, Jane"

"Did Jane forget to do her homework?"

"No, Michael"

"Did one of the other girls try and get me into trouble?"

"No, Jane"

"It wasn't about me was it, Mary Poppins?"

"Of course not, Michael"

"Oh, please tell us, Mary Poppins! I'm feeling quite worried"

"It really isn't something that you need to worry about, Jane"

"Please!" Jane begged further.

"Jane you can plead with me all you want, but as you know, I am not one to explain myself and that is how it shall remain" he words may have been serious, but Mary's tone remained calm and friendly. Jane and Michael did not push the matter any further – but their curiosity kept growing.

From that point onwards the walk back to Cherry Tree Lane was quiet – almost painfully so; the encounter with Jane's teacher had not put Mary in a bad mood, but it had mellowed her somewhat and made her long to be home with Bert – just so she could forget about the incident and start fresh.

"Right, I want you two to make a start on your homework -" Mary said as the entered Number Seventeen, "—the sooner you start, the sooner you'll be done"

Jane and Michael made their way up to their room with slow footsteps, she felt bad for leaving them in the dark, but Mary didn't want them to know about the incident – thinking that it would cause them more harm than good, especially for Jane. Mary made her way into the dining room and found Winfred still sitting there.

"Mrs Banks?"

"Hello, Mary Poppins, was everything okay?"

"Everything was fine with the children, Mrs Banks, but I feel that I should inform you of an incident that took place between myself and Jane's teacher"

"You mean Miss Meadows?"

' _What an oxymoronic name!' Mary thought to herself._

"I would assume so"

"What sort of incident?"

Mary remained standing in the entrance to the dining room as she spoke. She explained everything to Mrs Banks – but made sure that her narrative was humble, she was not one to make other people seem like the enemy…regardless of how heated a situation may be. She told everything from an unbiased perspective, focusing only on the facts rather than the opinions. Mrs Banks sighed once Mary stopped speaking.

"I really cannot believe the cheek of that woman…so judgemental! -" Winifred spat, but then she wore a small – almost sad – smile, "—but I'm very impressed with the way you stuck up for yourself and my daughter!"

"It was nothing, Ma'am"

"Don't be so modest, Mary Poppins! I agree whole-heartedly with what you said, and I want to remind you that both George and I are incredibly pleased to have you as our nanny and I think you are setting an absolutely wonderful example for the children – so pleased don't be worried"

"Thank you, Mrs Banks" Mary smiled.

The conversation was left there and Mary turned her attention to Jane and Michael. The two of them had made an almost eager start on their homework – although Michael still did need a fair amount of prompting. But they both worked hard and persevered, but were not afraid to ask for help if they needed it; Mary suspected that their new-found work ethic may have stemmed from her meeting with their teacher and she safely assumed that they had figured out that something negative had occurred with Mary and 'Miss Meadows'…if her estimates were true then it was touching. They went to bed easily that night too, Mary did not have to listen to their charming excuses as to why they were not tired – instead they obeyed her every word. However, they did insist that she sing to them again – a request which Mary often adored to hear. She sung another sweet melody to them, with each word flowing delicately from her lips and hanging beautifully in the air; Mary found herself closing her eyes and losing herself in the song. She loved to sing so much, but she had not sung as much over the last month – once her song was finished and she was quiet sure that Jane and Michael were asleep – she made a small promise to herself that she would sing more. It was something that had been a comfort to her when growing up and during her early years as a nanny – leaving families when she was younger was practically unbearable, but she would sing to help herself cope; to this day it was still such a great comfort for Mary.

 **0oooooooooo0**

George and Winifred sat calmly in the drawing room – a raging fire burned and flickered golden light across the walls. George sat in tranquillity – a small glass of alcohol in his hand; however, Winifred seemed more on edge, or at least more tense than usual. She knew that it was perhaps not her place to inform her husband of what Mary Poppins had told her, but she also felt that he should know – after all, Mary was working for them. She also had this twinge of paranoia that told her that her husband would be more aggravated if he found out later on or from somebody else. But she had high hopes for him.

"I had a nice talk with Mary Poppins today" she said – her words cut sharply through the silence. George opened his eyes for a moment and then closed them again.

"Oh yes?"

"Yes"

There was a pause.

"What did you talk about?" he inquired with a dull tone.

"Well, we talked about her and Bert"

"Again? The poor woman must be getting rather sick of it" he laughed.

"She actually spoke quite openly"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"How openly?" George asked with slight concern.

"Well, she told me something quite interesting about her relationship with Bert"

"Do I want to know this?"

"It was a sort of confession"

George sat up in his armchair and looked at his wife – his eyes sharp.

"What do you mean by 'confession'?"

"I was asking Mary Poppins some general questions about her marriage and she told me that…she's not actually married to Bert…I know it's probably terribly rotten of me to spread such information, but I thought it was only fair for you to know too" Winifred confessed – feeling slightly guilty.

George was silent for a moment and his eyes drifted to the floor in thought – he had always regarded himself as a man of high social order, he respected the unspoken rules of the society he lived in and believed that they should be followed. But times were slowly starting to change, King Edward had died mere months ago and attitudes were starting to shift towards a country that gave more freedom; the most note worthy were the women's suffrage movements. He had to admit that Mary being unmarried concerned him greatly, he didn't believe that it was proper for a lady to engage in such activity outside of the ties of marriage…he wondered if this would have any repercussions on the behaviour of his children…

"You're not angry are you, George? You must understand that Mary Poppins and Bert have had a bit of a hard time recently…"

"How so?" he asked calmly.

"Well, Mary and Bert weren't even courting – at least not officially – and they obviously didn't plan to have a child, but that's how things ended up…it put a bit of a strain on their friendship and they were forced to pretend that they were married so that they would be disgraced by society. Mary told me that she and Bert have only just begun courting…it must be so hard for them…please understand that neither of them intended for this to happen and they're just doing their best to get through it all…"

George thought harder about it all, both he and Winifred had expected him to explode with rage…but he didn't. Instead he found himself empathising with the nanny and her 'husband' – he did still feel as though they should've been more responsible, then none of it would've happened, but he tried to imagine how hard it was for them. They had been thrust into something so difficult and had to fight their way to safety; pretending they were married, pretending it was all planned and pretending that they weren't fearful of the unknown – it was almost unimaginable to him.

"I'm not angry, Winifred" he told her simply.

"You're not?" she gasped.

"No…I'll admit that I still don't fully approve of the situation, but even I can't deny that Mary Poppins has done a lot for this family – it's almost like the bloody woman is magic! After all she's said and done over the last month and after all she's been through – I don't want to make it any harder for her or Bert. I can't imagine how difficult it's been for the pair of them…I'm actually rather impressed with her resilience -" he smiled slightly, "—in my mind, this doesn't change anything. She is still the Mary Poppins that helped this family and she will continue to be so"

 **0oooooooooooo0**

It was dark when Mary found herself walking home and as if on cue the rain began to fall again – Mary almost could've believed that the world had some sort of grudge against her. The walk back to Bert's apartment never took her a long time; perhaps she subconsciously walked quicker when it was her destination? The rain did not fall violently, but it soaked her clothes and made her skin feel like ice – almost painfully so. Mary could usually admire the rain…when she was inside…but on most occasions it was incredibly frustrating for her; she struggled to fly in the rain, it would always obscure her vision or send her off course. But what she found most disheartening about it was that it clouded her view of her home: London. She was not able to see the stars and too much rain made the streets look grey and depressed; but she kept a slight spring in her step as she walked and made sure never to dwell on any negative thoughts for too long.

She walked into the flat and found Bert sat there with a fresh pot of tea – his clothes were sooty, but his hands and face were perfectly clean.

"Didn't get too wet did ya, Mary?" he laughed as a few drops of rain fell from her hair.

"Very funny, Bert" she sarked and joined him at the table.

"You okay? You look a bit worn out?" he asked as he poured them a cup of tea each.

"Nothing major" she remarked.

"Come on now, I'm not 'aving any of your 'it's no big deal' malarkey"

She smiled at him – he had a heart of gold.

"It really was nothing; I just had a heated exchange with Jane's teacher"

"What about? Jane ain't in trouble is she?"

"No, nothing like that, she just thought she'd tell me that she think I'm setting a bad example for Jane"

"'ow on earth could you be settin' a bad example?" Bert scoffed.

"Apparently in three simple ways, One: I'm neglecting my duties as a nanny by having a husband and being pregnant, Two: I'm neglecting my husband by working and three: I'm neglecting societies expectations of me by marrying a chimney sweep" she felt rotten for including the last point and regretted those words as soon as she left her lips, but Bert kept wearing an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that the first two are complete nonsense…as for the third, well maybe -"

"—Oh, Bert, you know that none of that stupid business about people's class matters to me, I see people as far more than the money in their pocket" she said passionately – her heart on her sleeve.

"It's one of the things that makes you one in a million, Mary Poppins"

"Oh, don't be so ridiculous" she blushed, "Bert there is one more thing I need to tell you…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I got the chance to have a long talk with Mrs Banks today and...Well…she knows that we're not really married"

Bert was silent for a moment, pondering what she'd just said.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell 'er?" he asked simply.

"I wasn't planning too, I just got a bit overwhelmed by everything and confessed, but she was very supportive of us both. She doesn't care that we're not married, she told me that she's happy for us"

"What if she tells Mr Banks?"

"I hadn't really thought of that…but I know that she wouldn't tell him unless she thought he'd be accepting of the matter, and if she isn't…well, I'm sure she'd be more than capable of convincing to think otherwise" Mary smiled slightly.

"Well, Mary, dear -" that was the first time he'd called her 'dear' and it made her heart shudder slightly, "—if you're 'appy with Mrs Banks knowin', then I'm 'appy too! And if you get the chance, let 'er know I'm thankful for 'er support"

He moved up from his chair and moved so that he stood behind Mary, he wrapped an arm around her before pressing his lips to her cheek; through his touch he could feel the dampness of her clothes, the iciness of her skin and the way she was shivering slightly.

"You're absolutely freezing!" he exclaimed.

"Perhaps just a bit" Mary replied with a small laugh.

"I think you should get changed and warm up in bed…" there was a brief and somewhat heavy pause before he said, "…I'll join you"

Mary couldn't tell if he said it with seduction or shyness, but regardless they both changed into their sleepwear; Mary wore a simple nightgown and Bert had an even simpler pair of what could be considered to be pyjama bottoms. They both found Bert's flat surprisingly warm at night. They climbed underneath the blankets and Bert spooned her securely – his arms wrapped protectively around her figure, making her feel safe. They lay there quietly, revelling in the warmth of the embrace. Mary felt Bert smooth his hand across her waist before laughing quietly to himself.

"I don't think I've ever truly realised just how tiny you are" he said light-heartedly – his voice travelling into her hair.

"I suppose I am thinner than most" she laughed – but she had never been concerned with a person's weight.

"You wanna be careful; when that baby gets bigger you might find yerself toppling over!" they laughed together.

"You might be right…" she remarked – playing along with the joke, "You know…I was already showing a few weeks ago, but it's a bit more noticeable now that I'm entering my third month"

"Really?" was his reply, Mary couldn't see it, but she knew that he was smiling.

Silence hung between them for a few short moments and Mary toyed with what her next words should be; but she eventually said – in a timid voice,

"Would you like to see?"

"Please" was his simple reply.

The pair sat up in the bed with nervous smiles. Mary took Bert's hand and placed it lightly on her stomach – with an uncontrollable smile Bert gently smoothed his hand across her and let out the smallest of gasps as he could feel the slight bulge of her stomach. It was still tiny, but he could definitely feel it. Things had never felt more real. It truly felt as if nothing else mattered in that moment, like his whole world had been turned upside-down but was also falling neatly into place. It was so amazing to him that he almost couldn't believe it – almost…he had never experienced anything like this, he felt something ignite within him and he felt more connected to the world around him than he had ever been. But, perhaps more importantly, he felt more connected to Mary; for in this moment they were sharing something so overwhelmingly special. He adored her and he adored that she was carrying his child; her pregnancy was becoming less like something they had to deal with and more like something they were eager to experience. He felt protective over her, as if he would do everything in his power to make sure that this whole thing would be as pain-free as possible. Bert wished that he could capture how he felt in this exact moment and put it in a bottle so that it would be safe forever, he had felt such a rush of emotions, everything from excitement and disbelief all the way to a light sense of fear. He could almost feel himself tear up – but he blinked them away and looked up at Mary to find her smiling warmly at him. When his eyes locked with hers all he could do was kiss her deeply as they shared the intensity of the moment. The kiss was so full of meaning and endearment that it took their breath away and when they finally separated Mary whispered something almost groundbreaking to him…

"I love you"

It was those three simple words that had caused her such trepidation, but after all that had happened between them and after sharing this moment with him she knew that they were true and that she needed to tell him. She loved Bert. And she didn't say it so that he would say it back, she said it because she wanted him to hear it, to know that he was loved by her and to know that it was true. Bert's smile somehow managed to grow even bigger and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too" was his reply – something that he had been desperate to tell her.

Mary slid her hand up to his cheek and they kissed again, a kiss more passionate than they had ever shared before; Mary's hand continued upwards until her fingers her were moving through his soft hair and bringing his face closer to hers so that the kiss could deepen. She ran her other hand across his bare and muscular chest – feeling every inch of him. Bert's breath caught in his throat and the feeling of her cool hands smoothing across his heated skin. He returned the favour by letting one of his hands travel down to stroke her side. He smoothed across every inch of her torso and caressed her through the soft fabric of her nightgown. She moaned at his touch – it was a sound that drove him wild. He let his hand travel down her thigh at a fearful pace – not knowing if this is what she wanted; but he felt her legs fall apart slightly to encourage him and his hand began to creep up her inner thigh. She gasped into the kiss from the sensation of his soft fingers moving closer to her centre and she lay back slightly. She felt a rush of warmth between her legs. She gasped again as he began to stroke her where she most desired, each one more tantalising than the last; his fingers moved in slow circular motions that caused waves of pleasure to rush through her. She arched her back and moaned lightly. He stopped eventually – much to Mary's dismay – and he tugged lightly at the hem of her nightgown.

"Yes" she breathed almost silently between kisses.

Bert removed her nightgown and Mary lay back completely – leaving Bert now hovering above her. He smoothed his hand back over her stomach as her bump was easier to spot; he bent down and placed a gentle kiss there – which tugged at Mary's heartstrings. He looked back up at her.

"Mary, you are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen" he told her truthfully.

His lips travelled upwards from her stomach and to her breasts – which he covered with kisses – he wanted to kiss every inch of her and savour her beauty. Mary inhaled sharply from his warm kisses covering her and she laced her fingers in his hair again – he was driving her crazy. Bert's lips continued in their pursuit and kissed up her shoulder and into the crook of her neck; he nipped at her occasionally which earned more gasps from her. His kisses were like liquid fire. She tilted her head so that he could cover every inch of her neck and feast on her creamy skin; Bert's lips finally moved up her neck before he captured Mary's lips for a breathtaking kiss – the heat grew between them. Their tongues began to dance together and it became a trance for them both. Mary's hands moved down tentatively towards the waistband of Bert's pyjama bottoms and his breathing became hitched with anticipation; she gently ran her palm over his bulge and he responded by letting out a sharp breath. She slipped her hand inside the fabric to stroke him and he found it harder and harder to kiss her from his ragged breaths of arousal; he almost whimpered once she stopped, but made up for it by hooking her fingers in his waistband and pulled the fabric down as far as she could reach – Bert kicked the garment to the floor and lowered himself so that their bodies were closer.

Their fiery skin pressed together and their kisses became frenzied as they kissed with all the feeling in their souls. He positioned himself so that he was at her entrance but he waited as he'd done before, Mary slid one arm to his back and brought the other to his hair; she looked at him for a moment and nuzzled their noses together. A kiss was the answer to his silent question. He slid inside of her slowly – it was symbolic in a way, as if they'd come full circle. Bert began to thrust into her revelling at how she felt around him. They were not calm lovers like they had been the first time, instead they were now much wilder, driven by intensity and the power of 'I love you'. Bert buried his face into her neck – kissing her their occasionally – and several gasps and moans came from their lips as they made love to each other. Mary moaned his name repeatedly with a guttural whisper as their hips moved perfectly together. They could feel the orgasmic sensation pulse through their limbs, like electric, like fire... it took over them like a drug

"Mary…" he breathed.

His thrusts grew quicker and Mary began to whimper loudly, he knew that she was close and so was he; his heart was beating faster and he swore that he could live forever in this moment. Mary gripped tighter onto his hair as she could feel herself at the very edge of her climax, Bert kept moving within her, dragging it out for as long as he could; but after a few more sporadic thrusts they both tipped over the edge. They came together. Mary arched her back as she rode it out but caught a glimpse of Bert and was sure that she'd never seen anything more beautiful. She threw her head back onto the pillow as her climax came to an end.

"Mary…." Bert grunted.

Bert placed a soft kiss on her throat. Their eyes locked again – their breaths deep and heavy and their skinned dotted with sweat. He rolled beside her and pulled Mary into an embrace – he caught a glimpse of her sapphire eyes dazzling in the moonlight; he smiled at her with such adoration. He pushed a stray lock of hair off of her face and smoothed over her tiny baby bump one more time. They surrendered their hearts to each other in that moment and they knew that those three simple words, that 'I love you' had become an understatement. Now they knew that they adored each other beyond words.

 **Author's Notes: Well...that escalated quickly! - Yeah, so I really wanted Bert and Mary to have another 'Roll in the hay' - as it has so often been described to me - but I wasn't really sure when and so...here it is! I hope you all think that it was an appropriate place to put it. There are so many things that I want to happen in this story, but it's so hard to find the right place to put them! :P**

 **Today's fun fact: My original concept for Mary revelling her baby bump to Bert was to have her get up, draw the curtains, stand at the edge of the bed and pull off her nightgown and stand in front of him completely naked and then get really embarrassed about it! It was a concept that I'd had written down for a long time because I thought it would be really promiscuous, funny, sweet and somewhat romantic - but when I actually wrote it, it just didn't seem to work...perhaps it's because I'm always up writing until about 3am? But it just didn't feel right - so I changed it to how it is now. Did I make the right decision? :P**

 **Also, if there is anything at all that you want to happen in this story then please feel free to let me know! Loads of the events in this chapter were suggested to me by some of you lovely people!**

 **By the way, has anyone else read Julie Andrews' autobiography?**

 **Anyway, I REALLY hope you enjoyed this, I can't believe I've published six (almost annoyingly) long chapters already! I've been writing so much that I've injured my hand! XD  
**

 **Also your feedback and reviews honestly mean the world to me! You're the best! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, confession, the date used in the opening means nothing...I just used it because it was a Saturday! XD**

 **Also, spot the Julie Andrews quote! :P**

 **Come What May  
Chapter Seven**

November 12th 1910 – a cold Saturday for England, but the neighbouring autumn months rolled over seamlessly – like the roll of a gentle wave; it was yet another Saturday and the weather had been kind to Mary and Bert as they walked hand-in-hand through the golden streets of their home. The sun reflected delicately off of shop windows and merchants shouted gleefully as they sold their wares.

"Come buy my violets! -" a young cockney woman called, "—they're the finest flowers in all of England!"

Her wagon was bulky and carried a huge array of purple flowers – each one carrying an overpowering aroma that swirled through London's crisp streets and perfumed the November air. Bert carried his trusty bag of chalk and it rattled charmingly as he walked – a smile was painted across his face. Mary and Bert had found themselves growing a lot closer over the past week and everything seemed so positive between them – as if all of London was infected with Mary's cheery disposition. They also felt a stronger physical bond between them – but that certainly was not the basis of their relationship – just an added 'bonus'. Mary had felt nausea rise within her when she had woken up, but as she made her way to Cherry Tree Lane she felt the pain practically vanish.

"Tell me, Mary, what do you think you'll be doin' on this fine day?" Bert asked with his usual charm.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, the near future is far to open to possibility…" she smiled up at him, "…perhaps I'll take Jane and Michael to the park?" she said with a cheeky suggestive tone.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think you'll find yerself in the park?" inquired Bert – playing along.

"Well, it's such a lovely day, it would be a crime to spend in locked away indoors"

"Uh-huh, are you sure it's not because yer favourite chimney sweep is going to be doin' some of his fantastic drawings there this morning?"

"I didn't know that Tommy knew how to draw?!" she joked.

"Oi!" was Bert's reply – which caused Mary to go into a small fit of giggles.

Bert looked at her with fond eyes and took in the beauty of the smile she wore when she laughed – the sound itself was song like and drifted through the air like a tender melody.

"You're a cold woman, Mary Poppins" he joked again.

"Yes, you must be so awfully plagued by me"

"Oh, how I must be! It's not an easy life, you know? Spendin' my time with the ice queen of the East wind" he smiled at her devilishly.

"So tell me, Mr Alfred, since you claim to be such a talented artist, what fascinating pictures can I expect to see upon my arrival at the park?" she returned his humorous smile.

"Who knows? -" he said mysteriously, "—I 'ave, of course, 'ad many wonderful adventures of the years…perhaps I'll draw a couple of them?"

"Oh, adventures? I'm intrigued as to what makes them so very special?"

"Nothin' too spectacular…" he joked, "…just the presence of a very special lady…" he hinted with a blush. It was sickeningly sweet.

"Oh, is that so?"

"And what makes this lady friend of yours so special?"

"I'm surprised that you're so fascinated by the matter, Miss Poppins…curiosity killed the cat, ya know?"

"But satisfaction brought it back" she replied with a proud smile.

"So it would seem that it 'ave what your satisfaction requires?" he smirked.

"Perhaps"

"Very well…it's quite 'ard to describe the lady that is so special to me"

"How so?"

"Because even if you've known 'er for a million years, she's still some 'ow a mystery"

"She sounds rather enchanting" she suggested with a slightly smug smile.

"She is indeed…she's enchanting, she's funny, she's caring and 'as an amazing singing voice that could tune a piano…she's firm when she needs to be, but more fun lovin' than anyone I've ever known and she is also the most beautiful woman I 'ave ever seen…" he was, once again, flashing her a devilish smile.

"Bert…" she whispered.

"And she also has a fantastic ego" he added and laughed when she playfully whacked him across the arm.

"How impertinent of you, Mr Alfred!" she joked, "I assure you that I do not have an ego"

"Oh yeah, then why did you want to 'ear so many nice things about my special lady friend?"

"Mere curiosity" Mary justified with a huge smile painted across her lips.

"Oh was it? You sure it wasn't so I'd throw a dozen compliments your way?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about" she said coyly.

They arrived at Bert's usual spot outside the park.

"Well, Miss Poppins, it's been an absolute pleasure, but I'm afraid I must bid you farewell"

"I'm sure our paths will cross again soon, Mr Alfred"

"I don't doubt it"

After checking to make sure that no one could see them, Bert tilted his head down so that he could brush his lips against Mary's; her lips were soft against his – but the kiss was painfully quick.

"See you soon" she whispered before making her way down the street.

Although the sun was shining for London that morning little warmth was given, instead citizens were faced with a chilling and almost ominous breeze that cut against their skin; but it was a bright morning and Mary wore a smile on her face. She gazed down at her abdomen briefly, although her stomach had gotten bigger it was still hard to spot; it was all but invisible when she wore her coat, but even if she took her coat off it wasn't easy to spot. A person could stare at Mary for the longest time and could still conclude that she wasn't expecting a child; Mary was somewhat grateful for that, she wasn't sure if she was ready for her larger stomach – she was hardly a self-conscious person and she suspected that she was only fearful of the weight gain since she was still out of her depth with this pregnancy. She entered number seventeen and found the place in a fairly lively state; Ellen and cook were gossiping in the kitchen – since Mrs Banks was out of the house – but Jane and Michael were nowhere to be seen. Mary made her way into the nursery and found the two fast asleep – a rare occasion. She looked over at the clock and upon realising that it was still fairly early for a Saturday, she decided that she could let them sleep for a little while longer.

With little to do, she made her way into her old room – well, technically it still was her room, but Mary knew that she wouldn't have any need for it. The room hadn't changed at all since she last stayed in it; every detail from the furniture to the wallpaper was exactly the same. The dreadfully tiny mirror that she had been so appalled by still hung sadly on the wall – slightly off centre. The bed was still in the same place with the very same sheets that hugged its frame delicately; she sat neatly upon it and felt the heavenly mattress moulded around her. Mary ran her hand across the covers and could feel the nostalgia sweep through her; she couldn't believe how much things had changed in such a small amount of time…she never thought that she'd return to the Banks family – it was all but unheard of for her to return to her previous charges. But the most shocking part about all of this was, of course, her current physical and romantic situation – although she had adapted to it over the last couple of months – she still had moments where she found it so hard to believe. There were times when it was incredibly hard to fully comprehend.

Her relationship with Bert was still so shocking to her, perhaps she just thought that they would always just have one of those 'Will they? Won't they?' relationships and that it would never progress to anything further. Perhaps she thought that she'd always deny her feelings for him due to the nature of her work – after all, the last thing she would ever want to do would be to hurt him. Or perhaps she just thought she'd never be lucky enough to have a relationship with him, or that she certainly wasn't worthy enough to call herself his romantic interest. She would never admit it to him, but she would occasionally – on sleepless nights – find herself with a heart weighted by guilt because she could call Bert hers; it was not a possessive or objectifying concept, but she just often felt as if Bert deserved so much more than her. She felt as if she was too selfish or too unproven to treat him in the way that he deserved to be treated…but she loved him dearly and she tried her best to ignore this inner conflict as soon as it would arise. As for being pregnant, well, Mary had practically convinced herself that she would never get used to it. She had tried not to think about it all in too much detail, after all, pregnancy and childbirth was a risk and she felt that it was best not to worry herself.

She took a moment to fully comprehend the fact that there was a life growing inside of her, a life that she had unintentionally created with someone so special. She breathed heavily for a moment, everything had happened so fast and it often felt so overwhelming; yet she couldn't help but wear a light smile. There was just something about all of this that made her feel happy – in its simplest form. Perhaps it was simply the fact that she and Bert had overcome such an unexpected obstacle and made it into something they could smile about. Of course, there were still so many questions that were unanswered; there was the issue of money and the continuation of Mary's work. Most of their questioned revolved around life after the birth of the baby; but there was still one issue that hung silently over them – like a thick, dark mist…marriage. It was another one of those somewhat intimidating words that Mary didn't like to think too much about, but this time it was a much more imperative matter; Bert and Mary both knew that they could've easily survived this if they hadn't confessed their love for each other, but marriage was an issue that dragged the whole of society to their door. Mary had reminded herself many times before that an unmarried and pregnant woman in this time would be disgraced by the rest of the world and it was becoming harder to keep up the façade.

It was slowly dawning on her that marriage would probably be in their best interest – regardless of whether or not they actually wanted it. At least with a ring on her finger she knew that she would be socially safe – and that was too important to disregard. Still, Mary knew that her thoughts often ran away with her – something that often juxtaposed her desire to have everything under control. She took it upon herself to make the silent promise that she would discuss this with Bert – but only when the time was right; things had already developed so quickly between them and she did not want either of them to be overwhelmed by it all. As she had done over the past few months, she would step away from her desire to have everything perfectly planned out and she told herself to simply let things unfold as time passed. Mary heard the door creak open timidly and her head whipped around – she saw Jane stood there in a pink nightgown and a face brimming with an interesting mixture of happiness and curiosity.

"What are you doing in here, Mary Poppins?" she questioned – her voice slightly sleepy. Mary knelt down in front of her.

"Well, when I came in, you and Michael were fast asleep, so I thought it would be best if I didn't disturb you" she said kindly.

"Why did you come in here, though?"

"I just thought it would be nice to come and see my old room again"

"Do you miss staying with us?"

Mary felt her heart grow heavy as she looked into Jane's innocent eyes.

"Sometimes" she answered.

There was a pause.

"Why did you leave us, Mary Poppins?"

And there it was…the question that Mary had been dreading and the question that shattered her heart. But Jane continued,

"We asked Bert once, and he told us that you didn't want to leave us, but you had to because another family needed you more…is that true?"

Mary had to wait a few seconds before she spoke – she had to make sure that he voice wouldn't crack.

"What Bert told you is true, Jane…I did have to leave, you and Michael no longer needed me…"

"But we wanted you to stay…" she said quietly.

"I know you did, but sometimes the things we want aren't always the things we need…there was another family out there that needed me, Jane"

"Did you want to leave us?"

"Of course not" Mary swallowed hard.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I want to help as many families as I possibly can"

"But won't starting your own family with Bert stop you from doing that?" Jane questioned innocently.

Her question fell on Mary like a ton of bricks – with a thick realisation.

"It's very possible" she answered – trying to brush it off. There was another heavy pause.

"Did you love us, Mary Poppins?" Jane didn't expect an answer to this one.

"Jane, I have never told any of the children I've looked after that I loved them…"

"Why?" she interrupted shyly.

"Because it would make it very painful for me when I left…it's easier for me to not say anything…but I'm going to make an exception today…"

Jane looked back up at Mary – a slight glimmer of hope twinkled in her eyes.

"Jane I loved you and Michael very dearly, in fact, I still do. You are both very special to me…I was extremely upset when I had to leave you both. So please, don't ever think that I don't love you…because I do" Mary was on the verge of tearing up.

Jane took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Mary's neck and embraced her lovingly, Mary returned the gesture and felt one stray tear slip down her cheek.

"I love you too, Mary Poppins…" Jane whispered sweetly, "…and Michael does too"

Mary held Jane against her for as long as she could – Jane and Michael had always been the closest thing to having her own children and even with her own arrival was excepted within several months, she never wanted her bond with the Banks children to change. Like she always said, they were special.

"Anyway, we needn't worry about all of this silly sentimental business because I think I've got a bit of a surprise from you and your brother today" Mary said with her token smile.

"What is it?"

"Bert said that he's going to do another special drawing for us all"

A magnificent smile smeared across Jane's face.

"Really?" she gasped excitedly.

"Really" Mary confirmed.

Jane dashed back into the nursery and practically shook her brother awake.

"Michael! Wake up, Michael!" she exclaimed.

Her brother groaned groggily.

"Michael, we're going to go into one of Bert's drawings today!"

Those words seemed to perk him up – like an effective medicine. He turned to look over at Mary who had now entered the nursery.

"Where is he taking us, Mary Poppins?"

"I don't know, you'll have to wait and see!" she teased.

 **0oooooooooooo0**

Jane and Michael dressed quicker than Mary Poppins had ever seen that morning and they practically ran out the door – they waited sensibly for her once they were out on the London streets, of course; they certainly didn't want to be in Mary Poppins' bad books – not that she was ever cross. The sun was still struggling to provide light or warmth for London – but the city still seemed to smile. They met Bert in the park and he had already managed to produce several drawings and kind donations. He wore his usual euphoric smile and tipped his hat at the sight of Jane and Michael; they ran up to him excitedly.

"Good mornin', you two!" he said cheerily.

"Morning, Bert!" they both seemed to reply simultaneously.

"'ello again, Mary" he said teasingly.

"How lovely to see you again, Bert" she replied with a slight smile – she blushed from their invisible flirtation.

"Mary said you're going to take us into another drawing!" Jane announced.

"I am indeed! I've draw another very special one for ya!"

"Where are we going?" quizzed Michael.

"We're goin' to a place that Mary an' I 'ave been to quite a few times"

Mary looked at him with her eyebrows raised with suspicion.

"And where might that be?" asked Mary.

"There's only one place it could be, Mary"

"You still haven't answered my question"

"Yeah, tell us where we're going, Bert" cheered Michael.

"We're goin' to a special place called: 'The Chimpanzoo'"

As Bert announced this Jane and Michael looked up at him quizzically, but with no explanation their gazes turned to Mary; she smiled, but rolled her eyes at Bert as if her were a young child.

"Really, Bert?"

"It'll be fun!" he argued.

"What's the Chimpanzoo?" Jane questioned.

"We'll show you" Bert smiled.

Mary made her way over to him and they all stood in a line as they had done frequently in the past, they all knew the procedure by this point and all jumped forward obediently on the count of three. Suddenly they were transported into a place that seemed like it was a tropical wonderland – luscious green trees were planted throughout the venue and a crescendo of animal noises rose into the humid air. The sun shone in with dazzling golden glory and a gentle breeze provided a cool balance to the temperature. A grand entrance with an archway reading: _'The Chimpanzoo'_ it deep bronze letters towered in front of them. Their ears were amused by the sound of a bold orchestra playing from inside the establishment – sounding like the accompaniment to a West end masterpiece – the sound made Mary beam and tap her heels to the beat.

"It's just a zoo" Michael observed s he took in his surroundings – he was not disappointed with the prospect of a zoo – but thought that Bert may have over-hyped it a bit.

"Ah, but it's no ordinary zoo" Bert chirped.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell 'em, Mary!"

With a brilliant smile Mary began to sing an upbeat song that painted smiles across their faces and made them want to dance until it hurt. As she sang they made their way into the apparently famous Chimpanzoo with gleeful and bouncy steps – almost like they _were_ dancing.

" _In Timbuktu, there's a Chimpanzoo  
That's run by a Chimpanzee.  
It's an oddish place where the human race  
Is under lock and key!  
And on their backs, they wear small plaques  
For the animals to view.  
Which specify the reasons why  
They're kept in the Chimpanzoo!"_

The lyrics to Mary's joyous song were true, what commonly should be viewed as zoo animals were the ones walking around (on two legs!) inspecting the well-kept cages. Rhinos strolled leisurely with walking canes and umbrellas, monkeys wore tailored suits and velvet top hats…some even smoked cigars! A cheetah bounded past them – again, on two legs! – To join an apparent group of friends; the spotted predators wore baseball hoodies and Mary pondered if it was a practical sport for a team of cheetahs to play. Upon inspecting one of the cages, Jane and Michael found a young human couple chatting happily with each other, their 'cage' was made up into a lavish drawing room and it was the most prestige room the children had ever seen – they could've mistaken it for the King's palace. The couple smiled and laughed – as if they weren't even in a cage at all – but with every nuance demonstrated by the human came a roar of laughter from the mixed animal crowds. Zebras with bowler hats smiled and murmured with appreciation before wondering off further into the zoo, Jane and Michael followed with Bert and Mary trailing close behind. They came across a middle aged gentleman in a similar cage, he smoked a pipe and flicked contently through a newspaper – it was like he didn't know that he was being watched by a crowd of African animals. On the man's back – as Mary's song had stated – was a small plaque reading: _Narcissist_. Mary continued to sing…

" _If you're boisterous and bumptious  
you're grist for the Chimpanzoo!  
If you're overly rambunctious  
you're whisked to Timbuktu!"_

" _Laughs, Laughs, nothing but laughs!"_ Bert added in his own smooth singing voice as another eruption of gleeful laughter came from the crowd.

" _But you know who's laughing at who? -"_ Mary continued in her melody,  
 _"It's the animals there who giggle and stare  
at you in the Chimpanzoo!"_

The crowds of animals began to stare and smile at Mary, Bert and the children as if they were some sort of new roaming attraction. Laughter, 'oohs' and 'aahs' were released into the air as they gazed upon the four humans; Bert tipped his hat at a baby elephant which resulted in an uproar of fascinated laughter. A young monkey approached Mary with its mother and began to inspect Mary's skirt, it rubbed the soft fabric through its fingers and against its cheek and seemed truly mesmerised by it – but it became fearful at the sight of her jet black shoes and retreated to the safety of its mother's arms. Mary smiled with amusement. Another monkey scuttled up onto Mary's shoulders to remove her hat, after a close inspection to make sure it was safe, the monkey began to wear it on its own head. He paraded around in front of the crowd and they laughed with such joy – spellbound by how the monkey had been brave enough to wear a human garment. Mary laughed along with them and gave a gracious thank you when the monkey finally returned her hat, then the crowd waited anxiously for Mary to continue singing. Mary and Bert strolled hand-in-hand with Jane and Michael following them eagerly, almost as if the nanny and the sweep were giving them a private tour.

" _Now the Chimpanzoo's relations  
keep the cages looking posh.  
'Till the wickets take their tickets  
and play the lemon squash!"_

" _Laughs, laughs, nothing but laughs!"_ Bert chirped in again.

" _But you know who's laughing at who?  
It's the animals there that giggle and stare  
at you in the Chimpanzoo!"_

Soon Mary found herself being led away from the group by a smartly dressed hippopotamus, he ushered her onto a swinging perch that sat inside a cage – similar to what one might find inside a bird cage – Mary amused the animals and sat on the perch as it swung gently in the breeze. The sheer sight of it made Bert's stomach knot with nerves – with fear that she might fall - but when he tried to protest the same hippopotamus lead him up there to sit by Mary. They soon found themselves on the ridiculously sized bird swing together; they were being watched by a crowd of fascinated animals and, of course, Jane and Michael – who were very amused by the situation. Regardless, Mary started to sing again…

" _You might never play the musicals  
in all your wildest dreams,  
but billow and blast in the Chimpanzoo  
and the animals burst their seams!"_

Mary proved her point by stopping her song, gently placing a hand on her diaphragm and began to sing a single operatic note that escalated through the octaves – like a true soprano vocalist. Bert's jaw dropped in bewilderment but the sea of animals bellowed and boomed with the most amazing cheers Mary had ever heard. She smiled proudly at the end of it all and let out a light laugh at Bert's expression.

" _It takes a lot of talent and time  
to become a West End attraction,  
But in this place, one rude grimace _  
_gets a marvellous reactions!"_

Bert so kindly proved her point by suddenly changing his smile into the most ridiculous frown fathomable, and as Mary had informed the animals practically fainted from their cheers and cries. They sung the final part of the song together and their voices rose into a spectacular finale.

" _Laughs, laughs, nothing but laughs!  
But you know who's laughing at who?  
It's the animals there who giggle and stare,  
gape with glee incredulously  
at the boisterous, bumptious, rowdy crew  
at you in the Chimpanzoo!"_

The crowd of African animals erupted into a sea of cheers and applause – Mary and Bert found themselves showered with roses and heart-warming compliments. Luckily, they were allowed to exit the cage with no hassle. As the pair made their way through the adoring crowd they found Jane and Michael waiting with huge smiles on their faces…and a lemur on each shoulder.

"This place is amazing!" exclaimed Michael.

"I'm glad you think so" Mary replied – still beaming and blushing from the adoration of the crowd.

"You know, there's a band stand too!" Bert told them, "Right over there" he pointed.

Without saying a single word, Jane and Michael ran towards where Bert had pointed – they were soon to discover the orchestra that had graced their ears when they arrived. Bert took Mary's arm in his own and they followed the children with lazy steps. The sun was beating down on them and it was a relaxing juxtaposition from London's current autumnal bite.

"You know what I'm gonna ask, don't ya?" Bert said to her privately. Mary giggled slightly.

"I'm feeling fine" she told him – not needing to wait for his question.

"You sure?"

"Perhaps a bit tired, I still get worn out so easily…"

"We can go if you want?"

"Nonsense, Bert, Jane and Michael get ever so excited about jumping into drawings and the last thing I'm going to do is cut it short"

"You've got a heart of gold, Mary Poppins"

"Naturally" she said – biting back laughter, "Besides, I like spending time in your drawings too"

"Oh, yeah?"

"They make for a good escape…a good place to forget about your worries"

"Are you worried about somethin', Mary?"

"Of course not" she lied with a smile.

They received a few claps and handshakes as they moved through the bustling life of the Chimpanzoo.

"It's been so long since I 'eard you sing, you know" Bert said quietly.

"I know, I do need to start singing more…I really do enjoy it"

"Your singing voice is absolutely stunnin'" He told her and Mary began to blush feverishly.

"Oh, it's nothing special" she excused.

"Nonsense, Mary, your voice makes the whole world stand in silence"

"You do love to exaggerate, don't you?" she laughed kindly.

"Only the boldest of words are appropriate for you, Mary Poppins"

"Oh, you're so sickeningly romantic" she teased.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" he smiled goofily.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Mary stepped in front of him for a moment, ran her soft fingers down his cheek before bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and calm and it was all they could think about until some of the nearby animals began to cheer – they broke apart and blushed ferociously.

"Not much privacy 'ere" Bert laughed nervously.

"What a shame" Mary replied – a playful smile pulling at her lips. They continued to walk towards the orchestra.

They found a grand bandstand that was painted in the snowiest of whites and it was graced with the presence of silky red ribbons that drooped stylishly across the foundations. The orchestra was made up of monkeys who wore spotless green uniforms that resembled the most luscious of meadows. Their golden shoulder pads glittered in the African sunlight and shimmered as they swayed and bobbed to the flow of the music. The ensemble was made up of almost every instrument imaginable, trumpets, trombones, drums, violins…even a few acoustic guitars. The conductor trashed his arms about with palpable enthusiasm and wore a smile of passion as the song came to life. Mary tapped her foot to the beat. Jane and Michael danced with a friendly baby elephant that eventually let them use its trunk as a makeshift skipping rope; they bounced gleefully and in time with every drum beat. Mary felt Bert's arm slip confidently around her waist and she found herself relax completely.

They stayed at the Chimpanzoo for most of the day, interacting with the animals, seeing the 'attractions' and of course, being admired by the vast crowds. But the sun travelled across the sky and indicated the presence of the approaching evening. Mary gazed at her pocket watch to confirm this fact.

"Jane! Michael!" she called, "We need to get you home now" she informed and saw the sadness run to their eyes.

"'ey, don't worry -" Bert said to same encouragingly, "—you may be sad that's it's over, but we'll get to jump into another chalk drawing soon!"

They children managed slight smiles. They waved goodbye to the warming crowds of animals but soon found themselves outside of the park and on the streets of their home. Mary turned to Bert.

"There's still a fair amount of the day left, so when I'm done I'll either meet you here of back at home?"

 _Home._

"Okay" he said simply. He flashed her a look of adoration – his eyes seemed to sparkle in the limited sunlight. She returned his gaze.

She led Jane and Michael down to Cherry Tree Lane and they skipped happily down the street whilst humming the addictive tune that had been produced by the monkey orchestra. She smiled at them – making sure that she was utilising the feeling of this moment.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

Monday afternoon rolled around and the course of the days ran by as normally as expected. Mary had taken Jane and Michael to school as usual and had offered to spend her empty afternoon helping cook with whatever she needed – an offer that she was happy to accept. Bert, on the other hand, had spent his entire morning with the sweeps but was getting ready to pack up – he'd scheduled himself to try and sell kites that afternoon – hoping to catch the crowds of school children that would soon pass through the busy streets. But he still had time to relax and chat with his fellow sweeps. Laughter and kind, enthusiastic words filled the crisp air and Bert wore a gentle smile as he spoke with Tommy.

"Come on then, Bert, 'ow 'ave things been with you an' Mary lately?"

Bert rested his back against a tall chimney structure.

"Better" he said with a shy smile.

"Come on, is that all ya gonna give me?" Tommy laughed.

"I dunno, there's no too much to tell"

"Not much to tell or you just don't wanna tell?"

"The second one" laughed Bert.

"Aye, aye! Is the one an' only Mr Alfred discussing 'is love life?" laughed a nearby voice – they saw Felix approach them.

"No 'e ain't" Bert laughed again.

"Come on, Matey, we ain't tryin' to be nosey, we're just lookin' out for ya" Felix reasoned.

"Yeah, we just wanna make sure you're okay!"

"I know you are...an' I appreciate it" Bert's tone was sombre.

"Are things better" Tommy asked – echoing his previous question. Bert let out a minute sigh.

"Yeah, things are honestly better, but I keep thinkin'…it's still early days, so much is gonna change and I think we're still both very nervous and uncertain"

"Of course you are! Anyone would be" Felix reassured, "Do you feel like you've settled a lot of your original issues?"

"Yeah, I think so, I mean…we're together now" Bert rubbed the back of his head with shyness. The sweeps smiled at him.

"I'm happy for ya, mate" Tommy said and patted Bert's shoulder.

"Thank you"

"Yeah, you an' Mary always seemed really 'appy together" Added Oliver – the youngest sweep.

"I think we are" Bert smiled.

"So what's eatin' at ya then?"

"Ah, it's a bit complicated…" Bert excused and rubbed his head again.

"It's okay, mate, we just wanna try and 'elp you out" Tommy soothed.

Bert had so much turmoil in his head, so many things that he wanted to talk about with his fellow sweeps. Recently he had felt quite intimidated about his relationship with Mary, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to give her what she deserved and was terrified of messing it up somehow. But he decided not to discuss the really personal issues and instead – reluctantly – spoke of the biggest question that had been playing on his mind recently.

"Well, I've been thinkin' about this a lot recently…I think me and Mary should probably get married…" he trailed off there. The sweeps raised their eyebrows.

"You serious?" questioned Tommy.

"But there are so many things that are confusin' me about the whole situation?"

"Like what?"

Bert felt very shy now.

"Well…I mean, I think that I wanna marry 'er for real – I really do – but I also think that it would be the best thing for us to do…Mary can't be unmarried and 'ave a child…but there's a part of me that doesn't want it to feel all clinical…I don't want it to seem like we're only doin' it because we 'ave to…even though we kinda do…I dunno, it all sounds a bit stupid"

"No, I don't think so…" Felix commented kindly, "…I think if you care about 'er…if you love 'er…then you should want it to feel real…but in all honesty, I do think marriage would be a very wise investment on your part, so I think you should probably think about doin' it either way"

"Yeah, the way I see it, it would be the best thing to do for Mary…after all, think about 'ow things are from 'er perspective" Tommy added.

"Yeah, yer absolutely right" Bert said.

"But just 'cos yer doin' it 'cos you 'ave to doesn't mean that it won't mean anythin'" Felix reminded him.

"Yeah?"

"'Course! If you both wanna get married, then knowin' that you 'ave to do it will be the last thing on yer minds…trust me" Felix gave Bert a warm smile.

"Thanks, Felix…thanks guys"

The sweeps spent more time chatting, laughing and even dancing before Bert eventually left. Of course, before he journeyed away from the rooftops he let his gaze cast over London – as he always did – she was a delightful city in the shimmer of the afternoon sun; there was a gentle glow throughout the array of buildings and the cool breeze allowed the trees to dance. He sighed as the sight mellowed him. It seemed as if the entire city was reflecting the calming orange glow of autumn – like a natural soothing mechanism. As he walked back towards his flat to retrieve his seemingly endless supply of kites he wore a relieved smile as he found himself filled with a new sense of confidence and understanding.

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

Mary's head felt light as she made her way towards the school, but she ensured that she took gentle steps to keep herself steady; she had been feeling rather healthy for the past few days and was not surprised that some of the symptoms had caught up on her. Still, she always had a positive outlook on things and she knew that her symptoms would die out soon. She felt hot as she walked – too hot considering the weather's decline in preparation for winter. She huffed with the sudden rise of body heat but pressed on with her journey; the wind grew stronger and made her jet black coat clap against the sudden gust. Mary had hoped for a quiet evening with Jane and Michael – mostly due to the further hope that her light-headedness wouldn't worsen – but once she walked through the school gates, Jane rushed up to her with a worried expression.

"Whatever is the matter, Jane?"

"Michael's in trouble, Mary Poppins"

"In trouble? For what?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you have to see his teacher before they'll let him go home"

Mary let out a minute sigh, it had only been a couple of weeks since she was 'scolded' by Jane's teacher for her apparently poor lifestyle choices – she hoped certain situations would not repeat themselves.

"Very well, wait near the school building, Jane – don't run off" Mary said calmly – her voice disciplined but kind.

Mary made her way into the dreary school building and found Michael's classroom; the boy in question was sat near the front of the classroom with a distraught expression. The teacher - a younger man with shiny brown hair and a suave expression – spied Mary and rose from his desk.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked – his voice was smooth.

"I'm Michael's nanny" she informed him.

"Ah, of course, please take a seat, Miss…" he trailed off, waiting for a name to be given.

"Poppins"

"Miss Poppins" he echoed with a polished smile. Mary sat a few metres away from Michael – his gaze remained focused on the floor. Her head was spinning ever so slightly, "Now, Miss Poppins, have you been informed about Michael's situation?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know any of the details"

"Well, it's all a tad delicate, but I was informed that Michael pushed another pupil today – a Mr Andrew Porter – and naturally, the school does not condone irrational violence amongst the students"

"Naturally" Mary replied as she eyed Michael – who had not moved. The teacher kept smiling at Mary slyly. She shuffled in her chair.

"However, it does sadden me to report that Michael's actions were not unprovoked" They spoke about him as if he was not in the room.

"Oh?"

"I spoke with Michael after the incident had occurred and it became apparent that Michael has been on the receiving end of some abuse from some of the other boys in the class"

Mary's heart seemed to shatter in that moment.

"Oh…" was the only reply she could manage.

"From what I've been told, it's only verbal, although things have obviously progressed"

"Are you aware of the things that the other boys have been saying to Michael?"

"I'm afraid not, he wouldn't tell me much"

This teacher seemed caring; Mary had not expected the man to be so lenient or empathetic towards Michael. He did not cane or shout at the boy, nor did he ignore the bullying that he was receiving – it was a reassuring discovery.

"Is it being dealt with appropriately?"

"I'm going to make sure of it, Miss Poppins" he smiled at her again, "Of course, I still do not condone what Michael did and regardless of whatever reasoning he has for his actions, they were still not acceptable"

"Of course, Sir" Mary's voice was calm and kind.

"Very good, Miss Poppins…now I believe that is all that needs to be discussed, so I'm happy for Michael and yourself to leave"

"Thank you, Sir" Mary nodded politely as she rose slowly from her chair. Michael rose too and walked to Mary's side sheepishly – she rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I do hope we won't have to meet like this again" she added.

"Me too" he replied simply.

Mary left the classroom briskly with Michael by her side – she could feel the teacher's intense eyes staring into the back of her as she walked away. She stopped with Michael in the corridor before going outside. She knelt in front of him and could see the tiredness in his eyes; her heart sank.

"Michael, I know you might not want to talk about this, but I would like you to tell me why you did what you did today"

"Mr Walton already told you" Michael said in an almost inaudible voice.

"He told me the basics, but I would like to know what the other boys have been saying to you…and why you didn't tell someone before…I won't be angry with you Michael" she reassured.

Michael was silent for a moment with contemplation, but Mary could see the twinge of embarrassment in his expression. The boy sighed.

"It hasn't been happening for a long time…"he began, "…sometimes they make fun of me because I'm short or because I have such a rich family…sometimes they just call me names and I don't know why they do it…" Michael sniffed, "…I'm sorry that I pushed them…It was wrong of me"

Mary felt her heart shatter into dust, her cheeks were flushed and she had to fight back tears. She slipped her arms around Michael and embraced him. She didn't say anything for a moment as she spent time searching within her for the right words…

"Michael, you need to do your very best to ignore what the boys say, they're just being nasty and people who are like that needn't matter to you…I know that it can be hard to hear such things, but if you ignore them and stay close to your friends then they will eventually stop, you just need to be strong, remember, perseverance is failing nineteen times and succeeding on the twentieth…" Michael looked at her with loving eyes, "…and please know this, Michael, no matter what those boys may say, there are people that love you: your mother and father, Jane…and Bert and I, we all love you so you'll never be alone, even if it may feel that way sometimes. The horrid things those boys say to you are not true, so if you ever feel upset you can always talk to your family or myself…never forget that, okay?"

Michael hugged his nanny again.

"Thank you, Mary Poppins"

He pulled away from her and gave her a small smile.

"Come on, let's get you home"

As Mary walked the children home Michael trailed behind them by several paces, normally she would have insisted that he keep up, but today she made an exception and decided that he should have some time to think – after all, he would have to discuss the incident for a third – perhaps fourth time- when he returned to his parents. As they walked, Mary had whispered to Jane and gave her a very vague overview of what had happened, and being the kid soul that she was, Jane had agreed not to discuss the matter with Michael – unless he initiated it. Once they stepped back into number seventeen Michael went straight up to the nursery with the excuse of having a large amount of homework, but the manner in which he now walked – with slow steps that had little purpose – conveyed his sense of embarrassment. It broke Mary to see him in such a state. Winifred wondered out of the drawing room.

"I need to talk to you, Mrs Banks" Mary informed her.

"Is everything okay?"

"I had to speak with Michael's teacher – a Mr Walton – and he told me some rather upsetting news"

"Is Michael okay?"

"Go up to the nursery, Jane" Mary instructed quietly. She turned back to Winifred, "Today I was told that Michael had gotten into a bit of a fight with some of the other boys, however, Michael told me that he's recently been experiencing some abuse from the boys…it would seem that today was the day he'd had enough"

Winifred's expression dropped and she brought her had to her chest with shock.

"Oh, my poor Michael" she breathed.

"I spoke to him briefly and discussed the matter; I think that reassured him a bit, but he's still very upset about it all…his teacher did assure me that the other boys would be dealt with appropriately"

"Thank you for talking with him, Mary Poppins…" Mary could see that Winifred was distraught – perhaps she thought that her time with the Suffragettes was still taking up too much of her time? "…you may leave early if you wish"

Mary was grateful for the offer.

"Are you sure, Mrs Banks? I can stay if you need me…"

"No, no, it's quite alright, I'd like to spend some extra time with the children this evening"

"Of course, Ma'am…" Mary made her way to the door, but paused briefly, "…Mr Banks will go easy on him, won't he? It really isn't Michael's fault" Mary's voice was shy.

"I'll make sure of it" Winifred replied, "See you in a few days, Mary Poppins"

"Indeed"

Those were their final words before Mary was relieved of her duties for the day.

 **0oooooooooooo0**

Bert had sold a few kites at the park, but had found that his thoughts were preoccupied for the majority of the afternoon – of course, the subject that had distracted his mind was Mary Poppins. His discussion with the sweeps had a heavy impact on him and he kept thinking of how he could possibly bring up the concept of marriage to her…should he just romantically propose out of the blue? Should he just say that they should get married for social reasons? He just couldn't think straight and he had the constant twinge of fear that she would reject his suggestion or that she would accept with reluctance. He didn't want that, as he had said to the sweeps, if they were to marry, he wanted it to be real. Not just a clinical social arrangement. Before he could reach any sort of decision he found himself climbing the stairs that went to his apartment and he had to make a choice. He decided to only mention it if an appropriate time presented itself – although he still wasn't sure how he was going to address the matter. He felt his self doubt arise within him, he was so scared that he wasn't what Mary needed of deserved, that he wouldn't be able to give her enough or that he would disappoint her; he thought maybe he should spend some time thinking it all through – perhaps to reassure himself – but he was surprised to find Mary sat at the coffee table when he opened the door. She seemed quiet, like she too had a weight on her mind.

"Mary, what are you doin' back so early?"

"So I don't even get a 'hello'?" she teased, she got up from her chair at an unusually slow pace and made her way over to him.

"My sincerest apologies -" he said with a goofy smile and a slight bow, "—Hello, Miss Poppins, it is so wonderful to see you again"

"How kind of you to say, Mr Alfred"

Bert tilted his head and kissed her gently.

"But why _are_ you home early?" he echoed.

"Mrs Banks let me go early"

"'ow come?"

Mary filled him in on what had happened.

"Ah, poor kid…" Bert sighed.

"It's so terrible that he should have to experience such things…he's such a sweet boy"

"You 'andled it well, Mary, an' I know that he's strong enough to push through it…I'm sure everything will settle down"

"I hope so"

There was a pause between them – it wasn't necessarily awkward – but it had a thick presence…and they were both acutely aware of it.

"Mary, I know this might sound a bit odd or out of the blue, but…I just wanted to say that, whatever 'appens in the future, 'owever things might change, that I'm always gonna do my best for you…even if it ain't enough…" his tone was morose.

"Bert where is this all coming from?" They remained standing face-to-face and Mary took his hands and held them lightly. Bert sighed.

"I've been doin' a lot of thinkin' recently…"

"About what?"

"About us an' about the future…" he began. Mary's heart began to pound with panic, "…an' well, I just feel so worried that I'm not gonna be able to do enough for you…I'm scared that I won't be able to provide for you, but I'm also scared that I'm going to disappoint you…I'm scared that I'm going to mess things up between us some 'ow or do something to upset you…" he trailed off as his voice began to crack. Mary looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes.

"Bert, I don't think there's anything you could ever do to upset me…you have shown me more kindness than anyone else I've ever met, the last thing I want is for you to be afraid, but you really don't have anything to be afraid of…in all honesty, I was feeling the same way…" she wept. He slipped his arms around her waist.

"You mean _you_ were worried about upsettin' _me_?"

"I've never really had any serious relationships…and I really was scared that I would do something to ruin things between us…"

"Let me echo your words, Mary…because there is nothing you could ever do that would upset me…"

"I hate the fact that I sometimes feel so nervous…but I've never had a relationship like this one -" she looked up at him with teary eyes and an endearing smile, "—I'm scared of messing it all up because I love you" she whispered.

Bert captured her lips with his and his reply was simple,

"I love you too…"

Mary went to speak again but felt herself stagger in his arms; Bert tightened his grip on her and moved her so that she could sit on the bed.

"Hey…you okay?" Bert's face twisted with worry.

"I'm okay…" she breathed, "…I think I just need to lie down" she managed to smile at him.

"You've gotta stop doin' this to me" he teased.

"Okay, I'll rearrange my schedule so that I only feel faint when it's convenient for you" she joked as she rested her head on his shoulder weakly.

Bert held her against him and she felt soothed by his embrace. The spinning of her head seemed to ease slightly. Things were mellow between them at this moment and they kept their bodies close; as Mary felt Bert's secure arms around her delicate – yet growing – figure she was reminded of how much she adored him…she wished that she could put it into words. She moved closer to him – strengthening their embrace. She knew in this moment that she wanted nothing more than to be with Bert.

 **There we go! That was chapter seven - I struggled with this chapter quite a bit, but I've got something really good planned for the next chapter! - I think you're really going to enjoy it!**

 **Fun fact 1: "The Chimpanzoo" song and idea is yet another song and idea that was cut from the original Mary Poppins - but I'm sure you used that! I chose to include it in this story because I think it's quite a nice concept and I wish it could've been in the film.**

 **Fun fact 2: I'm currently staying with my dad and step-mum, whilst in the car with my dad he said that he wanted to watch something Victorian/Edwardian...so I naturally suggested Mary Poppins. His response was that he wanted to watch something for adults, so naturally I smacked him. About an hour later my step-mum started asking me loads of questions about Julie Andrews and Mary Poppins - which I proudly answered - she then said that she hadn't seen the film in ages and then proclaimed that we should watch it. So I laughed in my dad's and we made him sit through it! Best Friday night ever!**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Thank you all so much for the kind reviews - I cannot put into words how much they mean to me!**

 **xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE let me know if this story is getting boring, because if it is, I will change the structure so that it's more 'eventful' - so to speak.**

 **Come What May  
Chapter Eight **

A few days easily passed and Mary awoke later in the morning than she would've liked; hardly any sun penetrated through the curtains and London seemed gloomy. The sky was not painted a relaxing blue or even a harsh grey; instead it was a piercing white that lay above the city – with no hint of colour breaking through. Mary rolled over in the bed to find that the space next to her was empty and cold. A dainty note with solid handwriting graced the pillow. She examined the document…

' _Mary,  
Sorry to leave you without saying anything, but I decided to do some of the earlier jobs with the sweeps, that way I can leave at midday. Hope things aren't too boring without me.  
All my love,  
Bert'_

She placed the note back in its original resting place and rolled onto her back, she thought perhaps she could just have a slightly calmer day – well, calm by her standards. She did not have to be with the Banks family this morning and Bert's note had reminded her that she was scheduled to visit the doctor in the afternoon for what would be her first official check up since she'd received the news of her pregnancy. Her mind clouded with nerves. The course of her pregnancy had run normally over the past few months – according to her knowledge of the condition – but the sudden prospect of a professional examining her opened up the doors of so many possibilities…what if something was wrong with her? What if something was wrong with the baby? What if there was something she wasn't doing right or what if there was something she needed that she or Bert couldn't get hold of? The thoughts shot around her mind like bullets and she felt her chest tighten from the slight panic. She lay back, took several deep breaths and attempted to sooth herself; she brought a hand to her still small stomach and smoothed her palm across it.

' _Everything will be fine…'_ she thought to herself, _'…everything has been perfectly normal so far and I've taken good care of myself…my work hasn't been too strenuous_ …it's so stupid of me to get worked up about nothing, because it's all going to be fine' she assured herself sternly.

She cursed herself for being so stupidly panicked, she rarely got so worked up about things and prided herself on having a composed nature; sure many people would've told her that it was more than acceptable to feel nervous about something so unknown to her, but Mary still felt as if pregnancy had weakened her composure somewhat. It wasn't something that she was necessarily angered or upset about, but it wasn't something she was accustomed to – it felt strange to her. Over the past few months she had experienced so many situations and emotions that thrown her out of her stupidly large comfort zone, confusion was now something she had come to expect, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of self disappointment every time it occurred. But she gave herself a slight smile and once again told herself that everything was fine.

She rolled over gently and looked at the spot where Bert should be, she wondered how he was feeling about everything. Like her, he always seemed so laid back about most things, she had known him for a long time and she could recall few occasions where he seemed over emotional or panicked about anything. Her pregnancy excluded – but even then he still kept a brave face, most of his reactions had either been shock or worry; he was never angry, he was never scared out of his wits and he was never one to lose control of himself. But he had mostly shown her the most endearing and undying adoration, she knew that he was doing everything in his power to care for and protect her. She wondered whether he was more nervous than he was letting on, whether he was better at wearing a mask than she was…that was something that truly worried Mary, that he was bottling up his concerns for her sake; she didn't want him to feel like he had to do that. She wanted to protect him too.

She ran her hand lightly across his side of the bed. It was cold. It was during these moments – moments when she had time to reflect – that she could truly comprehend just how lucky she was. Even though she had said thank you to Bert more times than she could count, she still felt as if she wasn't even close to conveying her gratitude. She smiled to herself and concluded that she was just going to have to keep telling him. She wondered what he was doing now, wondered if he was gazing upon the beauty of London, wondered if he was currently lucky enough to take in a view that only the birds get to see. Her chest filled with warmth.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

Bert had laid out and array of surprisingly clean white sheets throughout the drawing room he was currently working in; it was a house that sat on Cherry tree lane – not far from Mr and Mrs Banks themselves – and as was common for such houses, the drawing room was picturesque and positively lavish. As if brilliance was present within the very walls. The house was mostly quiet – except for the patter of children's footsteps coming from the floor above…and the occasional disciplinary reminder from the mother, her voice was stern but laced with kindness. Bert let his eyes fall upon his collection of brushes, he studied them eagerly and pondered which one would be the best pick for the job. He smiled to himself – feeling the genuine enjoyment that he got from this job. Eventually he picked a brush and began to scrub away at the chimney – whistling his famous "Chim Chim Cheree" tune as he worked. The chimney was fairly clean compared to what he was used to, although he wasn't overly surprised, since this family hired him as a regular – rather than just asking him to clean their chimney only when it needed it.

Naturally his thoughts travelled back to Mary and their impending appointment with the doctor; he tried not to let it show around her, but his heart began to race at the thought of it. Bert was hopelessly out of his depth, he really wasn't well educated when it came to pregnancy and he was finally starting to realise the depth of the void he was now cast into. He may have already spoke with Mary about his fear of not being able to give her everything she needed and deserved, but it felt a lot more serious in this moment. His greatest fear was perhaps having a doctor look him straight in the eye and tell him that he was failing as a 'husband' or that he was somehow endangering Mary with his lack of knowledge or resources. He felt his knees tremble ever so slightly. He exhaled deeply to calm himself.

' _You need to stop being so stupid, Mary is perfectly healthy and everything will be fine. You just need to stop worrying about every possible thing that could go wrong…you need to stay strong and positive for Mary's sake'_ he told himself sternly.

His mind was mostly absent after that, Bert decided that if he kept himself solely occupied with his work then he'd be finished earlier and would also have less time to worry; his theory proved to be effective until the sound of small footsteps behind him caught his attention.

"'ello, Madeline!" Bert chirped happily.

Behind him stood the youngest child of the house, a sweet and dainty young girl by the name of Madeline Knight, she had flowing locks of golden hair and wore a fluffy blue dress. Her hands remained clenched behind her back from shyness – but she gave Bert an adorable smile that seemed to warm his soul. She took a few nervous steps towards him – even thought this was not the first time they'd met. Bert returned her smile.

"Hi, Bert" she said timidly – her voice was high in pitch and sounded like a song.

"And 'ow are you this mornin'?"

"I'm good, thank you" she said with a blush, "I wanted to come and watch you clean the chimney" she admitted shyly.

"Well, you're more than welcome to…" Bert smiled, "…but don't get too close, I would 'ate to get soot all over your lovely dress...and I don't think your mother would be too pleased if I did, either" he laughed kindly.

Madeline stepped back a few paces and sat neatly upon one of the sheets that lay on the floor, she watched him with an intense gaze that never broke from his work.

"Do you like cleaning chimneys, Bert?" she eventually asked – feeling a bit more socially confident.

"I do! Bein' a chimney sweep is a job of 'ighest degree!" he said proudly.

"Father says it's dangerous" she added quietly. Bert pondered for a moment.

"Well, I suppose it can be a bit dangerous sometimes…but we sweeps always like to think positively, so we don't mind it all that much" Bert told her innocently.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Bert"

"Awww, that's awful sweet of ya, Madeline, but you don't need to be worryin' about me"

A few more moments passed before either of them spoke again.

"Have you always been a chimney sweep?"

"No, I've 'ad many different jobs throughout my life, you know, I think I've 'ad more jobs than anyone else in London!" He teased.

Madeline's eyes brightened.

"Really?"

"Sure, I'm a chimney sweep, I draw pictures, sometimes I'm a one man band or I'll just play the guitar or sing…sometimes I'll make up a poem for people…I sell hot chestnuts, kites, matches…I've sold flowers and toys in the past too, I swept streets when I was a young boy and I sometimes, just sometimes, shine people's shoes" Bert spoke of his vast employment resume with a proud tone and he beamed from ear to ear as he saw Madeline listen to him with intrigue.

"Wow" she said simply, "Why do you have so many jobs?"

"That's a very good question, Miss Knight, you see, I don't really like just 'aving one thing to do, I enjoy tryin' as many different things as I can – it keeps things exciting!"

"Don't you sometimes feel too busy?"

"Not at all, see when I wake up in the mornin' I don't 'ave to go to one specific place to do one specific thing, when I wake up I can chose to do whatever I please…I might go down to the park to draw some pictures, then I might sell some food and then finish the day off by cleanin' a few chimneys…and then the next day is a whole new adventure!"

Madeline was in awe of him.

"That's amazing, Bert!" she beamed.

"Oh, 'ardly, it's what keep me 'appy, and there's no 'arm in being 'appy!" he smiled.

"What do you do when you're not working? What do you do for fun?"

"Well, my work _is_ my fun! It always puts a smile on my face, so I don't need to do much else…I see my friends when I'm cleanin' chimneys and I meet all sorts of people when I'm sellin' stuff on the streets"

"Don't you have a family to look after, Bert?" she questioned shyly.

Bert was quiet for a moment, the word family hadn't crossed his mind for a very long time, his family life as a child had been simple, perhaps slightly rough, he was just a lower-class boy who had managed to avoid the workhouses by becoming a jack of all trades; but now, family was starting to take on a completely new meaning.

"Yeah, I do, I've got a beautiful wife -"

 _Or hopefully 'a soon to be wife'._

"—an' she's going to 'ave a baby" he said simply with a warm smile.

"Really?" she quizzed excitedly.

"Yeah, really"

It was starting to sound less weird when he said it out loud. Madeline ran up to Bert and wrapped her arms around his neck and Bert chuckled lightly. Luckily her dress was not ruined by any soot.

"I think you're going to be a great daddy, Bert"

"Thank you, Madeline"

Then her expression dropped.

"Does that mean that you won't be our chimney sweep anymore?" her voice was laced with worry.

"Don't you worry, I'll still be 'ere, I might not work as a sweep as much so that it'll be easier to look after…my wife -" he stuttered slightly on those words, "—but I'll be back, I'll never give up bein' a sweep" he smiled. Madeline smiled brightly at him.

Bert went back to work and Madeline watched him silently for a long time before speaking again,

"What are you going to call your baby, Bert?"

He stopped for a moment. That was a concept that certainly hadn't crossed his mind yet; he was so preoccupied with everything else that he hadn't thought about names. Up until this point it had always been: 'The baby', 'Our baby', or 'Our child' – but it had no real identity. His lips crept up into the tiniest of smiles as he briefly realised the possibilities and the giddiness of solidifying that fact that he and Mary were to have a child.

"I 'ave no idea, we 'aven't discussed it yet"

"Madeline is a very nice name, you know?" she blushed.

"It that so?" Bert chuckled, "Well, I'll make sure I mention it to Mary"

"Is that your wife's name?"

"It sure is"

"I like that name" she said quietly.

"Me too" he smiled.

It didn't take Bert long to finally clean the chimney and he spoke with Madeline for the entire time, he told her tales about the fun he had with his many jobs and she informed him about the dramatic lives that her toys were currently living. Bert felt at ease all the while, almost like Madeline's presence calmed him and helped him to forget about his own worries; it was a magic that only children seemed to possess, their ability to see the world in the most straightforward way and look upon everything with innocent eyes – it was hopeful and refreshing. As Bert left the Knight household – his brushes proudly flung over his shoulder – he was met with his fellow sweep Felix strolling through Cherry Tree Lane.

"Good to see ya, Bert!" he greeted.

"You too" was his happy reply.

They two sweeps walked together, the air was chilled, Bert wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and Felix breath came out in puffs of vapour.

"I 'eard you was leavin' early today, what's all that about?"

"Me an' Mary 'ave to go an' see the doctor today" Bert explained.

"Is everyhtin' okay?"

"Yeah…well, as far as we know, we're just going for a check up"

"All the best, mate, I know it's all gonna be fine" Felix smiled supportively.

"Thanks, Felix"

There were a few moments of stiff silence.

"So 'ave you an' Mary decided what you're gonna do about the whole marriage situation…I'm sorry I keep askin' about it, but I just wanna make sure you're both okay"

Bert could tell by Felix's tone that he was fearful of the fact that he might be annoying him, but that couldn't have been further from the truth; in all honesty, it warmed Bert's heart every time someone asked about him or Mary. Bert had always thought that reminding someone you care about them is essential and he found it incredibly endearing when the favour was returned to him or his loved ones – and Felix had been a dear friend to them both for a long time.

"It's nice to know you care, Felix…but if I'm honest, I 'aven't spoken to Mary about getting' married…an' she 'asn't mentioned it either"

"Is somethin' the matter between you two?"

"No, nothin' like that…I was gonna talk to 'er about it the same day you told me to, but some other stuff came up an' I guess I just 'aven't found the right moment…"

"Well…if neither of you 'ave mentioned it, then maybe it's not the most important thing on yer minds…maybe yer both 'appy to wait a while? I mean, there's no need to rush it if you don't wanna"

"Yeah…you could be right" Bert mumbled.

Bert could understand the logic behind his friend's suggestion, but he wasn't sure how he felt about it, over the past few days Bert honestly had thought of little more than talking to Mary about them getting married – not only was it some sort of survival skill, but it was something that he wanted for them. But Felix had a point, Mary hadn't spoke of it at all, they had pretended easily, but it seemed as if the real deal had never crossed the nanny's mind…perhaps Felix was right? Perhaps it didn't matter that much to Mary after all? His heart ached slightly. But if she wasn't worried about it, then he would happily put it off for her, he would still be happy without the title of husband and wife; and if Mary was happy as well, then he would need nothing more.

 **0oooooooooooooo0**

Bert and Mary sat nervously in the doctor's office. Mary felt like she had just had every inch of her examined and wasn't really sure if it proved anything, she wasn't one to judge a person's profession, but the examination itself seemed rather underwhelming to her – and verging on pointless. Nonetheless, she was still nervous and was eagerly waiting for the doctor's feedback. She held Bert's hand for comfort. Bert smoothed his thumb over her hand and looked at her – his face was calm, but a person's eyes will always reveal how they truly feel, and his eyes were sprinkled with worry. Mary shot him a soothing look of reassurance, but her eyes too, lacked confidence. The doctor himself worked with a sense of urgency that seemed to be non-existent, he gazed bounced between a book and slightly ruffled pieces of paper, occasionally he wrote something, but every letter created by his pencil seemed more agonisingly slow than the last. He didn't draw his attention to the nervous couple until he heard Bert shuffle anxiously in his chair. His emerald eyes shot across to them. He smiled.

"Sorry if I've kept you waiting -" he began, seemingly unaware of how stressed Bert and Mary where in that moment, "—but I'm sure you'll both be pleased to hear that everything seems to be absolutely fine"

Mary and Bert both felt themselves relax instantly and the amount of stress that was lifted from their shoulders was palpable; Bert squeezed Mary's hand and smiled at her with his usual loving gaze.

"You can expect to finally meet your new arrival around the beginning of May" he informed them.

The couple caught each other's gaze again, having a date made it feel so much more real, now it no longer seemed like an event that was simply hanging in the abyss, it no longer seemed like it was an infinity away…now it was closer than ever. The doctor turned his attention specifically to Mary.

"Have you been experiencing any typical pregnancy symptoms over the past few months?"

"Yes, I have been feeling a lot more exhausted after doing the things that I would normally do, I often found myself feeling light-headed and came close to fainting once or twice and I also experienced nausea or sickness" she said eloquently.

"That's all normal, right?" Bert asked worriedly. Mary smiled like a parent.

"Yes, perfectly. Did you find yourself disliking any foods or flavours that you once enjoyed?"

"On a few occasions, yes"

"Severe or unexplained mood alteration?"

"Once or twice"

"Okay, well as I said, that's all perfectly normal…now, you're slowly approaching the start of your fourth month of pregnancy and I'm sure you'll be very glad to hear that almost all of the symptoms you have been experiencing will subside by this time"

Mary let out a minute sigh.

"You may still feel a bit weak at times, but things will generally get easier…if you do start to experience nausea or dizziness during your fourth month or beyond that, please do come and see us immediately"

Mary and Bert both shuffled nervously again. The doctor flicked to a different sheet of paper.

"What do those symptoms mean?" Bert questioned, he was like the typical nervous 'husband'.

"Well, they might mean nothing, but they could also indicate some serious problems with the baby, so we don't want to take any chances"

Bert felt his heart beat faster from paranoia.

"Now…from what you've told me, your diet seems perfectly adequate, so there's no cause for concern there"

Bert smiled over at Mary, and was relieved to hear that they were doing things right.

"So there's nothin' at all that needs improvin'?" Bert asked with a shaky voice.

"No, I don't think so"

"Is there anythin' I can do to 'elp 'er out at all?" Mary smiled at him again.

"Just try and make things as comfortable and stress-free as possible, help her out with anything that might be too tiring, make sure that she gets plenty of light, fresh air and exercise…but most importantly, just be by her side to support her"

Bert caught Mary's gaze and squeezed her hand again.

"I will, Doctor"

There was a short pause.

"In all honesty, everything seems to be absolutely fine, although I must inquire about your employment, Miss Poppins"

"What about it?"

"Well, I'm quite surprised that you have chosen to work in this condition and as a nanny no less…now, I'm certainly not here to make any judgements on your choices, but I just want to make sure that your workload isn't too strenuous for you; we do recommend that a woman in your condition shouldn't take part in any activities that involve standing for too long, climbing stairs frequently or even lifting your arms too high…" he trailed off.

"I can assure you, Doctor, that my employers are being very generous in regards to my condition, they make sure that I am comfortable with my work load and I am able to make any changes that will aid my comfort. I will, of course, avoid anything that becomes too difficult, painful or dangerous"

"That's very reassuring to hear" the doctor told her with a smile, Mary politely returned the gesture, "Now, I'm going to assign you your midwife, I know it seems early now, but the time will soon run away from you -"

That made Mary's heart race.

"—Your midwife is Nurse Elizabeth Johnston, I'd like you both to return within the next two weeks or so, so that you can meet with her and talk about what will happen on the day of the baby's arrival. I would also like to see you both in January – just to see how you're getting on" The Doctor smiled at them again as they rose from their seats.

"Thank you very much, Doctor" Bert said whilst tipping his hat.

"My pleasure, I'll see you again soon"

And that was that. Mary and Bert held hands as they walked lazily through London and although they had briefly discussed the possibility of complications with the baby; the news that everything was going smoothly made them wear smiles that shone from ear to ear. Despite London still being cold and white in the skies, Bert and Mary felt as if the sun was shining profoundly.

"I'm so 'appy to 'ear that everythin' is okay, I was gettin' a little worried" Bert admitted shyly. Mary let out a small chuckle.

"I could tell, but it was very sweet of you, Bert"

"You know me, Mary, always a gentleman"

"Indeed"

Mary could've sworn that she felt something spark between them in that moment.

"I must admit -" she began to a slight tangent, "—this blouse is starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, I think I might have to start wearing my maternity clothes soon" she stated.

Bert observed that she delivered her statement with a strange tone, she was not joking about the situation, nor did she sound happy, but her voice couldn't be linked to dismay either…it was like…disappointment.

"You'll still look beautiful" he whispered with a cocky smile.

"Oh, stop it!" she teased and playfully batted his shoulder. They shared a brief moment of laughter.

"So, workin' with the Banks family definitely isn't too 'ard on ya, is it?" he inquired with concern.

"Everything is fine as of now, I know things are going to have to slow down over the next few months, but I know that Mr and Mrs Banks will be very understanding"

"When do you think you'll 'ave to stop altogether?"

"I must admit, I've been trying not to think about it, but I suppose I can't avoid the subject…" she pondered for a moment, "perhaps February? March at the latest…maybe even January if it becomes too difficult…"

Bert could hear the melancholy in her voice.

"'ey, I know your upset about 'aving to leave them again, but you know I'll be right by your side, and I'm gonna make sure that you're not locked away an' all alone in your last few months"

"But you need to work"

"An' work I shall, but your 'appiness matter most to me, Mary – so I'm not gonna let you get all lonely once you 'ave to stop workin'"

In that moment, Mary might've sworn that she'd never felt so lucky.

 **0oooooooooooo0**

The joyous sound of sweeps singing filled the air that night and seemed to flow like it was a gentle breeze. They were scattered across close rooftops or sat on chimneys with their melodic voices booming from their souls – many formed small circles and showcased their dance moves and some were brave enough to perform daring acrobatics that would make even the calmest of people close their eyes from panic. Some used their brushes as vaulting poles, others simply performed endless chains of flips; each man seemed to enjoy the recklessness of it all and were carried by the adrenalin they gained from balancing on railings or leaping over the abyss that separated one building from the next. Gentle trails of chimney smoke spiralled up into the air and formed ordered lines across the horizon – it was quaint and it was peaceful. Bert sat happily on a bricked structure that stood proudly in the centre of the rooftop – he was joined by a few of his fellow sweeps – their conversation was lavished with good-natured comments.

"I'm glad to 'ear that everythin' went okay, Bert" smiled Tommy.

"Thanks, I was gettin' all worked up over nothin' really" Bert shrugged and gave a slight laugh.

"That's no crime, Bert!" laughed Jacob – a young apprentice that Tommy had taken on within the last month, he couldn't have been older than nineteen.

"The boy's right -" said Felix lightly, "— but the main thing is that both Mary an' the baby are okay"

Bert felt his lips turn into an uncontrollable smile.

"Yeah, an' I couldn't be more grateful" he said with a slight blush.

A sharp breeze cut through them, but the sweeps responded by singing with more passion. They found it particularly impressive when the youngest of the crew – sixteen year old Anthony – managed to perform a double back flip off of a high chimney before cart wheeling across the roof. The stunt earned him a generous applause.

"Seems like the festivities are high tonight" commented a feminine voice.

Bert whipped his head around and saw who he suspected was the owner of the voice. Mary had once again appeared on the rooftop and was walking towards him – less timidly than she had before. The sweeps that Bert spoke closely with began to smile. When Mary finally reached their intimate group she sat next to Bert and smiled back at him.

"Nice of you to join us" he said to her.

"Well, I couldn't possibly let you have all the fun!" she teased. She was always relaxed when in the company of the sweeps – almost as if their incredible fun-love nature was contagious – it was a similar aura to what many swore Mary herself gave off.

"You know, Mary Poppins -" Felix began, "—I don't believe I've 'ad a chance to say congratulations yet!"

Mary gave him a gracious smile; she knew that the sweeps she and Bert were closest to knew about what had happened to them over the last few months…within reason.

"That's very kind of you, Felix, thank you" she nodded her head politely.

"My pleasure" he tipped his cap.

The other sweeps murmured in agreement.

"An' we're glad to 'ear that everythin' went okay with the doctor today" added Tommy.

"My! Bert does keep you all well informed" she teased him again.

"Don't worry, I don't tell 'em everythin'" Bert chuckled.

"Why, what 'ave you been 'iding from us?" joked Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothin' that any of you need to be worryin' about!"

They all laughed, Mary did too – but she was blushing ferociously. The small gang of sweeps chose not to ask any further questions about Mary's pregnancy, knowing that not only was it a personal subject, but also that it had been hard for her and Bert. But they made it abundantly clear that they were happy for the pair and were relieved to hear that everything was okay. The chatted for a little while longer about nothing in particular, but it wasn't long before one of the sweeps who had been dancing for most of the evening spotted Mary from across the rooftop.

"'ey! It's Mary Poppins!" he called gleefully and Mary blushed at the status she was given amongst the sweeps.

The dancing and singing came to a sudden halt and they began to cheer and clap with excitable anticipation.

"Well, what a heart-warming welcome!" she commented with a beaming smile.

"It's good to see ya again, Mary Poppins!" yelled one of the sweeps as he hopped up to sit on a railing. Mary laughed lightly.

"Give us a dance, Mary Poppins!" called another sweep – his suggestion created a roar from the crowd.

Mary smiled, secretly – or not so secretly – enjoying the attention she was being given.

"Well, I suppose I could do just one dance for you" she said coyly.

Bert turned to look at her with concerned eyes.

"You sure that's good idea?"

"Light exercise, remember?" she said with a devilish smile that made his heart race.

"Is prancin' about on a rooftop light?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm not going to make a fool of myself by dancing without a partner, am I?"

She gave him that smile again, the smile of delight where mischief flashed in her eyes and as she gave him this look, Bert knew exactly what she meant. He practically bounced up from where they sat and moved so that he was now standing in front of her, he completed a humorous bow and held his hand out for her to take – and she did. As she took his hand she glided through the air and into his dance hold, their waltz was not slow, instead it was made up of quick steps that allowed them to bound around the rooftop – whilst still keeping control, of course. They wore beaming smiles as they moved together and each movement was given the gracious accompaniment of claps, cheers and an upbeat song from the sweeps. Each step and bounce provided the pair with a rush – which was only further hyped by the joyous lyrics that filled the air. The glided together effortlessly, almost as if they couldn't feel their legs moving at all. Bert took Mary's hand and she floated effortlessly off the ground, he spun her around him and the cheers of the sweeps grew louder…none of them ever asked how Mary could suspend herself in mid air for so long, it was too breathtaking for them to even comprehend.

The waltz connected their minds and bodies and froze them in their own private sphere, it happened every time they danced together – it would always seem as if they were the only two people on the planet. They were in perfect sync and their gaze was forever tied. What happened next was a usual occurrence in such a situation, one of the sweeps bravely stepped forward and Mary transported herself from Bert's arms and soon found herself prancing with a new sweep. He blushed as Mary followed his bold steps and the cheers of the crowd became louder. Bert clapped along with them. As the sweep spun her she was met with yet another new dance partner, she laughed as the sweep was so overjoyed to dance with her that he cried out:

"Ain't she wonderful, lads?!"

She let this sweep twirl her around the rooftop before she was eventually reunited with Bert, they smiled as they reconnected and she caught a glimpse of his eyes sparkling in the moonlight – they were like the bluest of oceans or the brightest of skies. Their dance steps were as powerful as words – like they were delivering a passionate speech. Eventually they began to slow and with one final twirl they came to a graceful halt in front of the sweeps. They jokingly bowed and accepted their appreciative applause.

"Give us another one, Mary Poppins!" shouted one of the sweeps. Mary smiled graciously and unknowingly brought a hand to her stomach.

"I'm flattered, but I really couldn't" she declined politely.

"Please, Mary Poppins!" shouted another.

"Sorry, boys, but I'm goin to have to decline"

The sweeps groaned with disappointment, but they would never argue with the great Mary Poppins. The sweeps continued their festivities and Mary and Bert watched eagerly from one of the chimneys, they sat side-by-side and smiled with each new dance move or acrobatic that was shown to them. It seemed like there was no end to their energy, but when the chiming bells of a nearby clock signal the lateness of the hour Bert and Mary soon found themselves alone on the rooftop. The night air was cold around their frames and it nipped forcefully at their exposed faces. The sky was like an abyss of black soot – an endless void of discovery – and was decorated lightly with the most dazzling of stars; they provided a delicate glow across the rooftops of London. Bert and Mary felt small underneath all the possibility, but the sight itself radiated sheer profundity. The stars were like glitter and each spec was a whole new world. They both new that a view like this was the best kind of magic. Bert snaked his arm around her waist.

"'ave you ever seen anythin' more mesmerising?" he asked – almost rhetorically.

"Rarely" was Mary's simple reply – her eyes were fixated on the view above them.

"That was nice of you to dance for the sweeps"

"Well, I couldn't let them down, could I?" she smirked.

"Oh yeah, you sure you just didn't wanna dance with a certain Mr Alfred?" he teased.

"Mr Alfred? Can't say I know anybody by that name…what's he like?" she chuckled.

Bert wore a ridiculous smile and laughed silently.

"Well, he is the most 'ard working, talented and 'andsome man in all of London – England perhaps!"

"Is that so?" she smirked, "he sounds like the perfect suitor"

"No one told me that you were lookin' for suitors, Miss Poppins?"

"I wasn't, but this Mr Alfred that you speak of sounds like quite the gentleman"

"Oh, 'e is…but I must warn you, he's already quite taken with someone"

"How scandalous!"

"But I 'ear that his little lady is quite the catch too"

"Oh, I doubt that"

"I 'ear she's practically perfect in every way" he moved his face closer to hers – he loved it when she was flirtatious like this, it was a side of her he never saw as often.

"Rumours can be very misleading, you know?"

""Well, I believe this one" Finally their lips met – but only briefly, "I like it when you flirt" he said devilishly, "It's almost like you got 'undreds of secret personalities"

"Maybe I do" she smirked.

"Where do you keep 'em all, in that carpet bag of yours?"

"Perhaps" she laughed.

"You're a dark horse, Mary Poppins"

"Naturally"

She snuggled into him again. They let a few moments pass by.

"I must say, the news the doctor gave us today was quite relieving" said Mary.

"It sure was…I was shakin' in my boots"

"Like I said, I could tell" she chuckled.

"Could you really?"

"Maybe a little bit"

"Ah, I tried to be all calm about it, I really did…"

"You don't always have to be such a hero, Bert"

"Every princess needs a knight in shining armour"

"Well, I don't want a knight, I want my chimney sweep"

"An' you call _me_ the sickening romantic!"

A few more moments flew by.

"I am proud of you, Mary" he whispered.

"Why on earth are you proud of me?" she questioned with an almost confused smile.

"Well, you carryin' a baby an' you're still workin'…and you 'ad to put up with all that sickness…you've taken on quite an 'eavy load – and you've done it all without uttering a single complaint"

"I'm not one to complain"

"I know that…but I'm still proud...I think it's very brave of you"

"Oh, nonsense, Bert!"

"Well, considerin'everythin' you've taken on these last few months, I'm proud of ya"

"Thank you" she said endearingly as she cuddled closer into him.

It was at that moment that they noticed something breathtaking.

"Snow" Mary whispered in astonishment.

Hundreds of delicate flakes began to twirl down from the unknown heights and descended onto London in a sporadic dance. A paper-thin layer began t grace the streets and rooftops – like a dusty illusion. The flakes were bold and hefty – it was the first snowfall of the year. The pair both looked up in wonder and saw a mesmerising piece of moving artwork drift down from the sky and through the air around them; the snowflakes kissed their cheeks, spotted their clothing and fizzled into their hair – each one seemed as if it were alive. The flurry smoothed around them gracefully in gentle patterns and clung to whatever ever it could with the tender strength of a child embracing its mother. The flurry became the very definition of beauty. Bert leaned closer to Mary and whispered…

"Marry me, Mary Poppins"

Her mind snapped away from the snow and she turned her gaze to meet his.

"Excuse me?"

"You 'eard me, I want to marry you" he said endearingly – a light smile gracing his lips.

"Bert, I…" she trailed off and Bert decided to fill the space.

"Mary, I've been thinkin' about this for a while now – maybe even months – and there's just somethin' I need to say before you give me an answer…" Mary let him proceed with his speech, "…Mary, I know it may seem like I'm just proposing that we do this so that you won't get ostracised or anythin' like that, but that is only a small part of the reason. Deep down, I'm askin' you to do this because I _want_ to, I want it to be real…I wanna marry you, Mary Poppins an' I wanna call you my wife"

Her eyes glistened with tears as she locked their gaze. She was so moved by what he had just said, to point where she didn't even know if she would be able to respond; but she took a deep breath and finally managed to reply.

"Bert, I'm so very touched by what you've said…" Bert held his breath, it sounded like the set up for a refusal, "…and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel the same way, perhaps a marriage will provide us with some convenience, but I want it to be real too…Bert, it would be a honour to call myself you wife…for real this time"

His face lit up and soon his eyes were also glittered with potential tears.

"So…is that a yes?" he questioned with a giddy tone.

"It's a yes" she smiled.

Without letting a single second pass he leapt to his feet, picked Mary up and spun her around. She squealed slightly from the surprise of it all. Eventually he stopped spinning, but kept her held off the ground in his arms and pressed his lips to hers lovingly. The snow continued to fall around them like confetti.

"Mary Poppins, I think you've just made me the happiest man on earth!" he beamed. She simply smiled at him at pecked his lips with hers. He put her down gently.

"Bert, I hope you won't think this is too hasty, but I don't want to wait around, I want to be yours…"

"By the end of the month -" he suggested boldly, "—I know it may seem daring, but I don't wanna wait either"

"I feel a bit silly saying it…"

"Don't -" he reassured, "—I don't care when we do it, where we do it or how we do it, an' if you wanna call yourself Mrs Alfred by the end of November, then so be it" he smiled.

Mary threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly – and that hug spoke a thousand words to him.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

The people of the city awoke the next morning to find London wearing a white veil of early November snow. The city was covered in sporadic bursts of white; the streets were missing colour, like an unfinished painting – as if the canvass begged for the attention of its artist. It was truly enchanting. Although Mary was scheduled to be the Banks family that morning, both Mary and Bert decided it would be most impolite to not visit Uncle Albert and pass on their good – if not sudden –news. They walked hand-in-hand as they almost always did and felt themselves smiling all the way. Mary had pulled her scarf up to cover her nose and mouth snugly, but her eyes told the story of her true happiness. Their footsteps crunched satisfyingly through the snow and crowds of children gathered to skid across the ice and play in white blankets. They both had to admit that this was one of the few decisions they'd made where they didn't have any doubts in the back of their minds, sure it may have been a sudden proposal, but they had both known for the longest time that it would be best for them…of course, they never truly thought they'd end up doing it for real. But they adored each other and they knew that they wanted to do this. Perhaps tying the knot before the month was up may have seemed irrational to those on the outside, but for them it was an intense mixture of need and want. They needed to get married for their own protection, but more importantly, they _wanted_ to get married. That was all that really mattered to them in regards to the subject and that would be their argument – if they should need one.

Bert knocked on Uncle Albert's door and wore his usual goofy grin - they were both summoned inside by Albert's cheerful voice. They were once again relieved beyond words to find that his feet were firmly on the ground.

"Hello, my dears, it's so good to see you both again!" he embraced them both, "How've you been?"

"We've been just fine, thank you" Mary answered. Bert nodded.

"You in particular, Mary, you have been okay haven't you?"

Mary smiled at him.

"Yes, I assure you I've been perfectly alright"

"I've been takin' good care of her, Albert" Bert said with a slight blush.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" then Albert gestured to the table, "Do sit down" they did so, "So, have you been to see any doctors at all?"

"As a matter of fact, we met with a doctor yesterday?"

"What did he say?"

Mary smiled, knowing that she'd have to tell her uncle that she was fine for the third time.

"He said that everything's fine with both myself and the baby –"

 _The baby._ It felt less weird saying it now.

"—he said we're both perfectly healthy and that I should expect to give birth at the beginning of May"

 _That_ was the topic that scared Mary, the actual realisation of birth and all the dangers it could bring with it. But she pushed her worries aside, for now.

"I really am glad to hear it, and I'm so very proud of you both for persevering through it all"

"Well, it seems to get easier as time passes" Bert admitted.

"I'm a bit embarrassed to say this, but 'm so glad you both decided to start courting…I always suspected that something would happen between you two"

Bert and Mary blushed with a fantastic shade of red, but they felt more laid back with Albert – like they could speak with more freedom…within reason, of course.

"Really?" questioned Bert.

"Yes, of course I never wanted to pry…but I guess I always had a feeling" Albert was now blushing somewhat.

"Well, we do have a bit of an announcement" said Mary.

"Oh?"

She smiled at Bert and took his hand in hers beneath the table.

"It's all a little bit sudden, but Bert and I were talking last night and, well…we've decided to get married" she said proudly and Mary could've sworn that she'd never seen a bigger smile painted across her uncle's face.

Albert stood up and brought them each into an individual embrace, and then he looked at them both with proud and caring eyes.

"I'm overjoyed for you both, I really am" he smiled meaningfully.

"Thank you, Uncle Albert"

"Yeah, thank you, your support means the world to us" Bert added.

"Have you made any arrangements yet?"

"Hardly any -" Mary began, her voice slipping into her business tone somewhat, "—but we both decided that sooner would be better than later…we plan to marry by the end of the month"

Bert suspected that her tone was more professional because she was afraid that she'd have to defend their decision, but Albert just flashed them that same loving smile that he always gave them. He took his niece's hands into his own.

"I think you've both made a marvellous decision and I'll support you every step of the way"

"We really can't thank you enough" Mary said graciously.

All Albert could say was:

"I'm just so happy that things are working out for you both"

And that was all that needed to be said.

 **I had quite a lot of people asking me to make Bert and Mary get married - so there you go! I really hope you enjoyed this!  
** **I feel like this chapter moved the plot along quite well.**

 **I have noticed that if if I put any 'drama' in this story it doesn't last for more than one chapter, so I'm going to try and put in an extended and 'dramatic' (dramatic isn't the right word) subplot into chapter nine (which, by the way, is already planned) - if not chapter nine, then it'll be in ten.  
I also really think you're going to enjoy the next chapter...I hope! - I'm not sure when it'll be up because I'm quite busy next week, but I do tend to work on this story every day, so it should be up by the end of next week at the latest.**

 **Anyway, as always, I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for all your kind comments and reviews, they honestly mean the world to me and they give me such a boost - it's what helps to keep me writing.**

 **I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, whether it was goo, bad or just any general thoughts because I've just added in a big plot development with the proposal and I want to know if you guys all like the idea.**

 **Thanks again everyone! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHO'S READY FOR SOME FLUFF?! ;)**

 **Come What May  
Chapter Nine**

The end of the month was fast approaching and Mary could've sworn she'd never felt better, her boots crunched happily through the snow that had remained in London since the original flurry and she smiled beneath the scarf that hid her lips. Bert walked merrily by her side. Life had continued as normal for them, but their private life had become much more of a whirlwind; they were not planning on having an extravagant wedding and even if they'd had all the time in the world they only would've gone for a rather private affair. But they had managed to finalise most of the details, they were to be married in a small church that was secluded from the rest of the city and their guest list was to be small – mostly made up of the chimney sweeps. However, the pair were on their way to hopefully add four more individuals. The Banks family. They had discussed it and decided that they wanted them there for the occasion, not only were Jane and Michael incredibly special to them both, but George and Winifred had helped them immensely since this all began – perhaps the Banks family didn't realise just how much they affected Bert and Mary. If it wasn't for their kindness, Mary would have no job and things would've been so much harder for them – the Banks family had given them a lifeline and they wanted them to know how truly thankful they were and they wanted them to be present at their wedding.

Of course, Jane and Michael were still unaware that Bert and Mary weren't actually married and they knew that explaining it to them would be easier said than done, but those children had always felt like they were family; both Bert and Mary cared from them more than any of her other charges and they wanted to share their special day with them too. They had secretly hoped that Mrs Banks would be the one to explain to them that they weren't married and why they had lied, but they would be more than happy to accept that duty. It was a crisp weekday and the evening was upon them as they strolled onto Cherry Tree Lane and the lightest of snowfalls graced the air – making their vision seem slightly hazed. They gently knocked on the door to Number Seventeen and were ushered in by a flushed Ellen – she clearly was not a fan of the snow. Winifred dashed over to greet them.

"What a surprise! It's so lovely to see you both!" she chirped.

"Long time no see, Mrs Banks" Bert tipped his hat.

"Oh, please, you can both call me Winifred…won't you join George and I for a cup of tea?"

"Well, we don't have much time to spare…" Mary began.

"Surely one cup won't hurt?"

"I suppose not" replied the nanny with a smile.

"Wonderful!"

Winifred lead the pair into the drawing room, George was sat in his armchair and looked up at them as they entered the room. The fire was roaring.

"Afternoon, you two" he greeted – Mary could've sworn that there was a note of happiness in his voice.

"Good afternoon, Mr Banks" Mary replied as she and Bert took their seats. They both graciously took a cup of tea from Winifred.

"It's really lovely to see you again, Bert, it's been such a long time since we last spoke"

"Yeah, it 'as, at least it's just me an' not a crowd of sweeps too" he joked.

Winifred laughed at his comment and even George seemed to produce a slight smile.

"I must admit, it was rather a shock!"

"I do apologise, I didn't think they'd follow us 'ere" Bert said with embarrassment.

"Oh, no harm done!" Winifred smiled, ""In hindsight, it was all rather exciting"

"Glad you though so, Ma'am" Bert said politely with a slight laugh.

"Although, I don't think George was too impressed, were you, dear?" she teased.

"Well, it was all very unexpected, one doesn't expect to come home after a stressful day and then suddenly find a crowd of excitable chimney sweeps dancing around the house" George's tone was surprisingly humorous.

"Still, it makes for a great story, don't it?" Bert smiled.

"I believe you might be right, young man"

"So how have you been, Bert?" Winifred questioned, she knew that Mary wouldn't mind her lack of questions for her since she had seen her only yesterday.

"Same as always, just keepin' up with my work an'…" he looked across at Mary and smiled, "…everythin' else"

"Actually, Mrs Banks, there's something that Bert and I wanted to tell you both" Mary announced politely.

"Oh, what is it, Mary Poppins?"

Mary's cheeks turned a slight shade of crimson.

"Well, Bert and I have decided to get married -" Mary was going to continue, but a joyful cry from Winifred stopped her.

"—Oh, congratulations! I'm so pleased for you both!"

Even George was smiling – it was a tight sophisticated smile – but it was genuine.

"Thank you, Mrs Banks…it's not going to be anything extravagant…"

"Yeah, to tell ya the truth, we're actually pushin' things forward quite a bit and we're gonna marry before the end of the month" Bert explained.

"Doesn't that seem a bit soon?" inquired Mr Banks.

"We 'ave our reasons, Sir"

"Let them be, George" suggested his wife.

"It's going to be a very intimate affair, but we both hoped that yourselves – and Jane and Michael – would do us the honour of attending the ceremony?" Mary's voice was sweet.

"Oh, Mary Poppins, do you really mean that?" asked Winifred in a tender voice – she was almost in disbelief.

"Of course we do…Mr and Mrs Banks, both of you have been so very generous to us, if it wasn't for your kindness I probably wouldn't have a job and I'd hate to think about the terrible situation we'd be in…" Mary trailed off. Bert took over.

"Y'see, you've been lifesavers to us both an' we'll never be able to thank you enough…you're both quite special to us – Jane an' Michael too – an' it just wouldn't feel right to not 'ave you at our wedding" Bert smiled warmly.

Winifred sat there smiling almost stupidly for a while, until George said,

"We'd be delighted to attend, and please accept our most gracious thanks and congratulations"

"Thank you very much, Mr Banks"

"Has the date been set?" asked Winifred excitedly.

"The twenty-eighth" Bert informed.

"Oh, a Monday! -" Winfred said excitedly, "—you know what they say, 'Marry on Monday for health'!"

"Well, I 'ope that's true!" Bert chuckled.

"And November is such a good month too -" she continued, "—'Married in veils of November mist, Fortune your wedding-ring has kissed'!" she recited.

"We sure wouldn't be shy of any fortune!" Bert joked.

"Are you planning on doing anything after the ceremony?..." Winifred asked. Bert and Mary froze, raised their eyebrows and looked at each other – blush rising in their cheeks, surely she couldn't mean…? "…like a gathering or party?" Winifred continued.

Mary and Bert sighed and almost laughed – luckily neither Mr nor Mrs Banks seemed to catch onto the insinuation.

"We haven't got anything planned" Mary explained.

"Why not have a little gathering here? You said it yourself that it was only going to be a small ceremony, so I'm sure there would be enough room…right, George?"

"Absolutely, in fact, I insist" George said kindly.

"That's very generous of you both"

"Think nothing of it, Mary Poppins" George replied proudly.

"What about Jane and Michael?" was Mary's next question.

"What about them?" George seemed confused.

"Well, am I right to believe that they still think Bert and I are married?"

A silence of realisation hung in the room for a moment or two.

"Well, I suppose Winifred and I will just have to tell them the truth"

"Don't you think it'll be a complicated for them, dear? They're still young"

"I'm sure that we can discuss the topic in a manner that they'll be able to understand"

"Do you want me an' Mary to talk to 'em?" Bert suggested.

"Oh would you? -" Winfred beamed hopefully, "—normally I wouldn't ask such a thing, but the children are very taken with you both…and you do seem to have a certain way with words…" she gushed.

Mary frowned ever so slightly, she had hoped that she wouldn't have to have another difficult conversation with Jane and Michael about her personal life – most of it was too complicated for the poor things to fully understand, especially when it came to grasping the severity of social stigmas – but she eventually smiled. She realised that out of all the things she had to discuss with Jane and Michael, this would probably be the easiest.

"They're upstairs, I presume?" she questioned and once she knew it to be true she made her way towards the stairs without another word. Bert followed behind loyally.

"At least when stairs become too difficult for you, you can glide up the banister!" Bert joked. Mary smiled at him but rolled her eyes…although, he had a point. When they opened the door to the nursery they found themselves engulfed in an embrace from the children within seconds.

"What are you two doing here?" Michael questioned.

"Is that 'ow people say 'Hello' these days?" Bert teased.

"Bert and I can't stay, but there is something we want to talk to you about" Mary said delicately.

Jane and Michael nodded their heads with curiosity and sat down on one of the beds, Mary and Bert sat on the one opposite; neither of them felt nervous, but even the great Mary Poppins had absolutely no idea how she was going to explain this…at least, explain it in a simple way that Jane and Michael would understand.

"Is there something wrong, Mary Poppins?" Jane asked sweetly.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong" she smiled but paused for a moment…

"Me an' Mary 'ave a bit of a confession…" Bert began.

"A confession?" uttered Michael.

"Yes…you remember how you mother told you that Bert and I were married?" the children nodded, "Well, that's not true…we're not married"

"Yet!" Bert interjected with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Jane and Michael wore expressions that were the perfect mixture of disappointment and confusion.

"So, did mother lie to us?" Jane asked.

"No, she didn't lie, you see, you mother thought that we _were_ married..."

"Why did she think that?" inquired Michael.

"Because that's what we told 'er…" Bert explained.

"Why did you do that?" he was as curious as ever.

Mary sighed; she knew this is where it was going to get a bit more difficult.

"You see, when we found out that I was having a baby, we decided to tell people that we were married because…because a lot of people don't like it when someone has a baby without being married" Mary explained tentatively.

"That seems silly; people should be allowed to do whatever they want!" Jane said with frustration.

"I couldn't agree more!" Bert said.

"So…you and Bert aren't married?" Jane looked down at the floor. Bert smirked at Mary before speaking,

"Well, that's the other thing we wanted to tell ya, not too long ago I asked Mary Poppins to marry me…and she said yes!"

Jane and Michael beamed with excitement and even let out a little cheer.

"So, the main reason that Bert and I came to visit is because we wanted to invite you two and your parents to our wedding"

"Really?" Jane exclaimed.

"Yep, me an' Mary are getting married and we want you all to be there" Bert smiled warmly at them.

Jane and Michael seemed so happy in that moment, they bounced around with euphoria; Mary and Bert sat back and simply watched them – revelling in their joy.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

Mary and Bert almost wished that they could've stayed with the Banks children for the remainder of the evening, but as the doctor had implored, they were now meeting with their allocated midwife: Elizabeth Johnston. Bert seemed relaxed this time, perhaps because the health of the baby was not the matter at hand – instead they were simply there to discuss the day of the baby's arrival. However, Mary found herself wringing her hands together nervously – it was not a noticeable agitation – but it was there nonetheless; the idea of birth was becoming more and more intimidating. Contrary to popular belief, no woman was ever just prepared for it, nor were they an expert – and Mary certainly wasn't, she had a general overview, but it was not something that she'd ever experienced intimately. But perhaps more worryingly, she knew the risks that it could bring, many women still died during childbirth or were left with health complications afterwards. _That_ was something that she was definitely clueless about…it was also the most terrifying part for her. But the midwife seemed have a calming effect on Mary and she was able to keep her fears hidden. She decided that it would be best to calmly discuss them with the midwife instead of working herself up into a frenzy.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting" the midwife had a bright smile and a sweet voice.

"It's no trouble" Bert assured her.

"So, obviously you're not expected to give birth for quite some time now, but we like to have these regular talks and checkups so that you feel a lot more prepared on the big day"

"Of course" Mary said with a smile that was unsure of itself.

"So, you will obviously have the baby in your own home and I will be present, I was wondering if you'd be interested in Twilight Sleep?"

"No thank you" Mary said without hesitation – her voice fairly stern.

"What's Twilight sleep?" Bert asked – his question bouncing between Mary and the midwife.

"Well, Sir, it's a fairly new method of anesthetising mother's during childbirth, it would allow your wife to practically sleep through the birth and avoid or forget the pain"

"What's wrong with that?"

"There can be a lot of complications" Mary explained in a weak tone.

"You wife is right, Sir, the process has lead to breathing difficulties for the newborn and sometimes the death of the mother too" the midwife spoke with sadness.

"Oh, I see…"

"I don't blame you for declining the process, Miss -" she said to Mary, "—plenty of women do due to the risks…still, there's no use in hating on the good old fashion way" the midwife tried desperately to lighten the mood…whether or not she did was certainly a subjective opinion.

"What other risks might I encounter?" Mary asked reluctantly.

"Well, it is not unheard of for a mother to die in childbirth, however, I hope you'll find it reassuring to hear that we suspect that those who have died were often ill beforehand or looked after themselves poorly during pregnancy – now your doctor has told me that neither of those apply to you…" the nurse cracked a small smile.

"That's not always the case though, is it?" Mary uttered.

"I'm afraid you're correct…and it does pain me to tell you that it is a very realistic fear"

Bert felt his chest tighten – but he was feeling something stronger than fear, perhaps it was fear, guilt and melancholy all mixed into one sensation? He took Mary's hand and squeezed it lightly. The midwife continued…

"But please remember that there are so many women and children that do not meet with such a ghastly fate and medical advances are being made all the time…childbirth is a lot safer than it used to be…in fact, maternal mortality rates have been declining for the last two or three years" she was trying so hard. Mary gave her the smallest of smiles. "Now, I think I'll move on to something a little less morose…I think focusing on what should be expected of you both on the day of the baby's arrival would be beneficial"

 **0ooooooooooo0**

The walk back to the flat seemed lonely – even though her mind was rushed with a million different thoughts, she had tried so hard not to think about the dangers of childbirth, but today had both confirmed and reminded her of her fears. She felt her stomach knot. She took a deep breath. Then another. She listened to the sound of footsteps crunching through the fresh, but thin, layer of snow – desperately trying to cling onto something that would sooth her. Her head felt light and her heart felt as if it were beating out of her chest – she felt so stupid. She just couldn't seem to control herself, she wanted to look at herself, scream at her own face and demand a reason for why she unable to control her emotions. She had experienced many things in the past that had caused her some fear and each time she had stayed calm, but for some reason she was now an internal mess. She had never been one to dream about the day she would have a child, but she certainly never thought that it would be an impossible venture for her…was it the fact that it was now real, that there was no way out of this? Not that she necessarily wanted one…

Mary almost couldn't believe that it was having this kind of effect on her. Mary had worked with so many expecting mothers throughout her career and she could not recall meeting one that was as fearful as this. She had known mothers who had had many children and each time they would seem perfectly content with their gamble – of course, it probably wasn't a gamble for them…but it wasn't a gamble for Mary either. Was it because none of this was planned? Mary had spent so many years looking after children that she had always assumed that if she ever had her own it would come naturally to her; but she never would've thought that she would be such an emotional wreck. The situations you imagine are often far different from the situations you have to face. It's easy to say that you'll conquer you fears with a brave face when you're sat in safety; but when you stare danger in the face, suddenly everything feels different…and things aren't as black and white as they once seemed.

Mary was a natural as a nanny, but maybe being a mother would just be more of a challenge for her? But she was sure that she could overcome that. She took a tight hold of Bert's hand and found comfort from the security of his grip, regardless of how much trepidation she felt, he always seemed to have this ability to calm her – even if he was panicked as well.

"I'm scared too, Mary" he eventually whispered.

"It'll be okay" she told him – although, she wasn't sure if she believed what she was saying.

"I should be the one tellin' _you_ that"

"Well, you heard what the midwife said, childbirth is safer now that it ever was…look around, Bert, look at all the people in the streets…they represent how many mothers and children have survived…I think it's best if we both try to not worry about it, after all, it's still only November and what's the use worrying about something that's so far away and beyond our control?"

Bert looked down at her as they continued to walk.

"Are you always this brave?"

"Always" she said it with a slight smirk – it was a desperate attempt to move on from the subject.

They traversed the stairs that lead to the flat.

"Listen, I think I've got somethin' that'll take yer mind off of everyhtin'" he told her with a shy smile.

"And what's that?"

"Wait until you're in the flat an' I'll show you"

"I don't trust that tone" she teased.

They reached the door.

"I'm sure you gonna love it"

He held the door open for her. She laughed a little as she entered.

"Sit down" Bert instructed and she sat on the bed obediently.

Bert made his way over to the spare room – ensuring that Mary couldn't see the inside – and eventually came out with a long white box in his hands.

"What on earth have you got in there?" she laughed. Bert set the box down beside her – it was almost as tall as he was.

"Open it and find out" he wore his trademark goofy grin, but there was a flash of nervousness in his gaze.

Mary lifted the lid from the box delicately and almost gasped out loud when she saw what lay inside. In was a simple but elegant, lacy ivory-coloured gown. Mary's jaw hung open with astonishment.

"Bert…" she breathed.

"Not too long after I proposed, I drew a couple of sketches and designed this dress…one of the sweeps said 'is sister is good at makin' dresses so I took 'em down to 'er and she made it practically jump off the page"

Mary took a hold of the dress and held it up slightly, the detail was incredible – the lace created an elegant floral pattern across the chest and down the arms and the design would hang loosely around her stomach.

"I know we weren't really bothered about doin' anything too extravagant, but I thought that you should still deserve to 'ave a beautiful dress on yer wedding day, I mean, you'd look beautiful anyway but -"

"—you don't need to sound so alarmed, darling" she soothed.

"So…do you like it?"

"Bert, I love it…it's absolutely beautiful…thank you"

Mary stood up from the bed, made her way over to Bert and kissed him lovingly. Bert slipped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. They smiled into their kiss, for in this moment, all of their fears had been momentarily washed away – instead all that they could focus on was the fact that they were soon to be Mr and Mrs Alfred.

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

A fresh blanket of snow had fallen overnight and London was slowly transforming into a wonderland, it gave it elegance and charm – like an amorous hideaway. What was once a bustling and harsh city had now morphed into a peaceful urban pastoral that was infused with brilliance and grace. The almost bare tree branches dripped with icicles and their shape cut through the open air with sharp patterns. The sky was clouded with white and only the strongest beams of sunlight could break through, but the limited light gave the city a much smaller and cosy feel, like every area was private, like you were the only person walking upon the face of the Earth. A few stray flakes fluttered down from the sky in intricate formations – they were like kisses. A gentle breeze nipped at whatever it could in short, sharp bites. Many of the streets were untouched and the white blankets that covered the concrete were perfectly picturesque – so innocent and so pure, like nothing could soil its magnificence. This miracle of weather clung to the exterior walls of a quaint church - that seemed to almost be buried within a family of trees – like colourless ivy; the snow created fluffy patches across the roof and trailed down in sparkling designs. It was magic.

But during this moment, Mary was not focused on the weather beyond the walls – neither was Bert, for that matter – for today held something much more special. Mary stood in her flowing gown that clung to her arms with intricate lace, it hung comfortably around her stomach and her bump was all but invisible; it trailed slightly across the floor and provided an excellent disguise for her trembling knees. Bert could do nothing but smile as he lifted the simple veil to reveal her beauty. She seemed to radiate grace and elegance – she was the epitome of it all. She was glowing. His heart fluttered as his gaze fell upon her, to him, she was completed perfection, everything from her simple make-up, dazzling hair and graceful wedding gown…she was royalty to him.

"They say it's lucky to see a sweep on the morning of your wedding" he whispered to her.

"What about marrying one?" she enthused.

"Then you'll be the luckiest lady that ever lived"

Bert wanted to say a million more words to her, but each attempt at a whisper seemed to catch in his throat, instead he marvelled at her, gazed into her eyes and let his expression tell her how much he loved her. She returned that look. They both knew that the minister was speaking to them, but they barely processed the words - they were so engulfed by the beauty of the person in front of them. Mary studied Bert and she felt her chest go warm, he may not have been the wearing an extravagant tuxedo, but his suit was charming and made him look like the true gentleman that he was. To Mary, he was beautiful.

There was a sense of unity and contentment within the room, to them, this marriage was so much more than social acceptance…it was even more than a pair of rings and a piece of pair, this ceremony was the joining of their hearts, the uniting of two people who adored each other – two people who want nothing more than to spend their lives together. This was not something for them to endure, instead, it was something for them to savour. Nothing in the natural world could compare to what this meant for them, this union was more beautiful than rays of dazzling sunlight falling upon the glory of an opening rose; in this moment they had their own infinity. Bert eventually took Mary's hand and tenderly slid the golden band onto her finger – it was symbolic beyond words. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him as he said his vows to her, things seemed so much calmer in this moment, things even felt right; she was having this man's child, she was about to become his wife – as of now, there wasn't a single shred of doubt, fear or regret in her mind.

Bert had a similar reflection when Mary was instructed to repeat his actions. His mind was almost blank, he was so consumed by the disbelief of it all, he had adored Mary for so long and even though he would admit that he'd wanted to marry her for the longest time, never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that such a desire would become a reality. He wished that he could describe how he truly felt in this moment - the way that Mary took his breath away, the fact that he was sharing his life with this incredible woman, how she was going to have his child…he could only describe it as magic. Soon it was done, they wore matching rings on their fingers and they were finally pronounced man and wife; Bert leant forward and kissed Mary tenderly and the brush of their lips was like electric. Their eyes fluttered into a close and they lived as one in that moment. The guests began to clap and some even cheered with joy – sharing the glory. A few tears even slipped down Winifred's cheeks. Bert and Mary couldn't quite believe that they were married, but at the same time, they didn't want to believe anything else.

 **0oooooooooo0**

They post-wedding gathering at the Banks household was a pleasant affair, Mary had amusingly suspected that Mr Banks was a little paranoid about inviting some of the chimney sweeps into his house; but the sweeps scrubbed up nicely and were on their best behaviour. There was a pleasant atmosphere that spread throughout the house, and neither Mary nor Bert could stop themselves from beaming. They were so consumed by an overwhelming sense of euphoria – as if nothing would ever kill their spirit. They remained hand-in-hand as people came back and forth to pass on their congratulations.

"I'm so very happy for you both!"

"Thank you, Uncle Albert"

"Promise us you'll keep your feet on the floor!" Bert joked.

"I promise!" Albert laughed before moving away to mingle.

"Bet it's 'ard to believe it's real, eh?" laughed Felix as he approached the couple with some of the other sweeps.

"You bet!" Bert chuckled, "But I wouldn't 'ave it any other way" he gave Mary a warm smile and she could feel her cheeks begin to colour slightly.

"Well, I'm very 'appy for you both…and Mary, might I add that you look absolutely stunning" said Oliver cheekily.

"Thank you, Oliver…although, you might want to be careful, I'm a married woman now!" she teased.

"Yeah, 'ands off!" Bert joked.

Mr and Mrs Banks cut into the conversation – but not impertinently.

"Congratulations, Mary Poppins…well, I suppose that should be Mary Alfred now" Mr Banks said kindly.

"I realise that a lot of people may find it hard to adjust to the name change…so I'm more than happy to remain as Poppins to some" she said in good humour.

"We've been married for less than an hour an' she's already tryin' to change 'er name back!" Bert joked.

"Oh, nonsense!" Mary joked in return, "Thank you for hosting this lovely gathering, Mrs Banks"

"Oh, think nothing of it, dear, George and I are so very happy for you and we wanted to try and do something special"

"We really appreciate it" said Bert.

"I just can't believe you two are married! Oh, isn't it exciting?!" Winifred was like a kid on Christmas morning.

"It certainly is" Bert replied.

Mary was about to add her own opinion when Jane and Michael suddenly burst through the gathering of sweeps – they were dressed adorably in a dress and suit that Mary was sure Winifred spent hours choosing. Mary cautiously crouched so that she could wrap the siblings into a light embrace – she found herself smiling uncontrollably.

"Mary Poppins, you look beautiful!" beamed Jane, "Even Michael said so!"

Mary laughed endearingly – especially when Michael began to shake his head with denial, but the sharp blush in his cheeks gave him away.

"Thank you both very much! I'm so glad you could be here today"

"Do you like being married, Mary Poppins?" asked Michael.

"Well, I haven't been married very long -" she laughed, but gazed up at her husband, "—but yes, I like it very much"

"Is Bert happy?" was Michael next question. Upon hearing his name, Bert crouched beside Mary.

"I sure am!" he chirped.

"We're happy too!" Jane announced.

Bert gave them a hug and a simple thank you, but the couple were forced to stand back up when they heard the infamous sound of someone tapping on a glass – the sharp sound echoed throughout the drawing room and they saw that Mrs Banks had stepped away from the group to tap her glass.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt everyone, but I'd never be able to forgive myself if I didn't get the happy couple to make a speech or two!" she announced with a giggle.

Both Mary and Bert blushed and laughed slightly at the suggestion, but the rest of the guests began to clap and cheer in agreement. They turned to face the newlyweds. Bert eventually gave up and smiled almost childishly.

"Alright then, I'll start off!" Bert announced, he snaked his arm around Mary's waist, "Unfortunately I don't know words that are strong enough to describe 'ow 'appy I am right now…but, I 'ave adored Mary since the day I met 'er…I'd love to tell you about the day we first met, but it's quite a dramatic tale that would take far too long to tell; but, I can say that I was smilin' on that day, an' I'm still smilin' now – that to me is a clear sign that you've found someone special…an' that you should never let 'em go…" the crowd smiled warmly, "…I know that from the outside this may just seem like a marriage of convenience or…safety, but it's so much more than that, I wanted to marry Mary because she makes me smile, because she makes me laugh, because I love her an' I want to spend the rest of my life with 'er..."

A couple of minute 'awww's emerged from the crowd as the words left Bert's lips and he gazed at his bride. Mary then looked up and searched for the right words.

"Well, it's certainly going to be difficult to follow such an endearing speech! -" she chirped, "—Firstly, I would like to say that our first meeting was not as dramatic as Bert makes it seem, but it is a day that'll I'll never forget…and on that day, if someone had said to me that I'd eventually call that clumsy chimney sweep my husband, well, I may have laughed them out of my sight…or checked that they hadn't hit their head recently! -" The crowd – including Bert – laughed cheerfully. Mary turned to face Bert, "—Bert, you really are a light in my life, you're my best friend and now my husband…I just wanted to say thank you for being the reason I look forward to each new day…I'll never be able to tell you how happy you make me, but I know that I am incredibly lucky to have you in my life…I love you too"

There was a brief moment where Bert and Mary felt like they were the only two people in the room, gone was the crowd of their closest friends and now only they remained; their eyes were locked and they smiled dazzlingly at each other. To them, true love is when you look into someone's eyes and the whole universe seems to melt away – and that is what they had. Bert leaned down and kissed Mary on the cheek lovingly and a small applause arose from their friends. Mr Banks raised his glass into the air,

"To Mary and Bert" he announced proudly.

The guests repeated the action and the phrase to complete the toast. Mary and Bert kept smiling at each other – they had never felt better.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

When the gathering had ended, Bert literally carried Mary all the way back to their apartment – bridal style, of course. He travelled in a half run through the thick snow with Mary giggling and smiling in his arms.

"Bert, this is utterly ridiculous!" she laughed – her wedding gown bellowing in the breeze, "You're only meant to carry your bride across the threshold, not all the way home!"

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't love it!" he teased. He spun around and whirled Mary in his arms – she squealed slightly with glee.

"I do not love it! -" she laughed, "—I much prefer being in control of where I'm going"

Bert stood still.

"Okay then, Madam, tell me, where would ya like to go?" he smirked.

"I should very much like to return home"

"Very well" and with that he continued in his journey – with Mary still securely in his arms.

"This isn't what I meant"

"You said that you wanted to be in control of where you're goin', well, you just told me where to go so now I'm taking ya there!" his eyes lit up devilishly.

Mary glared at him for a few seconds, but then she felt the corners of her mouth pull into a forceful smile and she soon found herself laughing again. The night sky was a deep shade of midnight and the stars illuminated the streets of their home – it was true natural artistry. Bert was soon carrying Mary up the stairs to the apartment and she secretly marvelled at how he carried her with such ease, even though she didn't weigh much, she was on the verge of four months pregnant and certainly wasn't the easiest thing to carry. But Bert did so seamlessly. He stopped at the apartment door.

"You ready?" he asked excitedly.

"Ready"

Then came the monumental moment when Bert carried Mary over the threshold, he performed the event in one large step and they simply couldn't stop smiling at each other. Once they were back in the apartment Bert set Mary down gently onto her feet; she twirled her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"'ow does it feel to be back 'ome, _Mrs Alfred_?" he questioned with a loving smirk.

"It's most pleasant" she teased with an understatement.

As she looked up into his eyes she was so baffled by all that had happened in the space of one day; she was now the wife of the loveable Bert Alfred and every time she thought about it all she could do was smile stupidly. He made her so unbelievably happy. She kissed him again.

"My, my, you certainly are affectionate tonight -" he teased, "- what 'ave I done to deserve such treatment?"

Mary began to lightly twirl her fingers through his hair.

"More than you'll ever know" she smiled.

"We've got plenty of time, you know"

Mary smiled and decided to humour his insinuation. She stared into his eyes and felt utterly lost within them. Normally she wouldn't go overboard with sentiment, but today, she just couldn't help herself.

"Do you even realise how amazing you are to me?" she whispered.

"Well, you 'ave told me once or twice" he joked. Mary kept smiling.

"I mean it, you mean more to me than anyone else every has…you're the only person that has ever made me feel this way…and you're the only person that has ever made me believe that I just might be worth fighting for…"

Bert smiled back at her.

"Mary Alfred, I would follow you to the end of this Earth, you see, I don't think you realise what _you_ mean to _me_ "

"Well, it's good that we understand each other" she semi joked.

Bert brought his lips to hers and the kiss that they shared was slow but also fiery, their lips moved perfectly in sync – to the point where it felt like pure magic – and every other thought was no more. What they shared was sensual and passionate. Their tongues eventually began to dance together and Mary moaned delicately into their now feverish kiss. Warmth blossomed where their lips met and spread through every inch of their bodies. She used the fact that her hands were still in Bert's hair to keep the pace of the kiss alive whilst savouring the feel of his soft locks.

"Mary…" Bert moaned when he could, he seemed to elongate every single sound – as if to cherish it.

Their mouths eventually separated and they pressed their foreheads together gently – their breathing was quick.

"You know, it is our wedding night…" Bert whispered.

"What a fine observation"

"Do you think we should make it somethin' special?" a slight grin pulled at his lips. Mary raised an eyebrow but smiled promiscuously.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Perhaps…" he said coyly, "…but I believe a man should always discuss things with his wife, so tell me, Mary, was there anything _you_ had in mind?"

They both knew what they wanted.

"Perhaps…" she repeated – teasing him, "…I suspect that we may be thinking of the same thing, Mr Alfred"

"It's good we understand each other" he quoted.

Their eyes became dark with desire as they moved towards the bed.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

Everything had seemed so blissful for Mary and Bert after their wedding, like they were on a high – it seemed as if it would never end. A week had passed since they became husband and wife and Mary found herself wearing an almost permanent smile as she walked hand-in-hand with Bert. She took a moment to catch a glimpse of the golden band that made its home upon her finger – it made her chest flutter, she still felt a little giddy about the whole thing. Her husband – a word she just loved to say – walked with a simple acoustic guitar on his back, it was a skill he rarely showcased, but he was a talented player. She parted with Bert as she normally did at the park, but the presence of an early crowd meant that their lips were forbidden from meeting. More fresh snow had fallen throughout London and the December air was much harsher than that of the previous months; the sun was fighting a losing battle and mornings were now as dark as they could be. However, Mary still perceived her world as perfect…but something eventually put an end to her bliss. As she walked into Number Seventeen Winifred rushed down the stairs – her face pale and dotted with nervous perspiration.

"Is everything okay, Mrs Banks?" Mary questioned – her voice was woven with panic.

"Oh, Mary Poppins -" a name she was still happy to be called, "—it's Michael" her voice trembled.

"Michael? What about him?"

"He's fallen sick overnight, I don't know what's wrong with him"

"Have you spoken with a doctor?"

"I called one earlier, he's on his way"

"I'll go up and see to him" Mary announced.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Winifred quizzed as her eyes travelled to Mary's growing stomach – it was now visible without her coat. Mary passed Winifred on the stairs without giving an answer. Silence _was_ her answer.

Michael was curled up in his bed – his body half covered by the blankets – and he shivered. The boy let out the occasional groan.

"Mary Poppins…" he managed to say weakly. He tried to sit up.

"Don't move, Michael" she said kindly. She knelt beside his bed and placed a hand on his forehead. His skin felt like fire – but he still shivered. "Michael, I want you to tell me exactly how you feel…take your time"

"I…feel really cold, but I know that my skin is hot…my head really hurts and I feel dizzy and every time I move it makes my tummy hurt…it makes me feel really sick…and…my arms and legs really ache…"

"Okay, when did you start feeling like this?"

"Last night"

"Have you been drinking plenty of water?"

"Mother put some on…the bedside table…but I have drunk it yet"

"Michael, I know how terrible you feel, but you need to make sure that you keep drinking water, even if you don't feel like you want to, okay?"

"Okay"

"Do you think you could drink some now for me?"

"Yes…Mary Poppins"

Mary took the glass of water and held it to his lips; she didn't make him sit up, but tilted the glass enough so that he could drink. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"He's been vomiting a lot" Winifred was now stood in the doorway.

"Mrs Banks, where is Jane?"

"Ellen has taken her to school…will he be okay, Mary?"

"I don't think we need to worry, it just seems like he's got stomach flu – it's extremely common at this time of year…he should be fine within a week or so…but it's very contagious, I suggest that Jane stays out of the nursery until Michael has recovered fully, that way it's less likely to spread"

"What should I do when you're not here?"

"Make sure he drinks plenty of water – that's vital, keep an eye on his temperature and try to keep him as comfortable as you can – and don't force him to eat anything, he should also have minimal contact with others, like I said, it can be very contagious"

"Mary, I really don't think you should be around him in your condition"

"Please, Mrs Banks, I have a job to do…if I am scheduled to work, then work I shall – and I shall attend to Michael whilst I am here" Mary spoke firmly – almost protectively – and Winifred knew that she would not be able to reason with the nanny.

As she had told Mrs Banks, Mary spent the entire day with Michael, she mostly sat by his bed whilst he slept and would cater to any need or emergency he had – regardless of what it was; after all, that was her job. She was no less of a loving or firm nanny when an illness took over one of her charges. She made sure that Michael drank plenty of water, even if he insisted that he wasn't thirsty. When the doctor eventually arrived checked the boy and confirmed what Mary had already suspected, it was indeed stomach flu and that family was to follow the advice that Mary had given to Winfred. She monitored his temperature regularly and was relieved to find that it never rose – although it didn't improve either; but Mary knew that he would not be better in a day, but she was endlessly thankful that he only had the flu. Jane was instructed not to go in with her brother at all, Mary knew that it hurt her, but it was for her own good; she did her school work at the dining room table and had to spend the rest of her time in the spare room. It was boring for poor Jane, she had no toys and no brother to play with – she was in an abyss. Evening eventually rolled around and Mary reluctantly left the house. She strolled home in the dark and her mind felt empty. She was exhausted. The only thing that managed to brighten her spirits was the beaming smile that Bert gave her as she walked back into their apartment.

"Welcome home, Darlin'" he said kindly as he moved towards her.

"It might be best if you don't kiss me, Bert" she said – almost hating those words.

"Huh, what do ya mean?"

"Well, Michael is sick"

"Sick? Is 'e okay? What's wrong with 'im?" he panicked.

"It's nothing too serious, just stomach flu, he'll be better within a week"

"Wait, so you've been lookin' after Michael all day?"

"Of course"

"An' Michal 'as stomach flu?"

"…Yes" she said eventually – her gaze fell slightly.

"Mary, do you really think that's a good idea? What if you get it? It might just be a bit of stomach flu to the rest of the world, but you're pregnant, it could be so much worse for you!"

"Bert, I'm sure it'll be fine"

"Is that a risk you wanna take? We don't know what sort of effect this could 'ave on the baby"

"Bert, it's my duty to look after those children…"

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mary, please, I know it's your duty an' I know it's important to you, but you're important to me…I don't want you or the baby getting harmed"

"I was hired a nanny and I'm going to look after that boy"

His hands dropped.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn and dedicated? -" He was not shouting at her, he could never bring himself to do that, but his tone was harsher than it had ever been, "—you 'eard what that midwife said, this sort of thing could be dangerous!"

"Why on earth would you bring up what the midwife said? You know it terrifies me!" She snapped.

"It terrifies me too! That's why I brought it up!"

"Bert, you know how I feel about my work…you know how important it is to me…especially with Jane and Michael…can't you understand that?"

"I do! But I don't see why you can't understand 'ow _I_ feel!..." he rubbed his forehead for a brief moment and took a deep breath, "Mary, I love you an' the last thing I want is for you or the baby to get harmed…"

Their voices were mellow now.

"I don't want to give up on him…"

"Surely your job isn't worth more than your own safety? An' the safety of our child?"

Mary contemplated for a moment before a heavy stream of tears began to flow down her face. Bert couldn't bear the sight of it; and with a few stray tears of his own, he rushed over to Mary and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Please don't cry, Mary" he whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry, Bert…"

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't 'ave lost my temper…"

"You had ever right to, I'm being so foolish…"

He kissed the top of her head.

"You don't 'ave to do this, Mary"

"I'm sorry, but I do…"

 **Author's Notes: I absolutely ADORED writing the wedding and the speeches! It made my little heart flutter!**

 **I know that this chapter was a bit more split up that they usually are, but there was so much I wanted to put into this one...I'm surprised it only got to 8k words! XD  
Chapter ten will be up soon, I literally spend all my time writing this and watching The Dick Van Dyke Show and RuPaul's Drag Race! XD**

 **I know I asked this last time, but please tell me, is this story getting boring? That's a big fear I have, so if you feel like it's getting boring please tell me (I won't be offended) - if you tell me I can change the pacing of it so it's less boring...hopefully.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **Please leave a review! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Come What May  
** **Chapter Ten**

Regardless of the words she and Bert had exchanged with each other, Mary couldn't bear the thought of abandoning her duty and continued to care for Michael throughout the week. Each day he got a little better, but he still needed her. Whenever she had to be a nanny to the Banks family she would sit by Michael's bed whilst Jane went to school, the days were often quiet as the boy slept – this gave Mary too much time to think things over. She did feel guilty and she felt stupid – she didn't know why she was contradicting her own fears; the prospect of childbirth and all of the terror that it could bring with it still terrified Mary, yet here she was doing something that could gift the exact same fate. Maybe she did it because the risks were slightly lessened? She really had no clue. But she didn't want to abandon her duty or neglect Michael when he really needed her; after all, she was their nanny and she took so much pride at her job. It was what she excelled at.

But she felt somewhat defeated. Perhaps Bert was right, perhaps she was stubborn? She wanted to weep. Things had been flat between them over the last few days; she didn't think that they were angry with each other, but there was definitely tension. If their eyes ever met one of them would soon turn away and break the connection, they spoke to each other less and less – their words did not carry the meaning and emotion that they were accustomed to. She couldn't even remember the last time she kissed him. She threw her head down into her hands, she began to wonder why he was being so cruel to her, but upon asking that question she realised that she was the one being cruel to him. He cared for her and the baby more than anything else, yet here she was putting herself in danger – knowing how much that hurt him.

But she was stuck in an ocean of turmoil – and she was drowning. Anyone would give her the solution as if it were an easy one: that she should not return to the Banks household until it was safe for her, that she should return to the arms of her husband and apologise. But it wasn't that easy for Mary. It never was. Mary took her duties so seriously, anyone else would've happily taken time off until it was safe, but Mary didn't think she could bring herself to do that – her work meant so much to her. It was her pride and it was her identity – she treated her employment with the upmost respect and she'd never let anything get in the way of it in the past; after all, she was currently four months pregnant and still had no desire to stop working. She used to pride herself on her resilience, but she was starting to hate herself for it. There was a reason for why she worked so selflessly and she did want to lose sight of it.

When she returned home that evening she found Bert sat at the coffee table sketching, as she came through the door he looked up and managed to give her an uncomfortable smile.

"Evenin', Mary" he said plainly.

"Evening, Bert" she replied. It pained her to have them act in this way, "Michael's getting better" she added.

"I'm glad" that part was true; in spite of everything, Bert still loved the Banks children.

"I think he should be right as rain within a few days…" she could seem the tiniest glimmer of hope in his eyes, "…but he still needs me"

That was what killed the glimmer – extinguished it like water over a dying flame.

"I see…"

God, she hated herself right now.

"Bert, I -"

"—You don't need to explain yourself again, Mary" he said flatly – he could feel his chest aching.

There was that turmoil again – she felt utterly suffocated by it all…and the pain on Bert's face broke her heart. But what was she to do? Both her options would cause hurt for somebody.

"I'm sorry, Bert" she almost whispered.

Bert closed his sketch book and moved past her so that he could store it away in the spare room.

"I know you are" was all he said.

"It's not a crime to care about somebody, Bert" she was rarely passive aggressive.

"Believe me, Mary, _I_ know that…"

It was true. Mary wanted to care for Michael and Bert wanted care for Mary. Bert moved towards the apartment door.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised Tommy that I'd 'elp 'im take on a large job with 'is apprentice…"

She knew that he was telling the truth, but in the past he never would've taken a job this late and left her. That's what hurt, but she couldn't blame him, at this point simply being around Mary was causing him a whole world of emotional suffering. She felt wicked.

"Okay…stay safe"

"I will…don't wait up…"

"Bert -" she injected just as he was about to walk out the door. He turned back to face her,

"I'm going back to the Banks family tomorrow"

His expression twisted with confusion.

"You're not scheduled to work on Thursdays…"

"I know…"

"Mary, is that really necessary? The boy can survive without you for a day" his tone was still stoic, like he had lost all the passion that once lay within him.

"You know how I feel about all this, Bert…"

"An' you know 'ow _I_ feel…" they discussed the matter no further, "…I'll be back in an hour or so"

Those were his final words to her before he left. He never would've allowed her to see it, but as the door closed behind him several tears began to irritate his eyes and flow down his cheeks. He stood outside of the apartment with his back against the wall and simply cried, cried until it hurt. Why was she doing this to him? And why was he doing this to her? He loved Mary more than anything else, he just wanted to protect her and their child…he had tried for days to understand the blind loyalty that she held for her employment, but he just couldn't fathom how she could risk the health – and potentially the life – of both her and their child. They were both cold with each other, but it was evident that they didn't want it to be that way, but they were both defending their side. Bert was desperate to wrap his arms around Mary, kiss her and forget the whole thing, but he didn't think he could do it knowing that she would return to Cherry Tree Lane – he cared for her so much that he would struggle to be content with such a decision. He suspected that Mary too wanted to resolve things, but knew that she would be hurt if she had to do what she considered to be abandoning her duties. It seemed as though they were stuck like this and it was unclear as to when it would all be over.

Bert eventually made his way out of the building to meet the sweeps. The December air hit his face like a thousand knives and his teary cheeks felt like they had been slashed repeatedly; he shoved his hands in his pockets and briskly walked through the city – hating himself more and more with each step her took.

Mary practically collapsed onto the bed as he left and it didn't take long for her own tears to fall. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to go on like this, she was hurting him so much…she could understand how ridiculous her decision may seem, but to her, her job was just as important. She laid back and stared up at the ceiling, she could feel her muscles tense – she seemed like a stiff board against the softness of the mattress. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, questions and conflict, it was as if there were separate voices in her head – each one trying to reason with her, convince her to go in a certain direction; but she didn't know which one to trust. She continued to cry.

 **0oooooooooooo0**

Bert returned home exhausted. He had hoped that the extra job with the sweeps would've taken his mind of things, but it just seemed to make him feel worse. He was noticeably distracted the entire time and soon he was consumed with guilt. He gone with the sweeps because he couldn't face her, he could bear the atmosphere between them – he felt weak and pathetic for feeling such a way. He silently scolded himself every second, telling himself that he was a sorry excuse for a husband, that he shouldn't have had the audacity to unnecessarily leave Mary just because her choices were hurting him. He cared for her, so he convinced himself that he should've stayed home. But at what cost? So they could sit there and just make things worse between them?

He snuck back into the apartment and was greeted by a heavy silence, it wasn't overly late but Mary was already asleep. The moon wasn't providing much illumination, but what it did give framed Mary angelically. Bert rubbed his forehead and sighed. He moved over to the window and let his eyes fall lazily over London's glowing streets.

"I'm such an idiot" he whispered to himself, "Why am I doing this to 'er?"

Mary felt her eyes flutter open – but she didn't move an inch.

"I love 'er more than anythin' else, yet I'm treating 'er like dirt…just because she's upset me…"

Mary listened carefully.

"Am I really being that unreasonable?…I'm only upset because I care about 'er…I just wouldn't be able to bear it if something 'appened to 'er…can't she understand that?" He paused, "Can't she understand that I only want what's best for 'e?r…I've told 'er that a million times, she knows 'ow I feel…guess we'll just 'ave to wait for it to pass…"

Mary could feel herself tearing up again and squeezed her eyes shut. Bert moved over to the bed so that he could sit beside her, her caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and drank in her beauty. Eventually, he leant over and placed a feather light kiss where his had once been.

 **0oooooooooooo0**

By the time Friday was around Mary was delighted to find that Michael seemed to have made a full recovery; after spending an extra day with him yesterday, she had suspected to discover such a result. Still, they didn't allow Jane to sleep in the nursery for another day – just to be safe. But it delighted her to see him well again for a huge array of reasons, she obviously hated to see him so sick and seeing him smiling and up on his feet was like the first arrival of the spring foliage; but she also knew that this could be the beginning of the end of her conflict with Bert. Well, she hoped that it meant that. It was clear by now that they had both been stubborn – perhaps her more than him – and that they were both desperate for it to end. She promised herself that she would make it right. Still, Michael had been kept home from school that day so she had the whole day to waste away with him.

"I'm afraid today isn't going to be much fun, Michael, your mother has given me strict orders to keep you indoors until we can be sure that you've made a full recovery"

"But I'm feeling so much better, Mary Poppins -" he ran over to her and placed her hand on his forehead, "—see, feel my forehead, I don't even have a temperature!" he announced excitedly.

"Well, that's all very wonderful, but rules are rules, Michael Banks"

"I know…" he said sadly.

"But don't worry, I'm not going to force you to do anything, you can spend the day as you please…within reason of course"

Michael seemed to ponder that statement.

"Can I ask you a question, Mary Poppins?"

"You may"

"Why didn't my mother want you to look after me?"

Why did he always ask the difficult questions?

"Well, because I'm having a baby it means I'm more likely to become unwell, and if you're unwell when you're having a baby it can be a bit unpleasant" she said tentatively.

"So, you could've gotten sick like me, except it would've been worse for you?"

"So to speak"

"And mother was worried that you and the baby were going to get sick"

"Yes, that's right"

"But you decided to look after me anyway?"

"Of course I did, Michael, I'm your nanny, it's my job to look after you"

"Mother could've done it…or even Ellen"

"Well, your mother and Ellen are very busy people, that's why I'm your nanny"

"Were you worried that you were going to get sick like me?"

"Perhaps just a tiny bit"

"Was Bert worried too?"

Of all the things Michael could've possibly asked, that was what he chose.

"Yes, Bert was very worried" she admitted.

"But you came here anyway?"

"Yes…you see, Michael, you know that I care about you and Jane a lot, so I wanted to make sure that you would be okay"

"Thank you, Mary Poppins"

Mary knelt so that she could hug him. A few moments passed before Michael spoke again,

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course" Mary chuckled.

"When are you going to have your baby?"

Mary smiled.

"In May"

"How many months is that?"

"Five" Mary told him – she ignored any thoughts of panic.

"Does having a baby hurt?"

"I'm not sure, I've never had one before"

"Will you let me know if it hurts?"

Mary laughed.

"Okay, I'll let you know" she smiled.

 **0oooooooooooo0**

As Mary walked back to the flat that evening – surrounded by the darkness of December – she had never felt more nervous. She found it hard to collect her thoughts as her purposefully slow footsteps pounded through the snow. She could feel the heaviness of her eyelids, but she suspected that her exhaustion did not stem from her laid back day with Michael Banks – instead it was the unknown. She hoped with every fibre of her being that she could resolve things with Bert, or at least make a start, but she knew how much she had hurt him with this entire ordeal. She didn't think that he'd never forgive her, but this path was so clouded that she didn't know what to think. She decided that wading through the sea of possibilities in search of an answer was futile, so she did her best to block out the thoughts as she got closer to the place they called home. She felt her stomach shift uneasily.

She made her way up the stairs – as fast as her growing stomach would allow her – but found herself stalling at the door. She felt ridiculous, it wasn't as if Bert would be fuming with anger…but she was still scared, she'd rarely fought with anyone – at least not in this manner, but she had definitely never fought with Bert before. She wasn't even sure if it could be called a fight…but whatever it was, it hurt. With a deep breath she opened the door. Bert had been sat sketching at the coffee table, but he jumped to his feet at the sight of her.

"Mary…" he breathed.

"Hello, Bert"

Their voices seemed to have emotion again. They stood far apart and in awkward silence, it seemed they were both searching for a solution.

"I saw Jane today, she says that Michael 'as made a full recovery"

"He has indeed"

"I'm glad to 'ear it"

"It is a relief"

Another long pause.

"Listen, Mary, I wanna talk to you…" slowly, he took a few steps towards her, "…I wanna apologise, I was bein' way to harsh on you an' I never should've been so cruel to you, I should've talked to you properly instead of running away from it all…I'm really sorry…"

Mary closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his body- she buried herself into his chest. She felt his arms slip around her delicate frame.

"Oh, Bert, you have nothing to apologise for…I don't think I truly realised it until now, but you only wanted me to be safe, and I was being so foolish and so selfish by not listening to you…" she was crying now, "…can you ever forgive me for being so stupid?"

Bert kept his arms around Mary, but took a step back so that he could look into her eyes.

"Mary, _you_ don't need to apologise either -"

"I do…I was so narcissistic about the whole thing that I lost sight of what really mattered…"

"Mary, I know that you would never want to put our baby at risk…we all make mistakes"

"So, you forgive me?"

"Of course I do…"he cracked a slight smile, "…but only if you forgive me to?"

"I do"

He pulled her back against his body, buried his face into her neck and held her as if he would never let go – he would hold her for an eternity if he could.

"I love you so much" he whispered – his tone was slightly desperate and it echoed against her skin.

"I love you too…and I never want us to fight again"

They were consumed by their sense of unity – it was a feeling of safety, the very same feeling that made their hearts flutter and their heads spin. It was that feeling that made everything seem possible, for they had each other's strength. They were a shield for the other. But it felt stronger this time, they had just defeated a hurdle – it was like a broken bone, it's stronger once it's fixed. They felt as if they could transcend all that was humanly possible, time, space – like they could break through the limitations of being human. In this moment, everything felt warm, fresh and almost new, like they had unlocked a new door – a new pathway for them to explore. They revelled in this revelation – in this stronger part of their love that they had discovered.

Then Mary mumbled into his chest,

"I haven't let you down have I?"

There was still the tiniest part of her that felt as if she'd betrayed him in some way…Bert kissed her neck.

"You could never let me down" he told her simply.

 **0oooooooooooo0**

Saturday was a day that overflowed with relief and happiness – it was confirmed that Michael had definitely made a full recovery and with a bit of pleading, Mrs Banks had granted him permission to go out with Mary and Jane. But, Winifred made it absolutely clear that he was not to be out for too long – through fear of him becoming ill again; this was a concern and an order that Mary whole-heartedly agreed with. She ensured that both children were well wrapped up and she decided that she would take them to see Bert perform – since he couldn't draw pavement pictures in the snow. She could see Michael's eyes gleam as they walked through London – like he was seeing a new world, she loved how much his home meant to him, how fascinating it was to him – it was a trait that she valued in everyone. He walked enthusiastically with his sister but they were a few steps ahead of Mary – but she enjoyed watching their joy. The sky was clear that morning and the air was free of any falling flakes, but London was still a picturesque beauty that was buried in blankets of dazzling white snow.

Mary felt herself wearing a permanent smile, things seemed practically perfect, she had overcome her troubles with Bert and her life seemed to have returned to that small spec of paradise within the spectrum of life. She couldn't and wouldn't have asked for anything more. She rested a hand on her stomach as she walked – her bump was less visible under her thick coat – but hiding it was on the cusp of becoming a pointless act. But she didn't want to hide it. A few people had stopped to watch Bert, but due to the cold weather most people – understandably – kept moving past; although, many were kind enough to toss a copper into his hat – which was placed neatly by his feet. But she knew that Bert never minded if people didn't donate their money or even stop to listen for longer than a few seconds, she knew that he mostly played his music at the park because he enjoyed it so much; he viewed music as a beautiful creation and the most generous of gifts.

Bert was playing his guitar that morning, and the sweet sound of the acoustic strings filled the air with their smooth melody – like a rush of warmth, it was almost palpable. It was as if the guitar was speaking in its own musical language – if so, its tongue was gentle and calming. It was practically hypnotic. The instrument in question was made of a simple wood that glistened in the limited winter sunlight – but it stood out amongst the snow like a rustic beacon. Perhaps the only thing more mesmerising was the sound of Bert's vocals – his voice was deep and smooth, the kind of voice that had the power to sooth somebody into a slumber but always awaken them like a pulse of electricity. Maybe it was unusual to call the singing voice of a man beautiful, but Mary couldn't think of a more perfect description. His melody rolled between the bodies of those who watch and down into the snowy streets – it carried such a positive aura, it just made people want to simply smile. And they did.

Mary and the children stopped amongst the small crowd and watched as Bert was engrossed in his performance, he could feel each lyric and every single sound was delivered with such emotion. His fingers plucked the strings gracefully and with such talent – like he was born to do it, everything he did seemed so fluid and effortless. It was a true art form and a pleasure to watch the creator at work. When his song came to an end there was a gentle applause and Bert smiled graciously.

"Be back in a minute folks" he announced politely as he moved towards Mary, "Mornin', you three!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Morning!" the children replied.

"Mr Michael Banks, it's good to see that you've made a full recovery"

"Mary Poppins took good care of me" he said proudly.

"Of course she would!" he smiled.

"You're ever so good at playing the guitar, Bert" Jane complimented.

"Why, thank you kindly! I started it up some years ago – not too long after Mary, actually" he smirked.

"It would appear that you've got some regulars" Mary nodded towards the group of street boys that Bert had written poems about – that seemed like so long ago.

"Mornin', fellas!"

"Fancy playin' another song, Gov'na?" the one with sandy blonde hair asked politely as he threw a copper towards Bert – which he caught.

"I sure will – I got a nice calm number that I'm sure you'll all enjoy, might warm ya up a bit" Bert smiled as he took his place at the centre of the crowd, but he stopped and Mary saw his face light up mischievously. "I've got an idea…Folks, I would like to invite my lovely wife Mary to sing this next song with me!" he announced and gestured towards her.

Mary felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She lingered for a while; normally she was never one to do such things in public – excluding when she was with the sweeps – but there was something about the smiles from the crowd, the gleam in Bert's eyes and the seemingly perfect day gave her a new attitude. She stepped towards Bert and joined him in the spotlight.

"I'm sure you're gonna love this, folks…mostly because my wife's singing voice is far better than mine!" he chuckled. He began to strum his guitar intricately.

The song had a lengthy instrumental introduction, but the melody was so beautiful that it made time seem irrelevant. Soon they began to sing sweetly together,

 _"Seated one day at the organ,  
I was weary and ill at ease,  
And my fingers wandered idly  
Over the noisy keys._

I know not what I was playing,  
Or what I was dreaming then;  
But I struck one chord of music,  
Like the sound of a great Amen.

It flooded the crimson twilight,  
Like the close of an angel's psalm,  
And it lay on my fevered spirit  
With a touch of infinite calm."

Bert purposefully let his own voice die down so that Mary's stunning octaves could lift into the air and fill it with their sweetness. Her voice was utterly angelic and had the power to stun people into silence.

"It quieted pain and sorrow,  
Like love overcoming strife;  
It seemed the harmonious echo  
From our discordant life.

It linked all perplexed meanings  
Into one perfect peace,  
And trembled away into silence  
As if it were loth to cease.

I have sought, but I seek it vainly,  
That one lost chord divine,  
Which came from the soul of the organ,  
And entered into mine.

It may be that death's bright angel  
Will speak in that chord again,  
It may be that only in Heaven  
I shall hear that grand Amen."

There song came to a powerful - yet gentle – end and there was a moment of silence as the crowd drank in the beauty of their song – it was breathtaking. Soon applause and even a few cheers were gifted to them and the pair blushed. Several donations were dropped into the hat and Bert made sure that he thanked every single patron. The crowd began to thin slightly, but the street boys were sure to remain.

"'ow about somethin' more upbeat?"

The boys cheered in response.

"Wanna join me for one more, Mary?"

How could she deny his smile?

"Go on then" she chuckled.

 **0oooooooooooooo0**

Mid December arrived like a thunderous wave and the snow showed no sign of leaving the London streets, it continued to flurry throughout the city it beautiful patterns that seemed to hypnotise people. Bert and Mary spent one particular Sunday lazily, they had a flame alive in Bert's tiny fire place but spent their time drinking tea and talking whilst they cuddled into each other on the small sofa. Their day was quaint and perfect. The gentle flicker of the flame provided a friendly glow from its intricate and spasmodic dance, it made the room feel warm – regardless of its unimpressive size. It was like a hug. Mary found herself playing with Bert's hair as he spoke.

"Is my 'air really that interesting?" he teased.

"Quite" she joked, "I was thinking the other day –"

"- About what an 'andsome 'usband you've got?" he smirked at her.

"Yes, dealing, you're the only thing that ever crosses my mind!" she said in a mocking tone.

"Good!" laughed Bert.

"But there was something else I was thinking about…"

"What was that?"

Mary smoothed her other hand over her stomach and cuddled further into Bert.

"Well…we haven't discussed any names yet…I don't know if it's too early or not – perhaps it's rather late – but it feels odd that the baby doesn't have an identity, or a potential identity, so to speak"

"You know, I've thought of that a few times too…oh, the daughter of the Knight family has advised us to name it after her!" he laughed.

"We could do…what's her name?"

"Madeline"

"Hmmm, it's pretty" she smiled.

"'Course, we could name it after one of us?"

"Have a second Mary or Bert crawling around?"

"Maybe…or their opposite sex equivalents"

"What would they be?"

"Well, I think the male version of Mary is…" he paused, "…Mario? Mark?"

"And what would it be for Bert?"

"Uhh...Bertha?"

"Do you think we should think of a new name?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, I think so!"

"Are there any names that are special to you, Bert?"

"Well, my sister's name was Alice…but I never liked the way 'Alice Alfred' sounded…too many 'A's"

Mary laughed.

"Okay, so nothing alliterative then"

They sat there quietly for a moment – digging through the deepest parts of their minds for ideas.

"We could name 'im after the king?"

"George?..." she pondered, "George Alfred…it has a nice sound…but what if it's a girl? You remember what that boy said to us, don't you?"

"Then it'll be Georgia!" he smiled.

"Elizabeth is quite popular" Mary noted.

"So is William"

"Perhaps Isobel?" she continued.

"Or perhaps Harry?"

"You seem quite sure that it's going to be a boy" Mary noted.

"No, but you were suggestin' girls names so I thought I'd cover the remaining fields" he smirked, "what about Violet? That's your favourite flower, innit?"

Mary blushed slightly.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did" he smiled.

"Violet is very nice…but I feel like it's a bit materialistic to name a child after one of your favourite things"

"Think of it as bein' sentimental"

"Because they were the first flowers you ever gave me?" she smiled.

"That's right" they gazed at each other for a moment, "D'you really think it's goin' to be a girl?"

"I'm not sure…maybe call it woman's intuition?" she joked.

"Okay then, well my man's intuition is tellin' me that you quite like the name…Charlotte"

"I do…one of my first charges was called Charlotte – she was a lovely young girl, shy but so kind for her age…she had a sister too"

"What was 'er name?"

"Clara"

"Hmmm, very nice" he said in a mocking business tone.

"You know, there is one name that I have always liked…" Mary began.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"My late mother's name…" she insinuated.

"Evelyn" Bert answered correctly.

"Yes"

They smiled at each other for a while before Bert placed a light kiss on the top of Mary's head.

"I like it"

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

Christmas was right around the corner and Bert and Mary made sure that they lived off of the bliss of the occasion. They had spent Christmases together in the past, of course, but this would be the first year in which they would spend it as more than friends – as a married couple no less! They wanted to make sure it was something special. They'd bought themselves a moderate Christmas tree – it wasn't anything spectacular, but it managed to dominate the whole of Bert's flat and gave off an alluring scent. They giggled and chatted merrily as they attached candles and decorations to the luscious branches; they hung delicate and colourful trinkets that epitomised elegance; but it also gave their apartment a cosy and homely feel to it. It was like a warm embrace. There were two presents wrapped in quaint brown parcel paper sat underneath the tree and Ivy ribbon was draped throughout the room – it made it seem like they had their own secret forest. Bert had also 'conveniently' hung some mistletoe above the door – an action that earned him a humorous eye roll from his wife. Soon the place was overflowing with holiday vibes.

"You know, the place don't look 'alf bad!" Bert commented with an approving smile, "But did we really 'ave to do the whole thing ourselves…couldn't you 'ave just snapped your fingers and made things a bit easier?" he half joked.

"Now, Bert, where would be the fun in that?"

"Well, I dunno about you, but watching objects move by themselves _is_ pretty fun to me"

"Even after all this time?"

"Mary, I don't think you'll ever stop surprisin' me" he smiled.

"Good" she smirked.

"See, you do get a kick outta seein' people react to your magic!" he laughed.

"I assure that I experience no such thrill"

"I don't believe a word of it, sweetheart!"

"As I have said time and time again, I do not enjoy making a spectacle of myself" she tried to keep a straight face, but the corners of her mouth were tugging into a smile – she couldn't fight it.

"Oh, yeah? Then why do you always end up flyin' when we're with the sweeps, or takin' your charges on adventures that go beyond even the imagination of a child?" he smirked.

"That simply occurs as a result of my generosity"

"If you say so, dear"

"I do" she chuckled slightly.

Bert took another moment to admire their handiwork.

"You know, I think this might just be a perfect Christmas!" he announced.

"Oh, do you?"

"I do indeed!"

Mary wrapped her hands lazily around Bert's neck and his hands travelled to her waist – they stayed in this loose embrace as they gazed at each other and spoke.

"Tell me, Mr Alfred, what did you have in mind for this perfect Christmas of yours?"

"Well, Mrs Alfred, I believe that the simplest things are the best…perhaps just a quiet and cosy day by the fire, a present or two and a nice goose for dinner; after all, they do say it's the time for joy and family"

"My, my, you're a regular Charles Dickens, aren't you?" she teased.

"Well, you know me, always tryin' to spread the love" he laughed.

"Oh, yeah? Who have you been spreading the love too exactly?" she joked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, the usual people, the sweeps, the boys that come to listen to me play music, Mrs Corry…even Admiral Boom!" he smirked.

"Anybody else?" she insinuated.

"Nobody so far…but there's still plenty of time left" he winked.

"Bert Alfred, you're such a tease!"

"You love it!" he laughed.

"I do not" she joked.

"Are you feelin' a little left out, Mary?"

"Oh, not at all -" she teased him, "—I can't expect my husband to show me any affection when he's so busy giving in to the whole of London" her tone carried a slight laugh. She had a spark in her eye.

Bert leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck, then her jaw, then her cheek before finally bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was made of passion and their lips moved together fluidly.

"Better?" he asked – his voice almost a purr.

"For now"

 **0oooooooooooooo0**

They had been invited to a party on Christmas Eve at the Banks household and when they arrived they were amazed by the festivities, they had the grandest Christmas tree imaginable and it was covered from head to foot in dazzling decorations – everything from ribbon to cornucopias. The candles that stood proudly upon it were lit and they became glowing orbs of light – like beacons. A roaring fire was alive and well in the drawing room and the entire house seemed to glow a festive gold. There was a huge array of guests all dressed in their finery – they sipped champagne or eggnog and chatted gleefully, it seemed that everyone of every field was there and were relaxed.

"Bert, you really don't have to avoid the champagne on my account" she said – although she was incredibly touched by his chivalry.

"Nonsense, if you're not allowed to drink, then I'm not going to either"

"You really are a diamond" she said softly.

He slipped his arm around her waist – in a socially acceptable fashion – and smiled down at her; his eyes were filled the same adoration that had always been there. She returned the look and was momentarily lost in his sapphire eyes. It wasn't until Mrs Corry made her way over that they both snapped back into reality.

"Hello, dears!" she said cheerfully.

"Good evening, Mrs Corry" Mary greeted.

"I haven't seen you two since your wedding, have you both been well?"

"Fine thank you" Bert said.

"Everything okay with you, Mary?"

"Yes, perfectly fine, thank you"

"I'm very glad to hear it – I must admit I was quite shocked when I heard that you were expecting, Mary"

"So was I!" Bert joked.

"Your Uncle Albert was the one who told me – not too long before the wedding, I do hope you don't mind"

"Not at all, Mrs Corry, you've been a good friend to us all" Mary said sweetly.

"Listen if there's every anything I can do for either of you, well, you know where to find me"

"Thank you, Mrs Corry" said Bert.

"We really appreciate it" Mary added.

"Well, it's just good to know that things seem to be settling down for you both; it must have been so difficult?"

"Well, it was a bit of a shock at first -" Mary said honestly, "—but I think we've done rather well so far"

"Listen, I won't keep you, but I'm so very happy for you both, I'll see you later" she smiled as she walked away.

"Your Uncle Albert was never any good at keepin' secrets" Bert joked – Mary let herself laugh quietly at his comment.

It was then that Bert spotted a slightly aged gentleman eying him from across the room, he wore a dark suit and an almost ridiculously oversized top hat; he twirled his moustache between his fingers and kept his gazed pointed at Bert. The look was not malicious, more like intrigue – but it made Bert feel uneasy; he had no idea who this man was - he'd never seen him before. Bert tried to convince himself that his observer had simply let his mind drift and wasn't aware that he was staring – but that suspicion was put to rest as Bert remained the focus of his look for some time and at several points throughout the night.

"Bert? Bert, darling, are you alright?"

He snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine"

He paused.

"Well, I'm probably just bein' stupid, but there's a fella over there that's been staring at me for ages…"

Mary subtly looked across the room.

"The one in the obnoxious hat" Bert informed humorously. Mary spotted him instantly, and he was indeed fixated on Bert.

"Perhaps he likes your suit?" Mary joked.

"Maybe…I dunno, it's just makin' me feel uneasy…an' I know 'e knows 'e's doin' it!"

"Did you work for him once?"

"No, I've never seen 'im before"

"Maybe he's seen you working before? He could be a fan of your artwork?"

"Maybe…"

That's where their discussion ended – not that Bert felt reassured in any way.

The rest of the evening was pleasant, but uneventful, although, in light of the past few months, Mary and Bert were grateful for that. They left the party fairly late, but the empty streets of London – with nothing but the fallen snow for company – were beautiful; their peacefulness allowed them to see such a different side to the city. Seeing London when it was calm was truly sensational, in those moments, it became a completely different world; a world where nothing ever went wrong, or when nothing ever could go wrong. It became a world where everything was calm and nature and industry lived in harmony. It was an experience that Mary and Bert had lived through many times, but it never lost its magic.

They wrapped their arms around each other as they walked and observed the way their breath hung as tiny clouds around their faces. Bert's foot slipped slightly on an icy patch –which almost sent both of them crashing to the ground.

"Do be careful, Bert, I'm not in the mood for snow angels!" Mary laughed.

"I've still fallen over less than you!" he teased.

"Firstly, the instances in which you're referring to were not me being clumsy, I was feeling faint due to the fact that I'm carrying _your_ child, secondly, I've never actually fallen from such symptoms"

"You nearly 'ave!"

"Exactly, _nearly_ " She smirked.

Bert nearly slipped again and Mary found it hard to contain her laughter.

"These streets are lethal!" Bert exclaimed humorously.

A few moments passed before Mary spoke quietly,

"Bert…"

"Yeah?" he could hear the change in her tone, it almost seemed sad.

Mary took the time to considered her words,

"Do you ever wish that things could've been different between us?"

Bert stopped walking immediately and turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever wish that things had been a bit more…normal for us?...Instead of us sleeping together, do you ever wish that we'd courted instead and that we would've planned our marriage and children?"

"Mary… -"

"—I don't regret any of this, Bert, I'm happy with our life and I wouldn't give it up, but I think Mrs Corry made me truly realise how much things have changed in such a short amount of time…so I was just wondering…"

"I don't know where all of this 'as come from, but let me say this, you are Mary Alfred, you're my wife and you're the mother of my child, an' I don't care 'ow we got 'ere, what matters to me is that we _are_ 'ere…I would walk through fire if it meant I could 'ave a life with you, Mary…an' I'm not exaggerating"

"But what if everything had been so much more straightforward? What if we never had to worry about how to handle this pregnancy or hiding the fact that our child was conceived out of wedlock?"

"None of that matters to me, Mary, if I was told to choose between a simple and straight forward life without you, or a complicated life that involved bein' married to you…well, I'd pick you every time"

"I'm sorry for asking such things, Bert…I don't think I'm as confident as I used to be…"

"It's okay…" he soothed, "…we all 'ave our weak moments"

They began to walk again.

"You definitely don't regret it, Mary?"

"Not a single moment"

They were interrupted by the sound of a chiming clock and all twelve beats announced that Christmas day had finally arrived – and as if by some miracle, it started to snow at that exact moment. It was the most perfect example of magic either of them had ever seen.

"Did you do that?" asked Bert.

"No" she breathed in response – they were both mesmerised.

The flurry fell with confidence and each flake spiralled in its own unique way, they dusted over their coats – as if to pass on some of their magic, to keep it alive. This glorious moment in time seemed to be perfect. The snow continued to envelop them like a natural veil and they allowed their lips to meet tenderly.

"Merry Christmas, Mary" he whispered.

"Merry, Christmas, Bert"

 **I know this wasn't the most eventful chapter, but I've got lots of good stuff planned for the next few! Hopefully they'll be exciting!**

 **For anyone who's interested, the song I used in this chapter is "The Lost Chord" - a popular Victorian song from 1877.**

 **Thanks so much for all the support and kind words - it means the world to me when you tell me that you're enjoying this story! 3  
**

 **Please leave a review! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hold tight, everybody, it's going to be a bumpy ride! :P**

 **Come What May  
** **Chapter Eleven**

By the time mid January rolled around, things were beginning to feel more real for both Mary and Bert. It was Mary's fifth month of pregnancy and her due date was becoming closer and closer, they both had moments where they found anticipation tingling in their chests – the perfect mixture of excitement and worry. But few things kept them from wearing smiles. They had gone for a check up not too long after the New Year and the doctor had nothing but good news for them; much like before, Mary was told that she was living her life well and that baby seemed perfectly healthy. They couldn't have asked for anything more. However, the doctor had once again inquired about Mary's employment and had insinuated that she should think about cutting back on her work load or stop altogether – but Mary was not prepared to do that, at least not yet. Her workload was still considerably small and it was not causing her any problem -despite her growing stomach - Bert had made her promise to request that her duties be cut if she needed it – but she didn't think she would. She intended with stay with the Banks family until at least the end of February…if she could.

Even though things seemed to be going so well, Mary often found herself with some rather intrusive thoughts – all of which made her think negatively about her life. During her quiet moments she would often find herself contemplating the day of the baby's birth – it often caused a shudder to run down her spine or a tightness to spread through her chest. Her fears where just as strong as before, but Mary had to admit that she had gotten a lot better at ignoring them throughout the day; but there were a few sleepless nights where all she could do was stupidly think about the endless arsenal of outcomes that the birth could bring. She could feel the nervousness travel through her veins, but years of remaining composed meant that the fear rarely manifested upon her features – her face often looked calm. But that wasn't always the case, Bert had once or twice inquired about her pale and distant expression – but she brushed it off as nothing every time. She thought maybe she should've said something to him, after all, things always worked better between them when they communicated, but Mary was confident that her fears would disappear soon enough – like they did with other mothers she had known over the years. Besides, she didn't want to worry Bert either.

Thankfully, Mary's pondering was interrupted when Bert came through the door with a steaming paper bag in his hand and the luscious smell of gingerbread filled the room. Mary found herself smiling once again.

"Fear not, your loving 'usband 'as returned!" he joked cheerfully, they shared a delicate kiss, "And 'e brings gifts"

"So I can see"

"Can you guess what it is?" he smirked.

"Well, there's quite a strong smell of gingerbread coming from that bag you're holding…"

"Good, good"

"…So, I'm going to guess that you may have paid a visit to Mrs Corry's shop…"

"Indeed I did!"

"…And this wondrous gift you speak of is a bag of gingerbread biscuits?" she smirked at her husband and raised her eyebrow.

"I 'ad no idea that I was married to Sherlock 'olmes!" he teased as he set the bag down on the table.

The spiced aroma filled the air with a delicate force and it seemed to transport them both into a world that was somewhere else. It made them relax. Mary took a biscuit from the bag and took the most poised and timid bite Bert had ever seen – how was this woman able to make something as simple as eating look beautiful?! Her rouged lips moved in an almost doll like motion as she chewed the treat – she really was practically perfect. He could see her expression cloud over with pleasure as she savoured every single morsel; her lips curled into a gentle smile.

"It's quite rude to stare, Bert" she noted humorously. He wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

"S…sorry" he stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head. He took a biscuit himself and soon relished in the gorgeous flavour, "Mrs Corry makes the best gingerbread biscuits in London" Bert proclaimed.

"She's got the magic touch" Mary smirked.

"Mary, that joke was simply awful"

"Must I remind you of the wooden leg incident?"

"Hey, that was good quality 'umour!" Bert laughed – he wasn't sure if he believed his own words.

"If you say so, dear" she sarked.

"I thought you liked my jokes, Mary?" he teased her by pretending to be offended.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think?"

She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye and Bert saw this as a challenge.

"Oh, yeah?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"You've said yourself many times that I'm a mystery"

"That you are, Mary, but I think I know you pretty well"

They smirked at each other.

"Shall we put that to the test, Mr Alfred?"

"I think we should, _Mrs_ Alfred"

"What's my favourite colour?"

"Blue -" he answered, "—Deep blue like the ocean"

"My favourite flower?"

"Violets"

"What is my sister's name?"

"You don't 'ave a sister" he answered with a shine in his eyes.

"I'm impressed, Sir!"

"Oh, come on, you asked me the easiest questions possible!"

"Very well, Bert…tell me, what was the name of the street I grew up on?"

"Crimson lane" he said matter-of-factly.

"What does my medicine taste like to me?"

"Rum punch, of course"

"Hmmm, what's my favourite season?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Spring"

"Which of your jobs is my favourite?"

"Screever"

"How many languages do I speak?"

"Three"

"And they are?"

"English, French and German"

Mary thought for a moment.

"What was the name of the dog I had growing up"

"Uhh…Fluffy?" he guessed hopelessly. Mary narrowed her eyes at him but smiled brightly.

"Evie" she corrected.

"Now, I think it's a bit unfair that I'm the only one that 'as to answer the questions" he teased.

"You want _me_ to answers questions about you?"

"I think it's only fair"

"A respectable person like myself doing such things? I think not" He could see that she was fighting a smile.

"You obviously think you won't do very well" he bit his lip to avoid laughing, for he knew that he had just tapped into Mary's competitive side.

"How impertinent of you!"

"So, you'll give it a go?"

"Very well, Mr Alfred, ask away"

"Firstly, what's _my_ favourite colour?"

"Sunset orange" she said proudly.

"What does yer medicine taste like to _me_?"

"Gingerbread"

"Uh-huh…what was my first job when I was a boy?"

"You were a street sweeper"

"What was my mother's name?"

"Eliza"

"Oh, You're good, Mrs Alfred"

"You expected something less?" she said in a jokingly proud tone.

"Well, I'm just getting' warmed up" he announced deviously, "Do I prefer dawn or dusk"

"Dusk – you like the elegance of it"

"True!" he smiled, "What's the age difference between me an' my sister?"

"Two years"

He took a few seconds to conjure up another question.

"What's my biggest fear?"

"Loneliness" she answered almost sadly.

"And what's my favourite hobby?"

"Drawing"

"Wrong!" he exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Well, what is it then?" she was almost frustrated.

"This…" Bert leans in and kisses her softly.

"Cheeky!" she almost laughs. He loved her stern expressions.

"Listen, sweetheart, I'd love to stay 'ere an' do this all day, but I promised Felix I'd 'elp 'im and the lads out with a quick job tonight, is that okay?"

"Of course it is"

"I shouldn't be more than an hour or two"

"I'll wait up" she smiled gently at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back soon"

"Stay safe" she told him.

Bert walked out onto the streets of London with an almost ridiculous smile painted upon his face, he could've sworn that he adored Mary even more after all of that – and although he had never once doubted their compatibility, he found himself blindly believing that they really were perfect for each other. The snow had thinned over the early weeks of January, but there was still enough to cushion his steps and with fill the air with delightful crunching sounds.

Bert eventually arrived at the house of the sweep's emergency job – the almost regal home of Mr and Mrs Adelaide; Felix, Tommy, Jacob and Oliver were all there to greet him.

"Take yer time, Bert, we're not in a rush or anythin'!" Oliver joked sarcastically.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can!" Bert laughed.

"Is this what married life does to a man?" Jacob laughed out loud.

"Yeah, we spend so much time runnin' after our wives that our legs just rot away" joked Bert as he finally joined the group, "Ain't that right, Felix?"

"Oh, he's right fellas, my legs 'ave been nothin' but bone for the last ten years!" they all laughed, "Anyway, we'll 'ave time to discuss Bert's personal life _after_ we clean out this chimney – it think the thing's about to fall apart!"

The sweeps were obedient and followed Felix's orders – as the most experienced of the bunch, he was regarded as their unofficial leader. Of course, they sung quietly as they worked, but the chimney in question didn't seem to have a single clean spot within in it and so they soon fell silent with concentration.

"When do ya think this was last cleaned?" Bert groaned as his chipped away at the soot.

"I don't think it ever 'as been!" exclaimed Jacob hyperbolically, "'ow long do ya reckon this'll take, Felix?"

"Longer than expected"

"Let's talk honestly, Bert -" Oliver began as he looked through his collection of brushes, "—'ow _is_ married life treatin' you?"

"It's really not that different to 'ow things were before" Bert admitted.

"Were things good or bad before?"

"They were great"

"Look at 'im! -" Jacob laughed, "—he's smitten!"

Bert felt himself blush a little bit.

"I won't lie to ya, fellas, I really am"

"Now 'e's getting' all soppy!" teased Tommy.

"Well, if yer gonna make me talk about my wife, then be prepared for the sentiment to come flowin' out!"

Just then a whoosh of soot came down onto Bert's face and enveloped him in a miniature cloud – when it finally cleared his face had turned a deathly shade of black. The sweeps – including Bert – erupted into laughter.

"That's what you get for makin' us listen to your sentiment!" one of them announced.

 **0ooooooooooo0**

That evening with the sweeps pretty much set the tone for the rest of the month, January was peaceful and laid back for Bert and Mary; they simply spent their days enjoying their time together and savoured each new moment of their relationship. February was to bring many surprises for them. By the time it arrived the snow that had decorated London for so long ceased to exist – naturally the weather still had a harsh bite, but it meant Bert could now return to garnish the city streets within his humbling artwork. He knelt down scribbling as he often did and he loved every single second of it. It caused him to flush with nostalgia, it took him back to the day he first met Mary – a day when the sun warmed him lovingly and all he could do was smile. Drawing was a form of therapy for Bert, his mind could wander into nothingness and it would sooth him like a calm wave; he could forget any problems he may have. He could simply channel all of his emotions in to every single detail of his pictures – there was no feeling quite like it.

He had been there for a good few hours and had hardly noticed the time pass, but he knew that late afternoon was approaching when the familiar crowd of street boys stood and watched his craft with fascinating eyes. They didn't throw him a donation – but Bert knew that they probably couldn't afford it, besides, he was simply grateful for their charming company. Even Jane and Michael stopped to say hello – although, Ellen only permitted the meeting to occur for a few seconds.

"Where'd ya learn to draw so well, Gov'na?" called one of the boys.

"Just somethin' I picked up over time…they key is to practice, but also, when you wanna draw somethin' you 'ave to really look at it – make sure you capture every detail" Bert advised – without looking up from his work.

He was currently drawing a magnificent mountain range that was illuminated with the deepest blues and purples – splashes of white were added to created the effect of an avalanche – perhaps he subconsciously missed the London snow? Bert felt so content in this moment, not just because he could return to one of his favourite hobbies – besides kissing his wife – but because he felt as though his life with Mary was finally settled, they seemed to be at peace with everything and they felt as if they could kick back and wait for everything else to unfold. Of course, he knew that the birth of their baby would change things entirely, but he felt as though there was no more panic between them, or, at least, he didn't feel panicked, but he was sure that Mary felt the same way. The most accurate way to personify the sensation would be that it was the same as floating lazily across gentle waves – where nothing bad could touch you. He was drawn away from his thoughts by the echoing of harsh footsteps, and soon a man in an overly expensive suit was casting his shadow across his work. Bert looked up at him and his eyes widened.

"Excuse me, do you happen to be a Mr Herbert Alfred?" the gentleman inquired.

Bert stood up cautiously.

"Yeah -" he began as he studied the man, "—but everybody just calls me Bert"

"Well, for now I shall call you Mr Alfred, it's a pleasure to meet you" he held out his hand and Bert shook it…cautiously.

"Wait a minute, you were at the Banks' Christmas party, weren't ya?"

"Ah, so you noticed me then?"

"Well, it's kinda 'ard not to notice when some stranger is starin' at ya all night" Bert reasoned.

"I do apologise if I startled you, but I'm here to explain my actions somewhat"

Bert nodded for him to continue.

"You see, Mr Alfred, my name is Henry Wakefield and I've become quite interested in your work"

Bert pointed at himself.

"My…my work?" he stuttered.

"Quite, you see, I work for a company that focuses on illustrations of the covers and pages of novels…well, I came past here one evening – before all that dreadful snow and spotted these drawings, after a bit of hunting it was Mr George Banks who eventually told me that you were the artist responsible"

"I see…but what does all that 'ave to do with me?"

"You see, dear boy, we're on the hunt for some new artists to provide illustrations for the latest novels…and I'd like to offer you a job"

Bert's jaw dropped.

"A job? You wanna offer me a job?"

"Absolutely, you've got real talent and I think you'd be a wonderful addition to our organisation, plus it would keep you off the streets…Mr Banks informed me that you're a man of many occupations"

"Well, yeah I am…I always 'ave been…"

"I can understand how that may have a sentimental value, but allow me to try and tempt you…you see, what I'm offering you is quite a laid back job – if you will – you will simply have to confer with author's about their novels, read what they've written and simply draw it. It's straightforward, well paid and the hours are very, very reasonable"

Bert pondered for a moment.

"A permanent job?"

"Absolutely!...The extra pay would most certainly help with that baby of yours"

"My baby?"

"I'm afraid that Mr Banks told me quite a lot about you"

"Oh…"

"Listen, I know it's quite a lot to take in all at once, how about I give you some time to think it over?"

"No, there's no need, Mr Wakefield…I'd like to accept the job"

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

Bert practically burst through the door that evening and he entered the flat in what could only be described as a dance.

"Oh, Mary, darling!" he called ridiculously.

Mary – now six months pregnant – came to his call and was almost flabbergasted by his sudden hyperactive nature; He dashed towards her and spun them around in a mock waltz – despite Mary's protests. Mary felt dizzy when they finally stopped and she had to rest her hands on Bert's chest to stop herself form toppling over.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" she laughed and raised her eyebrows at him. Suddenly he kissed her longingly, "Well, as lovely as that was, it doesn't quite answer my question" she chuckled.

"Oh, Mary, I've got some fantastic news!" he beamed.

"So I gathered, and so I'll ask again for the third time…what is going on?"

"I've been offered a job!"

"A job?"

"Yeah, a proper job!"

"Bert, that's wonderful!" she cried. They embraced each other lovingly, "What kind of job? How did this all happen?"

"Remember that fella that kept lookin' at me at the Banks' Christmas party? Well, it turns out that 'e 'ad seen of my drawings an' that Mr Banks told 'im who I was…see, 'e works for a company that deals with book illustrations and 'e wants me to work with 'em as an artist!"

"Oh, congratulations, dear!"

"The hours are good an' I'll be makin' a lot more money…I'll finally 'ave enough to support you properly"

"I'm so happy for you, dear…do you think you'll miss not having one set job?"

"I'm sure I will…anyone would, but this new job will still 'ave a lot of freedom, but it's gonna make things so much better for us, an' that's all that matters to me" he smiled at her warmly.

"Were you told when you can start?"

"Everythin' will be ready for me by the end of the month, but I don't start 'till the beginning of March…guess it gives me time to let the sweeps know"

"I'm so proud of you, darling"

Mary leaned up to kiss him, Bert's lips were warm and their eyes fluttered shut as their lips moved together smoothly – it caused warmth to flow through their limbs and even after all this time, kissing still gave them such a rush of euphoria…it still managed to ignite some kind of magic within them. Mary slid her hand to the back of Bert's head and pulled his face closer – deepening their kiss. Bert began to caress her sides but was stopped in his tracks when Mary gasped into the kiss – almost as if she were in pain – and pulled away. Her expression twisted with confusion.

"What? What is it?" Bert panicked. But eventually, Mary just smiled at him.

She took his hand and brought it to her stomach – along with her own – and that's when Bert's world seemed to explode. They both wore uncontrollable smiles.

"Can you feel that?" Mary breathed.

"Yeah" was the only reply Bert could muster.

They could both feel the same movement coming from Mary's stomach – it was the unmistakable kick of their baby. It was an odd feeling – especially for Mary – perhaps like a tumbling or heavy fluttering sensation, but it was astounding. They rested their foreheads together and continued to feel the movement. Their hearts did flips and they almost wanted to scream with excitement, it made everything feel so real and so right; this was their child and they could feel it moving – almost living. They could feel the pure happiness flood through them, there was no other feeling like it…it was a such a monumental experience – as if the feeling would never leave them and they would never be the same afterwards. It made their world go white and isolated them from everything outside of this moment; it seemed to strengthen their connection to unimaginable levels. They felt as though they could scream from the rooftops – like that would be the only satisfying way to express how they felt. Bert leaned down and kissed her delicately on the cheek.

"That's our baby…" he whispered.

Mary was smiling stupidly now.

"Yeah, it is"

 **0ooooooooooooooo0**

The end of the month arrived quicker than they could've imagined and Bert and Mary soon found themselves on the rooftops with the sweeps – they were celebrating Bert's last day with them. It was bittersweet, Bert was known by many as the jack-of-all-trades, the man who seemed to have every job fathomable; but his most famous was, arguably, his employment as a sweep. Bert would be lying if he were to say that he wouldn't miss it – of course he would, the sweeps were some of his closest friends, and he would miss their late nights dancing and singing on the rooftops and the carefree nature that the job seemed to give everyone. He would also – perhaps more secretly – miss being able to say that kissing a sweep was good luck…but he argued that he would always be a sweep in his heart. But, regardless of all of that, Bert was about to have a job doing something else that he loved – drawing was a true passion of his; but as he had said to Mary, this new job meant that they would have a lot more money and it would make their life so much easier – especially when the baby arrived. The protection of his growing family was now the most important thing to Bert, and he would've accepted a dull factory job if it meant that Mary and his child would be financially secure. The way Bert saw it, there was no other alternative. A new job doing something that he loved and safety for his family…there were few opportunities more perfect.

But he pushed all of that reasoning away that night and made sure that he enjoyed his time with the sweeps. As usual, there was singing, dancing and joyful conversation; Bert kept his arms around Mary – things were always more laid back from the sweeps, and although Mary never would have allowed anything more intimate than a dance in the presence of the sweeps, she let it slide tonight. She would even let him kiss her cheek occasionally and although she loved it, she would give him a playful warning look each time. Popular parlour songs bounced throughout the rooftops, Mary managed to muster up the strength to waltz with Bert like they always did – except it was at a much slower pace; the size of her stomach slowed her movements considerably, but she still danced with such grace – as if she were floating. Things always felt magical when they gazed into each other's eyes – it caused them to connect on such a personal level, but perhaps most importantly, they felt like people. They were not riding on the heightened hormones of a new relationship – the kind that die within a couple of months – no, these two had felt this way for long enough to know what they had was real; and that was what made these moments truly special.

When Mary could dance no longer, they sat on a small structure that stood in the middle of the rooftop; they chatted and sang with the sweeps and watched as they danced with what seemed to be an endless supply of energy. Although she was happy in this moment, Mary constantly found her mind wandering; Bert was having a change of occupation, so she naturally found herself contemplating the future of her own. It was no secret that Mary not only adored her job, but that she also valued it immensely, it made her feel proud, she felt it was her purpose; and now she felt a twinge of conflict in the back of her mind – was she really ready to give it all up? She really wasn't sure. She had been working as a nanny for so long and although her endless chain of goodbyes caused her pain, it was so rewarding – it had been her life for so long. Of course, she didn't want to give up this life with Bert – absolutely not – she knew that she loved him, adored him and she wanted a life with him so badly, but she didn't know if she could face the fact that she would quit her duties as a nanny – after all, being a mother was completely different. It was a lifelong commitment and although it was a life she was looking forward to, she still found herself searching for a solution…was she selfish for wanting both? It was just one of those feelings that she couldn't explain, her occupation was so incredibly important to her…but she loved Bert beyond words.

Soon the night came to a close and the part that Bert was dreading most finally arrived: the official goodbyes. He knew that he would see the sweeps again, it was hard not to, they were always out on the streets and he knew that they could meet on the rooftops every now and then, but it wouldn't be the same. He would no longer spend days chatting and laughing with them whilst they scrubbed away at chimneys and they would no longer dance and sing the nights away after a hard day's work. The sweeps were some of his best friends and they had always been there for him over the years.

"Listen, everyone!" Bert called as he stood on a chimney, "I'd like to just say a few words to all of before we all go 'ome…" he took a few moments to compose himself and Mary smiled up at him, "…Fellas, I just wanna say thank you for the amazin' memories you've given me over the years…it really does feel like I've been workin' with you forever – but I mean that in a good way!" there was a gentle chuckle from the sweeps, "I think I was sixteen when I first started as a sweep…that's when I first met Felix…fellas, bein' a sweep 'as made me so unbelievably 'appy over the years an' I'd be lying if I said I wasn't gonna miss it all, the singing and the dancing and of course, all of you guys…but as you know, I'm movin' on to a new job so that I can support my wife…and our child an' that is so important to me…" Mary continued to smile up at him – the sweeps were smiling too, "…but thanks so much, fellas, it's been an absolute pleasure to work with you all an' I'm gonna miss you…but don't worry, I won't be a stranger!" he said with his signature smile.

Bert stepped down from the chimney just as the sweeps began to clap and cheer; Mary kissed his cheek tenderly. All of the sweeps came forward to say their personal goodbyes to Bert, but as expected, the sweeps that left last were those that Bert was closest to, Felix, Oliver and Tommy. Oliver was the first one to step forward; he gave Bert a bittersweet smile and shook his hand.

"Best of luck to ya, Bert – you too, Mary – make sure you come an' see us real soon"

"I will, Buddy"

Tommy was next.

"Yeah, I'm really 'appy for you both, best of luck for the new arrival"

"Thanks, Tommy" Bert smiled.

Then Felix – Bert's oldest friend – was the last one left.

"It's been a pleasure to watch you grow over the years, Bert, you're a great friend an' I wish you both all the 'appiness in the world, your life is about to really change, but trust me, it's gonna be amazing…" he turned and smirked at Mary, "…Now, Mary Poppins, if 'e ever gets up to no good, you come an' see me, I'll set him straight!" he joked.

"Thank you, Felix" Mary laughed.

Felix stepped forward and hugged Bert.

"Good luck, mate" he said to Bert.

"Thank you" he replied simply.

Then it was just Bert and Mary. They shared a quick kiss before wrapping the arms around each other and walking back to their apartment.

"Are you okay, darling?" Mary questioned as they stepped back into their home.

"Yeah I am, it feels strange, but I know I'm doin' what's best for all three of us…besides, I'm excited about it"

"You are?"

"Yeah, I really am! It's gonna be a whole new adventure for me" he smiled.

Mary gave him a slight smile, but her eyes were clouded with conflict.

"Hey, Mary, are you alright?"

"Of course I am…I think I'm just a bit tired" she said simply as she moved towards the wardrobe. Bert followed her.

"Now, Mary, I can tell when somethin' is wrong with you an' I don't want you bottling it all up -" he stood behind her and placed his hands supportively on her shoulders, "—tell me, what's on your mind?"

Mary searched her mind for a moment; _she_ didn't even know how she felt or how to explain what she felt…she didn't know if she even had the ability to articulate that to Bert. She let out a tiny sigh.

"I think tonight just gave me some time to do some thinking…" she said vaguely.

He moved so that they were now stood face-to-face. His hands remained on her shoulders.

"About what?"

"It's just that you're giving up your job as a sweep and I started to think about my own employment…"

"You're bein' very vague, Mary…is there somethin' you don't wanna tell me?"

"No, it's not that I _don't_ want to tell you, it's that I'm not sure _what_ I want to tell you…or even if it's worth telling you"

"You're not makin' any sense" his voice was laced with concern.

"Well, Bert, I was thinking about my job as a nanny…I've been doing it for such a long time and I really love it…well, I think what I'm trying to say is that…I'm not sure if I'm ready to give it up…"

Bert tilted his head.

"I don't understand…"

"I'm not sure I quite understand either, please let me try and explain this coherently…Bert, you know that my job really does mean a great deal to me…and tonight something crossed my mind and that was the possibility of travelling again as a nanny…when the baby is older…" her voice was almost a whisper.

Bert's hands dropped from her shoulders and hung by his side light weights.

"You're not serious are you, Mary?" he asked quietly.

"I...I'm not sure…"

"But I…I thought you were 'appy with what we 'ave?"

"I am happy, Bert!" she pleaded.

"Then why do you wanna leave?"

"I'm not saying that I truly want to…it's just a thought…"

"But you must want it at least a bit, otherwise we wouldn't even be talkin' about it!"

His eyes told her how hurt he was.

"It's not that I want to leave you, Bert…I _never_ want to leave you…but I'm going to miss my job so much…"

"Mary, I love you, but is your job really _that_ important?" he questioned – his tone now harsh.

"It is -" she hissed, "—but you clearly don't understand that!"

"Maybe I don't understand an' maybe I never will, but there is one thing that truly baffles me an' that's the fact that you're even considering this!"

"Why should that come as such a shock?" she snapped at him.

"Because I thought you wanted this life! I thought that you were 'appy to be my wife an' raise my child…"

"I have aspirations that go beyond being a housewife!"

"Mary if you do travel then what _will_ 'appen with our child…I work too much to raise it on my own…"

"When they're old enough, they could come with me"

No one would ever hire a nanny with a child in tow.

"No! Absolutely not! Mary, I love this baby an' I want to be able to see it an' raise it…with you by my side!"

"And what about what I want, Bert?"

"Do you really think it would work out? Can you not see how illogical it is? Or are you that stuck up that it's blinded you?"

"And since when have you been so selfish? You say that you love me, but you never listen to my needs, you just assume that I'd be perfectly content to live the life of a housewife…I didn't get a choice in any of this, Bert!"

"Well, I didn't make that baby on my own, did I?!"

"You're so insufferable!"

"Mary, can't you understand that I want to be able to see my child?!"

"Bert, Please -"

"I can't believe you're even considering this…you've always 'ad a choice in the matter, 'aven't you? You've never been forced to follow the winds! You could've stayed it each time if you really wanted to, isn't that right?!"

"That is correct" she sighed.

"So you don't 'ave to do this!"

"I'm not saying I will!"

"Mary, it'll break me if you leave!"

"What about if I don't go back to being a nanny…What effect might that have on me?"

"There's more than one job in the world, Mary!"

"But there isn't one that will ever be as important to me!"

"To me, the most important thing is that we both get to love an' raise this child…I can't believe you don't feel the same way…"

"I do, but -"

"Well, it doesn't seem like you do, one minute you say you're 'appy, then you're not, then one minute you wanna stay but then you wanna leave…"

He paused.

"…You're not 'appy, are you? If you were, then you wouldn't be thinkin' about all this…because none of it would matter…" his voice was quieter now – almost mellow from exhaustion.

"Bert, please, I _do_ love you…but can't you at least consider this?"

"Okay, fine! I've considered it, I've considered that in the future you may want to start travellin' as a nanny – even thought you don't 'ave to – because that is apparently more important to you than our family an' that you clearly don't care if I get to see you or my child at all…" his tone was harsh again, "…I've considered it an' frankly it breaks me…but that clearly doesn't matter to you!"

Bert stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" were his last harsh words before the door slammed shut behind him – and he regretted everything he'd said.

' _You're a piece of scum!'_ he thought to himself, _'You love that girl and you just blew up right in her face, did you not learn your lesson?!'_

Sure he hated himself and every single word that had left his lips – but his heart was aching; did Mary really want to leave him? In the past, her different responsibilities had kept her away from him for months at a time; did she really want that again? Didn't she want to raise a family? He still couldn't believe how she could possibly consider the idea of travelling with their child and leave him all alone. He couldn't describe how he felt accurately…betrayal, perhaps? His feelings had been protected by his flash of anger, but now that the adrenalin had subsided, he was feeling every inch of the pain, he hated himself for saying such things to her, he hated that they had argued, he hated that there was the possibility that Mary would leave him…perhaps permanently. He didn't think he could face a life without her. He knew that she wasn't his possession, he would never objectify her like that, but he just felt like the whole suggestion had torn him to shreds; maybe she didn't really mean it? Maybe it was only just a wild suggestion? Perhaps she would've dismissed it if he'd stayed calm. He had no idea why he suddenly flipped…he wondered if it was possible to care for someone too much, perhaps the idea of her leaving him ignited so primitive instinct inside of him? If so, it was an instinct he didn't like and one that he never wanted to encounter again.

He stepped out onto the street and into a violent down pour of rain – the droplets camouflaged his tears. London was foggy and melancholy. The rain crashed down like angry fists, a few bare trees twisted through the mist like deformed hands and the air was chilled – it made the city seem like a hellish place. The streetlights tried desperately to break through the weather and illuminate the pavement – but they fought a losing battle. Bert had no idea where he was going, he was letting his legs do the work – whilst his mind was occupied with regret, but after some time, he noticed that the night felt eerie, as if it were running its pointed fingers down Bert's spine – he shuddered. It was as if some mythical force had adjusted all that was normal about the world, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something had flipped within his world – the air seemed still and thick, almost as if the clocks no longer moved. It was as if time was suspended – like the city was waiting for something specific to occur; the streets were also empty, he seemed to be the only soul out in the rain that night.

Then suddenly he felt a strong pair of hands latch onto his jacket and drag him violently into an alleyway. He cried out from the sudden force but he soon found himself pinned up against a dampened wall by two pairs of hands. The attackers were his own size, but they possessed a primal violence that overpowered him. Bert had never been a violent man – unless he absolutely needed to be – but he found himself frozen beneath their grasp; he still couldn't quite comprehend what was happening and his mind had gone completely blank. Then one of the brutes took his first swing. His knuckles collided with Bert's cheek with an almighty crunch which sent him cascading into the wet ground. He became drenched in the murky water of a puddle and chocked as he swallowed some of it. He was about to turn when he received a kick to the ribs – this caused him to roll, but one of the brutes took a menacing hold of Bert's jacket and dragged him back up to his feet. Why were they doing this?

Bert attempted to defend himself, but the remaining attacker latched onto his arms so that his partner could deliver several more punches to his face; his fists pummelled him brutally and Bert began to feel weak. Suddenly he was propelled against another wall and Bert sank to his knees – defeated. His ears were ringing brutally and his head began to pound. One of the thugs delivered one final punch and Bert lay semi-conscious in a fresh puddle.

"Check 'is pockets an' see if 'e's got anythin' worth takin'" barked a gruff voice. All of that just to see if he had any money on him?!

Bert could feel a pair of large hands pat him down and invade his pockets, it started with jacket – the brute did all but tear the clothing from his flesh – he checked his trousers too, but Bert carried nothing upon him. This news angered them and he received a face full of spiteful spit and a sharp kick to the stomach.

"Useless piece of filth!" one of them hissed.

The brutes eventually sulked away with heavy steps and left Bert lying in the alleyway – injured and dazed.

 **Well, at least it started out cute! XD**

 **Hopefully that ending has kept your interest in this story, and although it may not seem like it, it is getting close to the end. Think about it, Mary is due to have her baby at the beginning of May and we're currently at the end of February - plus, each chapter covers at least one month...most cover two...I'm going to be so sad when this is over - but let's not think about that just yet!**

 **I would really love to hear your opinions on this chapter because I think I made some interesting plot choices...so...**

 **Please leave a review! X'D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know a lot of you guys have been looking forward to this chapter...so I really hope you enjoy it! x**

 **Come What May  
** **Chapter Twelve  
**

Bert had been gone a few hours and Mary had not been able to stop the tears from falling – her eyes were red and sore – her cheeks dampened. Ever since he stormed out she had remained seated on the bed and her hands lay on her stomach, she could feel the gentle kicks of her unborn child – which only heightened her guilt.

' _Why am I like this?'_ she thought, _'Bert is the best thing that has ever happened to me...he makes me so happy…and I want to be with him, I want a family with him…I really do…'_ she wiped her eyes, _'…do I really want to keep travelling?'_

She hated herself for being so selfish and self-absorbed, it was true that she didn't want to give up being a nanny, but she certainly didn't want to give up her life with Bert, she loved him and she loved this child. A realisation was beginning to dawn on Mary and she felt so stupid for realising it so late, she did love her life as a nanny, but she loved her life with Bert even more. She had always thought that she would never be able to be a mother – fearing that her work would keep her too busy – but now she had that opportunity, it was still surreal, but he weight of it finally dropped on her. Naturally giving up what she had known and loved for so many years would cause her some pain, but the joy of being with Bert and the joy of being a mother would make it seem so insignificant.

' _Oh, Bert, I'm so sorry…I was so arrogant that I didn't even realise what I had…and how much I loved it all…And now I've driven him out the door…'_ she thought, _'How could I be so self-centred, what was I thinking? How could I possibly suggest that I should travel and not let him see his own child?!...He doesn't deserve someone as cold as me…'_

Then panic started to rise through her limbs. Bert had been gone for hours in the middle of a storm. Her mind began to race and she felt herself freeze slightly; where could he possibly be? Was he safe? Was he going to come back tonight? Mary had a horrible foreboding – she believed that the answers to those questions would break her. But what was she to do? It wasn't safe out there - especially if you're alone…would she be able to look for him? But where would she begin? She couldn't fly in the storm. She felt as if black mist was circling around her mind – her breathing began to increase in pace and she just wanted to scream. A crash of thunder awoke her from her thoughts – a few droplets of sweat decorated her forehead.

She was terrified, although there was no explicit sign that Bert was missing or in trouble, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind…she had driven him out into the storm and she would do anything to make sure he returned safely. With steely determination she wrapped her coat around her, took a firm hold of her umbrella and marched out of the door. She didn't dare to think about returning until she knew that Bert was okay; she didn't care if he had simply taken shelter at a friend's house and didn't want to speak to her – just as long as he was okay. The intensity of the storm hit her like a gunshot and she clutched onto her opened umbrella like her life depended on it. She began to stride through London – battling against the opposing rain drops that attacked her unprotected skin. Mary was usually so head strong and calm, but in this moment she felt utterly helpless, she needed to talk with someone, she needed advice and she needed comfort – it was not typical of her to ask for such things, but she knew she wouldn't survive this period of panic without them. There was only once place she could go, only one person she could visit: Uncle Albert.

She was soaked and shivering feverishly when she knocked on Albert's door – fresh tears had also fallen from her eyes by this point. It was late, but Albert was still dressed; he looked upon his niece with confusion, but once he could see her reddened eyes he looked devastated.

"Oh, Mary, dear, what on earth's the matter?"

Mary looked at her uncle for a moment, she tried to speak but the words caught in her throat and instead she just stood there and cried. Albert stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace. He did his best to sooth her, but he could feel the tremble of her body and he knew that something was terribly wrong. He eventually led her into the house and sat her by the fire – he faced her from across the table.

"Now, take a deep breath and tell me everything" he said in a soothing voice.

"It's Bert…" she whimpered.

"Bert?"

"We had this terrible argument…well, it was all my fault really and he stormed out of the apartment and he's been gone for hours…I'm just so worried about him, but I just don't know what to do, so I came here…"

"Okay, calm down, dear -" he soothed and took her hands in his own, "—what did you fight about?"

"It was something so stupid…and it was my fault…I said that I had thought about travelling as a nanny when the baby was a bit older and Bert – understandably – got very upset, he told me that I was self absorbed and he was right, Uncle Albert, because if I did travel then he wouldn't be able to see his child…and that would be so cruel of me…I only mentioned it because I'm going to miss being a nanny, but I would give it up for good if it meant I could have a life with Bert…"

"There, there, it's okay…we all do and say things that we regret…"

"But I was so selfish, Uncle Albert and how could I possibly think that I could travel afterwards?…I didn't even stop to consider the huge repercussions of such a decision…"

"I know you're hurting, Mary, but you're showing remorse and that's important…now, I may not know Bert as well as you do, but I know that he's a kind, considerate and loving young man, now, do you really thing he's going to just walk off and never come back?" Albert managed a weak smile.

"Well…"

"Trust me, dear; he cares for you too much to just give you up"

"I'm just so worried about him…" Mary took a deep breath, "…I'm going to go out and look for him" she declared. She rose slowly from her chair.

"Mary you cannot go out on the streets alone at this time of night, especially with all this rain" Albert pleaded.

"I appreciate your concern, Uncle Albert, but…I love Bert and I need to make sure that he's okay"

"Very well, but I'm not going to let you go alone…" he got to his feet and retrieved his coat from a nearby hook, "…I'm coming with you"

"Now, Uncle Albert, you really don't -"

"I won't hear any protests, my dear"

They managed to smile at each other before heading back out into the storm. It had weakened somewhat, but it was still a violent force of nature, Mary and her uncle huddled underneath her umbrella and trudged through the wet streets – fighting their way through the darkness.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Albert questioned.

Mary considered this for a moment, she really had no idea…she did her best to clear her mind, calm herself and tried desperately to think. Then an idea hit her.

"One of his chimney sweep friends – Felix – doesn't live too far from us, he may have gone there" Mary suggested.

"Okay, we'll go there"

Mary's heart began to beat at a painfully fast rate and walking with such intensity at her stage of pregnancy was beginning to exhaust her, but she pushed forward, she wasn't going to stop; of course there was every possibility that Bert was safe and venting his anger to one of his friends, but she just wanted to make sure. It was like a need – as if she required such knowledge in order to survive…perhaps, in some metaphoric way, she did? Uncle Albert took her hand gave it a gentle squeeze, she took what reassurance she could, but she felt as if her heart was about to burst through her chest. She was dizzy with fear – like she could collapse at any moment – but she kept fighting through it. She was not prepared to give up. Each new street seemed to bring about a whole new wave of trepidation and potential defeat; every time they turned a corner she hoped with all of her being that she would see him wandering through the rain like nothing had happened and each time the street was bare felt like a stab to the heart.

The turned a sharp corner just in time to see a weakened figure stumble out of an alleyway and as they moved closer, time seemed to stop and Mary's entire world was on the verge of collapsing. The figure stumbled into the wall and slid down to his knees – he was dizzy and trickle of blood ran down his cheek. It was Bert.

"Bert!" she cried.

She rushed over to him as fast as she possibly could, tears were streaming down her cheeks, her legs felt weak and she couldn't think clearly. She cupped his face gently as saw his fresh cuts, bruises and swelling.

"Mary…" he groaned.

"Oh, Bert, I'm so sorry…this is all my fault"

"It's not" Bert whispered.

"Oh, what happened to you?"

"I think…I think some guys tried to steal from me…" he winced as he tried to move.

The rain fell hard upon them.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My head hurts…my face hurts – ah! – an' my ribs hurt"

"Can you stand, Bert?" Albert questioned.

"I…think so" he struggled to his feet – with the aid of Mary and Albert.

"Okay, we need to get you home…" Mary announced, "…Can you give me a hand, Uncle Albert"

They supported Bert to the best of their ability, but he was unstable on his feet and struggled with his steps; the rain was still hammering down, but Mary was thankful that the apartment was not far. Mary was still crying slightly as she walked, she really did blame herself, if she hadn't of argued with Bert he never would've stormed out of the flat and none of this would've happened; instead they would've been cuddled together in their warm bed – looking forward to what the near future had in store for them. The guilt was heavy in her chest – it almost felt like it had left a crack there. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away from the pain she had caused – nothing had ever destroyed her this much. How could she forgive herself?

Getting Bert up the stairs was even harder, Mary's pregnancy gave her enough trouble – without having to carry Bert up there, and Albert wasn't as fit as he used to be; but eventually they reached the door to the apartment. Bert leant against the wall and shut his eyes – he managed to keep himself upright, but it was a struggle.

"Do you want me to give you a hand getting him inside?" Albert offered.

"No thank you, I think I can manage from here, you can go home if you wish"

"You let me know if you need anything…anything at all"

"I will, thank you, Uncle Albert and stay safe"

Mary then wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and guided him into their flat; his steps were slow and clunky – they weren't entirely straight either – but she could tell that he was using all of his remaining strength to stay upright. He didn't want to fall on her.

"Sit" she insisted and he obediently plopped down onto the bed.

He rested his head in one of his hands and tried to ignore the constant swaying sensation that was consuming him. His expression twisted from the pain and he could barely focus his thoughts, he was so unsure of what had happened to him, it really was a blur. His hands shook slightly. His skin seemed pale, like the energy was slowly draining out of his limbs – he just wanted to lie down and hide from it all. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt, if he had stayed calm and if he hadn't of stormed out he wouldn't be in this condition and he wouldn't be giving Mary so much unnecessary stress. Mary retrieved her carpet bag, placed it on the bed and then sat beside him.

"You said that your ribs hurt?" she inquired - feeling strangely shy.

"Yes" he groaned.

"Okay, I need you to remove you shirt and coat"

"Huh?"

"I need to make sure they're not broken"

He didn't question her. He managed to slide off his wet jacket but his shirt proved to be a much more painful endeavour.

"Let me help you" Mary said quietly.

She unbuttoned his shirt fully and slowly slid the garment off of his arms.

"Which side does it hurt?"

"My left" he groaned. It was the side that Mary was sat by.

She ran her hand against his chilled skin, then smoothed it over his ribs. He gave no reaction. She took two fingers and pressed his ribs lightly, in response, Bert flinched and let out a loud groan.

"I'm sorry"

She continued to press down on all of his ribs and each bit of contact caused surges of pain to move through Bert – but he didn't complain, he knew she had to do this and he managed to appreciate her care for him, even in his dazed state.

"I think they're just bruised" she told him.

She reached over to her carpet bag and pulled out two large bottles, one of them Bert managed to recognise as her taste-changing medicine, but the other was knew to him. She took out a clean cloth too. She opened one bottle and poured sky-blue liquid onto the cloth.

"This is for your cuts" she told him.

She dabbed the fabric across the wounds and Bert was surprised to find that the treatment did not cause him pain, instead he could feel it sooth him, as if his cuts were healed in an instant. It was a warm sensation – like a beam of sunlight was cast over his cheeks. It was like sleep. His mind fell into nothingness. Mary worked gently on his many cuts and avoided putting too much pressure on his flesh – parts of his face were already beginning to swell. She felt a tear slip from her eye, but she kept treating him; she just wanted to hug him, kiss him, run her hands through his hair and tell him how sorry she was. Bert could feel her breath on his face and he let out a few shallow breaths.

"Turn to face me" she told him.

He did so and she began to work on the small cuts that lay on the other side of his face – their noses were practically touching by this point. Another tear graced Mary's cheek.

' _I'm so sorry, Bert'_ she thought to herself.

She sat back – relieving the tension – and examined his face.

"None of those cuts are deep enough to require stitches or a dressing" she informed him.

Bert let out a groan that sounded a lot like 'Good'.

"Can you remember much about what happened?" she asked him.

Bert began to think, but she could see him wincing.

"I was just walkin' and then…I felt someone grab onto me…then I was punched…I remember bein' thrown to the ground and bein' kicked…then they pulled me up and punched me again…I think…then I remember bein' on the ground, they went through my pockets lookin' for money, but I didn't 'ave any…so they left…that's all I remember…"

Her heart truly shattered in that moment.

"I think you've got a concussion" she told him as she swallowed hard.

"Great" he groaned.

Finally, Mary took her bottle of medicine and poured out the golden liquid onto a spoon and handed it to Bert. He managed to give her a quizzical look.

"Will it work?" he questioned – unsure on whether or not Mary's medicine covered the aftermath of assault.

"Of course it will" she said – almost like it was a stupid question.

As always, Bert obeyed and swallowed the liquid and almost smiled as the warm taste of gingerbread spread down through his throat. She wanted so desperately to talk things through with him – her guilt and emotional pain was becoming too much for her – it tugged violently at her heart and pounded her mind; but she could see the pain that Bert was in – along with his constant struggle to stay awake. With that, she decided to leave it; after all, she had to make sure he was okay first and foremost. But the time would come. She rested her hand timidly on his shoulder and he turned to look at her – his eyes heavy.

"You need to get some rest, Bert" she said softly. He nodded slowly. He stripped to his underwear and settled under the blankets, "Bert…" she whispered tentatively.

"Yeah?" he croaked.

"I'm so sorry" she squeaked.

His mumbled reply was inaudible.

 **0oooooooooooooo0**

Bert slept throughout most of the next day and all Mary could do was sit at the coffee table and watch him – her mind was a whirlwind of fear and guilt. She could feel it tugging at her constantly, it was the same thoughts each time, that this was her fault and she didn't know if she'd be able to stand it for much longer. She gazed upon Bert's face – beneath the cuts and swelling there was a peaceful expression and she was so thankful that he was finally safe from harm. Neither of them had any contact until she managed to drag him to the doctor's office that afternoon, the walk there was slow, Bert limped through the streets and Mary did her best to help him – but her swollen stomach was just as much of a hindrance. They didn't speak to each other. They were unsure if it was because they didn't want to or because they didn't know what to say – but the result was still the same, not a single word was uttered between them.

It really hurt them both, for only a lover could cut a wound as deep as the ones they had – but they knew that only they could fix it too, but there was just something holding them back – they felt like they were chained up and no amount of force could break the shackles. These feelings of guilt and dismay seemed to come in endless waves. It was like screaming into an abyss, all you can hear is the harsh echo but there is no answer and no resolution – you're just stuck with your endless inner turmoil.

The doctor examined Bert in a similar fashion to Mary – perhaps with less gentility – but, as expected, he told them what Mary already knew. He had a slight concussion but – thankfully – it wasn't too serious; Bert was advised to take it easy over the next few days, lots of bed rest and nothing that would cause any extra pain. His cuts also had to be kept clean. Perhaps it was a pointless visit? They were silent as they walked back home and nothing was said until they walked through the door.

"You start your new job next week, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do"

Their tones were flat.

"Do you think you'll be well enough to go?"

"I think so, I imagine that I'll spend the day sat down so it shouldn't do me any 'arm…besides, we need the money…" he trailed off.

"Okay, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure"

Bert sat down on the bed and began to undress. Slowly.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Mary asked quietly.

"No thank you"

"Just let me know if there is" she added.

"I will"

It seemed as though both of them wanted to say more, but they couldn't pierce the thick atmosphere that lay between them. So the conversation ended there. As he had done in the morning, Bert slept through most of the afternoon – or perhaps her just pretended? - and also like before, Mary sat there and watched him, studying the hypnotic rise and fall of her husband's breathing. She felt incomplete. She had so much that she wanted to get off her chest, but even if he was awake she wouldn't know where to begin! She wanted to apologise for being so cold, for her horrid suggestion, for driving him out of the flat…she wanted to do all she could to resolve this, but she had no idea what kind of grounds they were on.

Things had seemed…better…when she had nursed Bert, but after that they could hardly speak to each other; there was a heavy atmosphere between them – it was palpable and suffocating – and she had no idea what this meant. Did it feel like this because they both wanted to resolve their conflict but had no idea how? Or was it like this because so much damage had been done and that repair seemed irrelevant – at least, for now? She rested her head in her hands.

They did not speak until the evening.

When the sun was beginning to set Bert sat up in the bed with a wince and a groan; Mary practically shot to her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he said reassuringly.

Mary looked down at the floor for a moment and laced her fingers together nervously; she was determined to say what was on her mind – even if it would make no difference. She felt her chest tighten with fearful anticipation. She took a deep breath.

"Bert, I was wondering if I might talk with you?" she asked in a mousey voice.

"Please" he replied with the faintest of smiles pulling at his lips.

For whatever reason, she couldn't bring herself to look at him – either through nerves or guilt – so she moved over to the window and gazed upon the soothing sight of London at dusk.

"Bert, there are a lot of things I want to say to you…so please be patient with me"

He didn't reply – he valued her wish and wanted to let her speak freely.

"Bert, I don't think I'll ever be able to convey how truly sorry I am about all of this…I blame myself for what happened to you, if hadn't have been so foolish and so self-centred, then you wouldn't be in this situation…" her voice was beginning to crack, "…and I'm so sorry for that dreadful suggestion I made last night – I really don't know what I was thinking – I don't know how I could've suggested something so cruel…but, Bert…" a stray tear fell from her eye, "…I have realised now that although I may love being a nanny, there's something I love more…and that's you, and if I had to chose between my job and my life with you, I'd choose you every single time…not returning to my job may hurt for a while, but nothing would hurt more than losing you – than losing this life we have…I would give up everything else to keep what we have and I know it all sounds so hyperbolic…but I truly mean it…and I really am sorry beyond words…I feel so terrible that this happened to you and that it's all my fault…" she sighed, "…I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but please know that I love you…and…I think that's all I have to say…"

She felt a pair of arms slip delicately around her hips – at some point Bert had silently moved over to her – he held her gently against his frame and embraced her from behind.

"Mary, before I say anythin' I want you to promise me somethin'"

"Okay"

"Promise me, that you'll never, ever blame yourself for what 'appened to me last night"

"But I -"

"—Ah! I won't 'ave any arguing…just promise me, because what 'appened to me was _not_ your fault, okay?"

She was silent for a few seconds.

"Okay" she eventually replied.

"Now, let me say what I wanna say…firstly, I do accept your apology and I definitely forgive you, that argument we 'ad killed me an' as soon as it was over I 'ated myself an' I regretted every single word that I said to you…I should've been calm about the whole thing an' I should've let you explain yerself instead of just gettin' angry…will you forgive me for that?"

"Without a second thought"

"I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

"I 'ate to sound selfish…but I'm glad you decided to stay…for good"

"I should've realised it sooner, but I finally understand that you're more important to me than anything else and there's nothing I want more than to have a family with you" she whispered as he smoothed a hand over her swollen stomach.

"It won't be long now" he whispered back.

"Just over two months"

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

By the time March had arrived Bert had settled into his new job – a lot quicker than he'd expected too. He spent his day sketching different pieces of concept art, showing them to the appropriate authors and often found himself at the receiving end of a lot of praise – something he was happy to welcome. He never had to draw much for any one novel, so he always seemed to have plenty of time in his hands, but in a way, he valued that, although his life as a jack-of-all-trades had kept him busy, the extra time he found himself possessing gave him the same sense of freedom that he felt before he had a permanent job. He had sketched magnificent drawings of London or otherworldly lands that transcended even the most imaginative minds…he was able to pour his heart and soul into each piece of work and he loved it. Thankfully he had also made an almost full recovery from his attack, he had small traces of his cuts on his cheeks and his ribs were a little sore – but it never seemed to bother him.

Mary also found herself savouring every possible moment of her employment – but for a much more disheartening reason; they were now a week into March and she was seven months pregnant, she didn't like to admit it, but things were getting harder for her now – even simply walking to Cherry Tree Lane was becoming more and more strenuous. She knew that her time with them was almost up. It really did make her heart ache, she was going to have to say goodbye to Jane and Michael for a second time – she wasn't sure how she'd cope with the situation; normally she would always feel confident that she would keep her composure, but now she wasn't sure. As she had said time and time again, Jane and Michael were so special to her – saying goodbye to them had broken her heart the first time and she knew that it would break it again. Still, as saddening as it may have been, Mary was still able to keep the sparkle in her eyes – for she knew that even though she would once again have to leave the Banks child, she knew that it meant she and Bert would soon be saying hello to their own child – and that was something that sent joy whizzing through her chest.

Jane and Michael walked obediently by her side – naturally taking much smaller steps to accommodate for Mary's now slower pace, but it gave their walk a seemingly calm feeling. Mary gazed down at them and she wondered if they knew that she was soon to leave. Surely they must have suspected something? They had been told by both Mary and their mother that she would have to leave when her due date became closer, and being seven months pregnant wasn't something that went unnoticed – even by children of their age. If they did suspect anything, they certainly didn't show it, they seemed merry whenever she was with them - no hint of sadness in their eyes and no late night questions about when the dreaded day would arrive...it almost made the whole situation even more heartbreaking.

That was all she could think about as she made her way back to Number Seventeen too, normally she would've returned home until the afternoon, but she knew that her time had come and she intended to speak to Mrs Banks – providing she was there. She had the strangest sensation as she slowly made her way back through London, she couldn't quite put her finger on it…it was like trepidation, but also sadness and regret…but at the same time, positivity was trying to break through those barriers; it made her feel odd, in honesty, she didn't really know how she felt. It was a true tornado of emotions for a situation that seemed to have endless angles. She would have to leave this family again, she would have to watch the children cry again, but she was about to embark on her own journey with the man she loved. She decided that the almost sickening mixture of emotions was the most appropriate way to feel – so she embraced it.

She made her way past Bert's old spot and for the first time in years, it was empty; no drawings brightened the pavement and no cheerful music filled the air…instead it was bare and was left to nothing more than memories. But there cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom again and there was beauty woven throughout the street – something so intrinsically delicate that it would make anyone want to close their eyes and breathe it all in. It was intensely soothing. She smiled slightly – like everything else, it was bittersweet, but this spot just outside the park would always remain dear to them both. It was where they first met, it was where their friendship bloomed and where their journey truly began.

There were times when Mary still couldn't believe how far they'd come over the years, she had always felt something special for Bert, but had always brushed it off as a close bond with a dear friend – she didn't have the experience to realise at the time that it was love and she thought about all the years she had unknowingly loved him. She suspected that he knew it all along and she was touched by how he had never pressed his advantage with her, how he had waited for her to realise the connection between them - or had accepted that she would never return his affections. There was a small part of her that regretted it, she almost wanted to scold herself for not realising it sooner as she thought about all of the missed opportunities; but they shared that love now and she was eternally thankful. In truth, she wouldn't change a thing. They were perfectly imperfect.

She eventually made her way through the door of number seventeen and almost collided with an excitable Mrs Banks.

"Oh, Mary Poppins, I'm so terribly sorry! Are you alright?" she said, flustered.

Mary smiled.

"I'm quite alright, thank you, no harm done"

"I really am sorry, but we've just organised a last minute rally and I'm trying to get everything together"

"Is there anything I can help with, Mrs Banks?"

"No, no, dear, don't you worry, I believe Mrs Lyons is planning on chaining herself to parliament so I don't think I'll need too much preparation…just my banners!" she smiled.

Mary raised her eyebrows – a mixture of shock and admiration.

"In that case, Mrs Banks, I was wondering if I might have a quick word with you, there's something I should like to discuss"

"Of course, Mary Poppins, we'll go into the drawing room, I expect you'll want to sit down?"

"Please"

They sat in the drawing room and Mary was grateful for Winifred's suggestion, she hated how much she ached when she had to stand or walk anywhere, it was so inconvenient, but it reminded her of what she was here to discuss and, more importantly, that it was the right thing to do.

"What do you want to discuss, Mary Poppins?" Winifred smiled brightly.

"I'll put it simply, Mrs Banks…Bert and I have been discussing this and…I would like to be relieved of my duties…" she could see the smile fade from Winifred's face.

"Oh, I see…"

"It really does pain me to ask such a thing, but I'm afraid it's just becoming too strenuous for me and the baby is due in two months…I shall stay until the eighteenth to give you time to find a new nanny – if that's what you wish – but I don't wish to stay longer than that…believe me, Mrs Banks, I would love to stay with your family, but I simply can't keep going…I'm sorry"

Winifred managed a smile.

"Don't apologise, my dear, we're all so grateful for what you've done for us and it was an absolute pleasure to have you back, we're all going to miss you very much, Mary Poppins, but we wish you and Bert all the best for the start of your family"

"I can't thank you enough, Mrs Banks"

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

She sat Jane and Michael down that evening – just before she went home – and prepared to tell them about what she had discussed with their mother earlier that day. She felt her chest go light from trepidation and she had that familiar tension in her stomach – she somewhat humorously assumed that her child was trying to offer its own unconventional encouragement. She almost smiled about that. The children – who had seemed perfectly cheerful all day – now had twinges of anxiety within their expressions and Mary was almost sure that they suspected that bad news was upon the horizon. Perhaps Mary had given that away already – she wasn't smiling and she felt flat, she assumed that her expression would convey this all too clearly. But she didn't try and straighten herself up like she normally would, nor did she wear the mask of her composure, she didn't want anything to be false here – not this time.

"There's something I need to tell you both" she said calmly as she sat on the bed opposite them – they looked at her with worried eyes.

"What's the matter, Mary Poppins?" questioned Jane fearfully.

Mary sighed, there seemed to be an almost uncomfortable sense of déjà vu with all of this…how many times had she sat them down in this way and bestowed some kind of news upon them? She sympathised with the poor children.

"I really hoped that I'd never have to say this to you, but after next week…I will no longer be your nanny…"

Mary watched as their faces, heads and tears began to fall – she hated this, she hated having to always say goodbye, but it was worse for Jane and Michael, they had to say goodbye to her for a second time and she had been their nanny for months now…none of her other charges had ever been in this situation before…along with Mary herself. She almost couldn't hold herself together, she had this desperate urge to wrap her arms around them, cling to them and cry, but she tried her best to stay strong – but not emotionless – for their sake; she didn't want to make it any harder.

"Must you really go, Mary Poppins?" Michael sniffed – Jane looked at her brother then back to Mary, as if she were silently asking the same question.

"I'm afraid I must…" the corner of her mouth pulled into the smallest of smiles, "…you see, my baby has gotten a lot bigger now, which means work has become too difficult for me, so even if I could stay, I wouldn't be very good…"

"Of course you would! -" Michael protested, "—you're magic, you can do anything you want!"

For once she didn't deny her abilities to them.

"Magic doesn't solve everything, Michael and it simply wouldn't allow me to carry on as your nanny…I even find walking difficult"

"Couldn't you fly?" he probed.

"Flying takes a lot more energy and effort than walking, Michael"

"So, does this mean that you'll never be our nanny again?" Jane whimpered.

"I think so, Jane…I'm going to be having my baby in two months and then Bert and I will have our own child to look after…so I don't think I'll be able to be your nanny again…or anyone's nanny for that matter"

"Doesn't that upset you?" Michael asked.

"I'm sure I'll be upset for a little while, but I know that Bert and I are going to be very happy and that's the most important thing"

"But we won't be happy without you, Mary Poppins" a tear slipped from Jane's cheek.

"Oh, now, don't be silly, you've got two lovely parents that love you very much and always try to spend their time with you…I know it may be strange at first, especially since I've been your nanny for almost a year, but I'm certainly not the single source of your happiness"

"Will you come and visit us?"

"Of course I will, Jane!…after all, Bert and I will be living in London, so I'll never be far away"

"Can we see your baby when it's born?"

"Of course, dear"

"We're going to miss you, Mary Poppins" Michael wept.

Mary held out her arms.

"Come here" she beckoned.

The two children went over to their nanny and hugged her gently.

"I'm going to miss you too, it has been wonderful being your nanny again…and I love you very much" she told them softly – blinking back a few daring tears.

"We love you too, Mary Poppins" Jane told her.

"Yeah" Michael emphasised.

"You're both such wonderful children and I'm so very proud of you both and if you should ever need me, put a letter in your fireplace and it'll find me"

She hugged them tightly for the longest time and she hoped that she had clearly conveyed just how much she cared for them.

Her walk home seemed even slower that evening, perhaps it was because she found herself reflecting on the day's events – they made her feel heavy, like her limbs were weighted. She tried her best to force positivity through the barrier of gloom, but she just couldn't and it was really bringing her down. She was going to miss Jane and Michael so much, for the last seven months she had been caring for them and it had become normality for her, like a form of safety – her life with Bert still had a degree of uncertainty to it and she felt like that was a big part of her turmoil. She was losing her safety net. She simply assumed that she'd always have the little bit of sadness within her, but she accepted that, anyway, she knew that she would see Jane and Michael again – in fact, she would make sure of it – so it certainly wasn't the end of their time together; it was simply a change. Mary almost chuckled to herself, she had never been keen on change – or at least change that she wasn't in control of – yet her very life was now the epitome of it.

Bert gave her a delicate peck on the lips as she finally made her way back into the flat.

"Welcome back, sweet'eart, 'ow's the little 'un doing?" he asked with a smile as her smoothed his hand over her stomach.

"They've been kicking like a champion racehorse" she chuckled.

"Did you talk to Mrs Banks today?" he asked delicately – he saw her expression drop slightly.

"Yes I did…"

"So, is everythin' all sorted?"

"It is…my last day is the eighteenth" she informed.

He placed his hands supportively on the small of her back.

"You okay?"

"I'm really going to miss them, Bert…" she admitted in a mousey tone.

"I know, dear, I am too…but it's not like we're sayin' goodbye forever, we'll be able to seem 'em again"

"I know…but I just hate that I have to say goodbye to them for a second time…it seems so unfair for them"

"No nanny can stay with their charges forever…but they'll never forget you, Mary – 'appy memories are some of the most precious things that can give to a child an' I'm sure they understand why you're leavin' again, you're having a baby, Mary, we're starting our own family…an' I know they're all 'appy for us…an' I'm sure they're incredibly grateful that they got to spend so much time with you" Bert smiled warmly.

"You always know just what to say"

"You know, the eighteenth is a Saturday, so if you want, I could draw somethin' on a canvas an' we could take 'em on one final outing?"

She looked up at him – her hands now on his chest – and gave him a smile.

"I think they'd like that very much"

"I'll make sure it's somethin' special for 'em"

"Thank you, Bert…" she said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

Mary had said hundreds of goodbyes in her time, she almost wished that she could say goodbye to the very word itself; but she knew that her time spent with the Banks children would not be forgotten and that it would not die. They would live on as fond memories shared between some very special people – and although yet another goodbye was on the horizon, she knew this one would be different – it would not be permanent and unchangeable like the ones in the past; no, her next goodbye would be her way of saying that although she would not be around, she would not be leaving forever. Instead of saying goodbye, Mary knew that she would – in essence – be saying: 'Until we meet again'.

 **Hopefully this ending was less heartbreaking for you ;)**

 **I've already planned out and made a start of chapter thirteen, so that should be up within he next couple of days!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all the support! - It's not long until the end! :O**

 **Please leave a review! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you're ready for some Mary/Bert cuteness?! ;)**

 **Come What May  
Chapter Thirteen**

Jane and Michael managed to beam up at their nanny.

"One last adventure? Do you mean it, Mary Poppins?" Jane asked gleefully.

"Of course! Bert and I wanted to do something special with you since it's my last day, so he's drawn another special picture for us all"

"But you said that Bert doesn't draw at the park anymore" Michael commented.

"That's true, but he's drawn this picture on a canvas" Mary informed them, "So hurry along and get your coats, spit-spot!"

Mary could've sworn that she would've missed them putting on their coats if she had blinked – but it made her smile, she was glad that she could fill her final day with as much positivity as possible. She led them out of the house and they were greeted by a few golden rays and a flurry of cherry blossom petals. Mary adored spring time. The petals wisped through the air like art and the few rays of warmth felt soothing on her skin. It made her think back to the cherry blossom drawing Bert drew for them a few months ago – it felt like so long ago. But she recalled how beautiful everything was in that moment and how she still felt like that now. A strong smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she let it rest on her expression as they approached Bert – who was waiting patiently in his old drawing spot. A canvas – wrapped in brown paper – was tucked cosily underneath his arm. He gave them all a big smile.

"Mornin'!" he greeted with a tip of his cap, "Are you all ready?"

"Where are we going, Bert?" Jane asked excitedly – and probably for the final time.

"I think you're really gonna like this 'un!"

He took the canvas from his arm, removed the paper and revealed what he had drawn for them – and it wasn't what they had expected. Poking up from the bottom of the canvas was an array of aged buildings that towered like giants – it was London. Every detail was on point, every window, door, chimney and loose brick was completely accurate. But they were not the prominent feature of Bert's creation; In fact, that majority of the drawing simply showed a dazzling blue sky that was littered with a sea of clouds – like the busy shipping lanes of the Thames. Mary raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm quite intrigued" she said – almost humorously.

"You've drawn the sky…" Michael observed with confusion, "…how are we meant to go there?"

"Just you wait an' see!" Bert chuckled as he placed the canvas neatly on the ground, "Would you do the honours, Mary?"

She smiled at him and held out her hand. She took Jane's too and began her all too familiar countdown. Jumping proved to be a challenge for her, but before she knew it they were all stood upon a large fluffy cloud that was gliding through the air. They felt weightless. The powder-blue sky seemed infinite – as did the gathering of clouds; there were different shapes and sizes and they all floated past leisurely like calm sailboats. Mary found herself wearing a lacy dress made of a deep purple material and the bodice accommodated her pregnancy beautifully; she looked over at Bert – who wore beige trousers, a white shirt and a purple waistcoat and tie that matched her frock. They smiled at each other with adoring eyes. Jane and Michael looked around with amazement.

"Are we really in the sky?" Michael gasped.

"Not really, Michael" Mary explained.

"Can we still fall?"

"Of course not" she added.

"How do you know?"

"I just do" she said matter-of-factly.

"Why don't ya try jumpin' over to that cloud?" Bert suggested. Jane and Michael looked at each other with confusion and hesitated, "All right, I'll go first" Bert announced.

"Bert, is that really wise?" Mary tried to protest, but he didn't listen and dashed towards the edge of the cloud; he took a giant leapt as he practically floated over to the next cloud. He really _was_ weightless.

"It's easy!" he proclaimed with a large smile.

Jane and Michael giggled and copied his actions – they too found themselves floating over to the nearby cloud in a zero gravity fashion.

"Can we keep going?" Jane asked as she looked back at Mary.

"You may, but don't wander off too far" she said firmly. They cheered and continued to bounce form cloud to cloud excitedly. Bert smirked at her.

"Are you gonna join me, Mrs Alfred?" he questioned – almost teasingly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm in no state to be jumping" she told him.

"But you're weightless up 'ere!" he reminded.

"I still have no intention of making a fool of myself" she said firmly.

She tapped her parasol several times on the cloud she stood on – this caused parts of it to whip through the air gracefully before settling at her feet to form a spongy pathway for her. Mary walked across it with elegance as Bert watched with his jaw hanging open slightly. She eventually reached his cloud and stood there proudly.

"See -" she began, "—much more sophisticated"

Bert gave her a slight laugh and leaned in for a kiss, but to his surprise she dodged his advances and began to walk across the cloud. He was about to question her, but she turned back and flashed him a mischievous grin – her eyes playful. He returned the gaze. She summoned another pathway and moved onto the next cloud, Bert followed her by leaping across several of the fluffy platforms, he swooped in from the side and tried again to capture Mary's lips, but she opened up her parasol and Bert was left with a face full of lacy fabric. She giggled at him – her laughter was a sweet melody. Bert straightened his tie and propelled himself into the air with a powerful leap, he flew straight over Mary and expected to face her when he landed, but as his feet made contact with the cloud he lost his balance and fell onto his back. He sat there and looked up at Mary – slightly dazed.

"Do try not to be so clumsy" she teased as she stepped over him and created another pathway – this time it was more of a staircase.

She took each step with pride and smirked at how Bert trailed her with his bounding leaps across the clouds; she – not so secretly – found his intentions adorable and rather thrilling – she quite liked the attention. She continued across the clouds at her own pace and occasionally caught a glimpse of Bert soaring through the air – she had travelled for a while before Bert suddenly landed in front of her – without losing his balance. She was almost surprised by his sudden appearance. He raised his eyebrow and gave her a cocky smile which she couldn't help but return. Mary stepped forward to let him have his reward of a kiss, but as their faces became closer Bert hopped backwards and gave Mary the same look of mischief that she had worn herself only ten minutes ago. He laughed as he saw her confused and slightly frustrated expression; but Mary couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"You can be so insufferable sometimes!" she joked.

"I just thought I'd give ya a taste of your own medicine!" he smirked.

"Oh, Bert really-"

"—Ah, I see how it is" he teased.

Mary raised an eyebrow out him.

"And what do you mean by that?" she mocked a firm tone.

"Now that you can't 'ave a kiss from me, you want it more than anythin', don't ya?" he flashed her an almost unbearably cheeky grin.

She was taken aback for a brief moment and was almost annoyed that he had her all figured out. She tapped her foot a couple of times.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous"

He moved closer to her – his breath was now hot against her lips.

"You don't fool me, Mary Alfred" he said in a pitch that was one step up from a whisper.

Mary exhaled and silently scolded herself as her gaze travelled from his eyes and down to his lips…they were so close to her own. Bert inched closer so that their noses were now touching. She could feel the excitement coil in her chest – it was like a rush; it made her mind go blank. Even after all this time he could make her knees go weak just by being close to her. She could see a self-satisfied smirk pull at the corner of his mouth.

"Come on, Mary -" he teased in a soft voice, "– just give me a little kiss, you know you're dying to"

She was. And she wasn't quite sure how he was making her feel like this. But she disciplined herself.

"Now why on earth would I want to do that?" she whispered back – but they didn't move away from each other.

"Because I know 'ow you're feelin' right this very moment" he told her.

"And how am I feeling?"

His smirk grew – he was such a tease.

"Right now, you're feeling breathless an' weak at the knees, because all you can think about is 'ow much you wanna kiss me" a tiny laugh ended his analysis.

Damn it! How was he able to do this to her?

"And…what gave you such a…ridiculous idea?"She breathed.

"Because I know you, Mary Alfred"

"Bert…" then something snapped in her mind. She regained her composure and looked at him devilishly, "…you'll have to try much harder than that!" she flashed him a smirk before walking past him.

He watched her go with a hanging jaw. He rubbed the back of his head with a slight sense of confusion.

"I'm rather impressed!" he admitted as he trailed her.

"What is there to be impressed over?"

He was by her side now.

"That you managed to resist my charm and good looks!" he teased.

"Oh, how modest of you!"

"Naturally!"

They sat down on the edge of the cloud and let their legs dangle into the abyss; there was a gentle breeze that felt like a cool embrace – strands of Mary's hair fluttered around her face in gentle swirls. The endless horizon was mesmerising – almost as if it could put you in a trance; it gave a secluded feel to the environment, like nothing else existed other than themselves – there was no negativity, no problems and no hurt. Just them. Mary looked down and she saw a view of London that she was all too familiar with, she was quite possibly the only human that got to see the city in such a way – where the buildings that towered above everyone else seemed small to her, like an intricate maze beneath her feet. It made the city seem small and innocent. Mary looked over at Bert and she noticed that his hands where gripping tightly onto the cloud – making his knuckles go pale.

"Bert, dear, are you alright?"

He turned to her – revealing a few beads of sweat had dotted his forehead.

"Well, I guess I'm not as good with 'eights as I thought I was" he admitted nervously.

Mary had to suppress her laughter.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Deadly serious" he gulped.

"But, Bert, you drew this! This was your idea…" she laughed, "…besides; you were a chimney sweep for what? A decade?"

"No chimney is as 'igh up as this!"

"Okay, that's true, but why on earth did you decide to bring us up to the clouds if you knew you wouldn't enjoy it?"

"I thought it would be fun…" he reasoned, "…and besides, I didn't _know_ that I wouldn't enjoy it…I thought I was fine with 'eights"

"Well, nothing is going to happen to you, darling" she reassured as she took his hand.

"I know…but it's still makin' my stomach do flips"

"Just don't look down"

"I can't 'elp it…the more I think about not looking down, the more I want to do it!" he laughed slightly.

"I can't believe it…" she chuckled.

"What?"

"You're married to _me_ and you're afraid of heights!" she teased.

"You do the flyin', not me" he retorted playfully.

"I do wonder about you sometimes, Bert" she smirked at him.

"Doesn't everyone?" he laughed.

 **0ooooooooooooooo0**

"Jane! Michael! It's time to go" Mary finally called.

The sky around them had the most minute tint of pink within it – they hadn't realised how long they'd been in the drawing for. Jane and Michael waved goodbye to the flock of blackbird's they'd been playing with and bounced from cloud to cloud until they were finally at Mary's side again. They gave her weak smiles.

"We've been here for almost the entire day…" she informed, "…we need to get you home"

They both nodded. Soon they all found themselves back on the streets of London and back on solid ground – Bert gave a small sigh of relief that no one else seemed to hear. They walked back to Cherry Tree Lane in silence for now the end was edging closer and closer and they all knew it; they knew that once they stepped into Number Seventeen the end would begin. It was all they could think about. It was so much worse this time than it had been in the past, when Mary had first entered the lives of Jane and Michael the prospect of her leaving them seemed like it was just an event in the distant future – so far away that they never really believed that it would happen. It was something they never thought they could forecast; they found it safe to assume that the day of Mary's departure was far from the present and never once thought that it would be so close. They had made the same assumptions a second time; although perhaps it was safer to do so? After all, she had come to them with the promise of staying until pregnancy took over as her main duty. Yet, here they were, travelling back to their home, with heavy footsteps on the day of what would be Mary's second departure from their lives.

They stalled for a moment as they finally arrived at the Banks household, Bert was about to say something when the front door creaked open almost timidly, and to their surprise, they saw Winifred and George Banks looking out at them.

"We'd like you both to come inside for a moment" George said to Bert and Mary – his voice seemed strange to them, almost like he was shy…or perhaps something else?

Regardless, they followed behind the two children and made their way into Number Seventeen. They stood at the base of the stairs and the two families faced each other.

"Since today marks your last day with us, Mary Poppins – or as I should say, Mary Alfred – we thought that it would b appropriate to say our formal goodbyes" George told them – not without emotion.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Mr Banks" Mary said with a slight smirk pulling at one corner of her mouth – a formal goodbye had never been part of her occupation in the past, but one was needed now.

There was a brief pause.

"Mr and Mrs Alfred -" George finally said, "—on behalf of my family, I would like to thank you for all that you have done, not just for my children, but also for my wife and I…now, you both know I'm not one for sentiment, but it really has been a pleasure to know you both, you've made my children extremely happy and we cannot express how grateful we are…" another brief pause, "Now, I'm sure this will not be the final time we meet, but we really do wish you all the best for the future…we hope you'll keep in touch"

"Well, it's been a pleasure for us too, Mr Banks…as I have said numerous times, you're all very special to us, I've never met a family quite like yours and we're both going to miss you very much…" Mary trailed off.

"But we won't be strangers…" Bert added, "…We'll make sure to visit when the little 'un is born"

"We'd like that" Winifred chirped before looking down at her children, "Jane, Michael, is there anything you'd like to say to Mary and Bert?" she encouraged.

The siblings approached them with timid steps as Bert and Mary knelt down and pulled them into a four-man embrace. They held onto each other tightly and remained in silence for a few minutes. It really felt as if they were saying goodbye to a piece of their life – perhaps, in truth, they were – after all, these children were so precious to them, Mary and Bert thought of them as family and even with their own child merely two months from being born, that feeling never changed. Jane and Michael Banks would always be a part of their family.

"We're going to miss you both" Jane sobbed.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without you" Michael added.

"We're both going to miss you too" Mary whispered to them.

"But we'll make sure to come and visit you, okay?" Bert reassured.

"Good luck with your new baby"

"Thank you, Jane" Mary said softly.

They could see the tears slowly spilling down the children's cheeks.

"Cheer up -" Bert smiled, "—it's not like yer never gonna see us again, is it?"

Jane and Michael hugged them tighter.

"Do you think we'll still be able to jump into Bert's pictures?" Michael questioned sadly…it seemed as if Mr and Mrs Banks did not hear the query.

"I'm sure one day we will" Mary told him – she didn't want to make any promises that she couldn't keep.

"And what about your Uncle Albert, Mary Poppins…will we ever see him again?" was Jane's follow up question.

"I don't see why not…listen, Bert and I aren't going away forever…we just won't be looking after you anymore, that's all…I'm certain we'll see each other around London and we'll make sure that we visit you…and I'm sure Bert would be happy to draw a few pictures for you when we do so, right?"

"You bet!" he chirped.

"Jane, Michael…Bert and I love you very much, never forget that, okay?"

"We love you too" they seemed to say at the same time.

That's when the four of them finally broke away and Jane and Michael return to the sides of their parents. George moved forward shook Mary's hand and kissed her cheek – as a way of formally saying farewell.

"Best of luck, Mrs Alfred" he whispered to her.

"Thank you, Mr Banks"

They smiled at each other – it was perhaps the most genuine smile they had ever shared; there had been many points throughout their history together where Mary and George had not seen eye-to-eye, but after all this time they had come to truly respect each other. They were from different social worlds, but that no longer mattered. As George moved on to shake Bert's hand Winifred hugged Mary tenderly – a gesture that the nanny returned.

"Thank you for everything, Mary Poppins and we really do wish you all the luck in the world"

"I'm thankful beyond words, Mrs Banks" Mary smiled graciously.

"This really is going to be a wonderful journey for you both, I know you must be nervous and things won't always be easy, but I can't think of anything more magical than being a mother"

"Really?"

"Really. I remember when I first held Jane in my arms…I was utterly speechless…I can't really describe how I felt, but I knew that I loved her more than anything else – and it was the same with Michael…you just want to protect them and give them everything you have…watching them grow up is just incredible and you'll be so thankful for what you have. There really is nothing else like it...you and Bert are going to be amazing parents"

"I do hope so"

"I'm sure of it"

They gave each other one final quick embrace.

"Thank you, Mrs Banks"

"We'll see you soon, dear"

That was when Mary and Bert finally left Number Seventeen. It was as if the whole of London slouched and sighed…it was all over. Well, it technically wasn't over – the Banks family would still be a part of their life, but Mary was no longer their nanny – it felt truly strange, but Mary took her husband's arm and as they walked underneath the glowing sunset things seemed to feel…right. Neither of them could explain it, they were, of course, very sombre about their departure from Jane and Michael – they would miss them intensely; but it almost felt as though a weight had been lifted from them, it was like they had leapt over the final hurdle and this was their home straight. Mary was now out of work, making them realise just how close the arrival of their baby was; there was nothing else to get in their way, they just had to sit tight and wait.

"It's going to be strange not being with them on Monday morning" Mary said.

"It's gonna be strange to spend my Saturday afternoons outside of a chalk drawing!"

"Oh, you're not planning on getting boring are you?" Mary teased.

"Never" he replied.

True, it was going to feel strange; since September Jane and Michael had been a staple in their life and now everything was different, but they had both learnt that difference wasn't always a bad thing…it could be something magical. It was just them now and as nervous as that made them, they found themselves smiling – this was their life now. Of course, they didn't want to leave behind the life that they had previously known, but they did feel refreshed; they no longer had to worry about when the time came, for now it had passed and there was now only their future to occupy their minds. It was almost a relief.

Mary rested a hand on her stomach as she walked – it was something she found herself almost always doing, she would occupy her mind with any thought or task and when she would finally snap back into reality her hand would always be laying there. She was still sometimes taken aback by the fact that she was seven months pregnant – time really had flown by – but what she found most shocking was that her stomach would still grow over the next two months; she wasn't quite sure how it was going to manage that, she already felt like she was about to burst. When analysing her physical state, she sometimes found herself experiencing moments of uncharacteristic weakness; she caught a glimpse of Bert whilst he wasn't looking and the smile that formed on her lips was almost sad. In all honesty, she felt self conscious about her weight, she wasn't really sure why, nothing had explicitly caused her to feel that way, Bert certainly hadn't said anything to upset her about it – and he never would; but she just had moments where she felt embarrassed about it. Perhaps it was because she had always been so slim? So seemingly untouched and virginal…but she wasn't really worried about losing that image.

But she thought about all the times that Bert had called her beautiful, he had been looking at her body nearly every time…she hated to admit it, but there were moments where she felt like he no longer desired her in that way – of course, he had _never_ given her any reason to think that, but she just had these horrid self-conscious thoughts in the back of her mind every now and then. If these anxieties were true, she would confess that she couldn't really blame him, pregnancy had changed to proportions of her body drastically, her once flat stomach was now swollen – it made her feel practically colossal in size. She certainly didn't feel as confident in herself…she never judged things by their appearance, but she knew that others did. Over the years, many people had considered Mary to be quite a vain woman and perhaps she was? She knew that she liked to look her best, but that was simply because she wanted that; she didn't want to go anywhere if she felt she did not appear proper…but she was never vain about it, and a person's physical form was something that had never mattered to her – even when it came to her own body. Still these moments of weakness would arise every now and then. She silently scolded herself.

Before she knew it, they were heading up the stairs to their flat and Bert's hand rested supportively on the small of her back as he helped her climb to their floor. When they finally entered their home Mary sat on the bed and sighed from how sore she felt. Bert sat next to her and slipped an arm over her shoulder.

"Are you okay after that?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay…it's been a long time coming so I think that made it a little bit easier…are you okay?"

"I'm fine…of course I'm gonna miss 'em – we both are – but like you said, it was gonna 'appen eventually…but it's not exactly like we're gonna get bored" he laughed slightly.

"You're quite right" Mary gave a tiny smile.

Bert leaned towards her and lightly nuzzled her cheek with his nose, as a silent way of asking her to turn and face him – but her head stayed still, so Bert brushed his lips against her cheek and let them linger there for a while before he began to plant delicate kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Normally the sensation would drive Mary into a whirlwind of desire, but she stayed stiff and stoic, he stopped when he realised this and gazed at her.

"You sure you're okay?"

Mary cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine…I guess I'm just not really in the mood…"

On any other day Bert would've left it there, he wouldn't have asked questioned or pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do, but there was something about the tone of her voice that concerned him; he wasn't always skilled enough to crack the enigma that was his wife, but he could always tell when something wasn't quite right.

"Mary, is something the matter?" he asked sweetly.

She was silent for a moment.

"Don't worry about it, Bert, it's just something silly…" she excused.

"Well, silly or not, I wanna know what's got you feelin' down"

Truthfully, she didn't want to have to admit how she'd been feeling.

"It's really nothing…"

"Mary, please"

She sighed.

"It really is silly, but…lately I've just been feeling a bit self-conscious about the way I look since I've put on so much extra weight…I just feel a bit embarrassed about the way I look – which I know is unusual for me – but, I just feel a bit…unsightly…" she reluctantly admitted.

Bert was truly shocked, he never expected to hear those words come from Mary, not just because she always seemed so confident and composed, but also because she would always be the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He gave her a smile.

"Now, we can't be 'aving any of that talk, can we, Mrs Alfred? So, allow me to say this: Mary, you are beautiful…the most beautifully sight I 'ave ever seen…" he cupped her cheeks and turned her head so he could gaze into her eyes, "…you got these beautiful locks of silky brown 'air and a pair of stunnin' blue eyes that seem to always sparkle…rosy cheeks and perfect ruby red lips…"

"Bert, you don't have to do this…" she almost pleaded.

"I want too…" he insisted, "…you've got this delicate frame that – even at seven months pregnant – is still slim and absolutely stunnin'…but, Mary, your beauty goes beyond what the eyes can see, Mary, you are most kind, caring and considerate person I've ever met, plus you're funny and so loving… you may feel that you look unappealing because of this -" he rested his hand on her swollen stomach, "—but to me, that fact that you're carryin' my child, makes you even more beautiful"

Mary turned slightly and wrapped her arms around Bert – he held her close to him. She buried her face into her husband's neck and tried desperately to think of the right words – words that could thank him and return the favour, but they just would come to her; so instead, they simply held each other and never wanted to let go.

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

As the last few days of March were upon them, Mary found sleep harder and harder to come by; she could only lie on her back – something that she'd never found comfortable – but when she did begin to drift off she would often be woken by the sudden kicks of her child. She would find herself awake at the early hours of the morning desperate for sleep but unable to find it, she would try to ignore the endless movement but she was always left lying wide awake whilst her husband seemed to always sleep peacefully. It often made her jealous – but in a humorous way. Her baby was particularly active one night – the last night before April would officially arrive – and Mary was on the verge of exhaustion; she had been lucky enough to drift off for an hour or two, but she was rudely startled out of her slumber by an array of kicks. She let out a few deeps breaths and smoothed her hand over her bump, but the sensations continued. Accepting defeat – she gave up and slyly slipped out of the bed; she wrapped a dark coloured dressing gown around herself, slipped on some flat shoes and made her way up to the roof. Luckily she was able to get up there without the use of her umbrella, but it meant she had to face the challenge of a staircase, but she persevered and soon found herself alone on the roof. She sat with her legs dangling over the empty streets.

She felt consumed by tranquillity as she sat under the sky – it was a perfect curtain of midnight velvet and was sprinkled with the brightest of stars, the chilled night air whipped around her like ribbons and was a constant reminder of all that was real and alive. London was like a painting that night, the moon provided a timid light that accompanied the warmth of the weak streetlights – she compared it to the candles on a Christmas tree. Steady glows broke out from a few windows and they provided enough of a blaze to reveal several thin tornados of chimney smoke that twisted up into the air with brilliance. They were like delicate streams that were free to fly as they pleased – creating intricate beauty as they moved. There was something about seeing London calm and almost lifeless that was so incredibly soothing to Mary, it was as if the city had its own façade; by day it was overflowing with life and was home to almost every kind of person, but by night it was calm and peaceful, perhaps even harmless.

"What are you doin' up 'ere this late?" a gentle voice echoed behind her.

She whipped her head around and saw Bert standing there with a small smile painted across his face. He had slipped his jacket on to cover his bare chest. He moved forward once she spotted him, but stopped again a few paces behind her.

"I couldn't sleep" she said simply.

Bert let his head move into a sort of bow.

"The little 'un keepin' you awake again?"

Mary nodded but wondered if he could see the movement through the darkness.

"They're very persistent" she said almost humorously.

Soon Bert was sat beside her.

"I feel kinda bad…" he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mary rested her head against his shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bert, there's nothing to feel bad about"

"Yeah, but you've been strugglin' to sleep for a while now an' I don't 'ave to deal with any of that an'…" he trailed off.

"It's nothing more than another hurdle that I shall have to overcome…now, it's not exactly the end of the world, is it?" she flashed him a smile and he slipped his arm around her.

"I suppose not" he finally said with a smile of his own. Then he thought of something, "…'ang on, is it safe for you to be dangling off the edge of a roof like this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, what if you fell?"

"Bert, are you seriously worried about _me_ falling? _Me_ , of all people!" she laughed.

"I thought you said flying was more of a struggle than walking?"

"It is, but I certainly wouldn't abandon the idea if I found myself plummeting off of a roof"

"I suppose you're right"

She batted him playfully across the arm.

"You are lightheaded sometimes" she chuckled.

She sat in silence for a while and simply admired the midnight mystique of London whilst it was under the curtain of nightfall.

"I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was up here" Mary said softly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…I 'aven't been up 'ere since I left the sweeps"

"It's just so…"

"Peaceful" he finished her sentence.

"Mrs Banks said something rather interesting to me, you know?"

"Oh, yeah? When was this?"

"On my last day"

"What did she say?"

"She told me about what it was like to be a mother and how it felt when she first held Jane and Michael in her arms…she said that it was the most magical moment of her life…she told me about the love she had for her children and how rewarding it is to watch them grow…and I think that was what I really needed to hear…it's made me so sure that I made the right choice in life"

"What choice was that?"

"The choice to stay loyal on this path of motherhood…I have to admit that my mind was still quite occupied with the prospect of never working again…but after listening to Mrs Banks and hearing the passion in her words, I'm positive that this is the path I want to take… I know that it's all going to be worth it"

"Well, it's not like you could never be a nanny again..."

"Bert, you and I both know it'd probably never work out, I'll have our own child to look after, never mind somebody else's…and beside's, I'm looking forward to it"

"Mrs Banks is right…it's gonna be magical" Bert whispered and Mary pressed her lips delicately to his cheek.

"Can you believe how much things have changed?" she asked him with a beaming smile.

"There are times when it's so 'ard to believe…its all 'appened so fast"

"Imagine if someone had approached us on the day we met and told us that come nineteen-eleven we'd be married and expecting a child?!" she humoured.

"I think I would've fainted!" Bert joked.

"I think you would have too!"

"Still, I don't think I would've protested"

"Cheeky!"

"Mary, I've been crazy about you since the first time I saw ya…so if someone 'ad told me then that one day you'd be my wife, I certainly wouldn't 'ave 'ad any complaints" he laughed.

"I suspect I would have felt the same" she blushed.

"It seems like only yesterday that we first met" Bert reminisced.

"It really does…but it must have been…six years ago?"

"It's 'ard to believe…"

"Oh, and just so you're aware, what happened that day was your fault" Mary teased.

"Now, wait just a minute -" Bert began – pretending to be offended, "—you 'ad just as much to do with that as I did!"

"You ruined a perfectly good dress, Bert"

"Not just me"

"Well, you should've been looking where you were going" she laughed.

"I was!"

"Oh, so you just enjoyed knocking eighteen-year-old girls to the ground then?" she laughed as raised her eyebrow at him.

"You shoulda been lookin' where you were goin' too"

"I always do"

"Then 'ow come you didn't see me either? 'Ow could I 'ave possible knocked you to the ground if you 'ad seen me comin'?" he smirked.

"Well, I was admiring your drawings"

"Ah, so you _weren't_ looking where you were goin?"

"That's beside the point" she giggled, "The end result was still the same, I found myself on the ground with my dress covered in dirt and chalk and you were the one looking down at me"

"Well, I 'elped you back to yer feet didn't I?"

"Eventually" she laughed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you spent so much time stuttering and apologising that you didn't know what to do with yourself"

"Well, if you knocked a pretty lady over wouldn't you be in a bit of a state?"

"Even if I was, I would make sure the poor dear wasn't sat on the ground whilst I composed myself"

"I was shy" he said innocently.

"I don't think I'd ever met anyone who was quite _that_ shy"

"I was young, too" he reasoned.

"You were twenty, Bert…yet you seemed as if you were a child"

"That's just the affect you have on people"

"What? Reducing them to a childlike mentality?"

Bert pondered that statement for a moment.

"You know what I mean!" he laughed.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Listen…" Bert began, "…There's somewhere I need to go tomorrow an' I'd like you to come with me"

"Of course…where are we going?"

He gave her a smirk and mischief flashed in his gaze.

"That's a surprise"

"Oh, Bert, you know I've never been too fond of surprises"

"Trust me, your gonna love this one"

 **0oooooooooooooo0**

The next morning was the first day of April and Bert and Mary made their way through London hand-in-hand with the sun warming their frames gently; Bert was smiling almost ridiculously for the entire journey – which drove Mary mad.

"For goodness sake, Bert, if you're going to smile like that, you might as well have the decency to tell me where you're taking me"

"I couldn't possibly do that!" he smirked.

"And why not?"

"Well, if I told you then that would certainly ruin the surprise"

"You're such a child" she joked.

They turned down a charming street that was nicely secluded, it was relatively empty and calm – it lay away from the slums and seemed to have a soothing effect. The street consisted entirely of picturesque houses that bared strong resemblance to the home of Mary's Uncle; they walked past a neatly dressed woman who smiled at them both. The sun seemed to shine brighter as they continued through the street. Mary couldn't figure out why they were here, had he brought her here to visit someone? A relative? A friend? His employer? Her mind was filled with a seemingly endless amount of questions; but Bert eventually made them stop out of one of the houses – like the rest it was small and quaint, almost cute in its architecture. She looked up at her husband with confused eyes.

"Care to explain yourself, Mr Alfred?"

Bert looked down at Mary with a smile before turning his gaze towards the house.

"What do you think?"

Mary looked over the house briefly.

"It's lovely -" she replied without much emotion, "—but I still don't understand why we're here"

Bert turned to face his wife and rested his hands on her shoulders. He kept smiling at her warmly.

"Do you want it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The house, Mary, do you want it?"

"I'm afraid I still don't quite understand…you don't mean…?"

He simply nodded.

"With the extra money I've been getting we can afford it…if you want it?"

Bert had had his eye on the house for a while and with they're combined wages they could afford to comfortably call this place home. Mary laced her fingers around Bert's neck and softly captured his lips with hers.

"So, that's a yes?" he chuckled.

"That was a yes" she beamed. **  
**

 ***!***

 **I hope you all enjoyed that!**

 **I know it seems like there's not much happening, but I promise you that the plot will keep developing, after all, we're very close to the end now (Brings a tear to my eye!)**

 **I'm currently making good progress on the next chapter, so that should be up within the next few days - although, I'm going to be quite busy this weekend.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that and thank you SO MUCH for all the lovely reviews and messages - they really mean the world to me!**

 **I would really appreciate it if you left a review! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**I think you guys are gonna love the ending of this chapter! :D**

 **Also, a lot of inspiration was taken from 'The Dick Van Dyke show' for this chapter!**

 **Come What May**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

By the time mid April rolled around Mary and Bert had settled into their new home nicely; the moving process hadn't been too much of a headache since the home was already furnished…and with the exception of his chalk, paints and endless pieces of artwork, Bert didn't have many possessions. The house itself seemed perfect, still relatively small but miles bigger than Bert's old apartment; the walls gave the place a cosy feel and the small drawing room was illuminated by the large bay window. There was a small kitchen area that lay adjacent to the drawing room – which was fitted with a small round dining table. The drawing room itself was fully furnished with a comfortable sofa and armchair plus a large fireplace that dwarfed the one that lay in their old apartment; they didn't have much in the way of décor, but they preferred the simplicity. Upstairs was very simple a bathroom, a spare room and a master bedroom furnished with a well made bed – which they made full use of on their first night in their new home, for their physical desires for each other never died throughout the course of the pregnancy.

Bert soon got to work on the nursery. Over the light coloured walls he had painted several murals; he painted forests with smiling cartoon animals, meadows with blooming flowers accompanied by dazzling sunshine, the midnight sky with the most brilliant stars, but Mary's favourite was perhaps was stunning painting of a lone cherry blossom he painted by the window. It gave the nursery such a sweet atmosphere as Bert had put his heart into each mural. They had, of course, bought a crib and a few toys in preparation for their new arrival – like the rest of the house, the nursery was simple but charming.

They made sure to give their new address to their closest friends – including the Banks family - and Uncle Albert often found himself visiting Mary during the day – something she was glad of. She was more than happy with the extra time she had during the day, she could spend her days doing whatever she pleased, she often found herself reading or knitting, but she – naturally – preferred it when Bert returned home from work. They would mostly spend their evenings embracing on the sofa – in front of a roaring fire if it was cold – and talking about nothing in particular. Of course, these discussions almost always ended up with the joining of their lips; their new home had given them such a refreshing feeling along with the excitement of having something new – it almost made them feel like love sick teenagers.

One afternoon, Mary's attention was drawn away from her book when she heard a somewhat timid knock coming from the door; she pondered for a moment before finally getting to her feet and to her surprise, she found Winifred Banks was responsible for the knock. They had not seen each other since Mary's 'final farewell' – so to speak – and so Mary beamed at the arrival of her unexpected guest.

"Oh, Mrs Banks, how lovely to see you again!" Mary greeted with a smile.

"Please, Dear, call me Winifred" she chuckled.

"Of course, please come in" Mary gestured.

"Oh, I do hope I'm not disturbing you"

"Of course not, Mrs Banks -" the two women smirked at each other, "- Winifred" Mary corrected herself.

"You see, I was just on my way back from a meeting with the girls and I thought that since I was passing through it would only be polite to come and visit"

"Well, it really is lovely to see you again…would you like some tea?" Mary offered.

"Oh, please don't go to any trouble"

"It's no trouble at all" Mary insisted as she began to make the tea. Winifred sat at the dining table.

There was a different atmosphere between the two women now, things felt less stiff and formal between them, Mary suspected that it was because Winifred was no longer her employer, but she still held a high level of respect for the woman – so much so that even calling her by her first name seemed strange. Perhaps the seeds of this new dynamic had been planted long ago? After all, Mary had put a lot of trust in Winifred when it came to her pregnancy and her relationship with Bert, she had trusted her with her secrets and the more personal details of her life; plus, Winifred had been a tremendous support. When it came to the case of Winifred Banks, Mary held three very strong emotions for her: Trust, Respect and Admiration. Perhaps Winifred was now more of a friend to her than a previous employer?

"Have you been well?" Winifred asked as Mary poured a cup of tea for them both. She set them down on the dinning and sat opposite Winifred.

"I've been very well, thank you…but I suppose it's just a waiting game now"

"Do you think you're prepared?" Winifred asked excitedly.

"I really couldn't tell you!" Mary chuckled.

"Is Bert anxious at all?"

"In all honesty, it's rather hard to tell, he always seemed to be a lot calmer about everything than myself, but lately he's been a bit more skittish…but he's just as excited as I am, if not, more so"

"That's really refreshing to hear" Winifred admitted, "George was never one to show emotion…of course, he was delighted when I was expecting Jane, but he never really showed it so it was hard to tell how he really felt at times"

"How is George?" Mary inquired.

"He's doing very, still very busy at the bank…he misses you, you know?"

"Does he really?"

"He does…he won't show it, but I can just tell…he's not been quite the same since you left us"

"How so?" Mary questioned.

"I'm not sure if I can explain it…but, I just know that he's feeling a bit low"

"Well, that's rather flattering" Mary gave a slight smile.

"But he makes sure to spend most of his evenings with Jane and Michael – who, I should say, also miss you very much"

"I miss them too, but are they doing well? Is everything okay at school?"

"Very well, thank you…they were a bit down after you left, but I think the fact that you're staying in London keeps their spirits up" Winifred told her reassuringly.

"Has Michael had any more trouble with those boys?"

"No, I think that's all been straightened out…well, I haven't been told otherwise…I think the talk you had with him really helped"

"Well, I'm glad to hear they're well…and what about you, Winifred? How's the campaign?"

"Oh, it's just wonderful, dear! I really think we're beginning to make progress…you know, I think if we keep fighting we might just be able to change Asquith's mind!" she announced proudly.

"I'm very glad to hear that" Mary smiled – and she was.

"Anyway, enough about me, how are you and Bert getting along?"

A slight blush rose in Mary's cheeks.

"Very well, thank you"

"That blush tells me everything I need to know" Winifred teased.

Mary brought a hand to cover her mouth with embarrassment as her cheeks grew redder, but then she simply laughed. She didn't quite know why, but she felt comfortable with Winifred.

"He really is wonderful…" Mary said, "…I should tell him that more often"

"It seem like you've both settled in well, too…" she gazed over their quaint house, "…it really is a lovely home"

"We're both very happy with it and it's very nice to not have to climb so many sets of stairs every day" Mary humoured.

"I can imagine! The stairs in our home were enough to bring me to exhaustion when I was expecting"

"Well, the ones we have aren't exactly easy to cope with, but one set is a lot nicer than four" Mary joked.

"And is Bert still enjoying his new job?"

"Yes, very much so"

"He does book illustrations, right?"

"Indeed he does"

"Oh, marvellous! It must be so exciting to have such a creative job!" Winifred chirped and clasped her hands together.

"He really enjoys it"

"Does he ever miss being a chimney sweep?"

"Yes, he does…he misses working with his friends, but he still gets to see them quite regularly, so that makes him less sombre about it all…besides, he enjoys his current job so he has no complaints"

"I bet it's all still quite hard to comprehend?"

Mary nodded.

"It can be, sometimes, Bert and I have both said that things have changed so much...I mean, I wasn't sure if I would ever have children…" she trailed off.

"Why not? – If you don't mind me asking?"

"I was always so busy with my occupation, so I was never sure if I'd ever find the time for it" Mary explained.

"But you definitely knew you wanted children?"

"I wouldn't say 'definitely'…but, I think deep down I knew I would like to, as long I was with the right person and our lifestyle permitted it…" there was a brief pause, "…I suppose it didn't quite work out that way…" she chuckled, "…but we wouldn't change any of it"

"That's the best way to be, Mary"

"Was it hard for you at first…when Jane was born?" Mary asked quietly.

"Well, naturally it was difficult because it was all so new to us, but we just decided to take one day at a time; we didn't want to try and rush anything because we knew that we wouldn't be experts right away…are you worried about how you and Bert will cope?"

"Oh, no…well, I'm a bit nervous; we haven't really spoken too much about actually raising the child…"

"It's a long journey, Mary, and some days are going to be challenging, but you just need to take things slowly and learn as you move forward…but I promise you, it's going to be the most wonderful experience of your life" Winifred explained as she gave a warm and soothing smile.

Winifred and Mary chatted for the rest of the afternoon; Winifred amused her with stories from when Jane and Michael were newborns and the struggles she and George faced as new parents – it put a smile on Mary's face and she adored hearing about how it brought such joy to Winifred's life. Mary felt like she needed no reassurance after that – not that she really needed it beforehand, but she just liked to have it – perhaps as some kind of safety net or constant emphasis on how she was going to enjoy motherhood. Regardless, it made her happy. Mary had to admit that it also made her feel slightly giddy, of course, she grew more and more excited about the arrival of her baby with each passing day, but she really seemed to get whipped up in the euphoria when talking with Mrs Banks.

Mary eventually got up to clear their teacups away when the door suddenly opened.

"Mary, I'm 'ome!" Bert called playfully.

His eyes shot straight to his wife and without a second thought he captured her in his embrace and pressed his lips to hers passionately. He held her against the kiss for a few seconds before she finally managed to break free – he gave her a questioning look.

"Uh, Bert, Mrs Banks is here" Mary said breathlessly as she gestured towards the dining table.

Bert went a brilliant shade of red and felt himself smiling stupidly with embarrassment – he had no idea that she was sitting there. He tipped his cap and laughed nervously.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs Banks, I – uh – didn't see you there…" another nervous laugh escaped his lips, "…'ow are you?"

Winifred smiled endearingly.

"I'm just fine thank you, Bert…but I'm afraid you've caught me just as I was about to leave?"

"Oh, really?"

"But don't worry, I'm not leaving on your account" she said reassuringly as he blushed again, "I'm sure I'll see you both soon"

As soon as the door closed behind Winifred, Mary and Bert burst into a fit of childish laughter and clung to each other as they did so.

"Oh, Bert, what are you like!"

"I honestly didn't see 'er sittin' there!" Bert laughed.

"I almost died with embarrassment" Mary could barely get her words out through her laughter.

" _You_? 'ow do ya think I felt?"

"Okay, it was probably more embarrassing for you…" she twirled her arms loosely around his neck, "…did you honestly not see her?"

"I swear! I didn't 'ave a clue she was there?"

"Well, how on earth did you manage that?"

"Hmmm, It think it was because my eyes were fixated on my lovely wife" he smirked and rested his hands on her hips.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, aren't you just the charmer?" she teased.

"I try my best…is it workin'?"

"I think so"

And with that they brought their lips together again – this time without any interruptions.

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

Winifred sat on the edge of the bed – her eyes seemingly vacant and her mind lost in a stream of thoughts; she didn't move or give any indication that she was paying attention to the real world and it took George a while to notice this, but when he finally did he took a few moments to observe his wife in such an act. He awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Uh, Winifred, are you feeling alright?" he asked quietly.

She blinked several times and visibly snapped back into the present; she smiled – almost with embarrassment – as she discovered George staring at her.

"Oh, I'm fine dear" she excused.

George did not seek further clarification.

"I saw Mary today" she eventually said.

George seemed to perk up just a little bit at her comment.

"Oh really? How is she?"

"She's doing very well, she and Bert have bought such a darling house, you must come and visit with me one day, dear!" she enthused.

"I will when I find the time" he insisted, "Is – uh – is that why you were late home this evening?"

"It is, I'm sorry, darling, but Mary and I got talking and the time just flew by"

"What could you possibly spend so long discussing?" he asked without anger.

"Well, we mostly talking about children"

George rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did…such trivial woman talk…"

"I think she was grateful for it, after all, this is her first child"

"For goodness sake, she's a nanny! You'd think she'd have enough experience to know what she's doing"

"It's different when you have your own child, dear"

"Is it really?" he sarked.

"Yes it is"

"Do explain to me how that is the case"

"Oh, I can't, George, but it just is…looking after and raising your own child is a whole new set of challenges…and Mary has every right to be nervous about it"

"Well, I'm sure they'll both be fine…Bert is a good man, he provides for her and Mary obviously isn't a stranger to childcare…I think you're over-thinking things again, Winifred" he grumbled.

"No, I don't think so…I just think it was a comfort to her – a comfort that I was happy to provide"

"Well, that was very good of you"

"I must admit, it was rather nice to relive the memories I have of when Jane and Michael were born"

George raised an eyebrow at her – becoming suspicious of the conversation topic.

"Oh?"

"Like our first night with Jane and neither of us could sleep a wink because we were so nervous…or when Michael said his first word…"

"I don't think grunting after falling over counts as a word" George argued.

"Or when Jane took her first steps and walked into the door frame…"

"Winifred, did you hear me?"

"And there was the time Michael tied Jane up with his kite strings…"

"She's not listening" he muttered to himself.

"Or what about the time when Jane got stuck inside her dolls house?!"

George cleared his throat.

"Winifred…I do believe you're getting carried away"

"Oh, sorry dear" she chuckled, "Just reminiscing"

"Hmmm, well that kind of nostalgia can be dangerous territory; you never know what might happen"

"I think it may have already happened, dear" Winifred hinted shyly.

"I beg your pardon"

"George…do you think…we could perhaps…have another child?" she all but whispered.

George sighed.

"Winifred…" he began.

"I know we've talked about this before, but after talking with Mary Poppins…well, I was just reminded of how lovely it all was and Jane and Michael are growing up so quickly…oh, darling, I can't explain it…"

"I don't know, Winifred…"

"Why are you so unsure, dear? I mean, we've got plenty of room and we can afford to feed another mouth…oh, George, don't you remember how amazing it was when we first had Jane and Michael? Wouldn't you like to have that again?"

George was silent for a few moments until he gave her a slight smirk and said:

"I'll think about it"

 **0oooooooooooooo0**

The end of April soon arrived and brought along a sweeping wave of nerves…or at least it did for Bert; naturally it was only because he cared, but if Mary so much as breathed heavily he would leap to his feet in a flurry of panic that the baby was about to arrive. All Mary could do in such situations was to watch and smile – perhaps laugh – until he finally calmed down and she could bring him back to his senses; his cheeks would go red with embarrassment each time, but she thought that it was adorable. He had these little outbreaks every day, sometimes on numerous occasions, if Mary groaned as she got out of bed Bert would be on his feet and dressing within the blink of an eye, if she ever huffed from the sensation of the baby kicking Mary would practically have to grab him by the scruff of the neck so that he would sprint down the street and wrongfully alert the midwife.

However, they did make sure to visit the doctor one final time – mostly as an attempt to try and calm Bert – but it would cause no harm. Their doctor seemed amused by the stories of Bert's overactive nerves but assured him that he had seen both fathers and mothers in similar states many times before and Bert was thankful for that comment. The doctor checked over Mary thoroughly and for the final time before the birth, told them that both mother and baby were perfectly healthy – and that they baby could be born any day now. That caused such a strange sensation to shoot through their limbs and pool in their chests – it was an intense flutter of trepidation and excitement – the anticipation contained such strength, it felt like thousands of volts of electricity crazing through them.

"'ow you feelin'?" Bert asked as they strolled back home.

"Oh, Bert, you're not going to start panicking now, are you?" she laughed.

He gave her a wide smile.

"No, don't worry, I just wanted to know 'ow you were feelin', like…you're not too nervous are ya?"

He wrapped his arm around her as they walked and she snuggled into him as best as she could.

"No more than expected…" she said softly, "…but, I'm excited too" she said with a beaming smile.

"So am I" he replied – almost giggling excitably as he spoke.

It was child-like magic with a twist of disbelief, within a matter of days they would be holding a baby… _their_ baby! The very thing that had lead them down this path and on this shared adventure of love and struggles – the very thing that cemented their relationship into place – the very relationship that they had desired to have for years. And now, here they were, walking back into the house they owned, their wedding rings sparkling in the brave rays of sunlight that powered through the windows and the arrival of their child right around the corner. Bert stood behind his wife, put his hands on her shoulders and placed a loving kiss against her cheek; she smiled at the contact of his lips. Mary turned her head slightly so that their noses nuzzled together.

"You're being awfully romantic today" she commented – teasing him slightly.

"Mary, my dear, I 'ave the most amazing wife in the world…can you really blame me?"

"Oh, honestly!" she laughed.

Mary's gaze fell over her husband's lips and she began to move in for a kiss, but when their lips were just about to touch she felt a strong sensation in her stomach and she exhaled deeply with a huff. Bert shot around her and was soon looking straight into her eyes.

"Mary, what is it? Are you okay? You're not gonna 'ave the baby now are you?" he stuttered.

"Bert, calm down, it was just a kick" she explained with a motherly smile.

"Come on, sit down" he urged as he guided her towards the sofa – Mary didn't protest.

She felt her back muscles relax as her frame was enveloped by the soft cushions, Bert remained on his feet and began to pace in front of her.

"Are you sure you're feelin' okay? Is there anythin' I can get you? A cup of tea? Somethin' to eat? Should I leave you alone so that you can get some sleep?"

Bert's endless flow of words continued on in their sporadic pattern, he barely finished one sentence before he started the next, his mind seemed to be a bit of a mess, but Mary couldn't help but smile – he cared for her so much and it warmed her heart…it almost made her want to weep. She simply gazed up at him and waited until he either stopped talking or passed out from breathlessness. Bert eventually caught her gaze.

"What?" he asked as he noticed that she was staring at him.

"Sit down" she told him with a smile. He obeyed.

As he sat beside her Mary simply gazed at him and ran a hand through his hair.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked almost with a chuckle.

"I'm perfectly fine" she told him as she continued to caress his soft locks.

"You're starin' at me"

"I know" she smiled, "I'm just revelling in how lucky I am"

"Oh, really?" he questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"The way you constantly worry about me…it's really quite heart warming"

"Ah, I'm sorry about that…I'm just nervous an' I wanna make sure that everything goes smoothly"

"I understand, dear"

"I guess I'm just worried that when the time does come…I won't be good enough…like…I won't be any 'elp or I'll just get in the way" he said shyly.

Now she definitely wanted to weep. She moved her hand down to smooth over his cheek and he turned his head so that he was facing her. She gave him a caring smile.

"Bert, don't be so ridiculous -" she said softly, "—I can tell that you care so much and I'll never be able to tell you how truly endearing that is or how grateful I am…and I know that when the time comes you'll do what's right, I know that you'll do your best and you're going to be wonderful…I know you're nervous – I am too! -" she gave a slight laugh, "—but we'll get through this…" she paused for a moment, but Bert just watched her expression intensely – getting lost in her perfection, "Bert, I don't say this enough, but you really are amazing…you're loving, you're considerate and you're beautiful…you're more than I deserve…please forgive me for being so overly sentimental, but please also believe me when I say that…you're my everything…" she had paused again before those words left her lips, almost as if she were embarrassed, but when she finally spoke her tone was overflowing with certainty and adoration.

Bert was practically lost for words, for what she had just said touched the deepest parts of him and gave him that feeling in the very depths of his soul – that oh so blissful feeling that made him feel simply wonderful. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You didn't have to say all that, you know" but he was so glad that she had.

"I did…you're always so sweet to me…and I wanted to repay you"

"Mary, simply knowin' that you love me is payment enough – not that I need any"

"I do love you – very much…" Mary assured him, "…even if you have been running around like a headless chicken recently" she chuckled.

Bert laughed too, she knew that she was only teasing him; after all, Mary knew that he was only acting in such a way because he cared.

"Will you allow me to offer you something as an apology, Mrs Alfred?"

"Hmmm, I think I can allow that" she said coyly – knowing exactly what he had in mind.

Bert flashed his wife a wicked smile before leaning towards her, he stopped just inches away from her and let his gaze fall over every in of her face – as if to savour the moment – then he let their mouths brush together lightly before kissing her properly; his lips were so warm and tender against her own. She felt his tongue brush over her lips shyly and she moaned as she opened her mouth for him – granting him access so that their tongues could fight for dominance. The kiss was long, slow and sensual and it sucked them into a trance. They felt their hearts flutter and their thoughts melt away with the rest of the world. They could feel their emotions exploding and through their closed eyes they could see colours – reminding them of just how much they loved each other. They kissed with all the passion in their souls and would've stayed in the moment forever if they could.

 **0oooooooooooooo0**

It was the final day of April and Bert was more on edge than he'd ever been – of course, Mary was too, but she always did her best to remain calm so that Bert wouldn't panic too much…oh, how the tables had turned. Mary lay in the bed calmly – her gaze fixated on the worn book in her hands. Her expression was gentle and focused; Bert would've thought that she looked beautiful, but his mind was in too much chaos. His eyes were locked on her expression – fearfully waiting for something to change – and Mary could sense this, but she didn't press the matter and continued to read.

' _At least he's quiet'_ she cheekily thought to herself.

She flicked over to the next page but stopped reading as a forceful tumbling sensation shot through her stomach – she smoothed her hand over that part of her body and sighed as she rode out the ache. At this point, Bert sat bolt upright in the bed – almost falling onto the floor.

"What's wrong? Is it time? What's 'appening?" his words came out in a splutter.

She turned to face him.

"Bert, darling, everything is fine" she assured.

"Well, are ya sure?"

She let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, Bert, I'm quite sure"

"I just got a feelin' that somethin' is gonna happen soon" he told her as he slouched back down.

"Well, dear, I assure you that if anything does happen it won't go unnoticed by me"

"But what if it goes unnoticed by me?"

Mary chuckled again.

"I promise you that you'll be the first person I alert"

"Good"

"Now please, Bert, try and get some rest – you look positively exhausted"

"That's 'cos I am…" he said shyly.

"Uh-huh. Tell me, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"About three hours"

"And why was that?"

"Because I sat up watchin' you…" he blushed.

She gave him a delicate smile.

"Bert, I love you, but you needn't make such a fuss over me, especially at the expense of your health. Now, please, try and get some sleep"

He lay on his side, but remained facing her.

"Okay…'ey are you gonna be okay?"

Mary rolled her eyes slightly.

"Bert, I'll be fine"

"You'll let me know if anythin' 'appens, right?"

"Darling, I think it would be quite hard for me to give birth to a baby without waking you" she semi-joked.

"Well, can ya make sure I'm awake before the new arrival actually arrives?"

"You have my word" she laughed.

And with that Bert finally closed his eyes.

Mary smiled down at her husband before lettin her eyes drift back over the words in front of her, she knew how he felt, for she too could feel her nerves coiling desperately in her stomach, but she had gained strength over the past few weeks – although she wasn't quite sure why. But she really didn't want to give Bert any more worry, he was already so tired and panicked, bless him. But she found that staying calm was in both of their best interests. She sighed as tiredness began to wash over her; unfortunately, that sigh – once again – caused Bert to sit bolt upright.

"Is somethin' happenin'? Is it time?" he exclaimed.

"Bert, I just sighed"

"Yeah, but why did you sigh? Are you feelin' anythin'?"

"You know, I am feeling something"

"What? What is it?"

"I'm feeling the urge to hit my husband over the head with a pillow" she said devilishly.

"Mary!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, but you must try and stop worrying…it'll happen when it happens, so there's really no use worrying about it"

She set her book down.

"Now, I'm going to try and get some sleep and I suggest you try and do the same"

He leaned across and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Goodnight, Love" he said softly.

"Goodnight"

 **0oooooooooooooo0**

The warmth of the sun caused Mary to stir awake the next morning and May – the month that her child was destined to be born - was finally upon them; she looked over at Bert – he was fast asleep with his arm lazily draped over her. The sunlight was like an embrace that ran up every inch of her body – the physical warmth feeling like internal liquid. She felt a small smile grace her expression. She always seemed to stir awake peacefully. She sat up slowly so that she wouldn't disturb him and stretched out to let her aches momentarily wash away. She look back down at Bert, his face was so soft and peaceful – sleep made him tranquil – his brow wasn't furrowed like it was when he worried over her, nor was his forehead dotted with small beads of sweat, he seemed so innocent and free from trouble. She adored seeing him like this. She reached over and caressed his cheek softly – revelling in his serenity. She lay back down – deciding that snuggling back into the embrace of her love was far more appealing than rising from the warmth of the sheets.

The gentle huffs of breath that came from Bert were warm on her cheek and they soothed her into a trance, she felt her eyes flutter shut and everything else seemed to wash away, her mind becoming clear; for once again, she was now nothing more than the woman in Bert's arms – and that's what she desired to be for the rest of her days. The walls around her started to become a blur as she could feel the drowsiness tug at her conscious mind, it was all so relaxing and so…perfect.

But it was then that a sharp pain suddenly shot through Mary's stomach – making her gasp out loud. She clutched at her bump and sat up as her heart began to pound feverishly. Her eyes widened with question and fear. She sat there for a moment – clutching at her body and consumed with anticipation. She waited in fearful silence…could this be it? Surely it couldn't be? Every second felt like an agonising hour and Mary could hear how aggressively her heart was thumping; then after some time her suspicions were confirmed when another intense pain shot through her stomach – it crazed through her like pure destruction – and with such intensity. She could feel the muscles in her stomach and back twist painfully and she gritted her teeth and let out a guttural groan as she rode of the sensation. She couldn't describe the pain, it was as if there was something inside of her stabbing away at her body – a few tears welled in her eyes. This was it.

"Bert! -" she breathed – as she shook his shoulder, "—Bert! Please wake up!" she pleaded.

He stirred awake groggily – great, the one time he isn't jumping at every little motion.

"Yeah?" he replied without even opening his eyes.

"Bert, I think that baby's coming…it's time"

 ****!****

 **Exciting, right?!**

 **So yeah, this is it - the moment that this ridiculously long story has been leading up to!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter - I tried to be quite cute with it but not too much, and the episode of 'The Dick Van Dyke Show' called "Where did I come from?" was the inspiration for Bert's nervousness - especially the bit when he's lying in bed with Mary.**

 **Also, I just noticed this, but this story is called "Come what MAY" and their baby is due to be born in MAY! Crazy! XD**

 **Fun Fact: I was at a party over the weekend and a family member announced that I can say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious backwards and got me to do so...turns out I can still say it even after a few shots of Tequila! XD**

 **I have no idea if the next chapter will be the last one...if it's not, then chapter sixteen almost definitely will be :/**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I would really appreciate it if you left a review - they mean the world to me! xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**I can't believe I'm saying this, but after two whole months, this is the FINAL chapter.  
** **I REALLY hope you enjoy it! xxx**

 **Come What May  
Chapter Fifteen**

As soon as those words struggled from Mary's lips, Bert sat bolt upright – his eyes wider than ever. His heart began to pound – like it was trying to escape from his chest; did he hear her correctly? Surely she didn't just say what he thought she'd said?

"Wait, what?!"

Mary hissed from the pain.

"I said… -" she exhaled deeply, "—I said the baby's coming"

Time seemed to stretch out and slow down – almost completely.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure" Mary replied – managing to somehow stay calm.

Bert practically leapt out of the bed and moved around to his wife – he placed a tender hand on her shoulder. He could feel the sheer panic surge through him like an almost deadly impulse – it made his mind go blank, his limbs became weak and everything seemed to spin. A few beads of sweat began to appear on his brow as he took one of Mary's hands in his own.

"Mary, sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked stupidly – his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate.

She turned to him and rested her forehead against his.

"It hurts…" she whispered simply as a stray tear dared to fall down her cheek.

"It'll be okay…" he soothed as he stroked the back of her head, he was trying to convince himself as much as he was her, "…what should I do?"

"You need to get dressed and go and get the midwife…" she paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not another contraction was about to wash over her, "…and please hurry"

Bert bounded away from her and grabbed whatever clothing he could find – his shirt was left un-tucked and he hopped across the room whilst trying to pull on his trousers and boots. Mary could see the panic growing on his face.

"Calm down" she told him – although she felt slightly hypocritical for doing so, for her mind was beginning to breakdown from her hidden panic.

Bert rushed back to her side.

"I'm gonna be as quick as I can – I promise…are you gonna be alright?"

He really didn't want to leave her alone.

"I'll be fine…just go" she instructed weakly.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too" Mary managed to utter as a more pain began to flow through her – Bert stayed by her side until it seemed to cool, "Bert…I'm scared" she wept.

He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"It'll be okay" he told her with as much confidence as he could muster. But the truth was that he was that scared too…utterly petrified, in fact,

Reluctantly Bert moved away from his wife and took one last look at her before bolting out of the door and onto the already bustling streets of London. He went barrelling down the streets – his legs felt numb and they seemed to be in control, for Bert's mind was blank of any thoughts that didn't concern Mary. His mind became white with panic and everything rushed around his head.

' _I just gotta get there as fast as I can'_ he thought, _'Then I'll be back with the midwife and everythin' will be fine…oh, I 'ope Mary's alright…I'm so worried about 'er!'_

And he was, he could feel the fear coiling in his chest like a painful weight that would send sharp surges through his abdomen; his breathing also became heavier as he crashed around corners – nearly knocking several people over, but Bert struggled to keep his mind focused. He seemed to get more and more tense with each step he took, his chest becoming tighter and his world began to tumble away from reality. He constantly had to reassure himself, he had to be there for Mary, he had to support her and make sure that she was okay. He would do anything for her.

' _Everythin' is gonna be fine, everythin' is gonna be fine'_ he told himself repeatedly. He just wished that he could believe it.

 **0ooooooooooooo0**

Bert returned with the midwife after only a short amount of time, but when they returned Mary's contractions had become more frequent and much more painful…it was utterly unbearable. A cover had been placed over the bed and Mary lay upon it, with Bert sat loyally by her side; he laced one hand in hers and stroked her hair – trying his best to sooth her through each contraction. Each one brought about a new wave of pain that would dominate her body, but she did her best to keep her composure, she didn't not scream out wildly, nor did she thrash about upon the bed; but as she felt the pain craze through her she would clutch at her stomach and groan. Tears glistened on her cheeks – her expression twisted with a frightening combination of fear and pain.

Her eyes eventually snapped shut and she began to breath heavily, but she could feel the delicate hand of her husband trace across her hair, naturally it didn't take away any of the pain, but knowing that he was by her side gave her some form of comfort and through her hurt she could be grateful for his everlasting loyalty to her. In reality, it was a huge comfort. Bert tried his best to calm her with his voice,

"That's it, Mary -" he said softly – his voice sounding like warmth, "—you're doin' great"

It was like a prison for Mary, she was surrounded by fear and confusion – both of which were linked together by the endless pain that shot through her. And it was impossible for her to think of anything else. In this moment, this was all she had; but she was filled with weakness, she had no idea if she would be able to survive this.

"Bert…" she wept – completely out of breath, "…Bert, I don't think I can do this"

Mary felt isolated within this weakness of hers – like a bird in a cage, she so desperately wanted to fight against it, but her pain was like a set of shackles that kept her tied down and she was beginning to lose her fight. She didn't think anything could be more destroying. But she had Bert by her side and he was her only remaining source of light and hope and she knew that he would always be there. He rested his head against her cheek and whispered to her,

"Mary, I _know_ you can do this, you're the strongest person I've ever known…you're doin' so well"

She gripped his hand tighter. Eventually he caught her gaze and beneath the few remaining tears Bert could see the fear in his wife's eyes, but there was something else there too, something hidden beneath the surface that was trying to break free. Underneath the fearful glaze there was what appeared to be hope and there was faith. Bert could see now that she was taking her strength from him – he could help get her through this.

"Oh…" Mary groaned as another wave of pain hit her – she gritted her teeth and did her best to avoid screaming, but the pain was becoming more and more agonising.

"Remember to keep breathing, Mrs Alfred" the midwife instructed – her tone was business like, but it kept that spark of positivity that they had heard in the past, it was probably for Mary's benefit.

"Is there anythin' you can do to make it less painful for 'er?" Bert asked – his voice laced with concern.

"I'm sorry, Mr Alfred, but she's going to have to stay strong and push through it"

A few more tears dropped from Mary's eyes as she began to forcefully cry – but her sobs were silent. Bert gently wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Okay, Mrs Alfred, I need you try and push" the midwife said calmly.

"I'm so tired…" Mary breathed weakly.

"You can do this, Mary" Bert told her quietly and with a firm grip on her husband's hand she did as she was instructed.

She allowed a phew groans to escape from her throat, but for the most part she held back vocally – she often found that any potential screams where stifled by her tears. But as time went on, she found herself slowly pulling through, her confidence or feelings of security didn't rise, but she didn't crumble, she managed – somehow – to stay afloat. Perhaps it was because everything she had gone through over the last nine months had been leading up to this? Perhaps it was determination to meet her child, to prove that she had the strength to get through this; or perhaps it was it was the fact that Bert never left her side, for he had supported her from the very moment she told him of their child and was still with her in this moment.

But Mary could not grip onto her newfound confidence for long, for as time passed the pain became more torturous and she was being consumed by ravenous exhaustion – she began to weaken. She continued to cling to Bert's shirt with one hand – almost desperately – and her head was either against his chest or arched back into the pillows. But Bert stayed calm beside her and made sure to stroke her hair and whisper to her when she needed it. Bert had sadness and concern in his gaze as he looked down at his love, he could see the pain spread across her expression and although he knew how strong she was he wished that there was something he could do to take it all away from her and to protect her. That was what really killed him, he couldn't bear to see her in pain.

"You're doing really well, Mrs Alfred, but you need to keep pushing"

"Bert, I can't…" she whimpered.

She gripped his hand with intense strength as the next contraction arrived.

"Yes you can, darlin', the Mary I know an' love doesn't know the meanin' of the word 'can't'…you can do this, love, I _know_ you can…"

 **0ooooooooooooooo0**

But as soon as Mary was handed her baby it all became worth it; exhaustion may have still been painted across her face, but it could not stop her from beaming down at the smiling bundle in her arms. Bert and Mary had a beautiful baby girl. Bert kissed his wife's forehead tenderly.

"I'm so proud of you, Mary…she's perfect"

He lay beside Mary on the bed and like her, he was utterly enthralled by the life that they had created together, tears welled in their eyes as they experienced the most phenomenal sensation they'd ever felt – it was like nothing else in the world. It was a sensation so soothing and it washed over them like a warm wave, so calming, so tranquil, so full of love – almost to the point where they swore their hearts ached because of it. Tears slipped down their cheeks; they had been on such a journey for the last nine months, and now here they were, they had a child and they couldn't have asked for anything more. It all seemed so perfect.

They were both overwhelmed by the love that they held for this baby – and it was a love that seemed to grow with each passing second – in reality, it was truly indescribable. Everything else seemed to be pushed away, Mary forgot all about the pain she had just endured, for now she held the result of it, the very thing that made all of it worthwhile, she was holding their child and that was all that mattered to them in this moment. But they still found it rather unbelievable, they had a child together, they had created a life and it marked the beginning of their brand new journey of parenthood.

Their daughter peered up at them with dazzling blue eyes and wriggled within Mary's protective hold, it gave them such a rush of euphoria and neither Bert nor Mary had the strength to look away – they just wanted to relish in the wonder of this moment and hoped that time would never cause its power to fade in their memories. As another tear fell from Mary's cheek, she bent forward and placed a feather-light kiss on their daughter's forehead. She felt Bert's arm slip around her weakened frame and pull her closer, but like Mary, his gaze remained set on the wriggling bundle that his wife held.

"I love you so much" he whispered to her.

"I love you too"

They would've stayed in this trance for the rest of the day if they midwife hadn't spoken to them – her soft voice acting as a sharp slice through their dream world.

"Congratulations to you both" she said warmly, "what are you going to call her?"

That was when Bert and Mary finally looked at each other – a knowing smile painted across both of their faces.

"Evelyn" Bert told her softly, although, he seemed to say it to Mary rather than the midwife, "Evelyn May Alfred"

"A beautiful name" the midwife replied warmly.

Little baby Evelyn.

"You did it, Mary" Bert whispered.

" _We_ did it…I don't think I could've gotten through this without you"

There was a brief moment of silence – perhaps disbelief?

"That's our daughter" Mary said softy, almost as if she was still trying to grasp the fact that the miracle had occurred – which she was.

"Our daughter" Bert repeated – doing the same thing.

The two parents shared a delicate kiss as they tried to fully comprehend the amazing moment they were currently living in and as their lips joined they felt such an intrinsic force wash over them, as if something that existed beyond human knowledge was connecting them. It was incredible how far they'd come in such a short time – they suspected that they would never quite believe it all, but they didn't mind that so much, after all, they had the rest of their lives together. They had created their own world and it made them truly believe that they could face anything as long as they were together – for the past nine months had made them realise that they were each other's lifelines and each other's homes; for May knew that her home was wherever Bert was, and Bert's…well, his home was wherever Mary was.

 **0ooooooooooooooo0**

For a long while after that, Mary's life consisted of bed rest – something that she wasn't too pleased about – but even she couldn't deny how exhausted she was. Besides, Bert had insisted and he made sure that he was at her beck and call – something that warmed her heart…even though she insisted that she didn't need such care; but naturally, Bert wouldn't listen to such things. However, it took less than a week before Mary started to fight for her freedom again.

"Bert, you needn't make such a fuss -" she protested lightly as she got out of bed, "—I feel perfectly fine"

Bert smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Love, may I remind you that you did give birth to our child merely days ago"

They both smiled as those words left his lips. _Their child, they had a child._

"While that may be the case, dear, I simply cannot stand being stuck in that bed all day"

"You need to rest" he insisted.

"A woman can only rest so much"

"So you're tellin' me that you feel absolutely fine? No aches or pains? An' that you're not tired?"

Mary went quiet and Bert smirked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" he said cheekily, "Now, go on, back in that bed"

"Only if you'll lie with me for a while" she said almost timidly – but her request earned her a warm smile from Bert.

They lay under the warm covers and wrapped themselves in a loving embrace – with Mary's head buried into her husband's chest. Their bodies were warm and the gentle rise and fall of their breathing was hypnotic. Mary always felt protected when she was in Bert's arms and she could feel her eyes begin to grow heavy as she snuggled against him. Bert ran his hand delicately through her hair – sensing that Mary was drifting into a strong slumber, and she would've done so if they hadn't have been interrupted by the sudden cried of Evelyn from the nursery. Mary shuffled back so that the pair could flash an amused grin at each other.

"I'll bring 'er to you" Bert told her as he reluctantly left the bed.

Bert always found himself staring at Mary whenever she held their baby, there was something about it that was utterly beautiful – like his heart could melt at any moment.

"It's rude to stare, darling" she remarked humorously.

Bert went and sat beside her and ran the back of his index finger down his daughter's cheek and as if to respond she wrapped her tiny fingers around his. Bert smiled uncontrollably and almost wept at that moment. He eventually looked back over at Mary – who was giving him a motherly smile.

"You're amazin', you know that?"

 **0ooooooooooooooo0**

Of course, their home life was far from quiet – even when their daughter slept. Over the following week they had plenty of loved ones and friendly faces at their home, each one desperate to see Mary and Bert's new bundle of joy; but neither of them minded, they were overjoyed with the arrival of their daughter and wanted nothing more than to share her with the rest of their world. Their first visitor was – unsurprisingly – Uncle Albert. He had been simply bursting to meet the baby and when he finally did he almost broke out into floods of tears. Mary was surprised that Albert managed to keep his feet on the ground.

"Oh, Mary, my dear, she's absolutely beautiful" he said softly as he took the delicate bundle into his arms.

They sat around the coffee table and watched as Albert marvelled at their little girl.

"She takes after 'er mother, she does" Bert said cheekily.

"Bert!" Mary's cheeks began to turn pink.

Evelyn wriggled within Albert's hold – making his smile grow wider.

"I'm so very happy for you both" he beamed.

"Thank you, Albert" Bert nodded.

"And thank you for all the support you gave us, few people are so kind" Mary added.

"Oh, think nothing of it, after all, you're family – both of you…and if you ever need anyone to look after her, I'll be happy to help"

"I'm gonna 'old you to that!" Bert laughed.

Many of the sweeps also paid a visit – once they made sure that they were free from soot, of course. They had showered Bert and Mary with hugs, kisses, presents and a seemingly endless array of compliments – mostly regarding the baby…it was true, there never was a happier crew than the chimney sweeps.

"Congratulations -" Felix smiled as he shook their hands, "—she's an absolute sweet'eart!"

"Thanks, buddy"

"She kept you awake much?" asked Oliver humorously.

"No yet…" Mary said with a gleam in her eye, "…but I don't think our luck will last forever" she joked.

Of course, both Mary and Bert were positive that they had been given all the luck in the world.

"That's when the real fun begins!" laughed Felix.

"Oh, I'm sure she's gonna be on 'er absolute best be'aviour" Bert mused.

"What makes your so sure, dear?"

Bert flashed his wife a devilish smile.

"Well, if I were 'er, I would wanna make sure you got plenty of rest…I've seen you when you're tired!" he teased.

His comment earned him plenty of laughter from the sweeps and an icy glare from his wife – but she still wore a slight smirk.

"Darling, unless you want to sleep in the drawing room tonight, I suggest you remind yourself of your manners" she retorted proudly.

The sweeps let out a few humorous 'oohs'.

"I do apologise, my dear" he mocked an upper-class accent and pressed his lips lightly against her temple.

"May I 'old 'er, Mary?"

"Of course, Felix"

As the oldest sweep took the child into his arms the rest gathered around him and everything seemed to fall silent – the sweeps became captivated by the small life that wriggled sleepily in Felix's arms, the life that Bert and Mary treasured with every fibre of their being.

"Cor, she really is stunnin'" one of them whispered.

"She looks like you, Mary" Tommy commented.

"Lucky girl" Oliver added.

"Careful, Oliver" Bert warned in good humour.

Felix was the only one who seemed to not notice the additional conversation; his eyes were fixated on Evelyn.

"Careful, Felix -" Bert smirked, "—I don't think Maria would be too 'appy if you went 'ome wantin' another baby!"

His friend laughed.

"I think you might be right" he commented as he handed the baby back to her mother.

The Banks family visited a few days later and much like Uncle Albert, Winifred seemed as if she was about to burst with excitement. Mary and Bert sat at the coffee table – with Evelyn sleeping in her father's arms – and the entire family gathered around with delight and intrigue. Jane and Michael had been practically ecstatic to see Mary and Bert again, but they were soon staring at the infant with sheer amazement – Mary suspected that this may have been the first time either of them had seen a real baby, especially since Jane would've been too young to remember when her brother was born. Winifred showed a similar attitude as she cooed constantly at Evelyn and when she held the child in her arms it was as if something euphoric ignited inside of her. Even George seemed captivated by the delicate bundle.

Mary observed that Winifred would often make meaningful glances at her husband – which he seemed to return – as if a silent conversation was occurring; she secretly watched them as they did this and tried to identify any subtext, but gave up after a while. She thought about asking if everything was okay, but there was something in Winifred's gaze – a sort of gleam – that told her not to pursue the obviously private matter – after all, practically perfect people did not pry into other people's private business…unless absolutely necessary.

"Well, congratulations to you both" George said proudly.

"Yes, congratulations! -" Winifred added – her eyes locked with Evelyn's, "—we're all so very happy for you…oh, Mary, she's absolutely wonderful!"

"Thank you both" Mary replied.

"Was I that small when I was born, Mother?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yes you were, dear, and Michael was too…it seems like only yesterday" Winifred looked over at George again and Mary's keen eye spotted that gleam in her gaze for a second time.

There was a brief pause, but no one really seemed to notice. Then Winifred spoke again,

"I must say, Mary, you're looking ever so well, I mean it's only been a week since Evelyn was born…do you not feel tired or…?" she trailed off.

Mary gave a polite smile and a melodious chuckle.

"Well, firstly, thank you very much for the compliment…I must admit that I do still feel a bit tired and sore, but I'd much rather be up and about than stuck upstairs on bed rest" she shot Bert a playful glance.

"Well, you're stronger than I was; I stayed in bed for nearly three weeks when I had Jane and Michael"

"See, Mary!" Bert said childishly.

"Bert, Darling, you would _never_ get me to remain in bed for that long"

"Just make sure you take it easy, dear -" Winifred reminded, "—we don't want you collapsing from exhaustion"

"Again" Bert muttered – earning him a jab in the ribs from his wife.

It was then that Evelyn began to wriggle and let out a few cries – although, they still seemed rather timid.

"Oh dear" Winifred said in that perfect, warm motherly tone as she handed the bundle back to Mary.

"I think she may be hungry…excuse me" she said with a slight blush as she made her way up the stairs.

"Why does she need to take the baby out of the room to feed it?" Michael asked innocently.

"Never you mind, Kiddo" Bert laughed.

The Banks family left an hour or two after that – not wishing to impose.

"We're so glad to hear that you're doing well, but do remember that you can call on us anytime, should you need anything"

"Thank you, Winifred, we really appreciate it" Bert smiled.

"Oh, and Mary -" Winifred began, "—should you ever feel like looking for work again, do keep us in mind, we'd love to have you back"

Mary raised her eyebrow slightly at the comment – perceiving it as odd – but she let her expression melt into a grateful smile.

"I certainly will, thank you"

Then she saw it for a third time, that sparkle in Winifred's eyes as she look over to George – his own gaze seemed to tell the same story; oh how she wished she could pry – instead she let them leave. As the door closed Mary turned to question Bert about Winifred's offer, but instead found him completely fixated on his child – who lay asleep in his arms. The sight was truly heart warming – nothing could compare to seeing the man she loved smiling down at the child they had together.

 **0ooooooooooooooo0**

As the days passed things slowly began to get easier for Bert and Mary, they still hadn't quite gotten into a routine with Evelyn – but things still seemed promising. There were a couple of sleepless nights here and there, but for the most part they had been blessed with a baby that seemed to value sleep as much as they did. But they were still filled with such euphoria, every time they so much as laid eyes on their daughter they would experience such a powerful sensation of endless love – like they could burst from it all. They had reached a point of brilliance within their relationship, for now they were not only joined by their love for each other, but their love for their child, and their desire to protect her – it was a state that held such unimaginable strength – but it was a knot that would never be untied.

Bert and Mary often found themselves simply staring at their child – basking in how surreal it all still felt, this little person that they were responsible for, that they had given life to…it just made them want to bellow from the rooftops and express their delight to the whole world. Evelyn was sleeping soundly in her crib, with her mother and father watching over her lovingly – holding each other close. They had both said numerous times that they never would've expected something like this to happen to them, and throughout the course of Mary's pregnancy they had been on a path of uncertainty, but the birth of their child was such a moment of singularity; for even though they'd never known what to expect, they now simply couldn't imagine their life any other way – nor would they want it any other way. They had each other and they had their beautiful baby girl…and with each day they spent together, the more they realised just how lucky they were to be living such an amazing life.

"Sometimes I still find it 'ard to believe that we did this" Bert whispered to his wife.

"So do I…she's just so…amazing"

"I mean…I'm lookin' down at 'er now an' all I can think is 'she's ours…she's our daughter'!"

"Our daughter" Mary echoed. She tilted her head so that she could bury her face into Bert's neck, "Thank you, Bert" she whispered.

"What are ya thankin' me for?"

"For everything…" she said simply, "…For standing by me through all of this, for being the love of my life and for giving me a beautiful child"

She felt his hand run through her velvety locks.

"Oh, Mary, I should be thankin' _you_ for all of that"

"Shall we leave it as a team effort? A mutual sense of thanks, perhaps?"

"Sounds good to me" he said softly as he pulled her into an even tighter embrace.

It was perhaps in that moment that they realised more than even that they simply couldn't live without each other.

"So…what 'appens now?" Bert whispered – somehow attempting to ponder the rest of their shared future.

Mary gazed up at him for a while as she let his words sink into her mind and she too began to contemplate what could lie in store for them; she wasn't quite sure if she could provide an efficient answer, however, there was one thing she could say for certain and that was that she would go on loving this man and their child utterly, wholly and unconditionally for the rest her days. So after Bert had placed a meaningful kiss upon her lips – the lips that belonged to the love of his life – Mary whispered three very important words; words that, over the past nine months, she had learned to live by…

"Come what may"

 ****!****

 **That's it. It's all finished.**

 **Wow, I really don't know what to say other than the biggest thank you imaginable! I have been working on this story every day for the past two months and I really can't thank you all enough for reading and for sending me such kind messages and reviews - I honestly couldn't have done it without you all.**

 **Although this may not be my best work (That's up to you guys to decide) I am very proud of what I've done, I've really put my heart and soul into this one and I'm so glad that I got the chance to express my love for this phenomenal Disney creation and the characters and actors that changed and shaped my life in such a huge way.**

 **But most importantly, I am utterly overjoyed that so many of you not only read this story, but also enjoyed it - that really makes me happy beyond words.**

 **So, I'm going to round up by saying one last HUGE thank you, I really hope you enjoyed this little journey that we've all been on and I would love to hear your thoughts and reviews!**

 **I also have LOADS more ideas for Mary Poppins stories that I'm hoping to write before I go off to University next month, (although, they'll probably be oneshots or short multi chapter stories rather than long ones like this) - so don't worry, I won't stay away too long.**

 **xxx**

 ** _SEPTEMBER 2017 UPDATE:_ I HAVE WRITTEN A SEQUEL! Yes, that's right, I have written a sequel to this story, it's called "A Life Worth Living" and you can find it on my profile. As I'm writing this, it is still in progress, but my update are still fairly regular (considering I'm very busy with my uni work) **

**I never intended to write a sequel, but so many people liked this story and quite a few asked about a sequel so I thought, why not? It's mostly cute stuff but there is definitely a plot! :P - It's also nowhere near as long as this (you can judge whether or not that's a good thing) but it's there for you to enjoy! So, if you want to know what happens to Mary, Bert and Evelyn afterwards, you know where to go! I hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **xxx**


End file.
